Jumeaux
by S-Chan93
Summary: Après la coupe du monde, Sanae et Tsubasa se marient. Ils vivent heureux avec leurs jumeaux: Hayate et Daibu.Un an plus tard le couple se dispute et se sépare en gardant chacun un enfant,ne gardant aucun contact.  Mais Un jour les garçons se rencontrent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :Le commencement

« Alors que le soleil se couchait, que les vagues se déversaient sur le sable chaud et doux, j'avançais vers l'autel dressé sur la plage pour l'occasion. Le mont Fuji-sawa touchait le ciel rosit par cette douce soirée . Alors que tout le monde semble me regarder, j'avance lentement drapée de ma robe blanche vers mon futur époux souriant. Je ne réalise pas encore, serait-ce un rêve ? »

-Sanaee ! Sanaee ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

-Laisse moi tranquille Yukii !

-Yukari ! Sanae ! Vous êtes la ?

-Kumi est arrivée, allez la marmotte on se lève c'est le jour J .

Elle me chatouilla, ce qui me mit dans un état d'excitation, je voulu riposter et lui lançait mon oreiller a la figure. Elle se mit a rire et me menaça de manger toutes les crêpes si je ne descendait pas. Avant de sortir, elle me tira la langue et me dit :

-Allez, Chef, sinon tu vas rater le coup d'envoi.

Je souris, et replongeait sous la couette, j'étais tellement fatiguée, les événements de ces derniers jours m'avaient achevée. A contre cœur, je finis par sortir de sous la couette

-J'étais tellement au chaud.

-Sunny, tu es réveillée ?

Ma mère venait d'entrer, elle me prit dans ses bras, et me serra fort contre elle.

-Comment vas-tu, mon soleil ?

-Je vais bien maman merci, et toi ?

-Quelle question, rit-elle, je me suis levée tôt, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner pour ton père et ton frère, la lessive est faite, une journée tout a fait banale.

-J'espère que tu aura le temps de te préparer au moins ? Je compte sur toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, allez rejoint tes amies, elles ont commencées sans toi.

Je lui offrit un dernier sourire, et descendait a toute allure dans les escaliers

-Les fiilles ! J'espère qu'il en reste au nutella sinon je fais un malheur

-Coucou, Sanae.

-Salut Kumi

Je m'installai a table, a côté de Yukari, elle avait passée la nuit a la maison, elle était ma meilleure amie et l'avoir près de moi me réjouissait toujours beaucoup. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup le temps de nous voir ces deux dernières années. Maman et Papa m'avaient annoncé la nouvelle de leur divorce, peu de temps après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ça a été terrible, avec le championnat national, je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Papa avait décidé de partir pour Tokyo. Ce n'était qu'a une heure en train, mais ça me faisait mal de ne plus le voir. Nous étions tellement proches. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette nuit-la. Je m'étais enfuie de la maison en pleurant, j'ai couru le plus vite possible vers le maison de Ryô. Seul mon grand-frère avait pu me réconforter.

_« -Sanae, c'est toi? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ?_

_-Ce n'est rien Mme Ishizaki._

_-Quand tu m'appelle Madame, il y a toujours un problème. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? Je te connais depuis que tu es toute petite._

_-Est ce que Ryô est la ?_

_-Bien sûr mon ange, monte._

_Je lui sourit avec reconnaissance malgré mes larmes. Avec Ryô, on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant, même si il passe son temps a me contrarier, je l'aime beaucoup. Il est celui qui me connaît le mieux. _

_Je poussais sa porte sans me soucier de frapper._

_-Eh ! Sanae ! Tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer, imagine que...Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Il se précipita vers moi lorsqu'il aperçut mes larmes._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu a un problème avec Tsubasa ? »_

Pour le coup ça l'avait fait sourire, il avait passé la nuit a la réconforter et finalement, elle resta dormir chez lui. Le lendemain, elle était rentrée. Ses parents avec eu une longue conversation mon frère et moi, et un mois plus tard papa partit. Un an plus tard, il venait nous annoncer qu'il partait vivre en France. Ça m'avait complètement chamboulée. Il était maigre, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses yeux mornes. Alors j'avais pris mon courage a deux mains et j'avais quittée ma patrie, mes amis, ma famille pour Paris . Je m'y suis assez vite habituée, m'occuper de mon père était primordiale. Il a finit par retrouver le sourire, au bout de quelque mois. J'avais essayé de faire de la danse classique dans un grand conservatoire de Paris. Tous mes professeurs me trouvaient gracieuse et d'une superbe souplesse. En même temps avec les sports de combat que je pratiquait au Japon, je n'avais pas de problème de ce côté. J'étais toujours aussi passionnée par le foot, moi qui pensait qu'un terrain sans Tsubasa ne m'attirait plus, je m'étais trompée. Malgré la séparation, nous nous écrivions et nous appelions souvent. Pour mon premier Noël en France, il était venue me voir . C'était une surprise et en même temps le cadeau de Papa, c'est lui qui avait payé le billet. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir. Puis une semaine après son départ ma vie a basculée. Un paparazzi nous avaient filée alors que nous nous promenions sur les Champs Élysée, j'avais fait la une d'un journal sportif et deux jours plus tard, une agence de mannequinat me contactaient. C'est vrai que j'avais changée depuis mon séjour en France, mes cheveux avaient poussés, il m'arrivaient au milieu du dos, j'avais grandie, et je m'étais affinée avec la danse, un petit rat d'opéra se devait d'être tel un roseau selon mon professeur. Je me maquillais les yeux, qui aux dires de beaucoup de personne étaient magnifiques. Je faisais du sport pour me muscler, bref, en l'espace d'une année j'étais devenue un superbe mannequin, et je posais pour toutes les grandes marques. Je m'étais découvert une nouvelle passion, vendre du rêve aux jeunes filles. Car moi aussi j'ai été complexée. Tsubasa avait imposée seulement une restriction a ma carrière : ne jamais poser en sous-vêtements ou nue. J'étais d'accord.

-Sanae, mais qu'est ce que tu fais, passe moi le pot de Nutella.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me tournaient vers elle en souriant :

-Tu m'as vraiment manquée, tu sais.

-Oui je sais, si je n'avais pas été la, tu te serai empiffrer de chocolat et tu aurais craquée ta robe.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, tellement longtemps...

-Les filles, regardez !

Nous dirigeâmes notre regard vers la télé, c'était l'équipe championne du monde.

-Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue dans notre émission spécial football ! Nous accueillons l'équipe championne du tournoi mondial, la génération en or. Applaudissez l'équipe nationale !

On vit Tsubasa, Kojiro, Genzô, Ryô, Jun, hikaru, Jito, Ken et tous les autres entrer.

-Félicitations, pour votre victoire, voilà trois semaines que vous avez brandie la coupe du monde et le Japon est toujours en effervescence, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-C'est toujours l'euphorie dans nos cœurs, dit Tsubasa, on est tellement content, on souhaite remercier tous nos supporter, nos familles nos amis. C'est un rêve d'enfant qui se réalise.

Pendant une heure, chacun parla, on parlait des clubs dans lesquels ils iront jouer, des impressions, de leurs sentiments, ils semblaient passer un agréable moment. Pour clôturer l'émission, le présentateur se tourna vers Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa, c'est aujourd'hui un jour spécial pour vous, n'est ce pas ?

Il rougit comme un écolier, ce qui fit rire ses coéquipiers.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est l'année de tous les succès, il lui fit un clin d'œil, épouser Miss Japon n'est pas donné a tout le monde. Vous êtes heureux ?

-Très, j'ai hâte d'être a cette après midi.

Sur ce Yukari coupa la télé :

-Tu entends, il a hâte alors allons-y !

Je montais me changer en vitesse, maquillage léger, habit décontractée, j'ai cru que Yuki allait s'évanouir, quand elle m'a aperçue.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux séduire quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

-Laisse la, Yukari, je pourrais augmenter de grade, passer de demoiselle d'honneur a mariée, fit malicieusement Kumi

-Finalement, je crois pas que tu tiendra ma traîne toi, tu serais capable de me l'arracher, lui répondis-je.

C'est dans la bonne humeur général, que l'on se rendit au Ryôkan ( sorte de gîte ou on profite des sources thermales), loué pour l'occasion. Yayoi et Yoshiko, nous attendaient a la porte. Elle m'embrassèrent ainsi que les filles puis on se dirige vers « ma suite » lieu des préparatifs.

-Sunny, tu as bien dormi ?

-Bien sur, Yayoi, pourquoi cette question, j'ai une sale tête ?

-Non mais a ta place j'aurais été excitée comme une puce.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, dit Yoshiko, mais pour ça il faudrait encore que Hikaru me fasse sa demande.

-T'as presque autant de chance de le voir a genoux, que de voir Ryô devenir capitaine de l'équipe, allez les filles au boulot !

-Oui Yukari, répondirent-on en cœur

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est 11h et que la cérémonie est a 18h ? Seulement 7h pour que Sanae soit parfaite.

Nous avons passée l'après-midi entre maquillage, robe, fou rire, et amusement. On s'étaient détendue aux sources thermales, on m'avait maquillée , coiffée simplement, je ne voulais rien d'extravagant. Tsubi m'a toujours dit que j'étais magnifique au naturel et que mon sourire était un véritable soleil. Quand il m'avait dit ces mots alors qu'il me faisait sa demande, je me suis retenue de ne pas me transformer en fontaine. Alors que je passais ma robe, je me suis rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui mon rêve de petite fille, allait se réaliser. Il était 16h30 et les invités commençaient a arriver. Yuki réglait les derniers détails quand la mère de Tsubasa entra avec Daichi. Je me levait précipitamment

-Natsuko !

-Non, Sanae reste assise. Tu es magnifique ma chérie, Tsubasa a vraiment bien choisie, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois ma belle fille. Je l'ai toujours désirée. Tu t'es toujours tellement bien occupée de mon fils, tu as toujours été adorable avec mon mari, Daichi et moi. Ce jour est une fête pour moi car j'ai gagné une merveilleuse fille.

-Oh, Natsuko, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et pour une fois Yukari ne dit rien, je crois qu'elle était aussi touchée que moi.

-Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau, donne a Sanae Daichi.

-Sanae, c'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec mon grand-frère ?

-Oui mon chéri.

-Mais je voulais t'épouser .

-Quand tu sera grand, je t'épouserai.

-Oh chouette ! Tiens c'est ton cadeau.

Je le déballais, et trouvait une boîte a bijoux.

-Mais il ne fallait pas.

-Ouvre la Sanae.

Je soulevais le couvercle, et nichée dans un cousin, je trouvais une chaînette en forme auquel était accroché un pendentif en forme de cœur. Dessus était gravé :

« Le sourire d'une personne chère a nos cœurs, vaut le plus beau cadeau du monde »

-En espérant que tu gardera toujours ton sourire et que tu conservera également celui de Tsubasa.

-Merci, Natsuko

Je la pris dans mes bras et notre étreinte dura longtemps. J'aime tellement ma belle-famille. Mon futur beau-père m'a aussi rendu visite, je suis ravie de faire partie de leur famille. Alors qu'il partait Ryô et Tarô vinrent me voir :

-Sanae tu es superbe, me complimenta Ryô

-Merci ça me touche

-Personnellement je trouve qu'il n'en dit pas assez, essaie-tu de faire la concurrence aux 7 merveilles du monde ? Tarô rit de bon cœur en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Décidément, tous les hommes devraient faire un stage en France comme toi, pour apprendre a tourner des compliments aussi bien que tu le fais.

-Alors prête petite sœur ?

-Un peu angoissée.

-Tu ne devrais pas, me dit Tarô, tu es absolument magnifique, tu devrait voir Tsubasa, il est tellement perturbé qu'il a mis sa chemise a l'envers.

Tout le monde se mit a rire.

-Bon les garçons plutôt que de vous moquer de ce que vous appelez votre ami, allez vous en, on a encore quelques dernières touches a faire, Oust !

-Mais Yukii !

-Je te laisse ma belle, Tarô me fit un baise-main et s'en alla.

« Alors que le soleil se couchait, que les vagues se déversaient sur le sable chaud et doux, j'avançais vers l'autel dressé sur la plage pour l'occasion. Le mont Fuji-sawa touchait le ciel rosit par cette douce soirée . Alors que tout le monde semble me regarder, j'avance lentement drapée de ma robe blanche vers mon futur époux souriant. Je ne réalise pas encore, serait-ce un rêve ? Papa me tenait le bras, Kumi ma traîne, Yukari les alliances, Yayoi et Yoshiko les fleurs. Tsubasa était en costume, il était si beau. Tarô a ses cotés de me fit un joli sourire, Ryô mis ses pouces en l'air, quel singe celui-la. L'homme de mes rêves me prit la main, je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce qui s'est passé ensuite, tout ce dont je me souviens est d'avoir dit :

-Oui je le veux»


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Lune de miel

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais merveilleuse?

-Je crois que tu ne m'a jamais fait autant de compliments ces trois dernieres années, rit-elle

-Et je le regrette, mais maintenant que nous sommes mari et femme, je vais pouvoir te le dire chaque matin

-Oh, Tsubi !

Elle m'embrassa quand Yukari vint nous séparer

-Après deux jours de vie commune, tu ne dira plus ça, Tsubasa. Sanae ressemble a une lionne avec sa crinière.

-Yuki, tu exagères.

-Dis-tu ! Allez, on va te changer, tu ne peux pas partir en lune de miel avec une traîne de 7 mètres de long.

Elle m'offrit un dernier sourire et un léger baiser avant de suivre Yukari non sans m'avoir adressé un signe de la main. Je lui retourne un sourire, elle était tellement belle aujourd'hui. La journée avait été fantastique, alors que je m'apprêtait à rejoindre la table des garçons j'entendis Sanae chuchoter :

-C'est vrai que mes cheveux sont affreux le matin ?

Ça me fait sourire, cette cérémonie a été superbe, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié danser. Alors que je regarde Sanae franchir la porte du Ryôkan avec les filles, Ishizaki m'attrape par l'épaule et hurle dans mon oreille :

-Tsubasa, dépêche toi il n'y aura plus de gâteau !

Avec un soupir, je le suivit puis on parti s'installer a notre table, les garçons parlaient de foot (pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes?), il s'interrompirent quand j'arrivais :

-Tiens, le génie du football daigne revenir parmi nous, me lança narquoisement Kojiro

-On a cru que tu ne délogerai jamais du terrain, reprit Genzô

Tout le monde se mit a rire, et a me charrier

-Laissez-le, c'est normal qu'il soit heureux, me défendit Tarô

-J'ignorais a ce sujet que tu dansait aussi bien Tsubasa, au début on voulait te ramener un ballon pour que tu te sentes a l'aise avec tes pieds, mais Yayoi m'a vu et elle n'a pas appréciée, regarde.

Jun tendit sa joue gauche pour montrer une tache rouge.

-Le ballon ?

-Non, son poudrier, elle était en train de se maquillée.

-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas Jun, Yoshiko ne m'a pas facilitée la vie ces derniers jours, j'entendais a longueur de journée « a ton avis la bleue ou la rouge, les chaussures, avec lacets ou sans, le fard a paupière, noir ou bleu ? » J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et surtout ne jamais répondre a la question sinon c'est pire

-Attend je note

Tout le monde tourna son visage vers la voix, c'était Ken qui semblait noter quelque chose, entouré de Jito et de Hiragi.

-Ben quoi ? Tout le monde sait que les mariages sont la meilleure occasion pour draguer. En plus avec toutes les amies mannequins de Sanae, il y a du choix. Ce soir je ne rentre pas seul.

Il se mirent a rire comme des idiots, à ce moment Roberto nous rejoignit.

-Salut les champions !

-Salut Roberto

-Alors remis de cette victoire

-C'est toujours euphorisant de mette la pâté à une équipe qui est censée avoir le Dieu du foot avec elle.

-Kojiroo !

-Non laissez-le, c'est tout a fait normal. Vous avez amplement mérité cette victoire, vous avez été performant et efficace, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tsubasa, je voulais te présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur, pour ton mariage. Sanae est quelqu'un...d'énergique.

Tout le monde se mit a rire

-A vrai dire même si elle a été ta petite amie, je ne la connais pas vraiment personnellement, je me souviens seulement du temps ou elle encourageait la Nankatsu.

-Elle encourageait surtout Tsubasa, oui, fit Ishizaki

-Et encore, dans le stade on entendait qu'elle, reprit Genzô

-Elle faisait fuir toutes les filles qui essayaient de t'approcher et gare a qui disait que Tsubasa n'était pas fantastique, c'était Manabu qui venait de parler.

-Vous vous souvenez de ses entraînements au collège ? Elle était terrible !

Les ex-Nankatsu se mirent a frissonner.

-Pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle nous tuait a la tâche

-Bien sûr que non, Tsubasa, me répondit Tarô, elle était amoureuse de toi, elle n'allait pas te terrifier.

-Ça me dégoûtait de la voir toute miel avec lui et horrible avec moi, combien de fois ais-je risquer ma vie.

-Allons Ishizaki, c'est du passé maintenant, lui dit Jun, et puis au moins son règne a été efficace, trois fois champions du tournoi national.

-Et aussi vite Tsubasa et Sanae partis, l'ère de la Toho put commencer,

enchaîna Takeshi

-Ah, vous me rendez nostalgique, être sur le terrain ma manque, j'ai beau être entraîneur, je n'aime toujours pas me retrouver sur le banc de touche. Mais dis moi Tsubasa, comment ça se passe avec le Barça ? Tu pars en lune de miel malgré les compétitions de la Liga ?

-Oui pour deux semaines, nous sommes tombées dans un groupe facile, et l'équipe peut se passer de moi, en plus Rivaul jouera les deux match, sa blessure est guérie.

-En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, tu vas sans doute déménager.

-Oui j'ai trouvé une maison assez jolie, c'est Sanae qui l'a choisie. Elle l'aménagera a notre retour.

-Au fait Tsubasa comment çà se passe avec son agence ?

C'était Yayoi qui venait d'arriver, elle s'assit sur les genoux de Jun et me fit face :

-Sanae est presque prête, je voulais te prévenir. Entre la coupe du monde et la mariage, je n'ai pas pensé a demander a Sanae quelles étaient ses intentions.

-On en a un peu parlé, mais je ne sais pas encore, elle a dit qu'elle voulait y réfléchir, je pense qu'elle voudra continuer, peut-être que son agence a une filiale en Espagne, ou alors elle devra changer. Je suppose que l'on mettra ça au clair un peu plus tard.

Je venais de couper court à la conversation car je venais d'apercevoir Sanae. Elle s'était changée et portait une jolie robe d'été de couleur violette avec un superbe décolleté. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons et ses cheveux étaient retenues dans un chignon simple mais qui n'enlevait rien a sa beauté. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Je suis prête

Je me levais pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations de mes coéquipiers, mais il a fallu que Ishizaki s'en mêle.

-Eh ! Attendez un peu, vous êtes en lune de miel dans 2h, épargnez nous ce spectacle

-T'as un problème le singe ?

-Dis donc Sanae c'est pas parce que t'es avec Tsubasa que tu peux me parler comme çà, j'ai encore droit de veto sur ce mariage.

-Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour faire quelque chose ?

-Ah ces jeunes ! On passe notre temps a les éduquer et puis dès que les hormones font leur apparition, ils dénigrent tout notre travail.

Sanae lui fit un beau sourire et alla lui faire un câlin.

-Tu va me manquer tu sais ?

-Ah mais je peux toujours venir avec vous, ma valise est prête.

-Non je ne pense pas.

-Quoi ? Tsubasa, tu ne voudrais pas emmener ton meilleur ami avec toi.

-J'aurais bien voulu mais Sanae a dit « pas de ballon ».

Je l'avais mouché. Alors que nous profitons de nos derniers instants ensemble, le taxi arriva, ce qui nous rappela que nous devions partir. Sanae se mit a pleurer sous le coup de l'émotion et quelques secondes après, les filles la suivaient, a croire qu'elle se quittaient pour toujours. J'échangeai des accolades avec les autres, embrassa ma famille et je revient prendre la main de Sanae, c'est sous une pluie de fleur que nous montâmes dans le taxi. Sanae était en larmes et j'étais tellement ému que je ne me suis pas retenu de l'embrasser.

Le jour se levait, me réveillant, je jetais un regard vers le hublot que nous avions oublié de fermer. Voilà une semaine que nous étions en croisière sur l'océan indien. Je tournait la tête vers Sanae qui dormait encore profondément. Il faut dire que nous ne dormions pas beaucoup la nuit. Avec un sourire carnassier, je me saisit de la plume qu'avait ramassée Sanae sur l'île que nous avons visité et lui chatouillait le nez, elle avait horreur de ça. Avec un sourire, je l'a vit se remuer puis se lever furieuse :

-Tsubi, arrête !

-Mais je m'ennuyait mon cœur, tu étais tellement tentante.

-Il y a des façons beaucoup plus agréable de me réveiller.

-Vraiment ?

Elle me fit un sourire, plein de sous-entendu avant de m'embrasser.

Bien plus tard alors que nous récupérions, elle se tourna vers moi :

-On devrait peut-être descendre déjeuner, aujourd'hui on arrive au terme de notre croisière, profitons en.

-Je te suis la ou tu veux mon amour.

Elle m'embrasse et se dirige vers la douche, en emmenant les couvertures et me laissant complètement dévêtu.

-Eh ! Je vais attraper froid.

Son rire cristallin me parvint de la douche, tel une proie je me dirigeait vers le bruit d'eau.

Quelques heures plus tard après notre réveil, on se retrouvaient a déjeuner sur la terrasse du bateau. Papa avait vraiment eu une idée fantastique, je n'aurai pas cru que je puisse être aussi à l'aise en mer. Dire que j'aurais pu vivre sur un bateau.

-A quoi pense-tu mon chéri ?

-Je me disais que ma vie aurait pu se dérouler sur un bateau.

-Un très joli bateau, çà ne doit pas être facile de conduire un engin si grand.

-Papa dit que c'est reposant tant que l'eau est douce, c'est sa passion

-En parlant de passion, je suis étonnée que tu ai tenu une semaine sans ballon, je m'attendais a ce que tu me fasse une crise dès que tu serai en manque.

-Sanae...

J'étais gêné parce que la vérité est que chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au spa (c'est-a-dire deux heures par jour), je courais rejoindre les marins avec qui je faisais quelques passes. C'était vraiment une drogue. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

-Allez, je sais que tu y joue dès que je rejoins les bains

-Comment ...?

-Tu ne devrait pas être surpris, tu es une célébrité, et tout homme amateur de ce sport va se vanter d'avoir jouer avec un professionnel, et la première au courant sera sa femme, et il faut bien qu'on s'occupe quand on se fait masser.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée ce qui me réjouit.

-J'avais peur que tu te mettes en colère.

-Bien sûr que non, Tsubi, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en passer. Quand je disais pas de ballon, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas partager mon lit avec un objet.

-Mais enfin Sunny, même quand je suis seul, mon ballon est au pied de mon lit et pas avec moi

-Je vérifiais.

On finit notre petit déjeuner juste a temps pour le débarquement sur l'île Maurice.

Sanae semblait vraiment heureuse. J'avais bien fait de questionner les filles au sujet de l'endroit ou elle aimerait passer sa lune de miel. La première chose qu'elle m'avait répondu est « pas sur un terrain ! » Parfois je me demande si je suis Tsubasa ou Tsubasa-et-le-ballon pour elle. Haaa. J'avais réservé une superbe suite sur le thème de la nature, je sais que Sanae préfère ce genre d'endroit aux luxueux hôtels ou elle descendaient lorsqu'elle faisait ses défilés.

-Ouah, Tsubasa c'est magnifique, çà me plaît énormément.

-J'en suis ravi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi romantique.

-Je suis attentif a vos moindre désirs, Mme Ohzora.

Elle me fit un sourire un peu crispé.

-Un problème ?

-Non, non, cette chambre me plaît juste beaucoup. J'ai toujours voulu dormir dans un lit en bambou, et un matelas d'eau. Et puis cette décoration est superbe. Allons faire des activités.

Je la suivit sans problème, un peu ailleurs, son sourire m'avait perturbée, en revanche Sanae était tout a fait naturelle. Je devais me faire des idées. En soirée nous somme allés assister a un spectacle typique de l'île. Sanae était ravie, elle a même participé aux danses.

Pendant la semaine qui s'est écoulée, nous avons du trapèze volant, de la voile, même du golf (ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Sanae qui trouvait mes performances admirables pour quelqu'un qui se servait peu de ses mains), du Kayak, un Baby-foot (je n'ai pas pu résister, et Sanae m'a battue), de la plongée (elle avait ramassée des tas de coquillages pour les offrir aux filles), du tir a l'arc, des promenades a d'eau d'éléphants. Nos soirées se passaient au restaurant ou au bar, en amoureux, et après nous assistions au spectacles organisés. Ces 11 jours ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Et je pense que Sanae a également appréciée, elle avait pris tout un tas de photos pour tout raconter a ses amis. Pour le retour, nous avons pris l'avion et nous sommes arrivées au Pays du Soleil Levant alors qu'il était 21h00 et que la ville brillait de mille feux.

A peine avons nous franchi la porte de la maison, que les filles se précipitèrent sur Sanae, les laissant a leurs retrouvailles, je me dirigeait vers le salon ou Jun, Tarô, Ryô et Hikaru se trouvaient. Il regardaient un match. Ils me saluèrent et me posèrent des questions a propos de mon séjour. On discuta un moment puis je reportais mon attention sur l'écran. C'était l'Allemagne qui jouait contre les Pays-Bas, apparemment, Karl-Heinz ne prenait pas de gants, le score était de 3-0. J'ai eu l'impression qu'en deux semaines son tir s'était encore amélioré. Jun me confirma mes doutes, Genzô qui était reparti en Allemagne avait encaissé deux buts contre Le Kaiser. Chose assez rare ces derniers temps.

Les filles redescendaient et se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'aider ma mère a poser la table. Quand ce fut fait, nous allions a table ou maman voulu que je lui raconte notre voyage. A la fin elle me demanda :

-Mon chéri, combien de temps restez vous ?

-Nous repartons dans deux jours maman, je commence mon entraînement dans 3 jours.

-Oh, je suis déçue. Que pensez vous d'aller pique-niquer demain au parc, j'inviterai les voisins a ce joindre a nous.

-Si tu veux, le matin nous irons au bureau du mariage avec Sanae, remplir quelques dossiers administratifs.

A ces mots je la vis lancer un regard à Yukari, celle-ci le lui rendit. Cette échange silencieux me perturba, elle avait le même regard que lorsque nous avions été dans la chambre. Il se passe quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Sanae en privé, elle dormait avec ses amies, elle voulait en profiter avant de rejoindre l'Espagne, je la comprenais. Le lendemain, alors que je me levais, Sanae m'attendais prête et semblait nerveuse.

-Ma chérie ? Il est 8h, et le bureau n'ouvre qu'a 9h30. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi pressée tu sais.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Eh bien viens.

-Non sortons, nous déjeunerons sur une terrasse.

Je m'habille, un peu anxieux. Que se passait-il ?

Nous venions de recevoir nos boissons quand Sanae prit la parole.

-C'est a propos des papiers de notre mariage.

-Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon chéri ? Bien sur que si. Doutes-tu de mon amour ?

-Ce n'est pas çà mais hier tu m'as semblé tendue.

-C'est que j'appréhende ta réaction.

-Je ne te comprend pas.

-Tu sais lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que notre mariage soit médiatisé, tu as été d'accord et je voulais te remercier pour ça. Faire des interview ne m'aurait pas plu. Je ne veux pas être un de ces couples célèbres qui font de leur amour un phénomène public.

-Tu sais, seuls quelques journaux dans le monde en ont parlé. Il n'a qu'au Japon où le phénomène a pris de l'ampleur.

-Je sais bien, mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que, ce que je ne voulais pas au fond c'était devenir « la femme de Tsubasa Ohzora »

-...Je ne te suis plus.

-Tu comprend, je me suis bâtie, une réputation et une notoriété en tant que « Sanae Nakazawa, le modèle du siècle japonais ». Comme pour toi au Brésil, il m'a fallu du temps pour me faire ma place, pour que les gens me reconnaissent tels que je suis. Je veux être reconnue pour mon talent et mon travail. Hors tu sais que lorsqu'on épouse quelqu'un de célèbre, on peut passer dans son ombre. Pendant des années, j'ai entendu « tiens c'est la copine de Tsubasa » ça ne me gênait pas au contraire. Mais au bout d'un certain temps je me suis rendue compte que personne ne connaissait mon prénom. Et ça m'a fait mal de savoir que je n'avais une existence qu'a travers toi. Me serais-je fait des amis si tu n'étais pas entrer dans mon monde ?

-Sanae..

-Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. J'ai commencé a douter de ma valeur, et je crois que c'est une des raisons qui m'a poussé a suivre mon père en France, dans un monde ou je devrais exister par mes propres moyens. Quand les gens m'ont reconnu, quand je suis devenue « Sanae » ça m'a fait plaisir. On me reconnaissait pour ma propre personne. Quand je suis revenue au Japon et que tout le monde me connaissait je me suis sentie revivre. Après tout j'avais de l'importance. J'ai été tellement heureuse quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. Je savais que j'allais devenir « Mme Ohzora » mais je t'aimais plus que tout malgré ma peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-J'ai peur de repasser derrière toi, dans un monde ou je serais « la femme de, la mère de » j'ai peur de perdre mon identité.

-Mais ma chérie, tu ne la perdra pas, notre mariage n'a pas été vraiment médiatisé comme tu l'as souhaité, tu es célèbre pour ce que tu es.

-Et quand je mettrais tes enfants au monde ? Quand je t'attendrai le soir ? Je serais la femme du grand Tsubasa. Et ne crois pas que j'en ai honte, au contraire, je suis fière d'avoir ton cœur mais je ne veux plus de ces noms qu'on me donne. Alors j'ai une faveur a te demander.

-Je devine, tu veux qu'il n'y ai pas de papiers officiels.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, je veux aller signer ce contrat, je veux seulement garder mon nom de jeune fille.

-...tu ne veux pas porter mon nom ?

-Tout ceux qui nous sont proches peuvent m'appeler Mme Ohzora, dans les magasins, partout sauf dans les journaux, a la télé ou dans mon milieu professionnel. S'il te plaît Tsubi.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors soit.

J'étais triste et j'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Je le faisais pour elle, je l'aimais et je comprend, j'ai tout donné pour ma carrière, j'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses, elle est aussi en droit de vouloir persévérer dans sa voie. Elle me sauta au cou et pleura.

-J'avais tellement peur que tu me dises que tu refusais ou que si je ne prenais pas ton nom tu me quitterait. Mais ça me tenait tellement a cœur.

-Chut, çà va ma chérie. Ne t'en fait pas. Nous sommes un couple, nous n'allons pas nous séparer pour ci peu. Et puis connaissant ton caractère je me dit qu'il y aura pire comme dispute.

-Merci mon amour.

Nous nous dirigeâmes, main dans la main, vers le bureau des mariages pour sceller officiellement nos cœurs. Le lendemain, à la une du journal :

« Tsubasa Ohzora, le génie du foot épouse Sanae Nakazawa, le modèle du siècle Japonais »

Car notre amour triomphera encore et toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La naissance

- Aiko :enfant de l'amour, Chiharu : mille printemps, Emiko : enfant de beauté divine, Fuku : bonheur, Hanalo : enfant de fleur

-Sanae...

-Ou alors , Akikazu : harmonie printanière, Daiki : grand espoir, Genki : source d'espoir, Hiroshi:généreux,Tensui : ciel et eau

-Mon cœur, je sais que tu es contente et qu'il te tarde de les avoir avec toi mais ils ne naissent que dans trois mois.

Je tournai ma tête vers Tsubasa pour lui lancer un regard lourd de reproche.

-Ce sont aussi tes enfants, tu sais, alors participe un peu s'il te plaît

-D'accord d'accord...Moi j'aime bien Etsuko : enfant du plaisir

Je lui lançais le coussin le plus proche que je pus trouver. Las, j'en étais à mon 6ème mois et je perdais ma force, le coussin lui fit l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique. Alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et qu'il m'installai sur ses genoux, je repris ma lecture tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, tout en allumant l'écran. Aujourd'hui Arsenal jouait et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer le match de Tarô. Si je n'avais pas été aussi fatiguée, nous nous serions sûrement rendus sur place. Mais la foule dans mon état est déconseillé.

J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quatre mois après mon mariage. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais Tsubasa avait eu tout un tas de match et moi plusieurs défilés pour présenter la collection Hiver. Aussi nous nous étions pas vus pendant deux semaines, les coups de téléphone avaient été assez rares, nous étions chacun occupés quand l'autre était démuni, et le seul moment où l'on pouvait s'appeler était le soir. Hors je tombais morte de fatigue dans mon lit et Tsubasa n'en menait pas large. Alors forcément quand on s'était revus... Mais bon ce ne fut pas non plus une mauvaise surprise. Tsubi était fou de joie, moi aussi car j'avais toujours voulu devenir mère, un de mes plus grands rêves. En revanche, je venais tout juste d'intégrer une agence de mannequin a Barcelone, et cinq mois plus tard, je du arrêter. Mon ventre était énorme. Je faisais partie de ses femmes qui ont un ventre aussi rond qu'un ballon de football...pff décidément tout me ramène a ce sport. Je me tournais vers mon chéri, qui semblait captivé, il sentit mon regard car il me serra plus fort et se mit a me caresser. J'avoue que depuis que nous sommes mariés, je m'étonne toujours qu'il soit autant câlin. Qui l'eut crû ? Si on me l'avait dit au collège quand il ne remarquait rien a mes efforts pour le séduire, j'aurais sûrement rit au nez de cette personne.

-Allez Tarô ! Vas-y ! Oui Buuuuut !

-Mon cœur, tu viens de me crever un tympan.

-Oh je suis désolé ma chérie.

-Ce n'est rien, comme ça j'aurais une excuse pour ne pas me lever la nuit quand les enfants pleurons. Tu t'en occupera puisque tu sera le seul a les entendre.

Je lui lançais un sourire ravageur, il semblait déstabilisé, et un peu effrayé.

-Alors j'espère qu'ils seront sages, dans ce cas je préfère des filles.

Le médecin nous avait dit que je portais des jumeaux. C'était une véritable surprise, mon arrière grand-mère avait une jumelle, mais ni ma grand-mère, ni ma mère n'en ont eue. Je pensais que cela sauterais aussi ma génération, mais apparemment non. Nous ne voulions pas connaître le sexe des enfants. J'avais une préférence pour deux garçons. Tsubasa souhaitais un de chaque sexe. Ne pas savoir permettait d'émettre des hypothèses mais ça posait également quelques problèmes. De quelle couleur peindre la chambre ? De quelles couleurs prendre les habits ?

-Chéri, que penses tu de peindre la chambre en rouge et blanc ?

-Pourquoi ces couleurs ?

-Comme çà il n'oublieront pas leurs origines.

J'entendis Tsubasa soupirer. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je ramenais tout au Japon, les plats, les films, la décoration. Mon pays me manquait, bien que j'y ai été il y a peu de temps. A peine deux mois. J'avais besoin de retrouver ma mère, Yukari. L'accouchement approchait à grands pas et je me sentais de plus en plus angoissée.

-Ils ne les oublieront pas, on parlera japonais avec eux, tu cuisines japonais, ils mangeront avec des baguettes, si tu veux je remplirais leurs étagères de Manga !

-Haha, tu es mignon mon cœur. N'empêche que je voudrais y retourner tant que c'est possible.

- Pourquoi pas ? Rien ne te retiens étant donné que tu es en congés maternités. Je te prend un billet dès que possible.

-Merci mon chéri !

Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser, j'étais vraiment chanceuse.

Alors que je préparais le repas dans la cuisine, je ressentie une douleur au ventre. Je me pliais en deux et lâchait l'assiette que j'avais dans les mains.

-Sanae ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je le vis arriver en courant vers moi, l'air affolé et inquiet

-Tu as mal, tu veux que je t'emmène a l'hôpital ?

C'était bien les hommes ça, papa était capable de s'évanouir quand il voyait une goutte de sang.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'ils bougent, et ça m'a un peu surprise.

-Assez pour faire tomber une assiette ? Viens t'allonger dans le salon, je vais appeler le médecin pour être sur.

-Puisque je te dis non, allez viens avec moi, je vais m'allonger si tu veux.

Il me suivit jusqu'au salon, et je m'allongeait sur le canapé, il me regardait anxieusement.

-Allez, ce n'est rien, ils sont juste un peu agités. Pose ta main, tu verra.

-C'est normal d'être aussi agité avant la naissance ?

-Je pense que oui, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils frappent aussi fort

-Au moins on est sur qu'ils ont ton caractère.

-Tsubi !

-Ben quoi ? Ishizaki se plaint assez souvent des bleus que tu lui a laissé.

-Celui-la alors !

Je le retiens. Non mais. Je sais que j'ai un caractère...fort, mais de la à se plaindre de ses soi-disant « bleus », je vais le tuer. Mes paupières commençaient a se fermer. Je crois, que c'est la seule chose que je n'apprécie pas dans ma grossesse. Cette envie de dormir qui m'assaille environ 16h par jour. Il était a peine 21h00 ! J'allais encore laisser Tsubasa seul. D'ailleurs, il venait de me prendre dans ses bras, pour m'amener jusque la chambre. Alors qu'il me déposait délicatement sur le lit, je m'étais déjà endormie.

J'y suis enfin ! Ma terre natale. Je me précipitais hors de l'avion vers la salle d'accueil des passagers. Derrière la vitre je vois Ryô et Yukari me faire de grands signes. Je n'avais rien dit a ma mère, je voulais lui faire la surprise. A peine sortie que j'étais déjà dans les bras de mes meilleurs amis.

-Sanae ! Tu m'as tellement manquée

-Yukari dit vrai. Sans toi, la ville n'est plus la même.

-Elle est plus calme, c'est ça ?, dis-je en riant

-Et aussi très sombre, me répondit-il

-Tu es adorable. Yuki tu l'as bien dressé !

-Merci, après tout c'était la condition pour qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis la.

On se mit a rire, et en même temps que Ryô prenait ma valise, Yuki me guidait vers la voiture. On me demanda des nouvelles de Tsubasa, je leur répond qu'il venait en fin de semaine, il ne pouvait pas manquer son entraînement. Ryô nous a déposé devant la maison de sa dulcinée, il l'embrassa et reparti vers chez lui en me lançant qu'il me récupérai pour le dîner.

-Et ben dis donc ! Tout a l'air d'aller pour le mieux entre vous

-Et si on discutait tranquillement de tout cela dans ma chambre Sunny ?

-Est ce qu'il y aura du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux ?

-Toujours pour toi !

C'était un rituel quand on voulait se faire des confidences. Bien au chaud dans nos chambre avec du chocolat chaud et des gâteaux. Après avoir salué toute la famille, on montait dans sa chambre.

-Alors ? Est ce que Ryô embrasse bien ?

-Pour l'amour du ciel Sanae, enlève ce sourire suffisant de ton visage. Je pourrais te rendre la pareil quand je vois la taille de ton ventre. Apparemment Tsubasa a d'autres talents

-Yuki !

Je me mis a rougir furieusement, je ne savais pas bien pourquoi, mes ces derniers temps, je ne contrôlais plus vraiment mes hormones, ce qui m'agaçait.

-Bon d'accord, comment s'est passé ton épreuve pour le concours de puériculture.

-Je pense l'avoir assez bien réussie, tu sais Sanae, si je réussie, je pense postuler dans notre petite école.

-Vraiment ? Ce serait fantastique, Je suis vraiment contente pour toi

-Et moi donc. Allez dis moi comment se passe ta grossesse ?

-Eh bien a vrai dire, je suis contente, j'ai toujours voulu être enceinte, être maman, quand on s'occupait des petits a l'orphelinat, tu te souviens, je me demandais toujours comment des mères avaient pu abandonner leurs enfants qu'elles avaient portés pendant neuf mois. Je me disais qu'elle avait leurs raisons, mais c'est un tel bonheur Yuki.

-Tsubasa et toi êtes fou l'un de l'autre, ces enfants sont la preuve de votre amour, ton bonheur est tout a fait normal.

-Oui c'est vrai,...mais je ne pas m'empêcher de me sentir angoissée.

-A quel sujet ?

Elle venait de se redresser sentant que la conversation n'était plus frivole.

-Je..j'ai des doutes...Est ce que je serais une bonne mère ? Est ce que je serais capable de mettre ma carrière de côté pour rester chaque seconde a leurs côtés. Est ce que je saurais être une bonne mère et une bonne épouse ? Arriverais-je a bien les éduquer ?...J'en ai des tas d'autres. Je ne sais plus quoi penser

Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, Yukari me prit les mains et s'assit devant moi pour que je la regarde. Je sais quelque part que je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me le confirme.

-Sanae. Tsubasa est amoureux de toi et c'est réciproque. Vous vous aimez très fort. Ces enfants sont le fruit de cette passion. Nul doute que vous serez des parents qui vont élever leurs enfants dans un cocon d'amour. Quand on voit comment Tsubasa prend soin de toi, on sait qu'il en sera de même pour ces enfants. Il nous a annoncé la nouvelle avec tant de joie, tu te souviens ? Si Tsubasa est heureux, tu le sera aussi. Et quand tu es heureuse Sanae, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Souviens toi des ces orphelins, combien ils t'ont aimés. Les plus petits t'appelaient « maman ». Jamais aucun enfant que tu as gardé ne s'est plaint. Au contraire. Tout le monde faisaitt ton éloge sur ta douceur avec eux. Alors oui, tu seras une bonne mère, tu seras même excellente dans ce rôle car c'est naturel chez toi. Pour ta carrière vous êtes deux, vous pourrez vous soutenir mutuellement pour apporter du bonheur a ces petits êtres. Une bonne épouse, je ne crois pas avoir entendu une seule fois Tsubasa te reprocher quelque chose. Il t'aime assez pour t'avoir laissé ton nom de jeune fille. En ce qui concerne l'éducation, Sunny ! Tu as tenue en lice les joueurs de la Nankatsu pendant des années, tu les a mis au pas avec fermeté et amour. Tes enfants seront bien éduqués. Que ce soit toi ou Tsubasa, vous êtes chacun a votre façon un exemple.

-Merci, merci

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me consola, mon mari était une chance, j'avais une super amie, un grand-frère qui m'invitais a dîner chez lui, franchement qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?

-La seule chose qu'on pourrait vous reprocher un jour, c'est qu'ils soient pourris gâtés.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. C'est vrai que j'avais tendance a être mère poule. Quand mon frère était petit et qu'il tombait malade, le seul remède que je lui administrait était : bisous, câlins, cadeaux, gâteaux. Bref, j'étais a son service complet. Et avec Tsubasa c'est un peu la même chose. Je me suis toujours précipitée quand il était blessé et je ne l'ai jamais empêcher de jouer même si ses blessures étaient graves. Je l'aimais trop et j'étais incapable de lui dire non. D'ailleurs lui avais-je déjà dit non pour quelque chose ?

-Les filles ! Ishizaki est la !

-Bon allez pleurnicheuse, descend le rejoindre ou tu vas manger froid.

-Merci Yukari, je reviendrai demain.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais avant Sanae, est ce que tu en as parlé à Tsubasa ?

-Non, je sais qu'il aurait dit ce que je voulait entendre...il le fait même quand j'ai tort. Mais je savais que tu me dirais la vérité même si c'est dur a entendre.

-Peut-être mais maintenant que tu es rassurée, tu devrais lui en toucher quelques mots.

-A quoi bon ? Le problème est résolu. Allez A demain.

Ce soir la, j'ai vraiment passé un agréable moment. Comme quoi, aux petites tristesses rien ne vaut les grandes joies. Alors que je m'apprêtais a aller dormir ( Ryô m'avait ramené chez ma mère, assez tôt car j'étais fatiguée, encore!) mon portable se mit a sonner. C'était Tsubasa.

-Allô, mon cœur ?

-Oui mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, j'ai hésité a t'appeler vu l'heure qu'il doit être au japon.

-A peine 22h00

-C'est un exploit pour toi dis-moi.

-C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je dormais assez tôt, mais je me sens bien.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Les gâteaux de Yukari étaient bons ?

-Comment est ce que tu sais que j'y suis allée ?

-A vrai dire, tu ne semblais pas avoir le moral ces derniers temps. Tu semblais triste et...nerveuse, je dirais. J'aurais voulu t'en parler mais le moment ne semblait jamais propice. Et quand tu as voulu aller au japon, je me suis dit que tu voulais parler a ta meilleure amie. Et au son de ta voix, son réconfort a été efficace, ta voix est plus enjouée. J'irais la remercier quand je serais la.

-...

-Sanae ?

-Oui, je suis la...je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué.

-Je t'aime et quand tu ne vas pas bien, je le remarque.

-...excuse-moi.

-Est ce que tu veux en parler maintenant ?

-Pas au téléphone.

-Je patienterai alors. Je dois te laisser, le match commence bientôt. A Vendredi ma chérie.

-A vendredi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Alors que je raccrochais, je me sentais coupable, Yuki avait raison, je devais lui en parler. Lui parler m'as fait du bien, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il vienne. La semaine dans son ensemble se déroula bien. Ce séjour me permit de moins appréhender le jour J. Tsubasa avait passé le week-end chez ses parents et moi aussi par la même occasion. J'ai eu la même conversation avec lui qu'avec Yukari, et tout comme elle, il réussi alléger mon cœur. J'étais plus que déterminée a mettre au monde nos enfants

-Aaahh ! J'ai mal, je vous en supplie que ça s'arrête !

-Allez-y Madame poussez plus fort, tout se passera bien

-Je n'en peux plus aaaaaaaaaahhh.

-Je suis la ma chérie, je suis la, tu peux le faire.

-Aaaaaaaahh

-S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

-Ne paniquez pas monsieur, c'est tout a fait normal et naturel.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant souffrir

-Dès qu'elle les aura mis au monde, elle aura tout oublié, ne vous en faite pas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bon sang faites les sortiiiiiiir !

-Sanae, mon amour...

-Allez-y poussez je vois une tête, ça y est, vous y êtes presque !

-Tu entends mon cœur, elle voit notre bébé, je t'en supplie tiens bon.

-Poussez une dernière fois bien fort.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh, s'il vous plaît qu'on me donne la force d'y arriver.

-Je peux l'attraper, un dernier effort

-alleeeeeez sors!

-On voit les épaules, je vais le tirer...je le tiens

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, ouiiiiiiin

-Ma chérie, tu as réussie, notre bébé, il est la.

-Donnez le moi, je veux le voir.

Je n'y crois pas, mon enfant, je tiens mon enfant dans les bras, je n'ai même pas le temps de voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon que je ressent une nouvelle contraction.

-Le deuxième arrive !

Une infirmière vînt me prendre mon bébé pour l'emmener, je voyais Tsubasa, le suivre, on aurait dit qu'il était attiré comme un aimant.

-Tsubi, j'ai encore besoin de toi, le deuxième arrive.

-..oh oui j'arrive !

-Allez y, une petite poussée et tout se passera bien, la tête est déjà la.

-Déjà !

Je regardais Tsubasa éberluée, on voyait déjà la tête ? Je n'avais rien sentie.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

-Ouiiin ! Ouiiin !

-Ça y est, mon cœur tu y es.

-Oh mes bébés...

Tsubasa m'embrassa, je ne sais pas comment il fait, je ne dois pas être très belle a voir pourtant. L'infirmière emmène le deuxième vers une salle.

-Tsubi ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, mon bébé ! Je veux mes bébés !

-Calme toi Sanae, elle va te les rendre, elle est allée les laver et il te les ramèneront dans très peu de temps.

-Est-ce que tu sais ? Garçons ? Filles ? Les deux ?

-Je voulais le découvrir en même temps que toi.

Il est tellement adorable, je le remerciais en pleurs, cet accouchement m'avait vraiment éprouvé. Il semblerait que ce soit normal, de pleurer après avoir donné la vie. C'était tellement d'émotions. Malgré ma douleur, ce fût, un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Alors que je la vois revenir, elle tient mes bébés dans des couvertures. Je me mis a pleurer en les voyant. Elle me les dépose, tous les deux et je les serrais très fort contre moi tandis que Tsubasa m'enlaçait avec eux.

-Félicitations pour vos deux petits garçons.

Voilà deux jours que j'avais mis au monde mes bouts de chou, le 5 mai, jour de la fête des enfants au Japon. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Tsubasa venait chaque jour, il passait ses journées avec nous. Il fondait complètement devant nos enfants. Je crois que j'ai trouvé de la concurrence. On frappe, et je vois Tsubasa entrer suivit de ...tout le monde !

-Sunny !

Je n'y croyais pas, Yuki, Yayoi, Yoshiko, Kumi, Maman, Papa, Les garçons, ils étaient tous la.

-Vous êtes venus me voir ? Je suis tellement contente, pleurais-je

-On aura bien voulu venir plus tôt, mais organiser un voyage en Espagne c'est pas très rapide.

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire plus rapide, je suis tellement heureuse.

-Allez, arrête de porter l'attention sur toi et montre nous les futurs champions.

C'était Ryô qui venait de parler. Celui-la ! Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le berceau. Mon champion en profita pour venir vers moi et m'embrasser. Il s'assit a mes côtés et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher et me serrer contre lui.

-Comment les avez-vous appelés. Tu ne nous l'a pas dit Tsubasa, dit Tarô.

Ce dernier me jeta un regard, et je me tournait vers eux.

-J'ai pensé pour le premier a Daibu ( qui signifie grandement, sensiblement) parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal a le faire sortir.

Tout le monde rit

-Et pour le deuxième a Hayate ( qui signifie plus rapide que le vent) parce que lui, je ne l'ai vraiment pas senti passer.

« Vivre la naissance d'un enfant est notre chance la plus accessible de saisir le sens du mot miracle »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La séparation

Partie I

J'étais épuisé. L'entraînement d'Édouard m'avait achevé. Demain nous jouerons contre le Real Madrid, rude compétition. Mais je sais que ça va également être un véritable plaisir. Si tout se passe bien, demain nous aurons notre ticket pour la finale, je retrouverai Santana et Roberto viendra assister au match. Au Brésil, nous nous affrontions souvent, la belle époque. On le surnommai Le Cyborg mais avec le Brancos nous avons mis fin a son règne. Comme je me sens nostalgique. Je sortais de sous la douche quand Rivaul m'apostropha :

-Alors Tsubasa, prêt pour le match de demain ?

-Oui j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Mais je suis aussi déçu que tu ne joue pas.

-Oh moi, tu sais j'ai déjà eu mes instants de gloire, je me fais vieux, il faut que je me retire haha. Et puis Maria a besoin de moi, l'accouchement de Miguel l'a épuisée.

-C'est vrai, comment vont-ils ?

Miguel était le dernier enfant de Rivaul. Maria avait accouché 5 mois avant la naissance de Hayate et Daibu. Elle en était a son quatrième et il semble qu'elle ait eu du mal a se remettre de son accouchement qui a été difficile. Des heures de travail et une césarienne. Rivaul ne s'investit plus depuis quelques temps dans le club pour prendre soin d'eux. Sanae, lui tient souvent compagnie lorsque Rivaul ne peut pas être la. Elles ont toutes les deux mères de jeunes enfants, et Sanae apprécie de recevoir des conseils d'un mère de quatre enfants bien que je trouve qu'elle est merveilleuse dans ce rôle.

-Eh bien, Maria va un peu mieux maintenant. Sa cicatrice est presque guérie, elle peut faire plus d'efforts physiques. Le petit commence a faire doucement ses nuits, elle dort donc plus. Et puis il vient d'entamer ses huit mois, il maîtrise parfaitement le quatre pattes.

On se mit a rire, cet enfant était assez drôle, avant il ne faisait que du 360°, il tournait sur lui-même pendant des heures.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, alors on doit le suivre partout et surtout veiller a ne rien laisser par terre, sinon il le met immédiatement en bouche. La dernière fois, il a réussit a trouver une bille. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Mais je me dis qu'au moins toutes ces années d'entraînements n'ont pas été vaines. Je passe mon temps a le courir !Et Sanae, comment va-t-elle ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a des sautes d'humeur assez impressionnantes.

-C'est tout a fait normal tu sais. Maria pouvait me hurler dessus a propos de la boue sur mes chaussures, et m'embrasser la minute d'après. Elles sont juste sur les nerfs.

-Si tu le dis. Je vais y aller ou je vais me prendre un savon.

-A demain alors !

Je sorti des vestiaires, c'était l'été et malgré le fait qu'il soit tard, le soleil venait a peine d'entamer sa course vers son lieu de repos. Ballon au pied, je traversais les rues de Barcelone. Ce pays était vraiment agréable en cette saison, les enfants jouaient dans les rues, les personnes âgées observaient les plus jeunes devant leur perron ou faisaient quelques parties de cartes. Alors que je passais devant un bar, le patron me salua et me souhaitait bonne chance pour demain. Il est vrai qu'en Espagne, les bars étaient pleins dès qu'il y avait un match. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance. Je me rapprochai de ma maison, j'avais hâte de voir Sanae et les enfants. Je pénétrai dans la propriété. La maison était spacieuse et Sanae avait tenu a ce que le jardin soit grand pour que les enfants puissent s'amuser, de plus, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter a deux. Je poussais la porte tout doucement

-Tadaima ! (signifie « je suis rentré » en japonais)

Seul le silence me répondit. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, en laissant le ballon en placard de l'entrée comme me l'avait demandé « si gentiment » mon épouse. Je trouvais Sanae assoupie sur le canapé. Les enfants étaient dans leur parc en train de jouer. Je déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sanae mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Je me dirigeais vers Hayate et Daibu, alors qu'ils me virent approcher, ils s'agitèrent. Leur accueil me faisait toujours plaisir. D'après le pédiatre, c'est a cet âge la ( 3 mois) qu'ils savent parfaitement avec qui ils vivent. Daibu était sur le ventre et agitait ses bras dans ma direction tandis que Hayate me regardait tout en suçotant son jouet. Cet enfant était vraiment une pile électrique. Le médecin disait qu'il était très en avance, ce qui bien évidemment stimulait Daibu. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils semblaient très complice. Quand on les mettait a côté, ils pouvaient passer de longues minutes a se regarder. Ils ne se disputait jamais, si Hayate volait volontiers le biberon de Miguel, il ne faisait jamais de mal a Daibu. Je les pris dans mes bras et ce petite ange se mit à sourire. Ils avaient le sourire de leur mère, j'étais complètement fou d'eux. Qui aurait pu penser que devenir père me rendrait aussi heureux ? Je me dirigeais sur la terrasse avec eux pour laisser Sanae, il faisait bon, je les mis sur le tapis d'éveil et m'amusait avec eux, jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

-Mon dieu ! Hayate ! Daibu !

C'était Sanae qui venait de se réveiller, elle paniquait sûrement de ne plus les voir. Je les ramenais avec moi.

-Calme toi, mon cœur c'est moi qui les ai.

-Oh, seigneur, merci.

Elle les pris et les serra contre elle, ils semblaient ravis de cette attention. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

-Plutôt bien, et toi ?

-Oui çà peut aller, le dîner est prêt, je vais aller le chauffer, tu veux bien aller le faire ? Je dois allaiter les enfants, comme ça je les mettrai au lit et nous pourrons manger tranquillement.

-Pas de problème.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine suivit de Sanae.

-Je croyais que tu voulais les allaiter ?

-Je peux le faire dans la cuisine non ? A moins que le Grand Tsubasa Ohzora soit pudique !

-Allons mon cœur, tu sais bien que tu restes mon terrain de jeu favori.

Elle me tira la langue comme une gamine. Faut dire que même si j'aime énormément le foot, je préfère tout de même ses bras, ses câlins, ses baisers...je m'égare. Je mis les plats au four et m'occupais de Hayate pendant que Daibu se nourrissait.

-Tu sais, je crois que Hayate va hériter de ton caractère.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je trouve ce bébé très excité malgré ces trois mois.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu ne tiens pas en place non plus quand tu veux jouer un match, alors ça peut venir de toi.

-Non, je suis sur que c'est un Sanae version garçon, il a déjà un regard de tueur quand il n'est pas content.

Je l'entendis soupirer. J'aimais bien la taquiner au sujet de son passé de supporter.

-Tu peux bien te moquer, mais tu étais aussi un grand naïf

-Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué a quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi

-Je dirais plutôt que j'ai été stupide

-Ah bon ?

-J'aurais du te déclarer mon amour bien avant mais je pensais que tu me soutenais parce que tu étais la manager de l'équipe et que ton but était que nous gagnions.

-Tu pensais que je m'occupait de toi comme d'un pur-sang que je préparait a la compétition ?

-Un peu...

-Quel piètre opinion tu as de moi !

-En tout cas, je ne reviens toujours pas de ma chance.

Elle me passa Daibu et prit Hayate, je profitais qu'elle soit a mes côtés pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. C'est alors que le four sonna.

-Je vais mettre la table vu que tu n'as pas fini.

-Est ce que tu peux faire faire a Daibu son rot d'abord ?

-Oui bien sur

C'était une des choses que je n'appréciais pas trop de faire, une chance sur deux, il recrachait sur moi. Et bingo ! Sanae se mit a rire, décidément je n'en loupait pas une. Je partis avec Daibu me changer. Après que ce soit fait, je me dirigeait vers leurs chambre ou Sanae changeait Hayate, je fis de même avec Daibu et on les mit au lit. On redescendit se mettre a table.

-Alors Tsubi prêt pour le match de demain ?

-En super forme, j'ai hâte de battre le Real comme ça je retrouverai Santana en finale. Est-ce que tu viendra me voir jouer ? Je sais qu'un stade n'est pas un endroit idéal pour des enfants mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes.

-Tsubi...

-S'il te plaît ! Ça me manque de ne plus te voir dans les gradins. Je suis comme...un bateau perdu sans phare.

-Tu te met a faire de la poésie ?

-Dis-moi que tu viendra.

-Je ne peux pas mon cœur.

-Je suis sur que Maria voudrait bien te garder les enfants.

-Maria est déjà assez fatiguée comme çà, et puis ce n'est pas le problème. Dans une semaine, je reprend le travail, et je dois me rendre a l'agence demain pour les préparatifs.

-Quels préparatifs ?

-Dans a peine deux mois, je participerai a la Fashion Week qui se déroulera a Paris.

-Mais...tu vas partir pendant une semaine ?

-Non, je pars pour 20 jours

-Vingt jours ? Et les enfants et moi ?

-J'avais l'intention de les laisser au Japon.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

-Écoute, on ne m'a contacté qu'aujourd'hui et tu es déjà au courant.

-Je ne veux pas que les enfants soient loin de moi

-Sois raisonnable, avec tes entraînements, tu ne pourra pas t'en occuper.

-Certes ! Alors n'y va pas !

-Qu..quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

-Tsubasa, si je n'y vais pas je vais perdre mon boulot et ma crédibilité !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, je gagne assez pour que nous vivions confortablement. Je veux que tu restes à la maison avec les enfants.

-Je te demande pardon ? Mon travail est une satisfaction personnelle, ça n'a rien a voir avec mon salaire. Je veux être une femme libre et indépendante.

-Mais en ayant eu des enfants, ce n'est plus le cas.

-Comment ?

-Écoute Sunny, je t'aime et j'aime nos enfants, je veux que vous soyez sans cesse a mes côtés. Je n'aime pas vous savoir loin de moi.

-Quand tu m'as épousé, tu savais que j'allais avoir des déplacements.

-Oui mais j'espérais que le fait que tu deviennes mère te ferait renoncer a ta carrière.

-Renoncer ? Je ne vais pas détruire l'Empire que j'ai bâti.

-Il n'empêche que je n'apprécie plus de te voir poser. Tu as toujours attiré les regards des hommes mais maintenant que tu es la mère de mes enfants, je ne les supporte plus. Je ne veux pas qu'on te vole a moi.

-Chéri, c'est toi que j'aime alors ne t'en fait pas.

-Je suis désolé Sanae mais ces six derniers mois, tu étais tout le temps la quand je rentrais, nous étions tout le temps ensemble, il n'y avait que nous, dans notre bulle. C'est une déchirure de te voir repartir.

-Mon agence est a trois pas du stade !

-Tu as pensé aux enfants ? Ça va les bouleverser, il ne vont pas comprendre.

-Ils s'y feront, comme toi tu t'es fait à vivre sans père au quotidien.

-Oui mais j'avais ma mère et une mère c'est l'essentiel.

-Donc tu avais l'intention de faire ta carrière tout en me laissant les enfants ?

-Non ce n'est pas mon intention mais je me sens plus rassuré de savoir ou tu es.

-J'ai des gardes du corps pour mes déplacements alors cesse d'être aussi paranoïaque. Cette conversation ne mène à rien. Je vais me coucher.

Sur ce, elle partit sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort, mais il fallait que ça sorte, ça me rongeait depuis un bout de temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, le moment n'est pas venu d'aller la rejoindre, elle est en colère. Alors que je me posais devant la télé, le téléphone sonna :

-Tsubasa Ohzora j'écoute

-Tsubasa, c'est moi

-Tarô ! Je suis content de t'entendre

-Et moi donc. Comment vas-tu, prêt pour demain ? je t'appelais pour savoir si tu te sentais en forme.

-Physiquement je suis au top !

-Ah et techniquement ?

-Aussi. J 'espère que tu regardera le match.

-Bien sur, pour qui me prend tu ? Comment vont Sanae et les enfants ?

-Ils vont bien, tout le monde est au lit.

-Sunny est allée se coucher si tôt ? moi qui voulait lui parler.

-Oui, elle voulait aller dormir.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

-...

-Je te connais mieux que toi-même Tsubasa et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.

-Tu as le don de toujours appeler au bon moment.

-Que veux-tu ? C'est a ça que serve les amis. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-On a eu des mots...

-Et ?

Je savais que je pouvais me confier a Tarô, mais j'hésitais malgré tout. Finalement ça me ferait peut-être du bien. Je lui parlais de notre dispute.

-Tsubasa, je comprend que tu sois inquiet pour elle mais elle a raison, elle t'aime et elle ne t'abandonnera pas.

-Si elle m'aimait autant que tu le dis, elle me comprendrai.

-Ne doute pas de l'amour qu'elle te porte s'il te plaît. Si Sanae te demandait d'arrêter le foot pour elle, en serait tu capable ?

-Oui !

-Et pourtant, tu es partie au Brésil en la laissant derrière toi.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener.

-Tu as choisi le football.

-Oui mais maintenant c'est différent.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il y a cinq ans tu as choisi le Brésil et aujourd'hui tu la choisirai mais c'est la même chose pour Sanae, il y a cinq ans elle t'aurait suivie partout mais maintenant elle a des objectifs.

-Mais nous somme un couple.

-Un couple n'a pas forcément les même aspirations et chacun doit faire avec les rêves de l'autre. Être un couple c'est apprendre à vivre ensemble tout en gérant nos différences.

-Parce que ça marche avec Azumi ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Azumi a choisie de se consacrer au foot.

-Sanae aussi se consacrait a ce sport.

-Elle se consacrait a toi, Tsubasa.

-C'est faux, elle supportait l'équipe avant que je n'arrive.

-Elle les supportait mais elle n'était pas aussi investie qu'après ton arrivée. Comprend-la et laisse couler l'eau sous les ponts.

-Tu as raison, je vais lui présenter mes excuses.

-A la bonne heure ! Allez va te reposer, je veux une victoire écrasante ! Embrasse la de ma part et j'ai hâte de revoir les enfants.

-Merci Tarô, a la prochaine.

Je montais donc me coucher. Avant de rejoindre la chambre, je partis embrasser les enfants. Ils étaient profondément endormis. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me séparer d'eux pendant vingt jours. Je partis vers ma chambre, ou Sanae était allongée. Visiblement elle ne dormait pas mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me parler non plus. Je me changeais et m'allongeait à ses côtés. Elle me tournait le dos. Je passais un bras autour sa taille et lui murmurait dans l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé

Elle se retourna pour me faire face, ses yeux étaient rouges, je m'en voulais. Sans rien dire, elle se blottie contre moi et c'est ainsi que je trouvais le sommeil.

Nous étions a égalité à 1-1. Ce match est sans doute un des plus éprouvant que j'ai fait. Mon coéquipier me fait la passe et je me précipite vers les buts. Il ne reste plus que 2 minutes mais tant que l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé je dois continuer. On ne jouera pas les prolongations ! Je dribble deux joueurs avant de me retrouver face a leur capitaine. Il est très fort, plutôt que la confrontation, je passe le ballon, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un duel. Alors que toute l'équipe est en attaque, nous atteignons bientôt la surface de réparation. Je me place mais je suis aussitôt marqué par deux défenseurs. Le Real a rassemblé tous les éléments devant les buts. Pas le choix, passe en retrait. Nous faisons comme nous pouvons pour trouver une ouverture mais c'est un véritable rideau de fer qu'il y a devant les buts. Un de nos buteurs tente sa chance, plus qu'une minute grâce aux arrêts de jeu, mais le ballon touche la transversale. Je profite que les défenseurs suivent l'action pour me précipiter vers le ballon aussi vite que possible. Le temps qu'ils réagissent j'étais déjà sur le ballon. Je le repris de volée et fit un « drive shoot ». Je vois le ballon filer vers la cage du gardien et...

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Le commentateur avait laissé échapper une exclamation de joie. On la fait ! Ça y est, on est en finale. Toute l'équipe me sauta dessus. J'étais tellement content. Je serrais la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse :

-Beau match, ça a été un plaisir de jouer avec vous

-Pour nous aussi, nous vous souhaitons de gagner la finale.

-Merci.

On échange nos maillots et repartons dans les vestiaires sous l'acclamation de la foule. C'était la joie sous la douche, on chantait et dansait a cette victoire bien méritée. Édouard est venu nous féliciter. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, des centaines de supporter se tenaient devant la porte pour nous attendre. C'est vraiment super de leur part. Nous signons des autographes autant que possible. Je me dirigeai essentiellement vers les enfants. Ce sont eux les futurs espoirs et je sais que si il y avait eu de grands joueurs au Japon, j'aurais été aussi comme eux. Nous avions un repas de victoire organisé. Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase où sont nos amis et nos familles. Je me dirigeai vers Rivaul et ses enfants.

-Félicitations Tsubasa.

-Merci, je suis content que nous ayons réussi.

-Je m'attendais à ce résultat, vous êtes tous très bon. Reste la toi !

Un des enfants tentait de s'échapper pour se diriger vers le buffet.

-Mais j'ai faim, geigne-t-il

-Oui mais si vous vous mettez tous à courir dans tous les sens, je vous perdrais de vue, et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver alors restez près de moi. On ira tous ensemble d'accord ?

-Oui papa

Ils sont vraiment mignons, j'ai hâte que les garçons puissent m'appeler papa. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les tables ou toute la petite famille s'est installée. Ça chahutait à table. Rivaul essayait tant bien que mal de les contrôler tout en répondant a ses coéquipiers qui venaient le voir.

-Tsubasa !

Je me retournai et vit Sanae approcher. Alors ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle portait une jolie robe fleurie été, assez volante. Elle mettait en valeur ses courbes. Elle avait une natte assez lâche, des petites bottines et sa peau bronzée la rendait incroyablement sexy. Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa :

-Félicitations mon champion.

Tous les gars se mirent a siffler ce qui me fit rougir. Sanae leur lança un sourire espiègle en contre parti. Tout le monde vint la voir, et lui fit la bise. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce côté tactile des espagnols. Certains lui mirent même une main autour de la taille. Sans parler des regards qui se posaient à des endroits inappropriés. Je suis fou de rage. Je me lève et tire Sanae vers moi et renvoie mes amis. Ils ont du sentir la tension car ils sont tous partis sans demander leur reste.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Tsubi ?

-Sanae, tu n'as pas ramené de veste ?

-Avec cette chaleur ? Tu veux rire !

-Oui mais c'est pas assez couvert pour moi, ta robe est trop courte.

-Pourtant ça fait des années que je l'ai et elle ne t'as jamais posé problème à ce que je sache. Tu l'aimais même beaucoup.

-Oui mais on était pas mariés.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'as plus besoin de me plaire maintenant, je suis tout à fait convaincu. Alors s'il te plaît ce genre de tenue garde les pour quand nous serons seuls.

-Je dois m'habiller comme une grand-mère ?

-Non mais juste...plus habillée.

-Écoute moi bien, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ici alors tu vas m'oublier pour l'instant.

Elle se dirigea vers Rivaul avec un grand sourire comme si de rien n'était. Bon d'accord, j'exagérais mais je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont ils la regardent. Laissant cette histoire de côté, nous avons profité de la fête. Lorsque nous avions fini, Sanae et moi sommes repartis. J'étais anxieux et je ne savais pas comment abordé le sujet. Elle me regarda et me prit la main :

-Il faut que nous allions chercher les enfants chez la voisine.

-Ah d'accord

-Tsubi, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être aussi possessif et jaloux.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Une mise en garde. Ça prouve que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Depuis que j'ai accouché, j'ai l'impression que tu as disjoncté.

-Tu es ma femme et la mère de mes enfants, j'ai toutes les raisons de disjoncter.

-Mais avoue que la scène que tu m'as faite toute à l'heure c'est..

-justifié ! Coupais-je. Parce que maintenant ne pas apprécier que d'autre matent ma femme est un problème ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors explique moi pourquoi c'est aussi important pour toi de plaire.

-C'est important pour moi parce que je ne veux pas être de ces filles qui une fois casées n'ont plus de charme.

-Pour moi tu sera toujours la plus belle, n'est ce pas le plus important ?

-Pour moi tu as toujours été le meilleurs des joueurs Tsubi mais tu as quand même voulu prouver ta valeur au monde entier, c'est du pareil au même.

A cela, je ne pouvais répliquer, mais j'avais tout de même mal au cœur, est-ce à dire que je ne lui suffisait pas ? Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison de la femme qui gardait nos petits. Elle nous salua et me félicita pour la victoire. Après avoir discuter un peu, elle nous tendit les garçons. Je pris Hayate alors que Sanae attrapait Daibu. C'est dans le silence que le trajet du retour se fit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère et Sanae semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Arrivés à la maison, nous avons mis les petits au lit de manière presque automatique. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrivaient bon sang ? Nous ne nous disputions jamais. Il y a deux jours encore tout allait parfaitement bien. Et maintenant, nous avions des mots tous les jours. Je reconnais que depuis la naissance des jumeaux j'étais trop protecteur et peut-être que je devrais laisser du mou mais mince alors elle pourrait aussi faire un effort pour que les choses s'arrangent. J'étais perdu, complètement abattu, je suis sorti faire un footing sous le regard de Sanae. Mais elle ne dit rien et me regardait partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru, mes j'avais besoin de respirer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Il fallait qu'on gère cette crise. Alors que je faisais demi tour, je me mis à marcher. Pour la première fois je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. J'avais l'impression que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Je fis un détour vers le terrain. Et dire que ma joie remontait d'à peine il y a quelques heures.

« La fashion Week embellie par une ex-icône de la haute maison de couture de Vivianne »

Sanae faisait la une des journaux, elle était somptueuse dans ses vêtements et elle me manquait terriblement. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été un cauchemar. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés mais nous jouions la carte de l'indifférence et c'était sûrement pire. Sourire a nos amis et se tourner le dos dès que nous étions seuls m'avait lacéré le cœur. Elle était têtue et je l'étais aussi, chacun ne voulant pas céder a l'autre. Mais lorsqu'elle était partie, lorsqu'elle avait pris l'avion, j'ai regretté chaque parole que j'ai pu lui dire. Je l'aimais trop et si ça voulait dire que je devais craquer en premier, je le ferais. Plus que deux jours a patienter et je la reverrai. J'étais au Japon chez moi. J'avais récupéré les garçons qui avait passé dix jours avec ma mère et dix avec celle de Sanae. Ils m'avaient terriblement manqué. Je ne pensais pas que je les aimais autant. Être père est vraiment fantastique. J'avais vu Ryô et Yukari, malgré leurs disputes, leur couple se renforçait chaque jour et je les enviais. Nous sortions ensemble au parc avec Hayate et Daibu. Ils en étaient a leur cinquième mois, ils commençaient a bien distinguer les couleurs et le parc les ravissait. Ils savaient aussi s'asseoir tous seuls et il parlaient, enfin ils essayaient. Leur mère leur manquait mais ils se sont vite habitués à leur nouvel environnement où ils étaient choyés par leurs grands-parents et nos amis. Pour l'instant, Ryô s'amusait a leur faire des grimaces et les petits riaient mais je crois que c'était lui qui s'amusait le plus. Yukari était assise a côté de moi et semblait dépité par l'attitude son petit ami.

-Tu crois qu'il grandira un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas, il a pas l'air de le vouloir en tout cas.

-Oui, il a l'air tellement heureux.

-Je suis content que vous soyez ensemble, Ryô a toujours voulu se pavaner au bras d'une fille, mais au moins comme ça, on sait qu'il a toujours quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

-Vous êtes vraiment amis, hein ?

-Ryô est le premier à m'avoir accueilli dans cette ville, le premier à m'avoir accepté dans son équipe, on a joué pendant trois ans ensemble a la Nankatsu, on allaient en cours ensemble, on rigolait ensemble. C'était vraiment mon meilleur ami ici. Un peu comme Sanae et toi.

-Oui, à ceci dit près que nous nous ne connaissons pas depuis aussi longtemps.

-Mais votre amitié est très forte.

-Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai refusé a ce que Jito la drague.

-Hein ? Jito a essayé de draguer Sanae ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Non, racontes-moi.

-c'était pendant le troisième championnat des collèges, Jito venait vous observer a chaque match et comme nous étions tout le temps la, il m'avait remarqué. Comme nous sommes cousins, je lui avait gardé des places. Mais ce jour-là il a aussi remarqué Sanae et il a voulu la séduire. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance parce que Sanae était à toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Plusieurs ont essayé de te la voler comme Kanda. Heureusement pour toi qu'elle t'aimait de tout son cœur parce qu'une autre fille aurait sûrement été lasse de te courir après.

-...j'ai l'impression que tu veux me transmettre un message.

-Je sais que ces deux derniers mois n'ont pas été top pour vous.

-Sanae t'as racontée ?

-Non je l'ai deviné, elle téléphonait moins, elle parlait moins de toi, elle essayait d'éviter le sujet. Je ne veux pas te décourager mais pour qu'elle ne se confie pas, ça doit vraiment mal aller.

-Je sais mais je vais tout faire pour que ça aille mieux, je te le promet

-Merci Tsubasa.

Nous nous sourîmes et reportons notre attention sur Ryô et les enfants. Oui quand Sanae reviendra je m'excuserai et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : La séparation 

Partie II

Je venais de poser les pieds sur le sol japonais, l'aéroport était bondé de journalistes, de fans. Je n'y croyait pas. Tant de monde pour venir m'accueillir. J'avais beau vivre en Espagne, le Japon sera ma patrie a vie. Je souriais a la foule, signait quelques autographes, fit des commentaires. Alors que je prenais mon bain de foule, je vis Tsubi au loin avec les enfants. Ils étaient dans un coin et visiblement mon mari ne savait pas comment m'approcher. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore remarqué ma présence. Il m'avait tellement manqués. J'avais l'impression qu'il avaient encore grandi durant les vingt jours ou je les ai laissés. C'est alors que Hayate a tourné la tête vers moi, il me fit un immense sourire et commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Tsubasa. Daibu regarda aussi dans ma direction et aussitôt je ne pu m'empêcher de me ruer vers eux. Mes gardes du corps paniqués de me voir partir comme une flèche se mirent a me suivre. Au moment ou je prenais mes enfants dans mes bras, des centaines de flash nous fusillèrent. Je n'en avais que cure pour une fois, j'avais retrouvée mes amours. Après un petit moment, on nous emmena tout doucement vers une petite salle où nous pourrions être tranquilles. Tout le staff était parti, ne restait que notre petite famille. Alors que je les serrai fort contre moi tout en leur murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille je me demandais comment me comporter face a Tsubasa. Pour l'instant je l'avais ignoré mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je levais mon regard vers lui, son regard était brûlant comme lors de nos retrouvailles, notre première fois, lors de notre mariage. Apparemment si je l'avais évité lui n'avait cessé de me fixer. C'est d'un ton hésitant que j'entamais la conversation.

-S..Salut

-...

Bon, il ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Je reportais mon attention vers les enfants. Daibu avait levé sa petite main vers moi et me caressait le visage. Je la pris et l'embrassai. Je leur sourit et il se mirent a rire. Bientôt ils ont voulu se dégager. Ils voulaient explorer la salle d'eux même. Je les posais donc et ils partirent chacun dans une direction a quatre pattes. Ils étaient tellement mignons. Du coin de l'œil je vis Tsubasa s'approcher. Je me tournait vers lui prête a lui faire face. A peine avais-je croisée son regard qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il me prit dans ses bras et la pression se fit plus forte sur ma bouche. Une chose était sûre c'est que je lui avait manqué. Il m'embrassait très rarement comme ça. D'habitude il était plus doux mais cette fois son baiser était brutale et ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me collait a lui tandis que j'ouvrais ma bouche pour laisser sa langue venir caresser la mienne. Ce genre de baiser passionné, il y a bien deux mois que nous n'en avions plus eus. Je le sentais s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle, il poussa un soupir et murmurant mon prénom avant de replonger sur mes lèvres tout en fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés a nous embrasser mais je repris conscience lorsque Tsubasa avait passé sa main sous mon tee-shirt et qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de mon soutien-gorge.

-Tsubi les enfants !

Il semblait lui aussi retrouver sa lucidité. Avec un soupir d'insatisfaction, nous nous séparâmes. Je jetais un regard circulaire sur la pièce et...

-Les enfants ils ont disparus !

-Mais non voyons la porte est fermée.

-Mais regarde Tsubi ils ne sont pas la

Je commençais à paniquer. Bon sang, ce sont ses enfants et il n'est même pas inquiet. Toute la colère que j'avais accumulé durant ses deux mois ne demandait qu'à sortir et si je ne trouvais pas les jumeaux tout de suite j'allais certainement exploser. Alors que nous venons de nous réconcilier ce serait vraiment dommage. Tsubasa me regardait l'air peiné, apparemment il se doutait de ce qui se passait dans me tête. Si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète j'en aurais rougie de honte.

-Sunny, tes fils ont juste découvert le jeu du cache-cache pendant ton absence. Ryô y jouait avec eux tous les jours alors à force ils sont forts. Regarde mieux derrière le poteau du fond.

Je regardais comme il me l'avait demandé et vis des petites mains qui dépassaient. On seigneur quel soulagement. Je n'aurait pas du m'énerver de cette façon. L'air coupable je me tournai vers Tsubasa. Il me lança un regard et partit chercher les garçons pour que nous puissions sortir. Cachés aux médias nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Nous avons mis les jumeaux à l'arrière et je partis m'asseoir devant. A coté de mon siège je vis un café viennois chaud ainsi qu'un grand cookie au chocolat de chez mon boulanger préféré. Sans un mot mais néanmoins avec un sourire il me les tendit. Cette attention me fit plaisir mais me fit mal en même temps. Je ne le méritai vraiment pas. Pendant le trajet, Tsubasa me racontait ses dernières semaines en mon absence et je remarquais qu'il évitait soigneusement le sujet foot. Puis il me demanda comment s'était passé mon défilé. Je répondit peu ou par monosyllabe. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur et il du le remarquer car au bout d'un moment il se tu. Je regardais par la fenêtre, c'était un début de mois d'octobre chaud malgré la saison. Tokyo n'avait pas changée. Toujours aussi bondée, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Nous avions un bout de chemin avant d'arriver à notre petite ville.

-Sanae ?

Je me tournai vers lui surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole

-Oui

-Ou veux-tu que je te dépose ?

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu veux aller chez ta mère ou venir avec moi à la maison ?

-Parce que toi tu ne viens pas voir ma mère ? Lui lançais-je mauvaise

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais qu'on aille au restaurant ce soir alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer l'après-midi chez ta mère jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

Pour le coup j'avais été agressive mais aussitôt ma colère retomba pour laisser place à l'angoisse.

-Un restaurant ? Que tous les deux ?

-Oui un dîner entre amoureux. Maman veut bien garder les enfants et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien après tout ce temps.

Son regard était significatif, il parlait des deux derniers mois et pas seulement de la vingtaine de jours que j'ai passé a Paris. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre j'étais piégée.

-Je veux aller chez Yukari

Il a eu l'air surpris de ma réponse. C'est vrai que ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas vue ma mère mais Tsubasa ne dit rien. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les seuls bruits provenant des gazouillements des enfants. Arrivée a destination, je demandais a Tsubasa si il voulait bien me descendre les enfants. Il n'objecta rien et prit Daibu tandis que je m'occupais de Hayate. Yuki vint nous ouvrir la porte. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras tout en me félicitant, elle salua brièvement mon compagnon puisqu'ils s'étaient vus quelques heures auparavant. Elle attrapa mon fils des bras de son père et il se dirigea vers la voiture après m'avoir prévenue qu'il serait la à 21h00. Je hochais la tête et nous sommes rentrées dans le salon.

-Tes parents ne sont pas la ?

-Et toi tu ne vas pas voir ta mère ?

-Yuki !

-Non mes parents ne sont pas la. Je vais enlever la table comme ça on pourra poser les garçons au sol.

Joignant le geste a la parole, elle déplaça le meuble pendant que je posais délicatement les enfants au sol qui eurent vite fait de partir vers l'objet de leurs attention. Je me mis a l'aise tandis que Yukari préparait des chocolats chauds. Elle revînt et me tendit une tasse, nous regardâmes les enfants un moment puis elle se tourna vers moi :

-Alors ?

-La fashion Week ou Tsubasa ?

-Les deux

-La fashion week a été super j'avais besoin de respirer et Tsubasa m'emmène au restaurant ce soir.

-C'est une bonne chose, l'heure est venue à la réconciliation

-Je ne sais pas...

-Mais si, Tsubasa veut vraiment se faire pardonner, tu lui a énormément manquée. Il regardait tous les jours tes apparitions télévisées, achetait tous les magasines qui parlait de toi et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte se séparer des jumeaux. Sans doute parce que ils te rappellent à lui. Physiquement ils te ressemblent énormément. Même yeux, même bouche, même sourire. Vous êtes très amoureux et il veut se réconcilier avec toi alors pourquoi est-tu incertaine ?

-...Je ne sais pas si je veux de cette réconciliation.

-Qu..quoi ? Mais Sanae tu es folle !

-Peut-être

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive c'est la meilleure solution pour votre couple !

Elle s'était levée et maintenant je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle paniquait.

-J'ai mûrement réfléchie pendant ses deux derniers mois, ce n'est pas une réponse à la légère que je te donne.

-Écoute Sunny ! Tous les couples se disputent à un moment ou à un autre, il y a des maux parfois mais ils sont oubliées, tu..tu aimes Tsubasa !... N'est-ce pas ?

-...oui

-Alors je ne te comprend pas

-A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Je lui lançais un sourire espérant détendre l'atmosphère mais elle ne semblait pas du tout vouloir rire.

-Sanae mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne te réconcilie pas avec lui ? Tu lui en veux donc à ce point ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce soir je serai fixée.

-A quel propos ?

-Je te dirai ça à mon retour, il est déjà 20h30 je vais aller me préparer.

Elle ne dit rien et je partis vers la salle de bain. Peut-être qu'au fond ce n'est pas fini. Je me fais encore belle et j'ai beaucoup appréciée le baiser de cette après-midi. Mais il faut dire qu'il y a longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas embrassé aussi. Je soupirai tout en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir. Ces vingt jours avaient été déterminants et il fallait que je mette les choses au clair dès ce soir. Je mettais une robe qui m'arrivait aux genoux, elle était légère et noir mettant parfaitement mes formes en valeur. Cette couleur me seyait toujours a merveille. Il faut dire qu'avec mes cheveux, elle s'accordait parfaitement. Je les remontait en un parfait chignon bien haut. Je jetais un regard à l'heure et au même moment j'entendis un klaxon. Il était à l'heure. Je descendit en attrapant mon sac vivement, embrassait les enfants et Yuki et me précipitait vers la voiture dans la nuit. Tsubasa était au volant, il me fit un grand sourire et me dit que j'étais magnifique ce qui me fit rougir. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente à son premier flirt. Il se pencha et me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il paraissait très enjoué. Nous sommes arrivés et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais ce n'était pas un restaurant chic ou la serviette valait son pesant d'or mais un restaurant familiale tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste et traditionnelle. J'adorais cet endroit et il le savait. Après avoir salué le patron nous nous dirigeâmes vers un endroit isolé. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour que ce soit plus romantique ou parce que nous étions tous deux célèbres. J'espérais sincèrement que ce soit la deuxième solution ça rendrait les choses plus simples. Il me tira la chaise et je m'installai. Toutes ces attentions me mettaient mal à l'aise. Assis en face de moi, il me souriait gentiment.

-Tu es très belle comme d'habitude

-Merci

-Comment s'est passé ton séjour à Paris ?

-Très bien, le travail a été assez difficile. Nous devions être levés tôt, assister au défilé, se préparer, le sport, l'alimentation, les soirées. Mes journées étaient très remplies et pour te dire je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Lorsque j'avais du temps libre, je rejoignais Tarô au café le plus proche. Ça me détendait discuter avec quelqu'un dont je suis vraiment proche. Mais je suppose que tu le savais.

-Oui Tarô m'a dit qu'il était très content de t'avoir vu après tout ce temps.

-C'est vrai que entre la naissance des enfants et la Fashion Week, je ne lui ai pas vraiment prêté attention, ce que je regrette.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Sunny.

Il venait de me prendre la main, au même moment le serveur arriva avec les plats -qu'alors je n'avais même pas vu la carte- et posa devant moi un de mes repas préféré.

-Je me doute que que tu as du être nostalgique de ton pays et c'est toujours ce plat que tu affectionne lorsqu'on revient. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé.

-...non

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, le café, le restaurant, puis le plat. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour que je passe une agréable journée.

-Tu m'as manquée mon cœur, je suis content que tu sois de retour.

Nous y voilà. « Mon cœur ? » Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça.

-Tu m'as aussi manqué, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous durant mes jours à Paris.

-Et pourtant je ne t'ai pas eu au téléphone une seule fois

-Je réfléchissais

-A quel sujet ?

-A nous.

-Ah...écoute Sanae à ce propos je voulais m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je me suis rendue compte que ma possessivité est exagéré. Je te fais confiance mais s'il te plaît comprend moi. Tu as été Miss Monde et moins je suis loin d'être élu un jour Mister Tokyô.

-L'amour ce n'ai pas seulement une histoire de physique.

-Je sais bien mais j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour un homme mieux que moi te propose une meilleure vie et que tu le choisisses.

-En gros si j'avais été laide comme un pou tu ne m'aurais pas remarquée.

-Bien sur que si. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es

-Et pourtant j'ai remarqué que tu étais beaucoup plus attentionné depuis que je suis belle

-Tu l'as toujours été. Pour qui me prend-tu Sanae ?

-C'est vrai, excuse- moi.

-Ne t'excuse pas et dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un problème ?

-Tu n'as pas touchée à ton assiette hors je sais que tu raffoles de cette recette.

-Tsubi..Quand j'ai pris l'avion pour Paris je me suis sentie...comment dire...libérée. Je me suis rendue compte que lorsque nous ne nous parlions pas, je me renfermais sur moi-même et que j'étais étouffée.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie si tu as ressentie ça, je vais essayer de changer.

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourra changer autant que je le veux.

-Pour toi je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Il commençait à paniquer et je le voyais bien dans son regard.

-Tu sais à Paris, je sortais où je voulais, quand je voulais, avec qui je voulais sans rendre de compte à personne. J'ai apprécié cette liberté que je n'avais pas côtoyée depuis longtemps. Je suis tombée dans le piège que je ne voulais pas. Devenir mère et devenir femme au foyer. Je suis jeune et ce séjour m'a rappelé que même si j'avais des enfants et un mari, je n'avais que 21 ans. Bon sang ! J'ai tué ma jeunesse cette année passée. Je ne savais plus comment danser en boîte, ni comment réagir quand on me draguait. Je ne savais plus combien de verre j'étais capable de boire avant de devenir saoul. Brailler dans la rue, marcher avec une chaussure, être complètement dans les vapes, j'avais oubliée. Faire une nuit blanche ou encore essayer vingt-six articles pour trouver celui qui serait parfait. Au fond de moi j'étais morte. Et ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est que tu ne t'en rende pas compte.

-Je t'en pris Sanae ! Rends-toi compte. Tu es mariée et tu es mère, ce genre d'activité c'était évident que tu allais ne plus en faire aussi souvent.

-As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui et je n'ai pas dit que tu ne devais pas profiter de ta jeunesse mais seulement que ce serait moins fréquent. Je ne te reconnaît plus. Être mère était tout ce dont tu rêvait, je pensais que tu voudrais consacrer ta vie à eux.

-...

-Sanae ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que tu ne me connaissait pas, que tu ne me comprenais pas. Tu t'es arrêté à la mentalité de mes 15 ans. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun.

Je voyais bien que mes paroles ne lui plaisaient pas. Il avait les yeux dilatés et vitreux comme si il se retenait de verser des larmes. Ces yeux me suppliaient de ne pas continuer mais il fallait que je le dise. Voyant que je voulais continuer il prit la parole avant moi.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si ce n'est que ça.

-Non ce n'est pas que ça, je veux monter ma propre maison de haute couture.

-Eh bien pas de problème, fait la. Je te financerai intégralement pour te prouver ma bonne foi.

-Tu ne comprend décidément rien. JE VEUX ETRE INDEPENDANTE !

-Excusez-moi...

Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers le serveur, il était jeune et ses joues étaient rouges. Ils devaient être embarrassé de déranger ses clients en pleine dispute, et quels clients ! S' il parlait, nous pourrions bien nous retrouver tout deux à la une des journaux demain. Je me calmais et lui dit que j'avais fini. Mon assiette était encore intact comme si elle venait de sortir des cuisines, à ceci dit près qu'elle était froide. Mon interlocuteur en fit de même et lorsque le jeune homme fut parti, Tsubasa reprit la parole complètement dérouté.

-Je ne comprend pas. Lorsque tu as voulu que notre mariage ne soit pas médiatisé, j'ai réalisé ton souhait, lorsque tu n'as pas voulu prendre mon nom, je n'ai rien dit et j'ai approuvé. Lorsque tu as dit vouloir reprendre ton travail je t'ai laissé faire, certes ça n'as pas été facile mais je pensais que...je ne savais pas que ça ne te suffisait pas. J'avais l'impression que mes concessions te suffisait. Si tu veux faire une maison de haute couture fais la, si grâce à cela nous pouvons reprendre notre vie normale, tu peux même faire tout ce qu'il te plaît. Profiter de ta jeunesse comme tu le dit.

-Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse revenir comme avant.

-Tu ne m'aime plus ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, je t'aime vraiment mais cet amour tue ma personnalité et je n'aime pas ça. Toi-même au fond qui aime-tu ? Parce que la Sanae avec laquelle tu sortais ce n'est plus celle que tu as épousée.

-Nous évoluons tous ma chérie. Je ne t'aime qu'un peu plus chaque jour.

-Fadaises !

Le serveur revenait avec les desserts, c'était le moment de conclure.

-Après une longue réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je prenne du recul.

-Sanae non, je te promet que...

-Ce n'est pas le problème, le coupais-je. Je ne suis pas bien et j'ai besoin de faire le point, de faire ma propre introspection parce que sinon la situation ne fera qu'empirer et la séparation ne serait que plus brutale.

-Sunny tu...tu me quittes ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles semblaient folles et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le sauver.

-Appelle ça une « pause »

Ses fourchettes retombèrent bruyamment sur l'assiette. Je m'en voulais mais il fallait que je me retrouve pour vivre pleinement mon mariage.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, je reviendrais demain te voir pour les modalités.

Il ne répondit rien. Puis au moment ou je me levais, il prit la parole.

-Cette après-midi...a l'aéroport...notre baiser...je...je pensais que les choses c'étaient arrangées.

-J'ai honte de moi mais je voulais être sûre de ma résolution alors c'est pourquoi j'y ai pris part, je voulais être sûre de vouloir...partir.

-Tu quittes l'Espagne ?

-Je t'ai dit que je viendrai te voir demain pour tout t'expliquer.

-Depuis combien de temps prépares-tu ton départ ?

-Ce n'est pas encore fait Tsubi. Je pense rester quelques temps au Japon. Excuse-moi mais je vais y aller. Je vais rester chez Yukari pour cette nuit.

C'est ainsi que je partit. Le patron me salua, je lui répondit vite, je n'avais pas non plus touché au dessert. C'était vraiment ingrat. J'allais vers un endroit fréquenté courant sous la pluie. Alors que le taxi me ramenait chez Yuki, je laissais couler quelques larmes. C'était des larmes de soulagement. Quand je suis arrivée il était à peine 23h00. Quelle ironie ! Il m'avait fallu des années pour me mettre avec Tsubasa et j'ai tout détruit en deux petites heures. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Ma meilleure amie était devant un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, elle me jeta un regard. Je lui demandais ou étaient les enfants, elle me répondit qu'il était couchés et qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je lui dit brièvement :

-C'est fini. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir, je veux juste aller me coucher auprès de mes enfants. A demain.

Elle avait la bouche grand ouverte et je savais que son regard me suivait alors que je montais. Peu importe. Je rentrais dans la chambre, me déshabillait à peine. Et me mit sur le lit serrant mes enfants contre moi.

Le lendemain arriva vite. Je me levais, les yeux rouges. J'avais pleuré une partie de la nuit. Même si j'étais sûre de mon choix, cette séparation me faisait mal. Hayate et Daibu dormait encore. Je les embrassai avant de me diriger vers la douche pour me rendre présentable. Je descendit m'installer. Le petit déjeuner était servi. Yuki me posa une tasse de Moccacino sans un regard. Elle avait l'air de m'en vouloir. Elle s'assit en face de moi et le nez plongé dans son café, elle me dit :

-Ryô m'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour me dire que le patron du restaurant l'avait joint parce que Tsubasa était complètement saoul. Tu savais que le patron était un ami des parents de Ryô ?

Je hochais la tête.

-C'est eux qui lui ont présenté Tsubasa. Comme pour tout le monde ici, Tsubasa était un espoir et la fierté de la ville. Un garçon gentil et attachant qui méritait de réussir. Hier le patron t'as vue partir sans toucher à ton assiette. Et quand il est allé voir Tsubasa, il était complètement amorphe. Il a demandé de l'alcool a un serveur qui l'a servie autant qu'il le voulait. Il était ivre mort allongé au sol. Ryô est venu le chercher en catastrophe. Il essayait de lui parler mais son ami ne lui répondait pas. A peine quelques mètres plus tard il a vomi ses tripes et il a pleuré ! Tu te rends compte Sunny ! Depuis qu'il le connaît, Ryô ne l'as vu pleuré que deux fois. Lorsqu'il a perdu son premier match avec la Nankatsu et hier. La seule chose qu'il a su dire c'est « elle m'a quittée ». Bien sûr il ne l'a pas cru. Alors quand il s'est présenté à ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Tu m'as donné le mauvais rôle Sanae ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle venait de claquer sa tasse, elle était en colère, je le voyais. Je me mis à pleurer et elle me cria encore plus dessus. Elle avait raison. Mais je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Finalement elle me dit :

-Ryô veut te parler. Il passera tout à l'heure, je devais l'appeler quand tu te serais réveillée.

-Je vais aller voir Tsubasa dans la matinée. Je ne veux voir personne avant ça.

-C'est toi qui voit. Sunny. Tu as fait un mauvais choix et tu va le regretter.

-Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je vais me ramasser mais je préfère voir plutôt que de regretter toute ma vie de ne pas avoir essayé.

-J'espère seulement que tu te rendra vite compte de ton erreur.

-Je vais aller me changer.

Sur ce je partis, entre temps les enfants s'étaient réveillés. Après les avoir embrassées je les changeais et les nourrissait puis nous partîmes vers la maison de leurs grand-parents.

Arrivée, c'est une Natsuko qui semblait avoir vieillie qui m'ouvrit. Elle me fit un faible sourire :

-Bienvenue, je suis contente que tu sois venue Sanae, je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrai.

Elle savait ! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle a l'air juste très triste mais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel était son fils. Elle prit les jumeaux avec elle et nous nous dirigeâmes dans le salon ou malheureusement pour moi toute la famille était la sauf Tsubasa. Daichi se jeta dans mes bras. Il était heureux de me voir et c'était réciproque. Mon beau-père se leva pour me saluer et il me prit dans ses bras comme si de rien n'était. Après avoir écouté Daichi me raconter ses journées et son insertion dans l'équipe de foot de Nankatsu il alla dans sa chambre sous l'ordre de sa mère. Les garçons jouaient par terre. Je m'assis à table et gentiment le père de Tsubasa me dit :

-Cette époque remonte à tellement longtemps pour vous.

-Oui c'est vrai, Daichi semble suivre les traces de son frère aîné.

-Si c'est le cas un grand succès l'attend.

-Je n'en doute pas, le talent doit être génétique.

-Nous pourrons en être sur quand nous verrons de quoi sont capables Hayate et Daibu, rit-il

-Si nous les voyons encore.

C'était Natsuko qui venait de parler. Elle avait été silencieuse jusqu'à présent, jouant la comédie de la petite famille parfaite mais on voyait qu'elle avait du mal. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et son mari la prit dans ses bras.

-Sanae ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Quand tu grandissait et que tu devenait de plus en plus jolie, je priais pour qu'un jour tu te mettes avec Tsubasa. Quand vous vous êtes mariés et quand je suis devenue grand-mère j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout vécu et que la vie ne m'avait laissée aucun regret. Mon fils était heureux et fou amoureux de toi, il avait la vie que je lui souhaitait, un métier qui était une passion, une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, des enfants qu'il chérissait, des amis pour la vie. Je ne comprend pas.

-Allons ma chérie.

J'étais très embarrassée. Moi aussi j'adorais ma belle-famille. J'avais l'impression que j'étais du même sang qu'eux. A aucun moment je n'ai été une étrangère chez eux. Je m'y sentais à l'aise comme chez moi. Mais que pouvais-je leur dire ?

-Sanae je suis désolé de te demander cela mais nous aimerions comprendre et Tsubasa n'a rien voulu nous dire.

-...oui je comprend, vous avez le droit de savoir.

Ainsi je leur expliquai, ils m'ont écouté avec attention sans m'interrompre. Quand j'eus fini le couple semblait mûrir mes paroles.

-Alors cette séparation est...temporaire ?

-Je l'espère, a vrai dire je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour me remettre. Pour redevenir moi-même.

-Sanae...

Tsubasa venait d'apparaître. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Sa mère lui proposa à manger mais il répondit qu'il ne voulait qu'un café. Je voyais que ses parents s'inquiétaient à son sujet. On aurait dit qu'il était redevenu un enfant. Il s'assit en face de moi me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je détournai la tête gênée. Puis je le vis regarder derrière moi et il se leva. Il avait remarqué les enfants. Daibu se précipita dans ses bras aussi vite qu'il le put. Hayate était occupé et n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de son père. Cette scène me perturba au plus haut point. Pendant mon absence les enfants s'étaient attachés encore plus a leur père. Daibu semblait heureux dans les bras de son père qui l'embrassait vivement. Hayate semblait enfin remarquer que son jumeau n'était plus à ses côtés et se tourna à son tour vers Tsubasa qui le prit immédiatement. Il revînt avec eux et les laissa sur ses genoux tandis que sa mère lui posait une tasse fumante. Les enfants me faisaient de grands sourire mais aucun ne fit de geste vers moi. Il m'avaient vu ce matin, ils voulaient leur père.

-Alors ces modalités ?

Tsubasa venait de m'adresser la parole, ses parents eux aussi semblaient attendre. Après tout c'était la raison de ma visite.

-Je pense que pour que je face le point, il nous faut couper les ponts totalement. Ne garder aucun contact.

Tout en prononçant ses derniers mots, je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Je sais que si l'on reste en contact, j'aurais toujours cette impression de ne pas être libre. Et comme c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de cette séparation, c'est moi qui couperaient les ponts avec nos amis.

-Sanae...

-Non, les autres sont ton environnement, vous jouez ensemble et leurs compagnes sont aussi tes amies. Qu'alors moi je peux plus facilement les ignorer. Nous n'avons rien en commun sinon l'amitié que nous nous portons. En plus les voir me rappellera à ton souvenir et je sais qu'ils n'auront de cesse d'essayer de recoller les morceaux, ce qui m'irritera encore plus. Comme j'ai toujours mon nom de jeune fille, il est inutile d'entamer des procédures administratives.

Je me tournai vers mes beau-parents.

-Je suis désolé mais il va également falloir que nous ne nous voyions plus. Je ne vais plus revenir souvent dans cette ville comme ça tu pourra venir quand tu le souhaites Tsubasa.

-Et les enfants ?

Il venait de poser la question que je redoutais tant.

-J'aimerai les garder s'il te plaît.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Depuis que je connaissait Tsubasa je l'avais rarement vu en colère mais la je savais qu'il était furieux.

-Tu me quittes et tu veux aussi m'enlever mes enfants !

-Tsubi, je...

-Non Sanae ! Si tu veux la paix tu ne peux pas avoir les enfants en même temps. Tu as pensé à ce que je ressentirai ? Perdre ma femme et mes enfants ! Hors de question ! Je les aimes et j'ai besoin d'eux tu le sais bien.

-Comment est-ce que tu ferais pour t'en occuper avec le football ? Tant qu'a les confier à une nourrice confie moi les !

-Avec une nourrice je serais sûr de les voir tous les jours. Si tu les emmène je ne sais pas quand tu reviendra. Un mois, un an ou en encore des années. Qui sait ?

-Je ne peux pas abandonner mes enfants Tsubasa.

-Moi non plus !

Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Bon sang. Ce sont mes chéris et en même temps je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de les prendre à Tsubasa. Que faire ?

-Écoutez. J'ai peut-être une solution à vous proposer. Sanae tu ne peux pas prendre les enfants avec toi parce que Tsubasa est aussi leur père. Et aussi parce que tu ne peux pas enlever des petits enfants à leur grand-parents. Et c'est la même chose pour toi Tsubasa, tu ne peux priver ni Sanae ni tes beau-parents des enfants. J'ai une proposition qui ne va pas forcément vous plaire mais qui contenterai les deux partis. J'ai fait au mieux pour être partial et la solution finale ne me plaît pas mais c'est sans doute la meilleure étant donné que Sanae semble être sûre de son choix. Pourquoi ne pas en garder un chacun ?

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Que chacun en prenne un ? Séparer mes enfants qui s'adoraient ? Qui s'aimaient plus que tout ? En abandonner un ? Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Je ne pourrait pas.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis Sanae. Moi non plus je ne veux pas séparer Hayate et Daibu, ce que j'aurais voulu c'est qu'ils vivent sous un même toit. Mais tu dis ne plus vouloir de contact avec Tsubasa, tu ne sais pas combien de temps çà durera. Tu sais bien que un père a besoin de voir ses enfants. Et si tu les prend les deux tu sera forcée d'établir un contact. Hors si chacun s'occupe d'un enfant, Tsubasa et toi serez tous les deux contenté, nous en tant que grand-parents ne perdront pas nos petits-enfants car il n'y a pas que les parents qui souffriront de cette séparation. Par rapport à tes exigences, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Penses-y.

Je jetais un regard à Tsubasa, il avait serrés les enfants encore plus depuis que j'avais exprimé le souhait de les garder. A la flamme qui brillait dans son regard, je voyais qu'il ne me laisserait pas les emmener. C'était normal. Je savais qu'il y était attaché. Cette conversation ne menait à rien sinon à un procès en bonne et due forme. Et je n'avais pas envie d'en arriver à de pareilles extrémités. De plus, sa réaction était justifiée. J'ai eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens mais mon beau-père avait raison, si je voulais couper les ponts il fallait que je lui en laisse un. C'est avec les larmes au yeux que j'acceptais la proposition.

-Et toi Tsubasa ?

-Je suis d'accord aussi papa.

Lui aussi était triste. C'était sûrement pire. En choisir un et se dire que l'autre grandissait quelque part ailleurs et qu'on aurait aucune nouvelle de l'autre. C'était renoncer à une partie de soi-même. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. C'était chacun le sien.

-Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Sanae tu avais d'autre choses à dire ?

-L'un des enfants devra porter mon nom. Et si tout se passe bien, il n'y aura pas de problème. Je voulais te dire que j'avais choisi l'Angleterre pour partir m'installer. Je pars dans une semaine.

-Est-ce qu'on peut passer cette semaine ensemble ?

-Tsubi ne rends pas les choses plus compliquée qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

-Je ne veux pas me séparer d'un des enfants dès aujourd'hui. Je veux les voir tous les deux chaque jour jusqu'à ton départ. Et je sais que c'est aussi ton cas.

-D'accord.

Finalement nous avions peut-être trouvé un terrain d'entente. Natsuko s'en alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Au même moment mon téléphone sonna. Je regardais le nom de mon correspondant et me tournais vers Tsubasa :

-C'est Ryô.

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salon avec les enfants, je répondit donc.

-Sanae ou est-tu ?

-Chez Tsubasa.

-Ah tant mieux ! Ce pauvre Tsubasa divaguait complètement hier. Une petite dispute et il a cru à la séparation. Comme tout va bien. On arrive !

-On ?

-Oui les filles, Jun, Hikaru, Tarô et moi.

-Attend Ryô je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Tuuuuut.

Il avait raccroché sans entendre la fin. Je prévenais Natsuko qu'il y allait avoir un débarquement. Elle semblait plus vive. Elle espérait sans doute que nos amis me ramène à la raison. A peine quelques minutes plus tard , il débarquait. Yukari me fit les gros yeux. Bon ça voulait dire que les autres n'étaient pas au courant de mes projets. Yayoi, Yoshiko et Kumi avait l'air enchantée de me voir. Ça aurait été réciproque si il n'y avait pas eu cet événement. Tout le monde se dirigea dans le salon où il trouvèrent Tsubasa à terre en train de s'amuser avec les enfants. A la tête que Tsubasa faisait mais aussi celle de ses parents, mes amis se rendirent compte qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Sauf Ryô bien évidemment :

-Ben alors mon vieux ! Faut pas boire autant quand on supporte pas l'alcool. T'as une tête de déterré !

Sur ce il lui donna une grande claque sur le dos. Il salua gaîment toute la famille. Son entrain me fit sourire. Il ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Si son innocence était agaçante, c'était une vrai bénédiction aussi. Tsubasa ne disait toujours rien alors que Tarô s'inquiétait. Il regardait son ami et de temps en temps il me jetais un coup d'œil. Jun et Hikaru semblait mal à l'aise et les filles me regardaient suspicieusement d'autant plus que Yukari évitait mon regard. Fidèle à lui-même, Ryô entama la conversation de la façon la moins approprié.

-Bon alors les amoureux pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés hier soir ? Rend toi compte Sunny, il a même cru que tu le quittais !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tsubasa qui les ignora royalement, il jeta juste un regard en biais à Tarô qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation télépathique parce que après avoir regardé au fond des yeux de Tsubasa, il se tourna vers moi le regard affolé. J'essayais de l'éviter et détournait la tête. Bien mal m'en pris, je rencontrais les yeux perçants de Yukari, ceux grands ouvert de Yayoi, ceux scandalisées de Kumi et...les yeux habituels de Yoshiko, elle ne semblait pas avoir réalisée. Les garçons paraissaient également dans le flou.

-Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La réplique de Ryô avait ramené Tsubasa sur terre.

-Il se passe Ryô que ta sœur et moi c'est fini.

La tasse de Yayoi se fracassa sur le sol tandis que Kumi avait les mains sur sa bouche et les yeux en larmes. Yoshiko se contentait de me regarder l'air ahurie et Yuki refusait toujours de me regarder. Les garçons regardaient Tsubasa qui lui-même me regardait.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague. Sanae ce n'est pas encore le premier avril et ce genre de blague je n'apprécie pas.

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité, reprit Tsubasa

-Pourquoi ? Vous vous aimiez tant, je ne comprend plus rien.

-Moi non plus mais Sanae dit qu'elle ne vit plus à mes côtés alors elle a décidé de me quitter.

-Ne tourne pas les circonstances de cette façon Tsubasa

-C'est pourtant ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu te quitter pour profiter de ma jeunesse. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais entraîner la séparation de mes enfants. Ni moi qui veut couper les ponts avec mes amis et ma femme. Ni moi qui ai détruit une famille.

-CLAC !

J'étais choquée. Avant que Yukari ne gifle Tsubasa e ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de Tsubasa. Sa tristesse était devenue rancœur et il m'avait craché au visage devant tout le monde mes torts. J'étais humiliée. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Jamais Tsubasa ne s 'était montré méchant envers moi. Il avait toujours été d'une telle gentillesse à mon égard. Je le méritais peut-être mais maintenant je lui en voulais.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça.

-Yukari calme toi.

-Fout moi la paix Ryô. Elle lui a expliquée. Moi non plus je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle a fait et je comptais être de ton côté. Mais tu viens de me décevoir. De quel droit est-ce que tu lui fait subir ça ? Tu sais pourquoi elle a pris cette décision et tu sais que ce n'était pas pour te faire souffrir.

-Par sa faute, je ne vais plus avoir qu'un seul enfant !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle veut couper les ponts et elle voulait emmener les enfants mais je n'étais pas d'accord moi je voulais les voir. Mais pour que ses exigences soit satisfaites j'ai du accepter de...de lui céder un enfant. On aura chacun le nôtre. Je vais perdre un de mes fils !

-Sunny dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai?

-Je suis désolé Yukari. C'est la stricte vérité.

-Attendez ne vous emballez pas !

-Tu ne peux rien y faire Jun, la décision de Sanae est prise.

-Mais vous ne pourrez pas complètement couper les ponts. Nous sommes ceux qui vous relient.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Sanae a décidée qu'elle trancherait également tous les liens qui nous relient donc vous aussi.

Cette fois ci je vis Kumi se lever avec colère.

-Non seulement tu quittes Tsubasa mais tu ne veux plus entendre parler de nous ?

-Kumi, ce sera plus facile pour moi

-Non mais je n'y crois pas. Je t'ai toujours admirée. Pour moi tu étais ma « Senpai » bien aimée. Je t'ai laissé Tsubasa, je t'ai toujours écouté. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tu ne le mérite pas ! J'aurais du persévérer et te le voler. Puisque que tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi, on peut commencer dès maintenant. Je m'en vais.

Sur ces mots elle partit en claquant la porte suivit de Yuki qui la poursuivait. Yoshiko croisa mon regard et elle rougit avant de baisser le regard. Quand à Yayoi, elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle me regardait sans me voir. Jun lui tenait la main et me regardait. Pas méchamment juste déçu. Tarô était sorti avec Tsubasa. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je pris mes affaires, saluait tout le monde et je sortie dans le silence complet. Je rejoignis Tsubasa et Tarô qui avait une discussion animée et Tarô se tut à mon approche.

-Tsubi, où veux-tu que nous passions cette semaine ?

-Chez moi et chez toi. Une journée chez l'un et une autre journée chez l'autre.

-D'accord. Tu amènera les enfants avec toi demain à la maison alors.

-Oui pas de problème.

-Sunny

Tarô venait de m'attraper la main.

-Réfléchis-y encore s'il te plaît.

-C'est déjà tout fait Tarô

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé quand nous nous retrouvions dans ce café de Paris ?

-Parce que je savais que ta réponse serait que je reste auprès de Tsubasa.

-Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et que je t'aurais convaincue que c'était juste une mauvais période à passer.

Je soupirais

-A demain Tarô

-Je viendrai tous les jours te voir Sanae.

-Je la raccompagne.

Je me tournai pour me retrouver face à mon grand-frère. Ça allait barder sur le chemin du retour. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il ne me fit pas la leçon. Yukari devait lui avoir touché quelques mots. Sur le pas de la porte il me dit :

-Sunny je suis vraiment triste d'apprendre cette séparation comme tout le monde. J'espère que cette semaine te permettra de te rendre compte que Tsubasa est le meilleur mari que tu puisse avoir et que tu changera d'avis. Je respecte ton choix même si je t'en veux parce que tu ne voudra plus me voir. Je t'aime Sunny.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me promit comme Tarô de passer chaque jour.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Avec Tsubasa nous faisons comme si le bout de la semaine ne signifiait pas une séparation. Nous voulions profiter des jumeaux au maximum. Les pauvres. Dire que dans peu de temps ils ne verraient plus un de leur parents. Le jour J arriva et Tsubasa m'accompagna seul à l'aéroport. Rien que nous et les garçons. Tous étaient venus me saluer sauf Kumi, elle devait vraiment m'en vouloir. Il y avait eu des étreintes et des larmes. Je serrais et embrassai autant que je le pouvais Daibu parce que nous avions décidé sans trop savoir comment que Hayate viendrait avec moi et que Daibu resterait avec Tsubasa. Finalement mon vol à été annoncé. Je rendis Daibu à Tsubasa qui se sépara à contre cœur de Hayate. Il me regarda un long moment et sans que je ne m'y attende se pencha sur moi pour me donner un long baiser. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous étions tous les quatre. Alors que je mettais fin en baiser, Tsubasa me regarda et me dit.

-Je t'aime Sanae, reviens moi vite.

Je regardait pour la dernière fois Daibu et courrait vers la porte d'embarcation. Alors que j'avais passée les portes de sécurité je me tournais une dernière fois vers Tsubasa et lui dit :

-Tsubasa...Si je t'ai brisé le cœur sache que le mien est en miette.

Alors que le soleil se couchait au Pays du Soleil Levant, l'avion qui m'emmenait vers une nouvelle vie s'éleva dans le ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5: Daibu Ohzora

Le matin se levait sur Barcelone. En ce début du mois de Mai les oiseaux chantaient à la fenêtre de la maison des Ohzora. Dans une chambre lumineuse, on voyait deux têtes dépasser des couvertures. Les deux possèdaient des cheveux noirs et un rayon vint caresser leurs visages, réveillant l'un des dormeurs...

**Point de vue de Daibu:**

Je sentais un rayon de soleil me chatouiller le visage alors j'ouvrais les yeux. En face de moi mon père dormait profondément. Le match d'hier l'avait épuisé. Au fait je m'appelle Daibu Ohzora et j'ai 14 ans aujourd'hui. Le 5 Mai est le jour de ma naissance. Je vis avec mon père qui est un footballeur très célèbre et je n'ai pas de maman. Papa dit qu'elle est partie il y a 13 ans de cela mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage. L'année que j'ai passée avec elle ne s'est pas gravé dans ma mémoire. Mais je suis quand même très heureux avec mon père. J'essayais de me lever le plus doucement possible et me dirigeait vers ma chambre. Même si j'avais mon propre lit je préfèrai dormir avec Papa et c'est le cas depuis que je suis tout petit. Du moins d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et me rendre présentable. Tous les ans Papa m'emmenait quelque part et je savais que je devais être prêt très tôt. Je descendit les escaliers de mon immense maison. Je la trouvais bien trop grande et j'aurais préféré que nous déménageons car elle me rappellait quelques fois l'abscence de ma mère mais je savais aussi que c'était ma maman qui l'avait choisie et que c'est pour cette raison que Papa la gardait. Je tenais cette histoire de mes grands-parents parce que pour Papa c'est un sujet tabou. Il ne m'en parle jamais et je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir quelque chose d'elle. Au début j'étais triste qu'il ne me réponde pas mais avec le temps j'ai appris à gérer cette douleur et puis il faut dire que tous les ans pour mon anniversaire mes grands parents me racontaient quelque chose au sujet de ma mère. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire le plus précieux. Dans deux jours je pars fêter mon anniversaire au Japon avec mes grands parents, mon oncle Daichi et toute l'équipe nationale de Football Japonaise. J'avais hâte! J'aimais beaucoup les amis de Papa, ils étaient tous des tantes et des oncles pour moi. Ce que je préférais, c'est quand il me disait que j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. Ça me donnait une vague idée du physique qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je savais aussi que j'avais son sourire. Ça c'était tante Yuki qui me l'avait dit. Toutes ses choses que j'apprenais je les notais sur des feuilles et les rangeait dans un coffre que je cachais parce que Papa n'était pas vraiment au courant. J'entrais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me mis immédiatement à la tâche et préparait ce que mon père aimait. Il mélangeait aliments tradionnels et culture lui fallait son bol de riz blanc et sa soupe "miso" mais également un chocolat chaud à la canelle et des biscuits secs que l'on appelait "Galletas" en Espagne. J'aimais beaucoup faire la cuisine. Je m'y suis mit à l'âge de 6 ans. Mon père n'était pas très doué pour ça et puis je voulais l'aider. Ça ne devait pas être facile d'élever un enfant tout seul lorsqu'on est footballeur professionnel et très célèbre par dessus le marché. Rivaul, le père de mon meilleur ami Miguel, m'avait raconté que alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé (j'avais un an et maman venait de nous quitter) Papa était venu au Club avec moi dans ses bras pour donner sa lettre de démission à Edouard son entraîneur pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi. Tout le monde avait été choqué, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Papa ne me confiait pas à une nounou. Je me doute que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Mais l'entraîneur avait refusé et il avait permis à Papa de m'amener avec lui aux entraînements et de lui en supprimer quelques uns. Il comprenait disait-il. Papa avait fait ce que Edouard n'a pas été capable de faire pour sauver son couple et rester auprès de ses enfants. Ainsi j'ai grandi entre le stade et la maison de Rivaul. Papa ne se sépare jamais de moi. A chaque déplacement je le suis et même si il sait que Maria peut s'occuper de moi, il m'y laisse grand maximum deux jours. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés l'un de l'autre et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Beaucoup de mes camarades se plaignent de leurs parents mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis très heureux avec mon père. Une fois que tout est prêt je vais réveiller mon père. Je remonte vite les escaliers et pénétrait tout doucement dans la chambre. Je m'assis à côté de lui et carressait son visage. Comme grand-mère le réveillait quand il était petit et comme maman l'a fait quand ils étaient ensemble. Il réagit un peu et je continuait mes gestes avec douceurs. Je le vis ouvrir les eux et il me fit un grand sourire. Il me tendit ses bras et je m'y précipitait. Il m'embrassa et me dit:

-Bon anniversaire mon grand!

Il ne l'oubliait jamais et avait toujours été le premier à me le souhaiter. Je le remerçiait et me blotti dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chacun de mes anniversaires, il semblait avoir des baisses d'humeur. Il semblait toujours triste par moment. Pourtant je suis sûre que maman l' a quitté en automne (Papa déteste cette saison) alors je n'ai jamais compris la raison de cette nostalgie. Et quand je demande la raison à Papa ou a son entourage je me heurte à un mur de béton. Même Grand-père et Grand-mère semblent un peu triste mais personne ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. Tant pis. Il faut parfois privilégier le bonheur d'autrui au risque de ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité si dévorante soit-elle.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt Papa.

-D'accord mon chéri, je vais passer à la douche d'abord.

Il m'embrassa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En attendant, j'allumais la télé et mit la chaîne de sport. Il y avait une rediffusion du match Hambourg-Munich, match passionnant que je ne me lassais pas de regarder. Installé confortablement j'augmentais le volume.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa:**

Aaah! J'avais vraiment déconné sur le match d'hier. Je ne sens même plus mes jambes. Je commençais à me faire vieux. Bientôt la retraite! Le temps avait passé tellement vite... Treize années se sont écoulées déjà. Treize ans que je n'ai pas vu ou parler à Sanae. Treize ans que j'entend parler d'elle par les médias. Treize ans que je me languis de sa présence. Treize ans que j'attend qu'elle revienne. Treize ans que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Hayate. Quand je vois Daibu, je me dis qu'au fond au moins je sais à quoi il ressemble. Il a quatorze ans aujourd'hui et je ne peux même pas le lui souhaiter, ni l'embrasser ni lui offrir un cadeau. Ça me tue, je fais la même constatation tous les ans et tous les ans Daibu le remarque. Dis Sunny est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser au fils que tu m'as laissée?

Plutôt que de ruminer je passais sous le jet d'éau chaude. Ça faisait un bien fou et je me sentais plus détendu. Aujourd'hui je devais laisser les pensées noires de côté et me concentrer sur l'anniversaire de mon fils. Il était ma raison de vivre depuis son départ. Je me souviens encore du jour où il m'a sauvé de l'enfer dans lequel j'étais plongé.

"-Tsubasa tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état toute ta vie!

-Ressaisie toi! Tu as un enfant à charge.

-Mon chéri ça ne peut plus durer, ton père et moi allons nous occuper de Daibu.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de boire, je te fais un procès pour te retirer la garde de ton fils.

-Tsubasa je t'en prie, tu t'es battu pour garder Daibu alors bas toi pour sortir de ta léthargie.

Voila les paroles que j'entendais à longueur de journée de mes amis et de mes parents. Bon d'accord ça faisait trois mois qu'elle m'avait quitté et trois mois que je n'étais plus moi-même mais ce n'était pas une catastrophe non plus. Je me resservi un verre de scotch. Je n'aimais pas trop boire avant, quelle plaisir j'avais manqué! Le médecin ne va pas être content ce n'était pas très bon pour un sportif de haut niveau de boire beaucoup. Mais pour quelques bouteilles! Je me tournais pour me resservir et zut! Vides! Je regardais vers la table. Pourtant il me semblait en avoir acheté assez ce matin. La table était jonchée de bouteilles. Je devais avoir bu plus que je ne le pensais. En fait...je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai bu. Je tournais la tête vers la télé. Daibu regardait les images. Il ne m'enleveront pas mon fils ou alors il devront me tuer pour ça. Pfff. J'avais soif. Je me levais et me dirigeait vers l'entrée tout en criant à ma mère que je sortais et qu'elle devait veiller sur Daibu. En entendant son nom, il s'est tourné vers moi. Je lui fit un sourire et enfilait mes chaussures. Alors que je me debattais avec mes lacets (j'en voyais quatre) j'entendis:

-Papa.

Le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau et que je me tourne vers la voix, Daibu essayait de se mettre debout. Choqué je le regardais. Avais-je bien entendu? Ou est-ce que j'étais tellement bourré que j'entendais des voix? Et puis la il se mit debout seul, il me regarda et il avança. Ses petites mains étaient tendues dans ma direction. Je n'y croyais pas. Il fit un pas en avant puis deux, puis trois. Il continuait à avancer tout doucement. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé, il vacilla et je courais pour le rattraper. Il me fit un grand sourire et répéta.

-Papa.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était son premier mot et la première fois qu'il marchait. Je le serrai contre moi et je vis derrière ma mère qui pleurait aussi. Elle vint se joindre a nous. Et elle m'entoura aussi. Au même moment Daichi descendait et Papa sortait de la cuisine. Ils ne comprenaient sans doute pas ce qui se passait mais eux aussi se joignirent à notre étreinte. C'est la que je compris. Je n'étais pas seul. J'avais une famille. J'avais un fils qui avait continué de vivre pendant que moi je mourrai. J'aurais pu manquer ces premiers pas, son premier mot. Non je voulais tout vivre avec lui."

Encore aujourd'hui quand j'y pense, je regrette d'avoir manqué trois mois de vie avec lui mais chaque jour quand je me me levais et que je le trouvais prêt de moi était un cadeau, un véritable miracle. Aujourd'hui je suis bien chaque fois qu'il est prêt de moi et le fait que je le garde tout le temps à mes côtés n'a pas l'air de le gêner. J'avais un peu peur d'une crise d'adolescence mais pour l'instant, il me semble...normal. Ou non pas vraiment. Il est beaucoup plus mûr que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il a pris la place de Sanae et que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi alors que ça devrait être le contraire. C'est lui qui cuisine, bon d'accord ça vaut mieux pour sa santé car mes repas étaient infects, il fait les courses. Bien sûr je l'accompagne au magasin mais comme il cuisine il sait mieux que moi ce dont il a besoin. Pour les autres taches, c'est la femme de ménage qui s'en occupe:ménage, lessive, repassage etc. Daibu et elle s'entendent très bien. Elle a l'âge de ma mère et elle vient trois jours par semaine. Elle considère Daibu comme ses petits fils qui sont du même âge et je sais qu'il aime passer du temps avec elle. Je me suis également habitué à sa présence. Cela fait treize ans maintenant qu'elle est à mon service et c'est plus devenu un membre de la famille qu'une étrangère. Ensemble ils tiennent la maison et gèrent notre petite vie. Les jours où elle est la, elle partage également nos repas, ce qui rend les choses plus conviviales car elle adore parler et comme tous les hispaniques, elle parle et rit très fort. Du coup on a l'impression d'être plus que trois. Je venais de finir et je sortais de la douche. Je m'essuyais en vitesse et sortais une serviette autour de la taille. Je trouvais Daibu sur le lit. Il regardait le match que nous avions loupé hier. Pour ce qui est le football il est aussi passionné que moi à son âge si ce n'est qu'il est plus responsable et qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans sa vie. Il est très sensible à son entourage...comme Sanae. La seule chose qui semble être de moi est son calme. Il n'est pas impétueux comme sa mère, il ne s'énerve jamais même quand on lui cherchait des noises à l'école, n'est pas du tout bagarreur. Au fond il a quand même des choses de moi. Il me sourit et me dit que Angela ( la femme de ménage) avait mit de nouvelles affaires dans ma chambre. Il était déja 09h30. Elle arrivait vers 09h00 et repartait vers 16h00. D'ailleurs elle venait de rentrer dans la pièce:

-Tsubasa, est-ce que tu...oh! Très jolie vue! Si j'étais plus jeune j'aurais tentée ma chance à coup sur.

Elle et Daibu se mirent à rire tandis que je rougissait. Après tout je n'avais qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Mais bon, je ne devais pas en tenir compte. Au début elle donnait du "Monsieur" et elle appelait Daibu "Jeune homme" alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Mais je trouvais ça trop impersonnel alors je lui ait demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer, ce qui l'avait ravie à l'époque.

-Oui Angela?

-Heu...je crois que j'étais venue vous demander si vous aviez du linge sale.

-Il me semble avoir tout mis dans la panière.

-Daibu tu as tout mis?

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que c'était lui qui le faisait.

-Oui Angie. A part si tu veux le short de Papa mais il est noir.

-Non je fais une couleur ce matin, il n'y a pas assez de noir. Tsubasa mais va donc t'habiller au lieu de rester planter la. Qu'est-ce que tu espères? Que je te saute dessus? Désolé mais ce n'est plus de mon âge et j'aime beaucoup mon mari.

-Mais non enfin je...

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne sors jamais en compagnie de jeunes femmes, tu préfères ma compagnie c'est ça? Très flatteur.

Sur ce elle fit un clin d'oeil à Daibu et jeta un dernière regard équivoque dans ma direction. D'ailleurs je le trouvais un peu bas son regard. Gêné, je partis en direction du dressing. J'entendais Angela fermer la porte et le silence se fit. Je pouvais entendre les commentaires des matchs. D'après ce que je savais ça avait vraiment été un beau match mais en même temps avec Schneider et Genzô c'était normal. Lorsque j'eu fini de m'habiller je partis rejoindre Daibu et m'allongeais à ces côtés. Il restait dix minutes de match, j'étais vraiment resté longtemps sous la douche. Nous finîmes de regarder. Le score s'est fini sur un 3-1 pour Munich. Résultat surprenant. Karl-Heinz s'était vraiment amélioré. J'avais hâte de jouer contre lui. Je n'aurais qu'une petite semaine à attendre. Daibu éteignit la télé et sauta dans mes bras.

-Allez on descend!

-Comme tu veux mon champion. Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir 14 ans?

-Rien de particulier en fait. J'attend juste avec impatiente le cadeau de grand-père et grand-mère.

-Est-ce que tu me dira un jour de quoi il s'agit?

-Peut-être. Ça dépend de toi.

-Et comment je peux faire pour savoir?

-Patienter!

-Je vois. Allez on y va, je sens ma soupe miso d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

-Tout d'abord on va déjeuner puis on attend Rivaul et Miguel qui vont nous rejoindre et puis on ira dans un endroit que tu vas adorer. J'aurais voulu inviter d'autre personnes mais a part Miguel je ne savais pas qui.

-Ne t'en fais pas ça me convient tout à fait.

-Même pas une petite copine?

-Papaaa!

Je le vis rougir. C'était trop mignon. Je rentrai dans la cuisine tout en riant.

-Et bien il y en a qui sont en forme dans cette maison.

-Oh Angie! Tu m'as fait des pancakes? Merci.

-De rien mon coeur. Feliz cumpleaños mi amado! (en espagnol: joyeux anniversaire mon chéri, je m'excuse envers tous ceux qui vont de l'espagnol parce que je n'ai jamais fait un seul cours de cette langue de ma vie, je ne sais même pas ditre "bonjour" pour vous dire. Nein, ich spreche Deutsh, alors pardon parce que c'est une traduction internet!)

-Gracias ( en espagnol:merci, ça je le savais par contre)

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que je prenais ma soupe.

-Alors mon grand ou vas-tu?

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant.

-Je vois et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger à ton retour?

-Ne te casse pas la tête Angela, on mange chez Rivaul.

-Oh!

Elle avait l'air déçu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien. Je peux quitter la maison plus tôt alors puisque je n'ai pas grand chose à faire.

-Mais tu viens avec nous.

-Ah bon?

-Bien sûr et chez Rivaul aussi.

Je l'avais précisé Je venais de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait déçue.

-Non Tsubasa, un anniversaire se fête en famille. Et avec Rivaul vous êtes très proches.

-Depuis 13 ans tu es aussi de la famille Angie, lui dit Daibu, tu es celle qui s'est occupée de moi comme une mère.

"Mère" le mot que je redoutais d'entendre à chaque fois. La première fois qu'il m'avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de maman je m'étais contentée de lui répondre que c'était comme ça. Que tout le monde n'avait pas deux parents. Je me rends compte que j'avais du être cruel. Ce ne sont pas des mots à dire à un enfant de trois ans. Mais le mal était fait. Je reposais ma tasse bruyamment et aussitôt un silence pesant se fit sur la table. C'est pas vrai. C'était la même chose tous les ans. Je regardais Daibu et m'excusais pour mon comportement. Il ne dit rien et Angela touillait un peu plus vite sa marmitte. Elle n'ont plus ne savait pas qui était la mère de Daibu. Elle m'avait posé la question un jour mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir sa langue si mon chéri l'avait questionné.

-Ding Dong

-Ah ça doit être eux.

Sauvé par le gong. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et ouvrit à Miguel et son père. J'étais content de les voir. Je criais aux autres de se préparer. Chacun enfila ses manteaux et nous sortîmes. Tout de suite les garçons se sont mis à parler avec animation. Ils avaient grandis ensemble et c'étaient presque comme des frères. Miguel avait cinq mois de plus de Daibu et scolairement il était au même niveau. Ils allaient dans la même école, la même classe, le même club de foot, la même équipe. Ils jouent également ensemble depuis tout petits mais malgré ça, ils ne forment pas un tandem. Comme ils ont tous les deux un haut niveau pour leur âge, on aurait pu penser que jouer ensemble auraient fait d'eux un tandem de choc comme Diaz et Pascual qui jouaient ensemble depuis toujours mais non. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Il n'empêche que ils jouaient en équipe et de façon solidaire malgré tout. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je démarrais.

-Alors où est-ce qu'on va?

-C'est une surprise.

-Oh fait, Joyeux anniversaire champion.

-Merci oncle Rivaul.

-Tu vas voir, on a un super cadeau. Tu vas a-do-rer!

-Miguel!

-Mais papa je n'ai rien dit.

-Oui et ben je t'arrêtes avant que tu n'en dise plus.

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et vit avec un sourire Angela coinçée en sandwich entre les garçons, elle grimaçait.

-Vous auriez pu me mettre dans la confidence. J'aurais pu m'habiller en conséquence. Je ne sais même pas quel temps il va faire la ou l'on va aller.

Je souris, l'année dernière, j'avais emmené Daibu faire du ski dans une station artificielle de Madrid. Il avait beaucoup aimé. Mais Angela était vétue très légèrement comme les printemps espagnols étaient chauds et elle avait failli geler sur place. Il avait fallu trois chocolats chauds pour revoir le rose de ses joues. Le chocolat chaud...la boisson préféré de Sanae. Est-ce que Hayate aime aussi cette boisson? En tout cas Daibu en raffolle. Son frère jumeau a-t-il quelques traits de caractères comme les miens? Des questions qui resteront sans réponse jusqu'a ce que Sanae décide de revenir, si elle revient.

-Arrêtes toi Tsubasa! Je dois absolument aller au petit coin.

-Mais angela...

-Non jeune homme! Je suis une personne âgée et je ne suis plus capable de me retenir comme vous!

Les garçons se mirent a rire. Je m'arrêtais dans une station proche et elle descendit. Rivaul se tourna vers les enfants et leur tendis de l'argent.

-Allez vous acheter quelque chose en attendant.

Ils se précipitèrent dehors à la suite d'Angela qui pestait contre les garçons impolis qui bousculait les vieilles dames qui s'occupent d'eux depuis leur naissance. Elle était vraiment à part.

-Tu penses a Sanae et Hayate n'est-ce pas?

Sans me tourner vers lui, je répondit:

-Oui

-Ecoute, je sais que tu n'y crois plus depuis quelques temps mais elle reviendra.

-Ca fait treize ans! On ne réfléchit pas pendant tant d'années. A l'époque je pensais que ça ne durerait guère plus de deux ans. Quand j'ai fêté mes 10 ans de célibat j'ai compris que je ne la reverrai plus.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais qu'elle a eu du mal à faire son projet.

-Sans soute mais aujourd'hui, elle a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. A chaque fois que je la vois, elle est souriante. Tu sais quoi Rivaul, je pense qu'elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle est libre et indépendante comme elle l'a toujours voulu. J'aurais pensée qu'elle se serait manifestée au moins pour Daibu. Même si ce n'est pas pour moi, pour son fils.

-Je suis sûre qu'il est toujours dans son coeur comme Hayate est dans le tien.

-J'ai peur d'aller la voir et que ça se passe mal.

-Parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Elle est toujours aussi belle malgré les années et son sourire...son sourire, je n'arrive pas à l'ôter de ma mémoire. Quand je vois ce sourire sur le visage de Daibu, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au sien, à ses bras, ses baisers.

-C'est pour ça que tu devrais fréquenter quelqu'un

-Tu sais bien que ça ne mène à rien. Regarde avec Paula.

-Tsubasa, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était un an après ta rupture avec Sanae, sept mois après ton sevrage, tu voulais juste de l'amour. Tu as éssayé de t'accrocher à cette fille parce que ce que tu voulais au fond c'était une mère pour ton fils. Si tu veux trouver quelqu'un qui te changera les idées il faut chercher une femme à aimer.

-Rivaul, je sais que tu ne me comprend sans doute pas, mais je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Sanae. Même si elle m'a brisée le coeur, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. J'ai conscience qu'il y a d'autres femmes et que si je me mettais à fréquenter des soirées je trouverai sûrement une fille qui pourrait me plaire mais...c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Même pour Daibu?

-Papaaa!

Je tournais mon visage vers mon fils. Il arrivait en courant.

-Angie achète "des vivres" comme elle dit parce qu'elle ne sait pas où l'on va. Mais il lui manque de l'argent.

-Ok, tiens la carte. Tu connais le code. Et pas de folie!

-Promis.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu Je me tournais vers mon ancien coéquipiers et lui répondit:

-Si un jour je donne une mère à mon fils soit sûr que je ne l'aurais pas choisie par amour.

Je démarrais la voiture tandis que tout ce petit monde s'installait derrière.

-Alors j'ai pris un minimum de nourriture pour que ces pauvres petits ne meurent pas de faim.

Je pris la carte qu'elle me tendait et regardait ce qu'elle appelait un minimum. Rivaul rit et lui dit:

-Je crois que même une semaine de course pour ma famille est moins volumineuse que ce que vous avez pris. Vous avez du vider leur stock et faire leur richesse en même temps.

Je roulais droit devant moi en pensant à l'échange récent pendant que j'écoutais la discussion animée qui se tenait derrière moi. En serais-je vraiment capable.

-Regarde Daibu! On est à...

**Point de vue de Daibu:**

On était à Port Aventura! Chouette! J'ai toujours voulu y aller avec Papa. Mais sortir avec une célébrité ce n'était pas forcément simple. Papa se garait à peine que Miguel s'était déjà précipité hors de la voiture. De la où l'on était on pouvait voir les plus grandes attractions du parc. Et comble de joie, il était plein de monde. Je me tournais pour remercier mon père.

-Oh Arigato Gosaïmase (en japonais: merci beaucoup)

-Au début je voulais le faire fermer. Mais je me suis dit qu'un parc aussi grand pour cinq personnes aurait été ennuyeux. Et je sais que tu aimes le monde alors voilà. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

-Oh oui! Mais et toi?

-J'ai tout prévu.

Il me montra une casquette et des grandes lunettes noires qui lui cachaient la moitié du visage. Il les mit et me dit:

-Alors on me reconnaît?

-Tu fais très suspect

-A vrai dire c'est encore plus louche, rajouta Miguel.

-Au moins les gens auront peur de moi et m'éviteront plutôt que de me sauter dessus.

-Et vous avez penser à moi? De quoi aurais-je l'air en me promenant avec deux hommes aussi louches?

-T'aura l'air d'une femme riche et prétentieuse Angie entourée de ses gardes du corps promenant ses deux petits-fils.

-Qui ne seront pas de la même maîtresse de ton fils

-Miguel!

-Ben quoi? J'émet juste un avis général.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens aient l'esprit aussi tordu que le tien.

-Eh! T'es de quel côté toi? Dire que tu es censé être mon meilleur ami.

Je me mis à rire et l'entrainait joyeux vers l'entrée du parc. Angie avait refilé la nourriture à ses "gardes du corps" et semblaient prendre plaisir au rôle. A peine les guichets dépassé, nous nous précipitâmes vers les attractions. Les adultes nous suivaient tant bien que mal. Toute la matinée à été une succesion de queue et d'attractions. J'ai cru que Papa allait vomir quand nous avons descendu le Dragon Khan. Seul Papa montait avec nous. Sans doute pour me faire plaisir. Rivaul restait avec Angie en bas qui se plaignait de l'allure que devait suivre ses pauvres jambes. A midi nous nous retirâmes dans un coin sur l'herbe pour manger des sandwichs qu'Angie avait préparée avec ce qu'elle avait acheté à la station. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à la restauration du parc. Elle disait que c'était sale, que les aliments étaient tous issus de la culture d'OGM et patati et patata. Bref plutôt que d'argumenter Papa à préféré se plier. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Les sandwichs d'Angie étaent déments. Il n'y avait que des aliments que j'aimais. Du nutella, de la chantille, du beurre de cacahuète, de la poire et d la banane. Ce n'était pas équilibré mais c'était excellent en tout cas (avis au amateurs, cette recette est inventé, je n'ai pas essayé et je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce que ça donne mais si certains veulents essayer, libre à eux. Dans ce cas vous m'en direz des nouvelles!). Je mangeais assis sur les genoux de Papa qui me caressait les cheveux. J'étais vraiment bien. Après mangé, Angie ramassa toutes les affaires et c'était reparti! L'après-midi nous avons vu une parade défiler. C'était vraiment bien. D'ailleurs une très belle fille est descendue dans sa robe de princesse m'embrasser et me mit un pâquet entre les mains en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. J'étais tout étonné. Elle connaissait même mon prénom. Je me tournais vers Papa qui me fit un grand sourire. Je me précipitais dans ses bras.

-C'est celui d'Angela, je n'ai fait que le remettre à cette jeune fille.

-J'ai pensé que tu préfèrai le reçevoir d'une jolie fille que par une vieille femme.

-Oh Angie tu sais très bien que c'est faux!

-Au moins tu pourra te vanter auprès de tes amis.

Je la pris dans mes bras et ouvrait le paquet. Dedans j'y trouvais un coffret plein de bougie et d'encens ainsi qu'un bracelet brésilien.

-Je sais qu'au Japon, on porte un bracelet brésilien lorsqu'on a un souhait alors c'est la raison pour laquelle je te l'ai offert. Les bougies sont la pour délivrer une senteur qui te plongera dans un état de béatitude. Lorsque tu te sentira triste, seul ou malheureux, allume les. Et l'encens est la pour t'aider dans tes prières. Je te souhaite de passer une belle année comme celles qui ont précédés et celles qui suivront.

Ému je la serrai fort contre moi. Elle sentait les plantes comme j'aimais. Notre étreinte terminée. Je lui tendit mes présents et lui demandais de me les garder. Elle accepta et m'embrassa tandis que Miguel m'entraînait vers une autre attraction. Alors qu'on faisait la queue, il me demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas souhaiter?

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes? Tu sais que je ne veux qu'une chose tous les ans.

-Oui je sais mais tu ne crois pas que c'est voué à l'échec?

-Non j'ai le préssentiment que cette année sera la bonne.

-Si tu le dis.

On montait dans le train qui venait d'arriver. Alors que nous étions tout en haut, je me sentais proche du ciel. Je serrais mon bracelet contre mon coeur et priait fort.

"Cette année je veux une maman". Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant d'entamer une chute libre.

-Alors comment est-ce que c'était?

-Trop génial, on a fait...

Pendant que Miguel parlait, Maria se pencha vers moi et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. J'étais content de la voir. Comme Angie, depuis toujours elle est la pour moi et elle est comme une mère de substitution. Je vis approcher derière les grands frère de Miguel qui me saluèrent mais aussi leur soeur. Elle n'avait qu'une année de plus que Miguel mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle était plus jeune parce que nous la dépassions d'une bonne tête. Nous avons passé notre enfance tous les trois ensemble. Mais ces derniers temps elle semblait différente. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et quand je demandais à son frère il ricanait. J'avais essayé d'en parler a mon parrain Tarô mais il m'avait seulement répondu que j'étais aussi naïf que mon père et que ce dernier serait sans doute le mieux placé pour m'en parler, mais sans savoir pourquoi j'avais honte de le lui dire. Quand à Angie, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui en parler alors pas question.

-Bonsoir Monica! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue. Ça m'aurait fait très plaisir tu sais?

Elle devint toute rouge et me répondit:

-Je suis désolé mais j'avais mon cours de piano. J'ai une représentation dans une semaine et je dois m'entraîner.

-Je comprend.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger ou nous nous installons autour d'un énorme gâteau. C'était une pièce montée en choux. J'adorais ça et Maria le faisait comme personne. Alors que nous sommes à table, je vois Miguel lancer des regards suppliants vers son père. Je le vis soupirer et Rivaul se tourna vers moi:

-Daibu, en ce qui concerne ton cadeau. Et bien voila. J'envoie Miguel dans un camp d'été de football au Brésil pendant un mois. Avec l'un de mes amis nous en avons ouvert un dans notre petite ville et l'inauguration est pour cette été. Il rassemblera des jeunes garçons du monde entier animé par la même passion que vous. Et je voulais t'y envoyer avec Miguel en cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Et comment que je veux y aller! Papa tu me laissera, hein?

Mon père avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne semblait pas avoir digérer l'information. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas se séparer de moi. On est toujours ensemble. Et la seule fois ou je suis resté seul longtemps c'était durant deux jours et chez Maria. Mais la un mois avec des inconnus?

-Rivaul...tu aurais du m'en parler

-Je sais que que n'aurais pas voulu et je sais aussi que seul Daibu peut te convaincre.

-Mais tu sais que je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui.

-Papa s'il te plaît! Ce sera aussi dur pour moi mais un jour il faudra forcément que je te quittes non? Et puis tu sera rassuré, oncle Rivaul connaît les personnes qui s'occupent de ce camp. On se téléphonera tous les jours. Je te le promet s'il te plaît.

Je lui fit les yeux auquels il ne pouvait pas dire non. Je le vis hésiter alors j'insistait. Il soupirait et regardait sans cesse Rivaul. C'était le silence, tout le monde attendait le verdict. Angie vint à mon secours:

-Allez Tsubasa, laissez le, je viendrai vous tenir compagnie tous les jours si ce n'est que ça. Si vous aimez Daibu laissez-le partir. Ce n'est qu'un camp et que pour un seul mois. Qu'est-ce qu'un mois dans une vie? Il le mérite.

Papa la regarda puis me regarda et alors que nous avions un échange silencieux j'ai cru qu'il ne le dirai jamais.

-C'est d'accord.

Des hurlements de joie retentirent dans toute la maisonnée. Je partis embrasser mon père et le remerçiait pendant que Miguel et ses frères clamaient un chant de victoire. Très tard, nous repartîmes à la maison. Angie restait dormir parce que demain on prenait l'avion de bonne heure et Papa lui laissait les clés. La nuit passa vite. Lendemain se fit entre courses, embrassades et aurevoir. J'allais au Japon fêter mon anniversaire avec ma famille. A travers le hublot je voyais la pointe de la tour de Tokyo. A peine sur le sol je me précipitais à la rencontre de Tarô.

-Tarô!

-Comment va mon filleul préféré?

-Parce que tu en as d'autre maintenant?

-Bien sûr que non! Tu sais bien que tu es le seul et l'unique.

-Je préfère

-Tsubasa!

Je descendit de ses bras et laissais mon père retrouver son meilleur ami. Yukari vint à ma rencontre.

-Daibu!

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit que j'avais encore garndi et embelli. J'avais appris il y a peine deux ans que c'était la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elle ne savait pas que je savais et aussi je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. Si elle avait voulu me dire quelque chose elle l'aurait fait. Son mari, mon oncle Ryô suivait avec Sakuno, leur fille de 12 ans. Ils m'embrassèrent tous et on partis tous ensemble vers la ville natale de Papa. Arrivés grand-mère nous attendait sur la porte. Elle me prit dans ses bras et elle m'étouffait aussi. Après qu'elle m'eue lâchée, elle se précipita sur Papa. Pendant ce temps j'allais voir mon grand-père et mon oncle Daichi. L'après-midi fut un grand débarquement. Oncle Jun et tante Yayoi avec leurs trois enfants, Miku de 10 ans, Ayame de 7 ans et Satsuki de 3 ans. Puis il y avait oncle Hikaru et tante Yoshikô et leur fils unique Hiroto de 8 ans. Oncle Kojirô et tante Maki et leurs filles Sakura 11 ans et Machi 5 ans. Azumi, la femme d'oncle Tarô, nous rejoignit avec Masashi 13 ans et Ryokô 11 ans. Enfin oncle Genzô et son épouse Natsume qui venait d'avoir le petit Shô de 3 mois. Le reste était célibataire, comme Jito, Ken et certains étaient absents comme Takeshi, Kumi. Tout ce joyeux monde m'offrit plein de cadeaux. Mais pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux était leur présence à tous. La soirée se passa très bien et finalement tout le monde partit vers 01h00 du matin. J'allais me coucher, j'étais fatigué mais avant tout je voulais le cadeau de mes grands-parents. Je me dirigeait vers leur chambre et dit à Papa que je le rejoindrait quand j'aurais fini. Il étaient la ainsi que Daichi. Il m'attendait.

-Je savais que tu viendrai

-Grand-mère pour rien au monde je ne manquerait ces instants.

Je m'installais confortablement sur le lit et me préparait à écouter. C'est mon grand-père qui commença.

-Cette année nous te parleront de la beauté explosive qu'était ta maman.

-Une beauté explosive?

-Oui, reprit Grand-mère, ta mère était d'une grande beauté. Elle était le soleil de sa ville. Son sourire comme le tien était une source de bonheur pour tous. Elle était jolie, gentille et très douce. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants.

-Ca c'est bien vrai! Je me souviens que quand j'étais petit je l'adorais. J'étais fou de jalousie que ce soit mon frère qui l'épouse. Ta mère était un ange.

-Alors pourquoi elle nous a quittée Papa et moi?

-Ca concerne tes parents et seul Tsubasa peut te donner cette réponse.

-Mais grand-père!

-Il a raison mon chéri, même si je meurs d'envie de te dire toute la vérité, j'ai promit à ta mère et à ton père que je me tairait. C'est dur pour nous aussi tu sais?

-Oui...Et pourquoi explosive?

-Ah pour ça ta mère avait un sacré caractère. Elle était très forte pour les arts martiaux et elle faisait trembler tous les garçons de la ville. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. C'était quelqu"un de très fier.

-Et de têtu!

-Oui comme ton père! Elle avait toutes les qualités pour devenir une merveilleuse épouse. Alors je peux te dire que toutes les mères du coin cherchaient à présenter leurs fils. J'étais tellement fière quand Tsubasa nous a dit qu'elle était sa petite amie.

-Ils s'aimaient?

-Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. Mais tu sais ta mère ne s'est pas séparés de ton père parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle se posait des questions et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir.

-Mais et moi? Elle ne veut pas revoir son enfant?

Ils se regardèrent gêné et finalement grand-père me répondit.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. En tout cas sache que ta mère pense chaque jour à toi. Sois en sûre. Elle t'aime énormément.

-Allez mon chéri vas te coucher, nous t'en avons dit plus que tu ne devrais savoir déjà.

Un peu déçu je les embrassai et partit me coucher à côté de Papa. Je leur était reconnaissant de me parler de maman. Alors que je m'allongeais j'étais songeur. Je me tournai vers Papa. Même si ses yeux étaient fermé je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Il ne dormait jamais tant que je n'étais pas à côté de lui. Après tout c'était mon anniversaire.

Je me risquais à poser la question.

-Papa?

-Mmh?

-Quel était le prénom de Maman?

-...

J'attendis un long moment mais je n'eu aucune réponse. Tant pis. Un jour peut-être. Je me tournais dans l'autre sens, lui présentant mon dos. Il a du croire que je lui en voulais parce que ce ne fut qu'un faible murmure mais j'ai pourtant entendu disctinctement:

-Sanae.

Cette nuit la, je n'ai pas pu dormir. Mon coeur battait à toute allure. Après quatorze ans d'existence je connaissait enfin le prénom de Maman. J'étais tellement heureux que les jours que je passais au Japon me paraissait plus lumineux. Même la vieille folle qui habitait au bout de la rue ne me faisait pas peur (Mme Nakazawa, elle pleurait et m'embrassait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, et pourtant ce n'est pas une amie de grand-mère. Mais Papa a dit que je devais être poli et que je devais la respecter). Tout le mois passa à un vitessse folle. Nous étions le premier Juin et Papa et Rivaul nous faisait des grands signes par le balcon. J'étais dans l'avion avec Miguel. Je lui avait dit que maman s'appelait Sanae et il était content pour moi. C'est le coeur léger que je m'envollais pour le Brésil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Hayate Nakazawa

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Ce gosse finirait par me tuer ! Furieuse je traversais les couloirs sous le regard des élèves et des professeurs. J'avançais d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du proviseur. Un professeur m'arrêta.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose madame ?

-Je me rends au bureau du proviseur et je sais où il se trouve, j'ai l'habitude d'y aller.

Il me regarda de façon bizarre et je continuais sans m'arrêter. La troisième fois en un mois que je me faisais convoquer ! Je devais être la honte des parents d'élèves. Depuis son entrée dans ce collège je n'avais que des problèmes. Je ne comptais même plus les parents scandalisés qui venaient toquer à ma porte en accusant mon fils d'avoir mis enceinte leurs petites filles chéries qui s'était fait embobiner par le diable qui s'était réincarné dans Hayate. C'était un collège réputé privé et catholique. Les enfants étaient encadrés dans une bulle religieuse. Je ne partageais pas vraiment leurs croyances mais à Londres c'était une référence. Hayate n'avait pas du tout apprécié de « traîner avec tous ses gosses de riches niais et stupide » mais je voulais le meilleur pour son avenir. Aussitôt pour me prouver son mécontentement, il avait violé la première règle de cette école. A chaque fois qu'un élève intégrait cette école, il devait faire la « promesse d'or » qui consistait à préserver sa chasteté jusqu'au mariage. J'avais vu Hayate la faire avec un sourire provocateur. J'avais eu peur du pire et j'avais raison. A peine un mois plus tard, une vidéo à circulé dans tout l'établissement. La fille du proviseur qui s'envoyait en l'air dans les bureaux de son père. Le visage du garçon était brouillé mais j'avais reconnu la chaîne autour de son cou, celle dont il ne se sépare jamais. Bien évidemment Hayate s'en était vanté, il m'avait fallu faire preuve de toute ma patiente et de mon influence pour qu'il se ne se fasse pas renvoyer. Cette année avait vraiment été horrible. Il avait fait sauter la capsule de beaucoup de jeunes filles de son collège alors tous les parents m'accusaient d'avoir fait rentrer le diable dans un « lieu de sainteté ». Tu parles ! Ces filles savaient très bien ce qu'elles faisaient, elle se servait juste de la réputation de Hayate pour passer le pas, au cas ou elles se feraient prendre. Mais je sais que Hayate se protégeait quoi qu'il arrive. Je lui en avait parlé et je sais que même si il fait des bêtises, pour ça il est très mûr. Encore heureux ! Grand-mère a 35 ans ! J'arrivais devant la porte et frappait. On me dit d'entrer et je poussais la porte. Assis dans son bureau, le proviseur me fixait d'un œil mauvais. L'histoire avec sa fille avait beau remonter à il y a 6 mois, il ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir digéré. Je comprend, ce devait être honteux pour un homme d'une telle foi. Les parents d'élèves s'étaient déchaînés et avaient exigés un remplacement. Grâce à quelques billets j'ai réussi à lui éviter un chômage et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas insisté pour Hayate. D'ailleurs ce dernier me regardait avec une moue boudeuse. Je le foudroyait du regard et il se détourna. Je dirigeai mon regard vers les autres sièges et rencontrait trois paires d'yeux agressifs. Et ben ! Ça promettait !

-Asseyez vous Mlle Nakazawa.

-Je vous remercie.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater Hayate a encore fait des siennes.

-Il a massacré mon pauvre petit oui !

Je me tournais vers la mère de l'enfant. Je n'avais pas remarqué parce qu'elle le serrais contre elle mais son fils était défiguré. Je me tournais brusquement vers Hayate :

-Tu t'es battu !

-M'man...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas utiliser tes arts martiaux en cours. Je te l'ai toujours dit à chaque fois que je t'apprenais une nouvelle technique !

-Parce que c'est vous qui apprenez à ce petit monstre à se battre comme un voyou ? Telle mère, tel fils !

Je me tournais furieuse vers le père du garçon et pointais mon doigt dans sa direction.

-Vous alors, ne commencer pas à m'énerver ! Et quand je vois la sale tête de votre gosse je pense que c'est un comble de parler de Hayate comme d'un monstre. Et lui qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Frankenstein ? Ou alors peut-être que sa laideur est trop excessive pour porter un nom ?

-Mlle Nakazawa ! Je vous en prie.

Le proviseur venait de me rappeler à l'ordre. Les parents étaient visiblement choquée par mon attitude et Hayate pouffait de rire ouvertement. Un de mes regards suffit à le faire taire. Je continuais :

-Écoutez M. Le proviseur. Hayate est peut-être quelqu'un d'impulsif et de provocateur mais ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un de violent.

-C'est aussi mon avis, mais il reconnaît lui-même les faits.

J'étais éberluée.

-Hayate c'est vrai ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Et pourquoi ?

Ma question s'adressait au proviseur. Je me sentais lasse et déçue d'un coup. Est-ce que je ne connaissait plus mon fils ?

-Et bien, justement, nous avons essayé de savoir mais Hayate a dit que ce qu'il avait fait et les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait fait le concernait, qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier et qu'il ne regrettais pas ses actes et que je pouvais le torturer mais que jamais il ne s'excuserait.

J'essayais de croiser son regard mais il tournait la tête de l'autre côté. Je fis face aux parents et m'inclinait, la honte me taraudait l'esprit.

-Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mon fils. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se comporter de cette façon.

-Et pourtant vous voyez ! Mon petit Charles est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

Charles ? Je regardais plus attentivement ses traits et essayait de deviner ce que pouvait bien être son visage avant qu'il soit tabassé. Oui...je le reconnaissais ! Ce petit garnement ! Il jouait dans l'équipe adverse du club de Hayate. C'était quelqu'un de violent sur le terrain. Il passait toujours en force. De la force brute et de l'endurance, c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Il n'avait aucun talent au football de mon avis. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose entre eux. Combien de fois ce Charles avait envoyé Hayate voler lors des matchs. Combien de fois Hayate avait voulu lui mettre une raclée mais à chaque fois il s'était retenu, il me l'avait promis. Non, Hayate devait avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir frappé.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

-Pardon ?

Tous semblaient étonnées de mon changement de décision. Je m'étais relevé fière, dire que j'avais baissé l'échine devant ces gens. Comment avais-je pu douter de mon propre fils et en croire un autre ?

-Oui parfaitement, votre fils est une brute et une calamité sur un terrain ! Hayate avait forcément de bonnes raisons de le frapper.

-Co..comment osez-vous !

-Je veux sa version des faits !

-Vous êtes vraiment têtue et insolente comme votre fils !

-Mme Hover, Mlle Nakazawa à le droit de savoir.

-Bien, comme ça elle se rendra compte combien elle est dans l'erreur. Figurez vous que votre fils a chercher des crosses à Mathilda, la petite amie de mon chéri.

-Mathilda Cromber ? La pute du collège ?

-Je ne vous permet pas !

-Et moi je me permets M. Hover. Continuez votre petite histoire, elle m'intéresse. De quelle « désagréments » souffre cette jeune fille ?

-Votre fils l'a hypnotisé pour...pour satisfaire ses besoins de sauvage !

Il était rouge de colère

-Dites plutôt que mon fils est un meilleur coup que le vôtre ! Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison. Au lieu de fermer les yeux sur ses défauts vous feriez mieux d'essayer de les corriger.

-Ça vous va bien de dire ça. Regardez votre fils ! Sa mauvaise éducation le reflet de votre rôle de mère que vous assumez mal.

-Mme Hover, je vous prie de rester correct. L'hypothèse de Mlle Nakazawa n'est pas dénuée de sens.

-Ma femme a parfaitement raison, et je ne vous permet pas de la contre dire pour prendre le parti de cette...femme vénale !

-Moi vénale ? Pour qui vous prenez vous, vous vous croyez en droit de m'insulter juste parce que vous avez des cacahuètes entre les jambes que vous essayé d'appeler des testicules?

Sur le coup, je crois que j'y avais été fort. Même Hayate avait les yeux grands ouverts. M. Hover semblait retourné. A ce moment le président de l'association des parents d'élèves M. Cromber fit son apparition. Il ne manquait plus que lui, bonjour les ennuis ! C'était tout à fait le genre de personne que je détestait. Riche et prétentieux, suffisant à lui-même. Il regardait tout le monde de haut et son tic de remonter ses lunettes en écailles m'insupportai. Hayate mis un doigt dans sa bouche et fit semblant de vomir. Le proviseur s'autorisa un sourire. C'était cet homme qui avait voulu son départ (pour prendre sa place) et depuis il le détestait.

-Mlle Nakazawa

Il me fit un baise-main, heureusement que j'avais des lotions hygiéniques dans mon sac. Beurk !

-Et...ce jeune homme dont toute la population de ce lycée se plaint.

-Seulement pour les vieux frustrés dans ton genre !

-M. Nakazawa ! N'aggravez pas votre cas.

-Laissez William ( le proviseur) ce jeune homme traverse une phase difficile. Il en ait à l'adolescence, époque où il a besoin de s'affirmer, de prouver qui il est, de plaire aux filles. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il existe. Et de plus il n'a personne à qui se confier.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Je suis la moi !

-Justement non. Vous êtes à la télé dans des magasines, à votre travail mais pas chez vous avec votre fils.

-Hayate est toujours la ou je suis, c'est vrai qu'il passe plus son temps en dehors de la maison mais quoi qu'il arrive, il est toujours à mes côtés.

-Sans doute mais je pense savoir de quoi il a besoin pour se calmer.

-Je suis toute ouïe, après tout vous êtes un exemple pour tous les parents catholiques et votre fille Mathilda est un modèle à suivre pour les jeunes gens qui souhaitent faire une promesse d'or. Un avenir de bonne sœur est tout ce qui correspond à son image.

Il me fit un sourire crispé et remonta ses lunettes avec son index, je suis sûre qu'il voulait m'irriter.

-Et bien comme je le disais, je pense que votre fils à besoin d'une présence masculine.

Oh non, il n'allait pas me faire ça, c'était bas et mesquin.

-Oui, ce qu'il lui faut c'est un père.

Touché. Il avait gagné et il le savait. Je ne pouvait pas rétorquer. Oui Hayate avait besoin d'un père et dans ce collège tout le monde le voyait comme un bâtard. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment intégré à cause de cela. Ici tout le monde avait deux parents, en même temps l'Église refuse le divorce. Tout le monde trompait tout le monde mais chacun faisait le couple parfait, la haute société parfaite. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je pleure, j'étais humilié et voir le visage ravi des Hover me mettait dans une colère noire. Je sentais une main dans la mienne. C'était Hayate. Il savait combien ce sujet me faisait mal.

Il jeta un regard méchant vers Cromper et me tira pour qu'on y aille. Je le laissais m'emmener. J'avais perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre. Nous traversions la porte quand Hayate se retourna vers Cromper une lueur mesquine dans les yeux.

-Au fait le crapaud. Ta femme a un très joli grain de beauté entre les cuisses. Tout près de ses grandes lèvres. C'était délicieux.

Il se lécha les lèvres et claqua la porte. Je n'ai pas pu voir le visage de cet homme mais il devait vraiment une sale tête. Je pris la main de Hayate et tous les deux on se dirigea vers la voiture en courant. Cet endroit était étouffant.

-L'année prochaine je te change d'école, tu choisira celle que tu voudra.

-Même une école pourrie, super mal famée en banlieue ?

-N'exagérons tout de même pas.

-Alors ce sera un pensionnat de filles pour moi.

Je lui sourit et le prit dans mes bras. Sous son visage d'ange, se cachait un véritable petit démon.

-Allez viens.

-Tu ne me dispute pas ?

-Je suis pas très en forme pour ça.

-Chouette, alors j'aurais quand même mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-Bien sur mon chéri, le 5 mai n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année. Quoiqu'il arrive tu aura toujours un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Mais je te préviens, je ne te ferais pas cadeau d'une strip-teaseuse pour ton anniversaire de majorité.

-Pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir 18 ans.

Je lui tirais les joues, je savais qu'il plaisantait mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il était trop mignon.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Rassure moi, tu...tu n'as tout de même pas...enfin Mme Cromber...tu vois.

Je vis un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres progressivement. Oh non !

-Mais non, c'est Mathilda qui me l'a dit. Parce que une fois je l'ai entendu en pleine action et elle m'as dit que son amant avait du trouver le point sensible. Bref !

-Tu l'aimes bien cette Mathilda ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Je crois savoir que tu ne te fais jamais deux fois la même fille alors que tu vas chez Mathilda une fois par semaine. Alors ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux si tu veux tout savoir. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus proche de moi que les autres. C'est une peste, une garce, elle fait tout pour plaire, elle est hypocrite gâtée, bref bourrée de défauts. Mais au fond elle est honnête et quand on est ensemble, elle est juste elle-même1 Elle est très intéressante et assez étonnante. Je suis le seul a qui elle se confie. On se comprend bien. …. Elle n'as pas de maman et avec son père et sa belle-mère ça ne se passe pas très bien en fait.

-Je vois, et bien invite la de temps en temps à la maison alors.

-Je ne crois pas que son père sera d'accord.

-Parce qu'il est d'accord pour que tu sois dans le lit de sa fille ?

Je lui fit un clin d'œil et nous descendîmes de la voiture pour aller au restaurant.

-Bonjour Mlle Nakazawa

-Bonjour, j'ai fait une réservation

-Bien sur suivez moi.

Le serveur nous conduisit à notre table. Il nous installa et nous tendit la carte.

-Je crois qu'en dessert, ce sera mousse au chocolat.

-Et ton régime ?

-Parce que tu me trouves grosse ?

-Bien sur que non Maman, je te taquine. Même si tu as 35 ans tu es la plus belle femme et la plus belle maman du monde et je sais qu'à l'école, ils sont tous jaloux de la chance que j'ai de ramené une mère super sexy aux réunions parents-profs.

-Tu t'es amélioré dans les compliments.

-J'ai appris et j'ai beaucoup plus de succès.

-Bon passons à un autre sujet, pourquoi as-tu frappé ce garçon ?

-Mamaan, c'est mon anniversaire.

-S'il te plaît Hayate, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas.

-Tu me laisses aller téléphoner a grand-mère avant ? Un peu de réconfort avent la morale ?

Je soupirais et le laissait partir. En attendant je me dirigeais au bar après avoir passé commande. Je m'asseyais et le barman me demanda ce que je souhaitais.

-Un whisky sans glace.

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de parler. Monsieur Crapaud.

-M. Cromber. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-C'est bien cette boisson que vous appréciez n'est-ce pas ? La note est pour moi.

-Je peux très bien payer moi-même.

-Je sais, vous êtes une femme libre et indépendante.

-Tout à fait. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand il me retint la main.

-S'il vous plaît, je tenais à m'excuser pour la façon odieuse dont je vous ai traitée.

Je me rassit et prit le verre que le barman me tendait.

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ni Hayate d'ailleurs. Ça doit être difficile pour lui comme pour vous. Je me suis rendue compte que nous vous avions jeté la pierre et je souhaite qu'à l'avenir nous ayons de meilleures relations.

-Quel revirement !

-Je pense qu'une femme aussi belle, jeune et talentueuse devrait apporter sa contribution à notre école.

-Vous aurez fait rentrer une femme satanique dans la confrérie. Je ne crois pas que vos petits amis apprécient. Vous courrez au scandale.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, pensez plutôt à vous et à votre fils. Si belle et si seule. Peut-être qu'il est temps de trouver un père à Hayate.

Alors la je ne comprenais rien. Ou du moins je ne comprenais rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne la main et qu'il se mette à la caresser.

-Je serais prêt pour ce rôle...

Alors la je n'y croyais pas. Je retirais sèchement ma main et le renvoyait :

-Allez vous faire voir. Mon fils a besoin d'un père et pas d'une loque !

Je l'avais mis en colère, je le voyais à son nouveau teint. Il me tira violemment vers lui et me cracha au visage.

-Écoute moi bien espèce de traînée, je me suis abaissée alors tu vas venir dans mon lit et si tu n'obéit pas je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que ton sale gosse subissent les pires misères en cours.

Non, non, non ! Pitié tout mais pas ça. Qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à mon fils. Prête à céder je sentis quelqu'un me dégager de son emprise. C'était Hayate. Il se tourna vers le Crapaud.

-Vous ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma mère !

-Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui ne te concerne pas sale gamin.

-C'est ma mère et un enfoiré dans ton genre ne posera pas ses mains sur elle.

-Ôte toi de la !

-Si vous voulez que je me pousse il va falloir vous battre.

Je le vis relever ses manches et paniquait.

-Non Hayate je t'en prie.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Non Hayate il serait capable de suggérer la maison de redressement si tu te montres violent. Allons-y.

-Vous ne vous en tirez pas comme ça.

-Monsieur, calmez-vous, je ne tolérai plus votre comportement.

Le barman s'était mis entre nous et regardait de façon effronté le Crapaud. Ne voulant pas plus d'ennui, je poussais Hayate vers la porte le plus vite possible. Le personnel commençait à se rassembler et je préférai éviter ce genre d'apparition public. Hayate boudait, je le comprenait, j'avais gâché son anniversaire. A peine dehors et il explosa :

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé l'exploser ? Hein ? Putain ! Il drague ma mère et moi je dois rester la sans rien faire ? A moins qu'une soirée avec ce...ce... te réjouisse. Purée tu me fais chié !

Et il partit comme ça me plantant devant le restaurant. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Tsubasa qu'est ce que je dois faire ? C'est dans ces moments la que j'aurais tellement besoin de toi. Daibu si tu avais été la, tu aurais peut-être su quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce que vous devenez mes chéris ? Alors que je ruminais seule, je vis le barman approcher. Je levais ma tête vers lui et le remerciais, c'est lui qui était venu nous sauver.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien Mlle Nakazawa ?

-Oui merci, Monsieur... ?

-Tottenham, je m'appelle Andrew Tottenham. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je vous admire vous et votre travail.

-Merci, je...je ne trouve plus mon fils, c'est son anniversaire et j'ai tout gâché.

-Mais non, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais aller vous le chercher.

Il partit. Combien de temps je ne sais pas. Je me suis assise sur le trottoir et j'ai attendue. Ces 14 ans auraient du être une journée de bonheur. J'ai tout gâchée. Je me demande comment Daibu à vécu ce jour. De toute façon Tsubi n'avait pas pu faire pire que moi. Ce doit être un bon père. Il me manques tellement. J'avais voulu revenir un an après notre séparation mais j'avais trouvée une fille à ma place. Ils avaient l'air très amoureux. Ce jour la j'ai compris que je l'avais perdu. Je l'avais abandonné et il avait refait sa vie. Même si aujourd'hui il est seul, c'est la fille qui a rompu et je sais que Tsubasa a essayé de recoller les morceaux avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comme lorsque je l'avais quitté. J'en avais fait une dépression. J'aurais tant voulu voir Daibu grandir, je connaît son visage mais je ne connais ni ses sentiments ni son caractère. Est-ce qu'il a des traits qui m'appartiennent ? J'ai l'impression que Hayate a tout pris. Je ne vois de Tsubasa que la même passion pour le football, la même joie quand il est sur le terrain, le même talent, le même entêtement et dans certaines choses la grande naïveté. J'avais toujours su décrypter les pensées, les sentiments, mais Hayate n'avait pas ce don. Mon chéri ou est-tu ? Reviens, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Tout en shootant dans les cailloux, je bouillonnait. J'aurais voulu lui refaire son portrait à cet imbécile. J'étais furieux contre Maman. Et alors qu'il me pourrisse la vie en cours ? Je pouvais me défendre ! Le centre de redressement, tu parles ! Mathilda ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, je le sais. Et si elle voulait quelqu'un dans sa vie ?...je ne le suffit plus, ce doit être ça. C'est vrai que tout le monde à besoin d'amour mais je suis la pour lui en donner. Je ne veux partager Maman avec personne sinon qu'avec Papa. Papa...je n'ai jamais pu dire ce mot à quelqu'un. Comment est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Sûrement exceptionnel pour réussir à séduire Maman. J'étais presque convaincu qu'il était normal, parce que autrement, j'aurais pu le retrouver facilement mais le mariage de Maman n'avait pas été médiatisé. D'après Papy seul quelques journaux en avait parlé mais c'était il y a 15 ans. Autant dire que ce père s'était presque évaporé dans la nature. était-il vivant, mort, pensait-il a moi, m'avait-il oublié, avait-il refait sa vie ? Je me posais ces questions depuis des années et j'avais beau houspiller Maman tous les jours à son sujet, elle n'avait jamais rien voulu dire. Quand à Papy, il avait trop peur de la colère de Maman pour me confier quelque chose. Papy vivait avec nous, maman et lui vivaient ensemble depuis que Papy avait divorcé de Mamie. Elle je la voyais rarement, déjà parce que nous n'allions que très rarement au Japon ( pour mon plus grand malheur) et ensuite parce qu'elle venait quand elle le pouvait, c'est-a-dire pas souvent. Le Japon, Papy dit que Maman est très patriotique mais vu le nombre de fois où l'on s'y rend j'en doute fort. Pourtant j'aurais vraiment voulu y aller plus souvent. Pour voir là ou elle a grandie, jouée, rencontrée ses amis mais non ! Une fois quand j'étais petit. Je devais avoir cinq ans tout au plus, j'étais allé dans une ville dont je ne connaissait pas le nom (maman n'a jamais voulu me le dire). Il y avait ma grand-mère et je me souviens que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir et que Maman non plus ne quittait pas la maison. Cette ville se résumait à ce que je voyais par ma fenêtre. Et puis un jour j'avais vu passer Tsubasa Ohzora. J'étais fan de lui et je me suis mis à crier pour qu'il me regarde. Il m'avait entendu car il tournait la tête de tous les sens et quand il allait regarder dans ma direction Maman m'a brusquement tirée en arrière et m'a mit une main sur la bouche pour me faire taire. Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction et aujourd'hui encore je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais je me rappelle que son cœur battait très fort et que lorsqu'elle avait bien voulu me laisser retourner à mon observatoire, il était parti. Je ne l'ai jamais revu d'aussi près. Même si j'assiste à quasiment chacun de ses matchs au première loge, je me dit que ce jour il aurait pu me parler, me sourire à moi. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de faire la queue à la sortie des joueurs. Aussitôt le coup de sifflet donné, nous nous précipitions vers la sortie. On aurait dit qu'elle avait le diable à ses trousses. D'ailleurs je l'avais toujours trouvée un peu bizarre durant les match. D'abord elle s'habillait de façon à ce qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas, ce que je trouvais exagéré malgré sa célébrité, ensuite elle semblait toujours très concentrée. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait autant adorer le Barça que moi. Hier j'ai regardé le match des équipes allemandes qui était très bon, le Barça n'avait pas un adversaire digne de ce nom et pourtant je sais que leur numéro 10 a tout donné. Mais Maman elle, s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et à regardé le match du Barça. A partir de ce moment je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une question de football mais de physique. Apparemment, mon idole ne la laissait pas indifférente. Si elle veut un homme, elle n'a qu'a le séduire lui, elle pourrait facilement l'approcher et il tomberait tout de suite sous son charme. Maman était tellement jolie, et puis au moins comme ça j'aurais un coach personnel. Marcher m'avait fait du bien mais Maman devait s'inquiéter. Je rebroussais chemin et marchait dans mes pas. Je vis pas loin le barman, je crois qu'il me cherche. Je lui fis signe et il vint vers moi tout à fait ravi.

-Ah tu es la ! Ta mère te cherche partout, elle est complètement désespérée. Je suis content que tu sois là, elle va pouvoir à nouveau sourire, elle est beaucoup plus belle lorsqu'elle sourit que lorsqu'elle pleure. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle femme pour mère. Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle est célibataire. C'est vrai qu'elle à dépassée la trentaine mais n'importe qui lui dirait oui même si elle avait quarante ans.

Il me cassait les oreilles avec son verbiage stupide. Je vis ma mère assise sur le trottoir. Elle pleurait par ma faute...encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle pleure à cause de moi non plus. Elle est mon seule parent et elle m'a toujours bien élevée et aimée suffisamment pour que je ne ressente pas l'absence d'un père. Je m'approchais et lui essuyait ses larmes.

-Je te demande pardon Maman.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Je lui retournait l'étreinte et quand elle alla mieux, on rentra à la maison ou Papy nous attendait.

J'entrais dans la maison et hurlait que nous étions la. Papy était vieux et j'aimais beaucoup me moquer de sa récente surdité. J'avais remarqué que Maman parlait plus fort quand elle s'adressait à lui. C'était hilarant.

-Ah vous êtes rentré ? Je commençais à penser que vous aviez oublié que j'étais encore vivant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papy, tu sera toujours vivant dans mon cœur même si un jour tu ressemble à une momie.

-Hayate !

-Tu as mon cadeau ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir un cadeau pour toi petit ingrat ?

-Et bien parce que je suis ton seul petit fils peut-être.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois !

-Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Allons ma petite chérie, je plaisantais. Tu sais bien que je n'oublie jamais ceux qui sont de ma famille.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et j'entendis Maman claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était vraiment sur les nerfs.

-Alors ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas tout est réglé, il ne reste plus qu'a l'annoncer à ta mère.

-Tu t'en occuperai personnellement.

Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire sadique. Maman revint, souriante et fraîche. Signe évident qu'elle venait de pleurer et qu'elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter. Je la connaissait trop bien de toute façon, elle ne peut rien me cacher. Elle commença à préparer le dîner, quand Papy engagea la conversation.

-Mais Sunny ? N'avez vous pas déjà mangé ?

-Non, il y a eu quelques petits problèmes au restaurant

-Quels sortes de problèmes ?

-Je te dirais ça plus tard. En attendant que veux-tu manger Hayate ?

-Rien, je veux passer directement au gâteau.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Le plus important en ce jour ce sont le gâteau et les cadeaux.

-Soit, tu m'ôtes une tâche ingrate. Je vais chercher le dessert alors.

Elle partit dans la pièce à côté et revint avec une énorme pièce montée en choux à la crème. Maman était une excellente cuisinière, ses petits plats étaient un vrai délice, rien à voir avec moi qui n'était même pas capable de réchauffer une pizza surgelé. Elle la posa et avant de souffler les bougies je m'attaquait au gâteau.

-Hayate ! S'il te plaît. Souffle au moins tes bougies.

-Mais Maman ça ne sert à rien.

-Bien sûr que si, n'as tu pas un souhait ?

-Je demande toujours le même tous les ans et je ne l'ai jamais eu alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt, j'ai cessé de croire à toutes ses choses comme le Père Noël, les boîtes à souhaits, les étoiles, les bougies. Je n'y crois plus.

Un grand silence suivit ma déclaration. Tout le monde savait ce que je voulais. Un Papa. c'était trop demandé ? Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Maman me regarda et me dit :

-Fais le quand même Hayate, cette année pourrait être la bonne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Ne voulant pas la contrarier, je fermais les yeux et fit mon vœu mollement. Je n'étais pas vraiment motivé. Mais pour son plaisir, je fis semblant d'y mettre du cœur.

-Satisfaite ?

-Vraiment satisfaite. Tiens voici ton cadeau.

Elle me tendit un gros paquet que j'attrapais. Je l'ouvris et dedans je trouvais plusieurs objet. Un énorme Mug personnalisé, c'était une photo de moi et Maman. Elle avait été prise pour mes deux ans sur le bord de la plage. Maman avait les cheveux aux vents, et joue contre joue nous étions en train de sourire à l'objectif. Ensuite je trouvais un énorme album avec plein de photos également de ma famille et de mes amis. Puis tout au fond de la boîte, je trouvais un pendentif en forme de cœur. Je le regardais plus attentivement et vit que des mots étaient gravés, « Le sourire d'une personne chère a nos cœurs, vaut le plus beau cadeau du monde ».

-Ce pendentif est celui que m'a offert ta grand-mère paternel le jour de mon mariage. Elle m'avait demandé de toujours conserver le sourire de son fils, et j'ai échoué. Depuis notre séparation, je ne me sens plus en droit de le porter. Mais toi Hayate tu es le soleil de ma vie, celui qui me fait sourire tous les jours, tu es ma raison de vivre et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il te conviendrait mieux à toi. Et je suis sure que ta grand-mère aurait appréciée que je t'en fasse cadeau.

-Mais ce doit être un cadeau précieux pour toi.

-Oui mais tu m'es encore plus précieux. Allez mon grand viens me faire un câlin.

Je ne me le fis pas redire deux fois. Je savais qu'elle y tenait, il avait toujours été dans sa boîte à bijoux et elle le contemplait souvent mais elle ne le mettais jamais, je comprend mieux.

-A mon tour de faire mon cadeau.

-Parce que tu as trouvé Papa ?

-A vrai dire Hayate m'a clairement dit ce qu'il attendait de moi. Écoute Sunny, il souhaiterait participer à un camp d'été au Brésil.

-Un camp d'été ? Au brésil ? Pourquoi ce pays mon cœur ?

-C'est un camp spécial foot, il ouvre cet été. Il va y avoir plein de monde, de tous les pays, de toutes les nations, ça va être top !

-Je ne crois pas avoir donné mon accord.

-C'est la que j'interviens, j'ai déjà tout préparé, réserver une place, le billet d'avion, payer le camp, et en tant que grand-père tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire plaisir à mon petit-fils et en tant que père je t'ordonne de respecter mon choix et de t'y plier.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille et de plus Hayate est mon enfant, je décide ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

-La décision que tu as prise il y a 13 ans était pourtant la plus mauvaise qu'il soit.

-Grand-père ! Tu n'es pas obligé de...

-Non Hayate si je ne parle pas, tu n'ira jamais dans ce camp et c'est ce que tu voulais alors laisse moi faire. Sunny, l'avion décolle le 1er Juin. Tu as un peu moins d'un mois pour t'y faire mais tu t'y fera. Pour le bonheur de ton fils.

Ah la la. Bonjour la mauvaise ambiance ces prochains jours. Joyeux anniversaire Hayate ! Tu pars en colo pendant que ta famille va se détester en ton absence. Chouette ! C'est sur que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vit ses 14 ans. Je remerciais tout de même mon grand-père et allait me coucher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Je poussais la porte de la chambre de ma mère.

-Est-ce que je suis toujours le bienvenue malgré le fait que j'ai comploté dans ton dos ?

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe d'approcher. J'avais l'habitude de dormir avec ma mère. Je sais la plupart des gens disent que ça craint mais ils n'ont qu'a aller se faire voir. Le psychologue disait que j'avais un gros complexe d'Oedipe mais de mon avis lui avait un gros complexe d'angoisse de castration, de toutes façon, les psy ne sont pas nets (je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui étudient la psychologie, ce n'est pas une insulte j'en fait moi même deux heures par semaine!). Je me glissais sous les couvertures et me nichait dans ses bras. Elle sentait bon, une odeur...de plantes.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je suis juste vexée que tu ne sois pas venue me le demander à moi.

-Tu aurais dit non.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Ah et quelles sont-elles ? Et ne me répond pas que ça ne me regarde pas. L'époque ou tu t'en tirais aussi facilement est révolue. Alors ?

-Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs c'est tout. Et tu n'en saura pas plus. Je suis ta mère, je suis plus têtue que toi !

-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec Papa ?

-Oui, plus ou moins.

-Maman...est-ce que tu l'aimes encore Papa ?

-...

-Maman c'est mon anniversaire.

-...

-Si tu ne me répond pas je perds mon temps, je devrais plutôt aller me faire la voisine.

-...

-Je me drogue

-...

-Je fume

-...

-J'ai commis un meurtre

-...

-Maman, je t'aime alors reviens moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je l'ai fait réagir. Et de quelle façon, elle s'est mise à pleurer comme une madeleine.

-Maman, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais je m'excuse.

-C'est juste que ce que tu viens de dire, c'était les derniers mots que ton père m'a dit.

-Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que mon père est aussi mon frère ? Flippant ! A quel âge tu l'as eu ?

-Hayate ! C'est sérieux !

-Bon d'accord, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés si vous vous aimiez encore ?

-Nous ne nous sommes pas séparés c'est moi qui l'ai quittée.

-Pardon ?

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La question n'est pas la bonne. Bon bonne nuit mon chéri, tu ne saura rien de plus.

Elle m'embrassa et ferma les yeux. Je savais que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus d'elle. Je me couchais donc la tête pleine de questions.

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

J'avais le blues. Hayate venait de s'envoler pour le Brésil. Ce mois était passé trop vite et finalement je n'avais pas eu assez de temps pour me préparer. Cette séparation me fit aussi mal que le jour ou Tsubasa prit l'avion pour le Brésil en me laissant seule derrière lui pas vraiment prête à affronter ma nouvelle vie en France. Le jour ou il est parti remonte à vingt ans déjà. Et les jumeaux ont maintenant 14 ans. Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour te revoir Daibu mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je me pose souvent la question, est-ce qu'un jour vous vous rencontrerez ou mourrez-vous sans jamais savoir que vous aviez chacun un jumeau ? Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de ma société, autant m'occuper. J'écrasais ma cigarette sur le parvis de la porte quand on m'aborda :

-Vous fumez ?

Je me tournai et :

-Andrew Totenhamm, le chevalier qui est venu à mon secours.

-Une princesse ne devrait jamais connaître la détresse.

-Que vous êtes flatteur !

-Alors vous fumez ?

-Seulement quand je suis très triste. Pour la première fois mon fils est parti loin de moi pour une longue durée alors je fume.

-Et...vous avez fumé combien de cigarettes dans votre vie ?

-Une dizaine tout au plus.

-Que diriez-vous que je remplace cette cigarette, vous êtes triste ? Parlons-en. J'ai du temps.

-Mais et votre travail ?

-Oh j'ai été renvoyé pour mauvais comportement envers un client.

-Oh je suis vraiment confuse, c'est de ma faute.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je fais la tournée des bars, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour m'employer. En attendant, j'aurais bien voulu que nous discutions autour d'un verre mais je suis pauvre pour l'instant. Alors je vous invite chez moi et je vous ferais un de ses cocktails dont j'ai le secret et qui sont hors de prix sur la carte.

-Ôtez-moi d'un doute, je me fais vieille mais vous ne seriez pas en train de me draguer par hasard ?

-Comment pourrais-je résister à la tentation alors que je suis face à une aussi belle femme ?

-Une belle femme qui doit facilement avoir 10 ans de plus que vous.

-En fait je n'ai que 20 ans.

-En plus ! Pendant que j'élevais mon fils, vous découvriez à peine la différence entre les filles et les garçons, désolé je ne prend pas au berceau. Mais comme je suis redevable pour l'autre soir, c'est moi qui vous offre un verre, en tout bien tout honneur. Alors jeune homme acceptez vous de prendre un verre avec l'ancêtre que je suis ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir tant de chance dans ma vie.

-Et bien c'est réglé.

Je lui pris le bras ce qui le fit rougir, je souriais et regardait droit devant moi, le soleil était haut et je levais mon regard vers la masse bleutée espérant y apercevoir l'avion qui avait emmené Hayate. C'était une belle journée malgré tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 6 : L'arrivée au camp

Le Brésil vivait un été particulièrement chaud cette année. Ce matin le Camp de Viseu ouvrait ses portes non loin de la ville de Ilha dos Brancos. On voyait une centaine d'enfants se précipiter à l'intérieur. Le camp accueillait des garçons comme des filles mais les sexes étaient séparés, la tranche d'âge variait de 12 à 16 ans. Les couleurs, la joie, la bonne humeur avait rendu le camp plus qu'attractif. Au centre, était hissé plusieurs drapeaux de tous les pays des venus. Chacun devait se rendre devant un moniteur pour se voir assigné une équipe.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Je faisais la queue avec Miguel, depuis qu'on était arrivé, il était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place. C'était merveilleux, tant de monde qui avait la même passion que nous. J'étais vraiment content que Papa m'aie laissé venir. Je l'avais appelé dès que nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. Il avait été si content de m'entendre. Il me manquait vraiment beaucoup, mais je lui donnerai des nouvelles tous les jours et puis Miguel est la je ne suis pas seul. En plus je vais me retrouver avec une équipe, je pourrais faire des connaissances. Nous nous approchions de plus en plus du moniteur, nous devions donner notre nom et prénom puis on nous assignait une équipe avec laquelle nous passerons un mois dans un dortoir et des entraînements. Il y avait un tournoi interne à la façon coupe du monde avec des remises de prix, une coupe, un ballon d'or. Je voulais ramener le ballon d'or pour que Papa soit fière de moi. Devant moi un garçon avec de long cheveux noirs s'avançait encore. Il allait bientôt passer. Ces cheveux m'intriguait par leur profonde noirceur. Il paraissait avoir une masse lourde de cheveux. Il était devant moi depuis bientôt une demi-heure et son dos m'était devenu familier. Il semblait plutôt musclé malgré sa fine taille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais attiré par lui, j'aurais voulu voir son visage. Ça y est il passait.

-Ton nom.

-Hayate Nakazawa.

Nakazawa ? Ce pourrai-il qu'il ait un lien avec le célèbre mannequin ? Ils pourraient être de la même famille. Son fils ? Non les médias la décrivent comme une femme célibataire et je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un enfant, ni en parler d'ailleurs. En tout cas il était japonais. Hayate...j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom, il y a longtemps dans mon enfance, mais je ne me souviens plus de qui le portais. Pendant que je méditais, le moniteur semblait avoir trouvé son nom.

-Oui alors tu es en équipe 1, ton dortoir est celui qui se trouve dans la partie Ouest du camp et il s'appelle « Allemagne ». Chaque dortoir à un nom de pays ici.

-Et vous classez les équipes en fonction du niveau des joueurs ?

-Non c'est un pur hasard alors ne t'imagines pas être déjà chez les meilleurs.

-Vous allez vite voir que je serais le numéro 1 de ce camp, le numéro de mon équipe est juste prémonitoire.

Sur ce il s'en alla. Et ben dit donc ! Quel arrogance ! Son caractère m'a étonné je ne m'y attendais pas. Dans la queue, il semblait patient et calme, un peu comme moi, nous avions été les deux seuls à ne pas nous agiter. Au final il est vraiment différent de ce que je pensais. J'espère qu'il est bon sur un terrain au moins ! Mais j'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir son visage.

-Ton nom.

-Daibu Ohzora.

Il releva son regard et me dévisagea. J'avais horreur de ça, oui j'étais le fils de Tsubasa Ohzora et alors ? Les gens me jugeait avant même d'avoir vu mon jeu. Parce que mon père était un génie du football, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je sois aussi doué. Et en général il n'était pas déçu mais je n'étais pas évalué au même niveau que les autres. Quand on me regardait, on se disait automatiquement « il doit être bon ». Alors du coup, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais être vu de façon objective. Le moniteur me regarda un long moment encore comme si il voulait dire quelque chose mais il sembla se raviser et me chercha sur sa liste.

-Équipe 7, ton dortoir est côté Est du camp et il prend le nom du « Paraguay ».

-Excusez moi mais combien d'équipe est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le bavardage est de famille ? Il y a 8 équipes si tu veux tout savoir.

-Heu...merci.

Je ne comprenais pas, le bavardage de famille ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? J'attendais Miguel qui eut vite fini. Il me rejoignit souriant :

-Je suis aussi dans l'équipe 7

-C'est génial !

-Oui je pense que Papa a du dire a son ami de nous mettre ensemble pour que ton père soit plus tranquille. Allez viens on va chercher nos maillots.

On voyait au loin un grand panneau avec le mot maillot et un homme qui criait aux perdus qu'ils devaient récupérer leur maillot avant de rejoindre les dortoirs. Il nous vit approcher et dans un ton particulièrement joyeux il nous dit :

-Quelle équipe ?

-La numéro 7, lui répondit Miguel

-Ah ! Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Paolo et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous pendant un mois. Nous sommes au dortoir Paraguay comme on a du vous le dire. J'espère que vous êtes des champions parce que pour la première année je veux avoir la coupe. Dis moi ton nom mon garçon et ta taille de maillot.

-Je m'appelle Miguel et je fais une taille 5

-Très bien, tiens, nous avons des maillots couleurs orange, c'est pas top mais y en a qui sont violets alors on à évité le pire. Pour l'instant vous n'avez pas de numéro, on va d'abord vous faire jouer pour savoir quel numéro vous attribuer. En fait c'est surtout pour démarquer le numéro 10 comme vous vous en doutez et pour trouver le capitaine aussi. Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'un de vous deux aura ce privilège. Peut importe, jeune homme à la taille 4 quel est ton prénom ?

-Heu...Daibu mais comment savez-vous que je fais une taille 4 ?

-Ben comme ton frère non ?

-Mon frère ? Je n'ai pas de frère.

-Vraiment, il me semblait que le jeune homme d'avant,Hayate je crois, était ton frère.

Je ne dis rien et passait mon chemin de toutes façons pour les américains comme pour les européens, nous autres japonais avions tous la même tête. Je laissais couler. C'était sans importance de toute façon. Nous dirigeâmes vers le dortoir. Un drapeau du Paraguay était sur la devanture de la porte. A côté un autre dortoir, celui du Brésil. Au centre des deux, il y avait une table assez grande pour accueillir 22 joueurs, soit deux équipes. Miguel se précipita à l'intérieur et je le suivait. A l'intérieur il n' y avait que deux garçons qui s'étaient installés sur les deux lits du fond, mon meilleur ami égal à lui même entama la conversation.

-On peux prendre les deux lits en face ?

-Ouais allez-y dit l'un deux, je m'appelle Yann et je viens d'Allemagne.

- Moi je suis Miguel et je viens d'Espagne.

-Un supporter de Madrid ou du Barça ?

-Barça quelle évidence !

-Alors on va bien s'entendre, de toute façon avec Tsubasa en numéro 10 et Rivaul en entraîneur, on ne peut pas faire mieux.

-Il paraît que leurs fils vont assister à ce camp.

C'était le deuxième garçon qui venait de parler.

-Je m'appelle Dimitri et je suis russe. J'ai entendu les entraîneurs en parler. Ils avaient l'air tout excité.

-Ah bon ? En tout cas je vous présente mon meilleur ami Daibu et lui aussi est espagnol.

-Je suis enchanté. J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre et qu'on va passer d'agréable moments dans l'équipe.

-C'est sur, dit Yann, en tout cas moi je suis étonné par Dimitri, je ne savais pas qu'en Russie on jouait au foot.

-Faites gaffe, c'est aussi ce que vous disiez du Japon avant qu'il n'arrive a ravir la coupe.

-Peut-être mais le prochain mondial ne sera pas pareil, avec Karl-Heinz et ses progrès...

Je les laissais continuer leur conversation et regardait par la fenêtre, c'était vraiment très joli. Je commençais à déballer mes affaires et à les ranger. Miguel continuait sa conversation, il avait toujours été doué pour aller au contact des gens, j'étais plus réservé. Yann semblait aussi être quelqu'un de sociable. A les voir on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Dimitri bien qu'en retrait, participait également de temps en temps. Il se tourna vers moi soudainement et me dit :

-J'y pense, t'es Japonais mais tu vis en Espagne, tu serais pas le fils de Tsubasa Ohzora ?

Un gros blanc s'installa. J'aurai préféré éviter que tout le monde l'apprenne, je venais juste d'arriver et on allait déjà me cataloguer par rapport à mon nom de famille. Heureusement que Miguel vint à mon secours.

-Oh laisse le tranquille. Oui c'est le fils de Tsubasa Ohzora et alors, ,ne vous emballez pas à cause de son nom de famille, je suis le fils de Rivaul, comme ça on est à égalité. Soyez sympa et ne nous jugez pas sur nos pères.

-Ouh la ! Calme toi, vieux. Ok vos pères sont des célébrités mais ça ne change rien. L'important c'est votre jeu. N'est-ce pas Dimitri.

-Oui bien sûr, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise Daibu.

-Non ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Mais s'il vous plaît ne le dites pas aux autres, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse.

Au même instant Paolo rentra avec sa bonne humeur et le reste de nos coéquipiers. Sept garçons qui semblait tous différents, nous fîmes les présentations. Dans le groupe, il y avait trois brésiliens, deux argentins, un péruvien et un français. Nous nous sourîmes timidement et Paolo nous souhaita la bienvenue.

-Bon maintenant que nous avons fait l'essentiel, allons déjeuner. Vous devez avoir faim non ? Vous verrez le réfectoire est immense, vous allez vous mélanger avec toutes les équipes. Allez en route moussaillons !

Eh ben, on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec un tel animateur, sur la route, il sifflait l'hymne brésilien et saluait tous ceux que l'on croisait. Au réfectoire, nous avions un self, nous avons pris nos plateau et nous défilions en nous servant. A côté de moi il y avait une dame qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir de yaourt à la fraise et qu'elle ne voulait pas l'arôme poire parce qu'elle y était allergique.

-Tenez, mademoiselle, je vous laisse le mien, j'aime aussi la poire.

-Oh merci jeune homme, c'est très gentille, vos parents vont ont bien élevés il peuvent être fières de vous, je suis Mme Chansez, l'infirmière de ce camp, si tu as quoi que ce soit tu peux venir de me voir. Eh je ne veux pas de carottes !

Je la laissais et partais m'installer à côté de Miguel pour déguster mon plat. J'étais heureux, j'avais hâte de parler à Papa.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Pff, ça avait l'air vraiment dégueulasse mais au moins y avait des yaourt à la poire. C'est bon la poire, je ne sais pas pourquoi celle d'à côté faisait tout un foin la dessus. A ce moment j'entendis :

-Tenez, mademoiselle, je vous laisse le mien, j'aime aussi la poire.

Mec, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je te remercie de l'avoir fait taire. Je ne pouvais pas le voir parce qu'il était à côté de la vieille folle et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était aussi épaisse qu'un écran de fumée. Et au lieu de le remercier tout simplement, il faut qu'elle raconte sa vie. Infirmière ? Je crois que je vais éviter d'être malade, ça à l'air d'être un vrai moulin à paroles.

-Eh je ne veux pas de carottes !...Ah oui donc je disais mais...oh tu t'es mis de ce côté.

Je la regardais bizarrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'adressait la parole, en plus j'ai toujours été de ce côté, elle perd la boule.

-Mais...tu n'avais pas les cheveux courts ?

Mais bien sur ! Ils viennent de pousser dans la seconde ou tu hurlais après le cuistot.

-Et...et...tu n'avais pas de piercing !

Je déclare l'infirmière officiellement atteinte d'un problème psychotique. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la table, je sentais son regard, elle semblait déboussolée. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas vacillent vers la tables des entraîneurs tout en me regardant. N'importe quoi. Je m'assis et m'attachais les cheveux. A la maison Maman voulait que je les attache pour le repas, c'était la seule façon pour qu'elle ne me les coupes pas. « Tu serai tellement plus mignon avec les cheveux un peu plus courts ». Tu parles ! Du coup j'avais toujours un élastique autour du poignet. Aujourd'hui c'était soupe en entrée, pas franchement un de mes plats préféré. Les mecs de l'équipe me rejoignirent et l'un deux m'adressa la parole.

-Alors Hayate, l'infirmière avait un problème avec ton piercing ?

Je souris, en à peine une matinée, j'avais réussi à tous les dompter. Je m'étais affirmé en leader sans le moindre mal. Il était tous tellement timides, personnes n'avaient osé faire le premier pas. Nous étions chacun d'un pays différent. Alors qu'en j'avais entamé la conversation pour que nous fassions connaissances, ils m'avaient regardés comme si j'étais le Messie. Du coup tout le monde connaissait mon prénom alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas entre eux. Toutes les conversations passaient par moi.

-C'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à dire pour justifier qu'elle me fixait un peu trop bizarrement. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment qu'une vieille est le béguin pour moi.

-T'as vu comme elle t'as regardé quand tu es parti ? Elle te matait carrément !

-Je vais toujours un effet fou aux femmes.

Ils se mirent à rire. C'était certain, c'est moi qui avait les commandes. Je n'aurais aucun mal a rafler et le titre de capitaine et le numéro 10 cette après-midi. Pour être le meilleur, il suffit d'en être convaincu. Le silence se fit, tout le monde me regardait, ils attendaient sûrement que je trouve un sujet de conversation. Je pris bien le temps de mastiquer mon pain histoire de les faire mariner, et lâchait finalement :

-Alors vos premières impressions ?

-Ça à l'air génial

-Ouais c'est clair, paraît qu'on est 8 équipes.

Je les laissais parler, j'en profitais pour les observer. Il y avait un allemand assez baraqué, c'était une véritable armoire à glace mais c'était aussi le plus doux. J'hésitais entre défenseur et gardien mais il ne semblait pas du genre à bousculer ses adversaires alors je dirais gardien. Pour les défenseurs j'aurais dit l'italien, le belge et l'irlandais, l'un était visiblement bagarreur, l'autre malgré qu'il soit petit avait un regard futé, il faudra que je m'en méfie, et l'autre était...mou. Aucune chance qu'il soit attaquant. Nul doute que le brésilien et l'espagnol seraient centre, ils venaient de grande patrie de football, la technique devait être bonne, pour les deux attaquants, le suédois et l'islandais semblait être aptes. Une sacrée musculature et un regard dur. Et pour les ailes, par élimination se serait le turc et l'indien, j'avais l'impression qu'ils pouvaient tous deux jouer à n'importe quel poste alors voilà. Et moi je serais milieu de terrain bien évidemment.

-On a les test pour faire notre positionnement cette après-midi. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Hayate ?

-J'en pense que je serais numéro 10 et que vous devrez bientôt m'appeler « Capitaine »

Je me levais pour aller jeter mon plateau, je les entendais chuchoter et entendit le mot « culotté » dans la conversation. Peu importe qu'il soit choqués, je savais ou était ma place et ils devaient apprendre où était la leur. Je me mis derrière un garçon et j'entendis derrière moi :

-Je ne te laisserai pas la voie libre.

Je me retournais. C'était l'indien. Il me tendait la main.

-Je suis Ajay.

-Enchantée est-ce ton prénom ou ce que tu es ?

-Je vois, tu connais la signification des prénoms Indiens ?

-Ma mère s'y intéresse, le tien veut dire « invincible » n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'es pas seulement un beau parleur, tu es donc intelligent.

-Je dirais plutôt que je suis un visionnaire, une vie planifiée est une vie réussie. C'est de Sun Tzu dans « l'Art de la Guerre ».

-Un ouvrage intéressant qui peut s'appliquer à une stratégie de match.

-Je dois vraiment me méfier de toi. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mon analyse n'était pas la bonne à ton sujet.

-Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Je me retournais vers la cantinière. Décidément, cette partie serait plus intéressante que prévue. De toute façon où aurait été le plaisir dans une victoire facile ?

-Daibu dépêche toi !

Tiens, un japonais ? Alors je ne suis pas le seul ? Je vis un garçon se précipiter vers la sortie tout en riant. Ces cheveux étaient drôlement noir et épais, comme moi. J'attendis Ajay et celui-ci me regarda surpris.

-Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près.

Il me sourit, je crois qu'on était devenus amis. C'est le seul qui semblait être digne d'intérêt. L'après-midi vint et nous nous installâmes sur les tables qui étaient au centre des deux dortoirs. Nos voisins étaient le dortoir France. Nous vîmes deux entraîneurs approcher.

-Eh bien, le bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue au camp de Viseu. Pour ce qui l'ignore encore, je suis l'entraîneur de l'équipe 1 et mon collège entraîne l'équipe 2. Je suis M. Mayer, je suis allemand et je viens vous entraîner cet été. Mon ami et M. Dubois qui est français et qui va entraîner l'autre équipe. Cette après-midi vous subirez une série de test qui nous permettra de choisir le capitaine et le numéro 10. Vous savez que la plupart du temps, il s'agit de la même personne mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Je vous enjoint donc à vous battre au maximum pour avoir de bonnes places. En ce qui concerne le championnat, un tableau est affiché pour vous montrer la façon dont il se déroulera. Ce camp vient d'ouvrir, ce qui veut dire que l'équipe qui va vaincre cette année sera celle qui va être inscrite dans l'histoire du camp. Au prochains on visionnera vos bandes. C'est une lourde responsabilité.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Tous sur le terrain. L'après-midi fut épuisante. Ajay était meilleur que je ne le pensais. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai pu et à la fin, j'étais lessivé. Les résultats sortiront demain, il fallait qu'il se concerte entre eux. Je me couchais sur le sol sableux, le corps en sueur. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ajay m'entraîna vers les douches.

-Viens te laver, tu es crade. Je sais qu'on est entre hommes mais c'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

-Je suis crevé !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui ai le lit a côté du tien alors je veux que tu sentes bon.

-Ouais...ouais d'accord.

-Après on ira voir le tableau ?

-Si tu veux mais après c'est direct au lit.

-Y a le repas avant ça.

-Fait chié !

Après la douche, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire ou le silence régnait. Tout le monde semblait à bout. Comme des automates nous nous sommes allés voir le panneau.

Rien de bien ne savait ce que les autres valaient. Il fallait attendre de voir les matchs et de connaître les capitaines. Autour de moi chacun se rendait compte que dès demain, ce serait sérieux. Ça allait vraiment être un mois génial.

« Côte à côte, deux garçons regardaient un panneau, ils ignoraient encore qu'ils étaient le reflet de l'autre »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Face à face

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Nous étions au deuxième jour du camp, hier nous avions passé les tests et aujourd'hui on saurait enfin les résultats. Je contemplais le plafond, en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Nous devions nous déplacer en équipes et ça m'insupportai. Comme si nous étions des gamins irresponsables, et où est-ce qu'on irait ? Je regardais une dernière fois l'heure : 06h15. Non j'allais m'ennuyer ferme jusque 07h30. Je relevais brusquement les couvertures, mis mes chaussures et me dirigeait doucement vers la porte. L'entraîneur dormait à poings fermés. Je me dirigeais vers une fenêtre, le verrou de la porte devait être tiré et j'avais remarqué que la porte grinçait. Pas vraiment discret. Je soulevais celle au dessus de la tête de Ajay (il ne dormait pas) et passait une jambe dehors. Il me regarda d'un air blasé l'air de dire « tu fais jamais ce qu'on te dit hein ? ». Je souris et partis courir dans l'air frais du matin. Ça faisait vraiment du bien, le soleil était déjà levé et c'était la seule période de la journée qui n'était pas étouffante. Je courais dans les sentiers bien au calme, tout le monde dormait, je pus faire le tour du domaine, il y avait une petite forêt avec un parcours, sûrement la qu'on allait courir, un petit lac et puis en retrait nichée sur une petite colline une maisonnette isolé. La curiosité m'emporta et je m'approchais. A travers la fenêtre je ne voyais que quatre lits de camps qui avaient l'air d'être vieux, une petite lanterne au plafond et une toute petite fenêtre qui ne permettait pas d'éclairer l'obscurité. Pas franchement accueillant. Je fis le tour de la cabane et sur la porte, je vis « Cabane d'isolement ». Et bien ! Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Je repris ma course et longeait le mur. Il faisait facilement deux mètres de hauteur, les escapades en ville clandestines ne seraient pas possibles. Dommage, les brésiliennes avaient réputation d'être parmi les plus belles femmes du monde. Il m'avait l'air tout de même bien vieux. J'avançais tout en regardant et puis je vis des bosquets le long d'un pan de mur. Je me faufilais derrière mais le mur était toujours là. La pierre était en terre cuite. J'essayais de gratter avec mes ongles et seule la face supérieur s'effritait. Avec un couteau ça marcherait sûrement mieux. J'en récupérai un au petit déjeuner. Ma montre affichait 07h00. Il était temps que je rentre. Je fis le chemin inverse et trouvait l'entraîneur devant la porte. Et merde !

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Alors cette escapade ? Content d'avoir enfreint les règles ? Comment te sens-tu ? Plus fort ?

-J'étais juste allé courir.

-Mais tu vas courir mon garçon, avec les autres, à l'entraînement !

-Courir comme les autres ne fera pas de moi le meilleur, il faut toujours un entraînement de plus pour garder la distance.

-Écoute moi bien. Tu me plais. Hier quand je t'ai vu au milieu de tes camarades et sur le terrain, je me suis dit : c'est le futur champion. Mais ça ne te permet pas d'enfreindre les règles comme bon te semble.

-Que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive ?

-T'as vraiment l'air d'être casse-pied. J'ai une responsabilité. Est-ce que tu comprend?

-Oui, oui la prochaine fois je ne me ferais pas pincer.

-Tout à fait, comme ça tu fais tes escapades et moi je ne suis au courant de rien et j'ai la paix. Mais ne fais pas de conneries !

Sur ce il rentra. Je l'aimais bien, sur de lui, fort, dur qui n'était pas du genre à chercher des noises et qui savait reconnaître le talent. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et rentrais comme j'étais parti. Il fallait que je reste discret après tout. Ajay faisait semblant de dormir, et je fis de même. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la fanfare réveillait tout le camp. Certains se levèrent en sursaut, ce qui me fit bien rire. J'enfilais un short noir et un débardeur blanc et sortit comme une fusée. L'équipe suivait, et tous ensemble nous nous dirigions vers le centre du camp, la où étaient dressé les drapeaux. Le directeur du camp se tenait au centre. Après le levé de l'étendard, il entama son discours.

-Bonjour et bienvenue a tous !

Aujourd'hui est votre deuxième jour au camp mais le premier jour des entraînements. Hier vous avez eu l'opportunité de visiter le camp, d'apprendre à connaître vos coéquipiers qui vont vous accompagner et vous soutenir pendant un mois, de profiter de la vue et de subir une série de tests qui nous ont permis d'évaluer vos capacités. Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais vous énoncer certaines règles que vos coachs ont du vous répéter hier. Premièrement, vos équipes sont celles que vous garderez pendant tout le séjour, aucun changement ne sera accepté ni fait, alors je vous conseille de bien vous entendre. Deuxièmement, vous allez faire des sorties en villes une fois par semaine pendant deux heures et ce sera quartier libre, de ce fait je ne veux voir personne en dehors de ces murs lorsque vous êtes censés être dans les camps. Troisièmement la journée se déroulera de la façon suivante : la matinée sera consacrée aux entraînements et les soirées aux matchs amicaux pendant les deux premières semaines et aux matchs de championnats pour les deux dernières semaines, ce qui vous laisse le temps de vous préparer et de vous habituer au jeu de vos camarades. L'après-midi, une série d'activités vous seront proposés et elles seront au choix et chacun peut faire ce que bon lui semble. Les heures de repas sont stricts, on ne mange pas après ou avant ! Vous vous déplacerez toujours en équipes le matin, le midi et le soir pour aller du réfectoire au dortoir et vice-versa. Quatrièmement, vous vous rassemblerez ici tous les matins en équipes à 07h45. Cinquièmement, tout comportements ou actes qui n'est pas toléré sera puni. Le fauteur devra rejoindre la « Cabane d'isolement » pour une durée qui sera déterminée selon le degré de punition, et je ne vous conseille pas d'y être. Si l'acte est trop grave vous pouvez risquer d'être exclu du camp. Maintenant que nous avons parlé des choses désagréables passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous êtes dans un camp de football parce que vous comme moi nous aimons ça ! Vous venez de toutes sortes de pays et de tous les continents ! Le championnat se déroulera de façon simple comme vous avez pu le constater. Nous avons tiré au sort les équipes et répartis les chiffres dans un tableau. Je vous rappelle que le premier match concernera les équipes 1 et 5, puis 2 et 8, qui sont toutes les quatre dans la même partie du tableau et de l'autre côté il y aura les équipes 7 et 3 puis 4 et 6. A l'issu des matchs, vous pourrez ou non avoir une place en demi-finale. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour faire un système coupe du monde. Dans quelques années peut-être. Nous décernerons une coupe à l'équipe gagnante, un ballon d'or au meilleur joueur, le titre du meilleur buteur, du meilleur gardien, etc. Hier vous avez passé des tests pour nous permettre d'évaluer votre niveau. Vos entraîneurs ont mis des appréciations et nous avons filmé le match que vous avez fait et vos performances techniques. Autant vous dire que ce fut une très longue soirée passée a visionner tous les enregistrement de chaque équipe. Le jury a tranché à 8 voix pour 10 personnes. Ils ont désignés le numéro 10 et le capitaine à 80% de « oui ». Je vais donc appeler les personnes concernées et elles vont venir chercher leur maillot et le brassard de capitaine. Pour les autres, les entraîneurs vous diront une fois que vous serez entre vous, bien je commence.

C'était un discours intéressant, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ajay avait été captivé par le verbiage du directeur, c'est vrai qu'il parlait bien. Alors qu'il cherchait ses feuilles je tressaillit d'impatience. Enfin le moment de vérité. En plus nous sommes l'équipe une alors nous serons les premiers. Le stress était à son comble, certains se rongeaient les ongles.

-Pour l'équipe 1, je demande à Hayate de s'approcher.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. J'adorais ça. J'étais le premier à passer alors tous les joueurs de ce camp avaient les yeux rivés sur moi. Désormais chacun avait mon nom inscrit dans sa tête et ils n'avaient pas finis d'entendre parler de moi.

-Le jury vous a désigné à 9 contre 1 que vous étiez apte à porter le brassard de capitaine et le numéro 10.

Tout le monde applaudit, seulement 9 ? Je jetais un regard vers le jury, 8 étaient les entraîneurs des équipes, je suppose que le directeur et le directeur-adjoint sont les autres voix. Qui pouvaient bien avoir voté contre moi ? Je croisais le regard de mon coach et je compris que c'était lui. Je ne devais pas être assez mur à son goût. J'allais lui prouver que je le méritait. Je retournais vers mes camarades un sourire goguenards aux lèvres. Ils semblaient mortifiées.

-Alors je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Apprenez quelque chose, ça vous facilitera la vie pendant ce mois. J'ai toujours raison !

Ils me jetèrent des regards éberlués mais personne ne dit rien. Ajay me regardait en souriant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de rancœur.

-Je ne voulais pas le brassard de capitaine, je te le laisse tu sais diriger mais j'avoue que j'aurais voulu porter le numéro 10. Je suis moins bon que je le pensais. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu vaut, je vais tout faire pour gagner le ballon d'or.

J'éclatais de rire, tous ceux qui étaient autour se retournèrent. Ah je l'aimais bien. Un esprit de combattant. Ça me plaît. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus.

-Pour l'équipe 2, je demande a Pablo de s'approcher. Vous êtes capitaine et numéro 10 à 8 voix contre deux.

Le garçon s'approcha et comme moi prit son maillot et son brassard.

-Pour l'équipe 3, je demande à Antonio de s'approcher. Vous êtes le numéro 10 et le capitaine. Vous avez été choisi à 8 vois contre deux.

Et ça continuait ainsi. Finalement il n'y avait que moi qui avait eu 9 voix. J'étais le meilleur c'est sur. En plus le capitaine était à chaque fois numéro 10. Ce qui signifie que nous n'étions pas dans un camp d'amateurs, il a du y avoir une pré-sélection. Peut-être par rapport au Club. Mon ventre commençait à gargouiller et le directeur avait encore deux équipes à annoncer.

-Pour l'équipe 7, je demande à Miguel de s'approcher. Vous avez été choisi comme capitaine à 8 voix contre deux.

Il lui tendit le brassard. Quoi c'est tout ? Et le numéro 10 alors ?

-Je demande à Daibu de s'approcher.

Un silence de mort se fie. C'était la première fois que le capitaine n'était pas le numéro 10. Zut ! Celui la aussi on retiendrai son nom. J'étais resté en retrait jusqu'à présent mais je m'avançais devant pour voir qui était ce garçon. Un japonais en plus. Ajay fit de même, il dormait presque debout et l'annonce pour le moins étonnante l'avait réveillé. Nous vîmes un garçon de dos s'approcher. Tout le monde semblait intrigué.

-Vous avez été choisi pour porter le numéro 10 à l'unanimité.

Quoi, 10 voix ? Il m'avait achevé. Il venait de me voler la vedette. Je venais de passer en deuxième position. On entendit un grand « oh » dans l'assistance. C'était le rebondissement de la matinée. A coup sur ce serait le grand sujet du petit déjeuner. Le garçon prit son maillot et retourna à sa place. Je ne le vis que de profil et d'assez loin. Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un... Un adversaire dont il fallait que je me méfie. Pour l'équipe 8, ce fut comme pour les autres, capitaine et numéro 10 était la même personne.

Je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire en traînant des pieds, moi qui pensait que la journée allait être sensationnelle. Je m'étais fait voler la vedette. A peine assis, les garçons entamèrent la conversation, comme si il cherchaient à se venger de mon attitude.

-Vous avez vu le numéro 10 de l'équipe 7 ? Dix voix pour ! Il part favori à coup sur. Ce sera sûrement l'adversaire à vaincre. Tout le monde se méfie de lui maintenant. T'as vu comme le capitaine de l'équipe 8 l'a regardé ? Il avait l'air furieux.

-Tu m'étonnes après que Daibu soit passé tout le monde se fichait qu'il porte le numéro 10.

Et voilà ! Daibu ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, ce mec est déjà devenu une célébrité. On l'appelle par son prénom comme si c'était le Pelé du stage. Je mordais rageusement dans ma tartine en ruminant mes pensées noires. Ajay était mort de rire à côté de moi. J'étais blessé dans ma fierté et ça le faisait rire. L'enfoiré ! Il me passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Allez Hayate fais pas la tête ! T'as eu 9 voix toi aussi, ce n'est pas si loin. Et puis le football c'est un jeu d'équipe c'est pas parce qu'il a eu 10 voix que son équipe sera championne ou qu'il sera le ballon d'or, ça ce sera moi. Tu n'as qu'a faire plus d'effort et tu pourra le dépasser.

-Il a raison Capitaine, tu dois nous mener à la victoire. On compte tous sur toi. Avec du recul, on se dit que les entraîneurs ont fait un bon choix. Tu as ton mérite.

Je les regardais. Je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais peut-être eu tort de les dénigrer. Maman avait raison. Une équipe de foot qui gagne c'est avant tout une famille avec une forte amitié. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tenait ça mais je la remercierais.

-Merci les gars. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Vous avez raison, on va tous leur mettre la pâtée. On va gagner. ON VA GAGNER !

-OUAIS !

Nous avions crié dans la salle. Pareil déclaration de guerre on ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour attirer l'attention. C'est moi qui serait le futur icône de ce camp !

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

-ON VA GAGNER !

-OUAIS !

Quelle enthousiasme. Ça faisait plaisir à entendre. L'équipe qui venait de s'affirmer était trop loin pour que je la vois mais cette arrogance et cette voix, ça ne pouvait être que Hayate. Et les chuchotements me confirmèrent que c'était bien lui. Miguel et Yann ne semblaient pas trop apprécier. Moi ça me faisait bien rire. Je finis de manger et dit à Miguel que je sortais téléphoner à Papa. Il me dit des les rejoindre au début du parcours.

Je sortais et me dirigeais vers une cabine téléphonique. Je composais le numéro et attendit au bout du fil.

-Domicile des Ohzora, j'écoute.

-Angie c'est moi.

-Oh ! Daibu ! Comment vas tu mon grand ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Oh plutôt bien, je dois tenir compagnie à ton père.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles si bas ?

-Parce que si ton père sait que c'est toi il va m'arracher le téléphone des mains et je veux aussi te parler. Depuis ton départ, on dirait un lion en cage. Il est insupportable. Reviens vite !

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais lui parler. Est-ce que tu peux me le passer ? J'ai entraînement dans un cinq minutes alors je dois me dépêcher.

-Bien sur mon chéri. Je te fais de gros bisous, et mange bien. Tsubasaaaaa !

J'entendis un pas précipité d'escaliers et des « C'est Daibu ? »

-Allô ? Mon chéri ?

-Oui Papa. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne vais jamais bien lorsque tu es loin de moi mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Alors tu t'y plaît?

-Extrêmement. Je suis dans la même équipe que Miguel, nous avons rencontré des garçons sympa. Hier on a eu des test éprouvant et j'ai été choisi pour numéro 10 avec le « oui » de tous les jurys ! Tu te rend compte ?

-C'est bien mon champion, ça ! Je suis fière de toi. A vrai dire je m'y attendais. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui t'arrive à le cheville.

-Détrompe toi, il y a un bon élément. Il est japonais en plus. Et il est numéro 10 et capitaine. D'ailleurs Miguel est capitaine. Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment diriger. Bref, il a eu 9 voix sur 10 et il s'appelle...

-RASSEMBLEMENT !

-Oh zut je dois te laisser Papa je te rappellerai. Promis. Je t'aime

-Tu me manques Daibu et je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochais et courut aussi vite que possible vers le point de rendez-vous. C'était course dans la forêt pendant une heure. Je me mis à courir avec Miguel et Yann, nous étions devant et le rythme ne nous essoufflait pas tant que ça, j'en profitais pour admirer la verdure, j'aimais beaucoup tout ce qui touchait à la nature. Perdu dans mes pensées j'entendis un souffle derrière moi, nous ont dépassé Hayate et son ami. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu a son dos. Yann ne voulait pas se laisser faire et il accéléra l'allure. Miguel resta à mes côtés à mon grand étonnement.

-Tu ne veux pas faire concurrence ? Tu aimes bien ce genre de défis pourtant.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Ah, et bien vas-y.

-Est-ce que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

-Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ben, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me racontes pas tout.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'une fille te plaisait.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille.

-Oui...mais ces derniers temps je me demande si tu...c'est difficile à dire...si tu ne sera pas gay...

Je le regardais interloqué.

-Tu sais moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ça ne changerait rien alors tu peux m'en parler !

Il avait l'air sérieux en plus, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou si je devais avoir peur mais il me regardait si anxieusement que je choisi d'en rire. Ma réaction ne lui plut pas.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Oui je suis désolé mais je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça au juste ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu es attiré par ce Hayate.

-Hein ?... Ah !

Je ne dit rien pendant un moment et réfléchissait à la façon dont j'allais lui expliquer mon vis-à-vis de Hayate. Mais il reprit la parole.

-Le premier jour pendant la queue, tu n'as pas cessé de le fixer de dos, tu regardais ses cheveux et à un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais les lui toucher. Dès que l'on parle de lui tu es plus attentif, la preuve cette après-midi quand ils ont annoncés son nom tu semblait captivé, heureux et...fière je dirais. C'était bizarre. Et je sais que tu n'as pas arrêté de le fixer jusqu'à ce que le directeur t'appelle. Et quand tu as pris ton maillot, tu jetais des regards dans sa direction pour voir si il te regardait. Au réfectoire, quand il a hurlé tu as souri comme...comme si tu avais su que c'était lui...rien qu'au son de sa voix. Et encore maintenant à ton regard j'ai vu que tu l'avais reconnu. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne dis rien et méditait sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il n'avait pas tort, mon comportement était bizarre, c'était la première fois que je ressentait ça.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre mais je me sens, comment dire...attiré par Hayate.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je rougissais, sûrement parce que ma phrase semblait bizarre.

-Pas dans le sens ou je le trouve beau ou quoi que ce soit, de toute façon je n'ai vu que son profil mangé par ses cheveux noirs, autant dire pas grand-chose. Non je suis curieux, je veux le connaître et le voir. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours comme si il avait été un amant passionné durant une vie antérieure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens proche de lui...et je suis si loin en même temps.

-Proche ? Vous êtes le jour et la nuit ! Aucune chance que vous soyez proches. Je sais que tu as toujours été sensible aux autres. Tu sais écouter les émotions des autres mais ce n'est pas parce que ce garçon est une tempête que tu dois faire attention à lui. C'est ce qu'il cherche. Le genre de personne à vouloir être le centre du monde.

-Je ne le ressens pas comme ça. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il est quelqu'un de fière avec des valeurs.

-C'est ton avis mais je te déconseille de chercher à le connaître, il n'a pas l'air des plus amical.

-Tu n'en sait rien, tu ne le connais pas.

-Toi non plus. Alors un conseil oublie le.

Il avança plus vite, il allait sans doute rattraper Yann. Je savais que je n'étais pas amoureux de Hayate. Non c'était autre chose et ça me perturbait. Et pour cela il fallait que je lui parle, face à face, une bonne fois pour toute. A la fin du parcours je vis Miguel, Yann et Dimitri qui m'attendaient. J'avais été tellement distrait que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais parmi les derniers.

-Et bien Daibu, on rêvasse ? Ton allure était celle d'un escargot ! Tu es le meilleur espoir pour l'instant, ne me gâche pas mes rêves.

-Désolé Paolo, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ne t'excuse pas, si tu as des soucis, viens m'en parler.

-Merci.

Mon meilleur ami me croit gay, je suis obsédé par un garçon au point que je m'étais déconnecté du monde, il alliait me prendre pour un fou. La matinée se fit entre échauffements, exercices, mini-match pour améliorer l'entente de l'équipe. Miguel était un bon capitaine. Dans le club où nous étions il l'était aussi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec ce genre de responsabilité. Faire un beau discours pour motiver les troupes n'était pas mon genre. Alors que Hayate, on voyait qu'il était fait pour ça. Au réfectoire, je me suis moi-même senti gagné par l'euphorie. Il avait du charisme et il savait ce qu'il valait. Des choses que j'aurais voulu avoir mais ce n'était pas ma personnalité. L'équipe avait l'air assez bonne, les joueurs étaient bons pour la plupart, ce qui me faisait penser qu'au fond le choix des joueurs n'était pas un hasard. C'était la première année, il fallait donner une bonne image du camp. Oui, il y avait eu une pré-sélection à coup sur. Après les étirements ce fut douche et repas. Nous avions de la paella, ça me rappelait l'Espagne et Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait. Même si j'étais bien occupé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. J'avais tout de même l'esprit tranquille parce que Angie était là. Au moins il mangeait bien, il ne pouvait pas trop se saouler ni rentrer tard du stade et surtout ne pas rentrer dans une maison vide, ou il serait tout seul, où il n'aurait pas eu envie de rentrer. Quand Maman est partie, il a du ressentir un vide immense, surtout si elle était du genre « explosive ». Papa a vraiment du se sentir très seul. Quand on eut fini, on partis voir quel type d'activité le camp proposait. Nous avons fait de l'accrobranche pour cette journée mais il y avait aussi une piscine, un tir à l'arc, des randonnées, des jeux de balles, de l'équitation, des jeux de société. Nous allions nous baigner lorsque je vis un garçon en tenue de Kendo. Tiens, ils en proposait ? C'était Paolo qui tenait le stand et il cherchait visiblement un adversaire. Apparemment le garçon avait vaincu tout ceux se sont présentés. Il portait un masque, conformément à la tenue officielle et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Il se pavanait devant ses amis et maniait son sabre à la Bruce Lee. Ils semblaient s'amuser. Je vis un garçon assis sur le banc, c'était le copain de Hayate, ce dernier ne devait pas être très loin. En attendant j'allais m'occuper de ce prétentieux.

-Miguel, allez-y. Je vais faire du Kendo.

J'allais vers Paolo qui me montrait l'armure et je l'enfilait. Mon adversaire venait de se retourner. Lui non plus ne savait pas qui j'étais et se voyait déjà victorieux. Ses amis riaient goguenards. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis. Non seulement j'ai du sang japonais dans les veines mais en plus j'ai pris des cours en été dans un célèbre dojo de la ville. Mes camarades étaient restés, ils voulaient admirer le spectacle. Je me mis en position et le duel commença. Il m'attaqua directement avec une force inouïe. L'effet de surprise avait été total. Heureusement j'étais rapide et j'esquivais le coup. Je 'avais jamais vécu un échange aussi acharné. Il avait une sacré volonté. Depuis le début, je n'avais pas pu attaquer. Nous étions tellement investis qu'aucun de nous deux n'avais remarqué que nous nous étions déplacés de plusieurs mètres. Il y avait également plus de monde qui regardait. Son sabre se dirigeait vers le haut de mon casque et je me baissait de justesse. Le sabre tapa contre l'écorce d'arbre et se mit à vibrer sous la violence du choc. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. J'en profitais pour contre-attaquer et aussitôt j'avais le dessus. Nous nous sommes dirigés de pas en pas et nous étions sur le ponton. Il se trouvait au bord, ne restait que l'eau derrière lui. Je trouvais une ouverture et le frappait dans l'abdomen...un peu trop fort car il tomba dans le lac. Je commençais à m'affoler. C'était lourd comme armure. Je vis des bulles et il remonta à la surface. Je lui tendis ma main :

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je vais t'aider à sortir, prend ma main.

-Non c'est moi qui vais t'aider.

Cette voix... Hayate m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui ce qui fait que je tombais aussi à l'eau. Je remontais à la surface aussi vite que je pus. Il s'était déjà hissé sur la berge. Dimitri me tendait la main et j'entendais Miguel qui criait. Je le vis a peine attraper Hayate par le col. Il était encore en armure. Il se se dégagea facilement et je le vis enlever son casque. Encore une fois je ne voyais que son dos. Ses cheveux mouillés tombèrent en cascade et j'essayais de cracher l'eau que j'avais avalé.

-Non mais il voulait juste t'aider ! Excuse toi !

Miguel s'époumonait contre Hayate mais en vain. Je me mis à dos, j'avais eu envie pendant ces deux jours de le voir en face mais soudainement je ne voulais plus croiser son regard. Les entraîneurs arrivaient pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mes amis expliquèrent, ceux de Hayate disaient autre chose. Personne ne s'entendait et puis au bout d'un moment :

-Hayate tu as eu tort, il voulait t'aider. Tu n'aurais pas du le pousser comme tu l'a fait.

-Mais Ajay !

-Non je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds mais la c'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

-...Tu as raison. Eh !...Daibu je crois. Je m'excuse.

Sa voix me parvenait plus clairement, il regardait donc dans ma direction. Dimitri qui était face à lui avait la bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Mi dios ! (en espagnol :Mon Dieu)

Miguel aussi semblait retourné, mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Ils regardaient de toute évidence Hayate. Je laissais ma colère de côté et me retournais par curiosité.

C'est la que je compris.

C'est la que je me vis.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Rivalités

Au Brésil, dans un camp de football, deux garçons se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis treize longues années.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

C'est la que je compris. C'est la que je me vis. En face de moi se tenait Hayate ou du moins je pense que c'est lui. Il est mon reflet. Une telle ressemblance ! Même avec son piercing à la lèvre et ses longs cheveux, nos visages étaient semblables. Il avait l'air aussi secoué que moi, et je suis sûr qu'il se posait la même question que moi : Comment était-ce possible ? Les yeux, le nez, la bouche, il était moi ou j'étais lui. J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais aucune explication plausible. La carrure, la taille, les cheveux. Nous étions identiques en tout point. Si quelqu'un devait jouer à trouver la différence parmi nos deux personnes je suis sûr qu'il ne la trouverait pas. Autour de nous les joueurs retenaient leurs souffles, ils attendaient que l'un de nous parle probablement. Je continuais de le fixer tandis que lui fronçait les sourcils. J'aimerais être dans sa tête rien que pour savoir ce qu'il pensait...et soudain je compris qu'il se disait la même chose. D'ailleurs il releva ses sourcils signe d'étonnement, comme si il avait suit le cours de mes pensées. Vraiment étonnant. Son ami, celui que Hayate avait appelé Ajay vînt à notre secours.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Et ce frère !

-Je n'en ai pas, je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? Alors il est vrai que chacun à un sosie en ce monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Chez moi, on croît aux vies antérieures et aux réincarnations, il est possibles que des vies antérieures vivent une même époque, d'où les sosies.

-Je n'ai pas de sosie, je suis unique et lui n'est qu'une pâle copie. Je m'en vais.

J'étais estomaqué. Comment peut-il parler de moi de cette façon ? J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ses paroles m'avaient blessées qu'alors elles n'auraient pas du le faire. Ma baignade forcée et cet échange m'avaient épuisé. Je demandais au coach si je pouvais aller dormir et il me l'accorda, je vis Miguel approcher et lui demandait de me laisser seul. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Je voulais mon père et lui seul. Dans ces moments la, certains se blottissent dans les bras de leurs mères, de leurs amis, d'une petite amie, moi je voulais ceux de Papa. Je me jetais sur mon lit et repensait à ma journée. Elle avait bien commencée et elle s'était mal terminée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait été aussi méchant avec moi, pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il était du genre à être aussi mesquin, je ne me trompais jamais quand je jugeait quelqu'un. Miguel disait que j'avais tendance à voir la bonté chez tout le monde mais je suis sur que sa répartie est due à son bouleversement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait en ce moment ? Je m'endormis vite et j'ouvrais les yeux le lendemain matin. J'allais beaucoup mieux. Je regardais dehors, il était tôt et le jour était déjà levé malgré l'heure plus ou moins matinale. Je vis quelqu'un courir au loin. Je regardais mieux et vis Hayate. Il s'entraînait si tôt? Il était à peine 06h00. Je n'étais pas du genre impulsif, j'étais calme, doux et j'obéissais aux règles mais aujourd'hui une force me poussa a passer par la fenêtre pour le rejoindre. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je me précipitais à sa suite et je le dépassait d'une vitesse qui le laissa pantois. Le temps de surprise passé, je l'entendis accélérer et fit de même. Je suivit le parcours que nous avions fait hier matin et essayait de garder la distance, il était proche. Il avait un bon rythme et je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour me rattraper. Le seul problème c'est que nous n'avions pas délimité de point d'arrivée et il tiendrai tant qu'il ne me passerait pas devant. On le fit, je ne sais pas, peut-être trois fois le tour du parcours et puis nous nous sommes écroulés en même temps. Par terre nous respirions fort. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pourrais jamais courir tout à l'heure. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il me regardais. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un miroir, j'étais tout comme lui captivé par notre ressemblance.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Il eut l'air surpris. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, on avait même ça en commun.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu étais du genre doux agneau.

-C'est ce que je suis mais tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

-Dis plutôt que je stimule des faces de chez toi que tu réprimes.

Touché. Il y a toujours eu des choses que j'ai eu envie de faire mais que je n'ai pas faite. Par exemple protester jusqu'à ce que Papa me laisse aller en colonie. Insister jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise la vérité sur Maman, le bouder pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. Toutes ses choses la, j'avais voulu les faire.

-Alors ? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondit pas

-Tu enfreint les règles maintenant ?

-Toi aussi je te signale,lui répondit-je

-Moi ce n'est pas nouveau. D'ailleurs il faut que je rentre avant de me faire coincer.

-Eh ! Attend-moi !

Il était reparti en trottinant en me laissant derrière lui.

-Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu m'a dit hier ? Que je ne suis qu'une pâle copie.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai été méchant. J'étais sur les nerfs, je n'aime pas me faire humilier.

-Ce n'était pas mon but.

-Peut-être mais on ne sera quitte que lorsque j'aurais décidé que je t'aurais rendu la pareille.

-Je dois me méfier ?

-Ouais, et pas que sur le terrain si tu veux mon avis.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et je me dis que je ne m'habituerais jamais à lui parler. J'avais l'impression de me parler en fait. La seule chose qui me rappelait que je n'étais pas face à mon miroir était sa personnalité. L'amitié entre nous n'aurait pas sa place tant qu'il ne sera pas satisfait. Et bien soit.

-Je relève le défi et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis bien décidé à riposter.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Nous repartîmes dans des directions opposés. Je me sentais bizarrement le cœur plus léger. Durant la course du matin, nous avons quand même réussi a tenir le rythme. Ce qui est un exploit en soi. Nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole. Le moment venu c'est lui qui viendrai. La matinée se déroula bien. Sur le terrain nous avons commencé par des exercices simples, passes, tirs au but. Nous avons fait un petit match entre nous. Le plus dure était l'entraînement physique. L'après-midi, nous fîmes toutes sortes d'activités dans l'eau, la chaleur était intense et presque tout le camp s'était retrouvé dans le lac. Ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'appelais mon père tous les jours mais ne lui parlait pas de Hayate, je voulais tirer les choses aux clairs avec la personne concernée avant d'en parler avec Papa. En plus si je lui en parlait, il serait venu me chercher immédiatement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que je sois malmené, mais cet été j'avais envie de changer, de me défendre par moi-même. Au bout de deux jours nous avons eu notre premier match amical contre l'équipe 6. Les joueurs adverses étaient bon dans l'ensemble et les équipes se valaient mais j'avais su faire la différence. Je n'aimais pas trop me vanter mais c'était clair que mon jeu était meilleur que celui du numéro 10 adverse. Du coup nous avions gagné était venu me voir jouer mais aussitôt le coup de sifflet final donné, il s'était évaporé. J'aurais bien voulu savoir comment il m'avait trouvé. Dans deux jours c'était lui qui jouerait et j'avais hâte d'y assister. Le connaissant ce sera sûrement sensationnel.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Aujourd'hui je faisais mon premier match contre une équipe amicale, c'était l'équipe huit et j'avais bien l'intention de prouver que j'étais le meilleur. Je dois reconnaître que Daibu est très bon. Il a une technique impressionnante mais c'est tout, il n'a ni ma combativité ni ma musculature. Malgré tout je devais avouer que je n'avais pas sa grâce dans les gestes techniques. J'étais beaucoup plus brute. Nous nous étions bien entraînés et ce match serait mon heure de gloire. L'arbitre siffla et l'équipe adverse se rua dans notre camp, je ne ripostais pas et les laissaient passer. Nous avions un bon gardien, conformément à mes ordres personne ne bougea. Ils arrivèrent devant les buts et un joueur arma son tir...notre gardien l'a eu. J'affichais un sourire satisfait histoire de les faire enrager. Chacun essaya à son tour mais Alexander était vraiment bon. Première règle pour gagner un match : déstabiliser l'adversaire en lui faisant perdre sa confiance. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'ennuyer.

-Bon, Alex ton entraînement personnel est fini ! Envoie le ballon !

Je vis le ballon arriver dans ma direction et avant que les autres n'aient compris je filais vers les buts adverses Ajay était à ma gauche, passé la ligne médiane trois joueurs arrivèrent dans ma direction, je les dribblai facilement et passait le ballon. Après tout le football était un jeu d'équipe. Il continua sa progression puis quand le défenseur de l'aile le bloqua, il fit une passe en profondeur vers le côté droit vers le turc Sami qui se mit en place, je me démarquait et il me l'envoya, j'étais devant la surface de réparation mais dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas remarqué :

-Tuuuuuuut !

Hors-jeu ! Zut alors ! J'aurais pu marquer dès la dixième minute. Je jetais un œil vers les gradins et vit Daibu qui semblait bien s'amuser, apparemment il avait trouvé hilarant qu'on me coupe dans mon élan. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire de pareilles fautes. Néanmoins le match venait juste de commencer... Nous étions en fin de soirée et nous avions fait un 5-0 ce qui était une victoire sur l'équipe 7 en terme de points mais pas dans ma rivalité avec Daibu. Comme lui j'avais marqué quatre buts, ce qui nous mettais sur un pied d'égalité mais ce n'était toujours pas assez bon à mon goût. Mais ce soir j'aurais peut-être ma revanche. Après le repas du soir je me dirigeais vers le téléphone, je n'avais pas téléphoné depuis mon arrivée ce qui remonte à cinq jours déjà.

-Domicile des Nakazawa j'écoute

-Maman, c'est moi

-Hayate ! Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me contacte. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre ce téléphone rouge me dire que vous alliez tous bien, que vous vous amusiez bien et que...que...bref mon chéri tu me manques vraiment beaucoup.

-Tu me manques aussi Maman

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas manifesté

-J'avais d'autres soucis en tête

-Quels soucis ? Tu vas bien mon cœur ? Tu sais que je peux être dans le premier avion dès que possible.

-Rien de grave. Je me demandais juste... il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

-Dis moi mon cœur.

-Je...je

-Hayate, tu viens ?

Je me retournais pour faire signe à Ajay que j'arrivais.

-Écoute Maman je n'ai pas le temps. On peut en reparler à mon retour à Londres non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Ah et prépare toi a avoir une surprise !

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les surprises et que je veux tout savoir. Ça va me perturber pendant tout le stage

-Et bien débrouille toi avec tes soucis mon cher et comme ça tu saura ce que c'est d'attendre un appel de son fils alors qu'il est à des milliers de kilomètres.

-J'essaierais de t'appeler plus souvent.

-Essaie de m'appeler une fois avant ton retour, au moins pour me dire l'heure à laquelle tu atterrira.

-Oui d'accord, au fait j'ai gagné mon premier match aujourd'hui

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Je m'entend bien avec mon équipe, tu avais raison. Une équipe qui gagne est une équipe qui a tissé de profond liens d'amitié. Mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?

-...Quand j'étais au collège, je m'occupais d'une équipe de football, ils étaient comme une famille et c'est grâce à leur solidarité qu'ils ont été trois fois champions du tournoi national de football.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu des affinités avec le football. Je tiens ça de toi alors.

-C'est vrai que j'aimais beaucoup le football mon cœur mais pas autant que toi. Allez amuse toi bien. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, je reviendrai bientôt alors tiens le coup.

Elle ria et son rire me resta dans la tête. Son rire, Daibu avait le même. C'était vraiment perturbant. Un jour par semaine nous devions passer la soirée tous ensemble pour ne pas « devenir sectaire » selon les termes du directeur. Je m'approchais de Ajay.

-Tu as vu Daibu ?

-Ouais, il dispute une partie de poker au fond. Il m'a plumé.

-J'y vais aussi.

J'allais vers lui et en effet je remarquais une somme d'argent plutôt impressionnante mais ça n'allait pas durer.

-Allonge

Il releva un sourcil mais me distribua les cartes sans problème. Au fur et à mesure de la partie, la somme au milieu grandissait. Alors que je savais que j'allais gagner, je lui dit.

-Je te propose un marché, celui qui perd la partie ira se jeter dans le lac.

-Ça me va

Le public appréciait les enjeux mais c'était encore trop peu à mon goût.

-Mais...à poil !

Un « oh » secoua l'assistance et des rires fusèrent, désormais toute la salle s'était rassemblée pour nous voir. Daibu me fit un sourire provocateur, un de mes sourires.

-Alors déshabille toi Hayate. Quint Flush !

-Oh tu es doué ! Mais pas autant que moi. Quint Flush Royale !

Son visage déconfit me réjouit au point. La salle commença à s'exciter et à scander son prénom. Il les regarda, me regarda puis se leva sous les hurlements de joie des autres. Son ami essayait de l'en dissuader et pour toute réponse il enleva son tee-shirt. Des « ouh » dominèrent mais je put également entendre un :

-Qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu.

Et bien ! Tout le monde sorti avec Daibu et moi en tête. Il se déshabilla complètement en me regardant droit dans les yeux et partit vers le ponton. Il regarda les eaux puis se tourna vers moi, me fit un salut militaire que je lui rendit et il se jeta à l'eau, c'est le cas de le dire. C'était l'euphorie générale, j'avais eu ma vengeance. Quelques personnes se précipitèrent vers lui avec une serviette pour l'aider. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait tant d'audace.

-Eh ! Vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Mince les entraîneurs. Ce fut la confusion totale, chacun essayait de regagner le foyer pour ne pas se faire punir. Mais bien évidemment je me fis attraper. Ils avaient eu en tout une dizaine de personne dont Ajay, Daibu et moi.

-Daibu, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es nu ?

L'intéressé rougit comme une pivoine. Le pauvre.

-Je...

Il ne dit rien de plus. En même temps que dire ?

-C'est pas de sa faute monsieur, c'est celle de Hayate

Je me tournais vers l'ami de Daibu, celui-là je vais lui refaire le portrait.

-Eh ! Je ne l'ai pas poussé à ce que je sache.

-Peut-être mais c'est toi qui a eu cette idée stupide de pari.

-Il a relevé le défi de son propre chef !

-Oh ! Calmez-vous !

Le directeur avait presque crié pour couvrir nos voix.

-Si je comprend bien Hayate et Daibu on fait un pari. Hayate c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée ?

-Oui c'est moi mais c'était pour rire.

-Et quel était la teneur de ce pari ?

-Celui qui perdait au poker devait se jeter nu dans le lac.

-Et vous Daibu vous avez relever le défi ?

-Oui

-De votre propre chef ?

-Oui

Vous n'avez pas subi de tension ?

-Non

-Mais monsieur depuis que Daibu l'a poussé à l'eau Hayate voulait sa revanche et...

-Miguel ! Ils reconnaissent tous les deux leur part de responsabilité. Messieurs vous avez été stupides. Vous avez enfreint le règlement et vous avez entraîné le camp avec vous. Je ne vois qu'une solution : La Cabane d'Isolement. Allez ramassez faut affaire, je vais vous y conduire personnellement.

Nous repartîmes vers le dortoir, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires ne sachant pas combien de temps on allait rester. Daibu aussi et le directeur nous emmena vers la cabane qui nous couperait du reste du camp. Il nous recommanda de réfléchir à notre conduite et claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Daibu alla directement se coucher sans m'adresser la parole et je m'assit sur le lit grinçant. J'inspectais la cabane. J'étais définitivement seul.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Frères

La nuit était tombée et le vent soufflait sur le camp. Au sommet d'une colline une cabane bien fragile bougeait au rythme du vent.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Les volets claquaient et le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles. La cabane était plongée dans le noir et j'avais vraiment très peur. C'était ma première nuit dans cet endroit. Je me rendais compte que les dortoirs étaient bien isolés. Ici j'avais l'impression d'avoir été abandonné à la nature. Je tournai ma tête vers Hayate, lui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Je ne lui avait pas adressé la parole parce que j'étais vraiment trop triste. Maintenant je ne pourrais pas appeler Papa et il allait s'inquiéter. Et si il s'inquiète, il viendra me chercher et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Pas maintenant ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me levais et me dirigeais vers l'autre lit.

-Hayate ?

-...

-Hayate ?

Je le secouais un peu et il émergea de son sommeil en me regardant bizarrement, il regarda autour de lui et la soirée de la veille remonta enfin à la surface. Il se frotta les yeux et me demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Pour le coup, il ouvrit de grands yeux, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être fréquent un adolescent de 14 ans qui demande à dormir avec quelqu'un. Mais il dût lire la peur dans mes yeux parce qu'il haussa les épaules et écarta les couvertures. Je m'y précipitai dès fois qu'il change d'avis. Je me mis sur mon côté préféré c'est-a-dire le gauche et me trouvait face au visage de Hayate. C'était vraiment déroutant.

-Si tu me fixes comme ça je n'arriverai jamais à dormir

-Oh je suis désolé.

Je me mis sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Même si je me sentais plus en sécurité, je n'avais plus sommeil. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour Papa ? Le directeur pouvait appeler mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que j'étais puni ? Ça l'inquiétera encore plus, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Quel dilemme !

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A mon père. Je lui téléphone tous les jours et si je ne le fais pas, il va s'inquiéter. Et je ne le veux pas parce que sinon il va venir me chercher en catastrophe.

-Ton père doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer dit donc.

-Oui, nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre. Il est mon père, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je peux tout lui dire et il est toujours à ma disposition. Une fois il était en déplacement et moi j'étais resté avec ma grand-mère, j'ai attrapé un rhume et Papa a tout plaqué pour venir me voir. Et toi, il est comment ton père ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

Je l'entendis frissonner à côté de moi, c'est vrai qu'il faisait froid.

-Je...je n'ai pas de père. Enfin si, techniquement j'en ai un mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mes parents se sont séparés peu de temps après ma naissance.

-C'est fou le nombre de divorce qu'il y a de nos jours. T'es pas trop triste ?

-Ça dépend des jours. Mais j'adore ma Maman alors je suis heureux quand même. Ça pas été facile pour elle de m'envoyer si loin.

-Pour mon père non plus mais c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami Miguel alors il s'est retrouvé coincé.

-Ah ouais ? Moi aussi c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon grand-père et lui aussi l'a mis au pied du mur.

-C'était quand ton anniversaire ?

-J'ai eu 14 ans le 5 Mai.

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi !

Il me regarda en souriant.

-On doit être des jumeaux astraux alors.

Nous pouffions de rire quand on vint nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Même pour ça nous étions isolés. On nous annonça également que nous serions privés de la sortie en ville qui se faisait une fois par semaine. Hayate s'insurgea :

-Quoi mais c'est une blague ! On devait aller voir les Brancos jouer !

-Eh bien vous y réfléchirez la prochaine fois avant de commettre un acte stupide

Sur ce il sortit nous laissant seuls. Mon compagnon ruminait dans son coin

-En plus on devait être présentés personnellement à l'équipe, moi qui voulait voir Roberto Hongô ! Ça ne te met pas en rage ?

-Pas vraiment, je viens souvent les voir jouer.

-T'as bien de la chance, moi le Brésil c'est comme le Japon Maman ne veut jamais s'y rendre !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, y a des jours où j'ai l'impression qu'elle adore le foot et d'autres jours qu'elle le déteste. Et toi, ta mère ne dit rien ?

-Je n'ai pas de Maman.

Le silence se fit et il me regarda un long moment, il remit sa cuillère en bouche.

-Alors toi aussi tu dois être triste. Ton père ne s'est jamais remarié ?

-Non, il paraît qu'il a essayé peu de temps après que Maman nous ait quitté mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi.

-Ta mère elle..elle est...

-Morte ?

-Oui, c'est gênant à dire.

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Je n'en sais rien. Mes parents se sont séparés quand j'étais petit, j'avais un an seulement et depuis je ne sais rien d'elle. Papa ne veut rien me dire, c'est un sujet tabou.

-Je vis exactement la même chose. Le mot « Papa » est presque craint chez moi. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça les gêne tant que ça.

-Moi non plus, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle est japonaise.

-Au moins tu as un indice, moi je ne sais pas. Ma mère est japonaise et je pense que mon père est espagnol parce que je suis né en Espagne mais en même temps, je n'ai rien d'Européen dans mes traits.

-Ah bon ? Tu es né en Espagne ?

-Oui à Barcelone pour être plus précis.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, c'est si important que ça ? C'était un nom comme Santana.

-La Santa Creu ?

-Ouais c'est ça !

Mon cœur commençait à s'affoler sérieusement, toute notre conversation de ce matin faisait son chemin dans mon esprit. Est-ce que c'était possible ?

-Hayate à quelle heure es-tu né ?

-On s'en fou ! Viens on va aller se plaindre au directeur.

-S'il te plaît ! C'est important pour moi. Est-ce que tu serai né aux alentours de 15h30 ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Je suis né à 15h35.

Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas. Tant de coïncidences ! Comment est-ce possible.

-Bon maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse, on va voir le directeur.

-Hayate je t'en prie écoute moi !

Il se tut et me regarda. Je lui prit les mains et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Hayate, je suis né à 15h30 le 5 Mai à Barcelone. Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau. Nos parents ce sont séparés quand nous étions petits. Je n'ai qu'un père et tu n'as qu'une mère !

Je vis petit à petit la compréhension traverser ses traits. Lui aussi me regardait éberlué à présent.

-Hayate...la seule chose que je sais sur ma mère est qu'elle s'appelle Sanae.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et j'attendais qu'il parle au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ma...ma maman s'appelle Sanae. Et attend, j'ai quelque chose de la famille de mon père.

Je le vis trifouiller autour de son cou et au bout d'un moment, il me tendit un médaillon.

-C'est ma grand-mère paternelle qui l'a donnée à Maman pour son mariage. Regarde, il y a quelque chose de gravé dessus.

Je regardais la chaînette et lu l'inscription. Pour moi c'était une preuve de plus. Je levais mon regard vers Hayate et lui dit :

-C'est la phrase culte de ma grand-mère. Elle me le dit tout le temps.

Nous étions tous les deux pantois. Est-ce que nous pensions à la même chose ? Seraient-on jumeaux ? L'émotion était à son comble.

-Daibu, tous les deux on seraient...frères ?

Je hochais la tête sans pouvoir en dire plus, lui continuait.

-Alors, je suis deux ! Enfin...je veux dire on est deux. Je ne suis pas fils unique !

L'instant d'après nous étions l'un dans les bras de l'autre. J'en pleurais de joie. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais un frère et je ne l'ai jamais su. Nous avions du penser en même temps car :

-Attend ne nous emballons pas. Maman m'aime énormément, je ne la vois pas se séparer d'un de ses fils et le laisser sans nouvelles pendant 14 ans. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque quand je lui ai dit que le camp durait un mois.

-Pareil pour Papa mais ça expliquerai beaucoup de choses aussi. Tous les ans à mon anniversaire il a des coups de déprime. Peut-être qu'il pensait à toi. Et ça explique sûrement pourquoi ta mère ne veut jamais aller au Japon ni au Brésil. Elle avait peur de nous croiser.

-Mais c'est tellement vaste !

-Hayate, je crois que ton nom de famille est Nakazawa ?

-Oui

-Il y a une voisine dans la ville natale de Papa qui s'appelle Mme Nakazawa, je l'ai toujours pris pour une folle parce qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait.

-Est-ce qu'elle a des cheveux coupés noirs et un air de vieille chouette.

-C'est tout à fait ça, dis-je en riant

-C'est ma grand-mère alors.

Fascinés nous nous regardions, petit à petit notre gémellité devenait plus que probable.

-C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas aller au match. Roberto aurait pu nous confirmer nos hypothèses.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Il connaît très bien Papa. C'était son mentor.

-Alors ton père et peut-être mon père aussi est un joueur de foot ?

-Oui. Je m'appelle Daibu Ohzora.

Hayate se figea et je le secouait paniqué.

-Je...je suis le fils de Tsubasa Ohzora ?

-Sûrement.

-Il y a deux jours, je disais à Maman que mon amour du foot lui venait d'elle et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup le foot mais pas autant que moi, elle pensait sans doute à Papa. Attend ! Tu viens de dire que ma grand-mère vit dans la même ville que ta grand-mère ?

-Oui

-Alors nos parents se sont sûrement rencontrés la-bas.

-Possible

-Maman a dit qu'elle avait été la manager d'une équipe de foot au collège et qu'ils avaient remportés trois fois le tournoi national.

-Et il n'y en qu'un seul par an et l'équipe de mon père, la Nankatsu, l'a remporté trois fois d'affilé !

-Daibu, je n'en peux plus, il faut qu'on en soit certain. Allons voir Roberto ce soir !

-Mais comment ?

-J'ai repéré un endroit où le mur n'est pas solide, on peut le casser et passer par-là.

-Super idée ! On attendra le soir et je sais dans quel bar, ils vont fêter leur victoire.

-Alors écoute, cette après-midi pendant que tout le monde sera parti on va aller s'occuper du mur. On va aussi aller téléphoner pour que tu puisses parler à ton père.

-D'accord, je lui pose des questions ?

-Non, ils n'ont pas voulu en parler pendant des années alors je doute qu'il te réponde maintenant et puis il faut qu'on soit sûr.

-C'est vrai. Et toi tu n'appelle pas ta mère ?

-Si je l'appelle elle va s'inquiéter. Chez nous c'est « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ».

-Je vois.

Au comble de l'excitation, nous avons mis notre plan en place. Quand le repas du midi arriva, nous en avons profité pour subtiliser des couteaux et nous avons fait une sieste pour être en forme. Le sifflet annonçant le départ nous réveilla et c'est d'un pas guilleret que nous quittions la cabane. Il restait quelques personnes mais c'était seulement du personnel. Par mesure de précaution, nous nous fîmes pas remarquer. Nous allions au mur et appliqués à la tâche nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire un trou suffisamment large pour passer. Une heure avant qu'ils ne reviennent nous prenions notre douche, puis tous les deux nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cabine téléphonique. Le combiné sonnait et nous avions nos deux oreilles collés dessus pour pouvoir entendre. Pour Hayate, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il entendrait la voix de son père.

-Domicile des Ohzora, j'écoute

-Papa c'est moi

-Daibu, mon chéri tu as du retard sur ton appel.

-Désolé Papa, j'étais occupé. C'était juste pour te dire que dans les prochains jours nous serions très occupés et que je n'allais pas pouvoir t'appeler.

-Oh.

Je sentais à sa voix qu'il était déçu.

-Tout va bien au moins ?

Je jetais un sourire à Hayate

-Oh oui ! C'est le meilleur camp de ma vie.

-Ravi que ça te plaise alors.

-Tu sais les Brancos jouent aujourd'hui.

-Oui je regardais le match

-Roberto y ait ?

-Bien sur.

-Et ils iront fêter leur victoire au même endroit que d'habitude.

-Aussi. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Comme ça. Je te laisse Papa, je vais y aller. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Hayate.

-Bon au moins on est sûr de le trouver là-bas.

-A condition qu'ils gagnent !

-Ils vont gagner. Allez viens. Retournons à la cabane. La radio à l'air pourrie mais je pense qu'on peut encore entendre quelque chose.

De retour à la cabane nous étions à même le sol et nous écoutions tout en mangeant. Nous avions pris quelques vivres à la cantine. Nous avions les mêmes goûts. SI ce n'était pas un signe ça.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Il était 22h00 et le camp était au plus calme. Nous nous sommes habillés et nous avons filés dans la nuit jusqu'au mur d'enceinte. Cette nuit allait peut-être être le tournant de notre vie. J'aimerais tant que ce soit vrai. Dès le premier jour, il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous. Quand je pense que mon père pourrait être mon idole. Ça explique pourquoi Maman regarde tous ses matchs et aussi pourquoi la fois ou j'étais petit elle m'avait tiré vers elle avant qu'il ne me voie. Je me demande pourquoi ils se sont séparés. Avec Daibu nous avions essayé de trouver des raisons mais rien ne nous venait à l'esprit. Et dire que nos familles étaient au courant. Ils n'ont ont cachés la vérité. Si c'était une vérité. Nous en aurions le cœur net ce soir. Arrivés au muret je passais le premier et Daibu suivait. Il y a deux jours encore je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il se serait jeté dans une aventure pareille mais il faut dire que l'enjeu est de taille. La ville de Ilha dos Brancos était à une demie-heure du camp en bus. Malheureusement pour nous, les bus avaient cessé de passer il y a une heure. Je regardais Daibu, je n'avais pas envie de faire demi-tour et lui non plus. Nous commençâmes à marcher main dans la main le long du bord de la route. Tant qu'à se faire expulser, autant connaître la vérité. Des phares illuminèrent la route et une voiture s'arrêta pas loin de nous.

-Eh les enfants ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en plein milieu de la nuit sur la route ?

-On veut se rendre à Ilha dos Brancos.

-Et où sont vos parents ?

-Ben justement on les cherche aussi.

-Allez montez !

Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne jamais monter en voiture avec des inconnus mais dans ce cas c'était une force majeure. Nous en avions encore pour deux heure de marches sinon.

Dans l'habitacle, une musique typique résonnait. Daibu me dit :

-Tu sais parler espagnol ?

C'est dans cette langue que j'avais répondu au chauffeur. Je ne savais pas parler portugais et je sais qu'au Brésil, quasiment tout le monde comprenait à peu près les deux.

-Oui, Maman a dit que c'était au cas ou.

-Au cas ou quoi ?

-Je sais pas.

Le silence se fit et le chant nous berça jusqu'à notre arrivée. Le monsieur nous déposa au centre ville et nous le remerciâmes. La ville était toute illuminée. C'était très joli. Tous les bars étaient ouverts et c'était la fête pour tous les habitants. Je me laissais guider par Daibu, de toute façon je ne connaissais pas le chemin et regardait partout autour de moi. J'avais toujours rêvé de visiter le pays. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous étions arrivés devant un bar très animé. On entendait les chants de dehors. C'était forcément huppé. On ne rentrera jamais. Je tirais Daibu pour qu'il s'arrête.

-Comment on va faire ?

-T'inquiète je connais le système.

Nous nous approchions.

-Tiens Daibu, salut

-Salut Marco !

-Je n'ai pourtant pas vu ton père.

-Nous sommes venus avant ta relève. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. Qui est avec toi ?

-Un copain. Passe une bonne soirée.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'euphorie générale. On sautait et criait dans tous les sens. Des jeunes filles embrassaient les joueurs, d'autres avaient bu plus que le raisonnable. L'ambiance était tellement à la fête que personne ne les remarqua. Et c'était tant mieux. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au barman, où on voyait un homme de profil regarder ses joueurs en souriant. Daibu courra vers lui :

-Roberto !

L'entraîneur eût l'air surpris mais aussitôt un grand sourire illumina son visage et il le prit dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je passe un mois au camp de Viseu

-Vraiment ? Si j'avais su je serai venu te voir. C'est une sacrée surprise.

-Et tu n'as pas vu encore l'autre surprise.

Je vis Daibu me désigner et m'avançait vers Roberto. Comme pour Tsubasa, Roberto était une icône. Je le saluai un peu timidement. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Ce n'était tellement pas moi mais avec ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui, on ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir. Roberto me regarda longuement, j'étais de plus en plus gêné et Daibu attendait sa réaction.

-Hayate ?

Il l'avait dit. Il me connaissait. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr voyons, je ne savais pas que Tsubasa et Sanae s'était remis ensemble. Ton père va m'entendre. Il aurait pu me prévenir.

Daibu me regarda en souriant et je lui rendit. On avait la confirmation de nos liens sanguins. Roberto me dit d'approcher ce que je fis. Il me prit sur ses genoux, j'avais l'impression d'être un enfant.

-Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir. Je suis tellement content que vous soyez réunis. Ce secret commençait sérieusement à me peser. Tu as tellement grandi Hayate. Tu sais j'ai suivi ton parcours sportif, tu es très talentueux comme ton père. Bon dites moi depuis quand vos parents se sont remis ensemble ?

On se regarda et on ne savait pas quoi dire. Roberto s'étonna de notre absence de réponse, c'est Daibu qui lui répondit.

-Nos parents ne se sont pas remis ensemble, ils ne savent même pas qu'on se connaît. On s'est rencontré au camp, on a trouvé beaucoup de similitudes et on s'est mis a penser que nous étions frères mais il nous fallait être sur. C'est pour ça qu'on est la.

-Oh non ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai trop parlé. Pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir moi ? La catastrophe !

-Roberto, il fallait bien qu'on sache un jour !

-Oui mais pas par moi. Par n'importe qui d'autre mais pas par moi. Je me sens coupable. J'ai trahi la promesse que je leur avait faîtes. Au fait Daibu, ton père ne sait pas que j'ai suivi Hayate au football. Il m'en aurait voulu à mort de ne pas lui avoir dit mais j'ai promis à Sanae de me taire.

-On se posait des questions, dis-je.

-Et je n'y répondrais pas, j'ai fait assez de gaffes pour la soirée.

-Mais Roberto...geignit Daibu

-Très bien dans ce cas, je vais immédiatement appelé Maman pour tout lui dire.

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux choqués. Je voulais connaître l'histoire.

-Bien sûr, je peux aussi me taire mais je voudrais quelques réponses.

Roberto soupira et me regarda

-Tu es bien ta mère ! Mais tu es aussi Tsubasa dans ton entêtement. Bon d'accord.

-Pourquoi Papa et Maman se sont séparés ?

-Seuls vos parents peuvent vous donner la réponse.

-Mais ils ne veulent pas l'un comme l'autre

-Mais moi je ne peux pas vous le dire, je connais l'histoire en général mais seuls eux savent tout.

-Pourquoi ils ne nous ont jamais dit que nous avions chacun un frère.

-C'était une des modalités de séparation. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se séparer de vous alors il en prit chacun un.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas des objets !

-Calme toi Hayate.

-Daibu a raison. Cette séparation à coûté à tes parents. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'ils ne pensent à vous deux.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, seul Sanae et Tsubasa peuvent vous répondre.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés alors ?

Roberto sourit d'un regard sincère.

-Ça aussi ils vous en parleront mieux que moi. Quand j'ai fait la connaissance de Tsubasa, il connaissait déjà Sanae.

-Alors ça remonte à loin !

-Oui depuis le primaire.

-Et qui est au courant de cette histoire ?

-Vos parents, vos grand-parents et l'équipe nationale du Japon.

-Et pendant ces quatorze années que j'ai passé avec eux, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Même Tarô !

-Écoute Daibu, c'était la volonté de tes parents et ils étaient leurs amis avant que vous ne veniez au monde. Ne leur en veut pas.

Je regardais la salle. Tout le monde était toujours joyeux mais j'étais dans un autre temps où il n'y avait que le silence, les yeux larmoyants de Daibu et le visage de Roberto. J'étais passé de la joie d'avoir trouvé un frère à la tristesse de ma vie. Je vivais dans un mensonge depuis 14 ans. On m'avait séparé de mon jumeau. Et si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, est-ce que Maman me l'aurait dit un jour ? J'étais en colère contre eux. Je jetais un œil sur l'horloge, il était minuit passé. Je descendit des genoux de Roberto et tendit une main vers mon frère.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Comment êtes vous venus ?

-En faisant du stop.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! Et puis je ne conçois pas que le camp vous laisse sortir à des heures pareilles.

-Oh mais c'est interdit.

-Ne me dites pas que...pff, je vous ramène. Allez en voiture !

Nous l'avons suivi sans protester. Sur le chemin du retour nous étions chacun dans nos pensées. Arrivés à destination, Roberto descendit et nous regarda dans les yeux.

-Écoutez les garçons. Vous cacher la vérité n'a été une partie de plaisir pour personne. Nous étions tous rongés de vous dire la vérité mais nous nous étions engagés. Mais dîtes vous que vous avez vécu 14 ans dans l'innocence. Vos parents, eux ont portés ce fardeau tout aussi longtemps sans jamais laisser percevoir leur tristesse. Aujourd'hui à vous de vous expliquer avec eux. Tenez, c'est une photo que je garde toujours sur moi mais je vous la donne.

Il nous tendit une photo-montage où je vis Maman souriante comme jamais. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse et un homme, mon père l'embrassait sur la joue. Plus bas il y avait la photo de deux petits garçons identiques qui se regardaient.

-La première à été prise lors du mariage de vos parents, la deuxième est celle de vos un mois. Vous n'avez pas idée de combien vous avez été adulés.

Sur ce, il nous serra contre lui et repartit. De retour dans la cabane nous avons collés nos lits pour pouvoir dormir ensemble. Nous regardions la photo et Daibu me dit :

-Ils vont bien ensemble hein ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais vu Maman aussi heureuse.

-Ni Papa aussi complet.

-Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il reste a peine deux semaines. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

-Moi non plus.

Je le serrais contre moi et de nouveau nous écoutions le vent souffler. Hier encore nous nous asticotions et nous étions à des milliers d'années de la vérité et aujourd'hui notre monde à basculé. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le directeur de nous avoir puni. Parce que sans ça, nous nous serions séparé sans savoir que nous étions frères. J'essayais de trouver le sommeil quand soudain j'eus une idée. Je me relevais brusquement avec un immense sourire et secouait Daibu comme un prunier.

-Daibu ! Daibu !

-Ouiiii, je suis révéilléééé ! Pas la peine de me secouer comme ça.

-J'ai eu une idée de génie !

-Ah bon ?

-Tu rêves de connaître Maman n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment !

-Et moi je veux connaître Papa ! Alors si on échangeait nos places ?

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je me fais passer pour toi à Barcelone et tu te fais passer pour moi à Londres !

-Tu veux rire, je n'y arriverai jamais. On a des personnalités totalement différentes !

-Oui mais on se connaît. Est-ce qu'il y a deux jours tu aurais enfreint le règlement ? Non ! Mais ce soir tu l'as fait !

-Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Alors t'es d'accord ?

J'étais tout excité. Daibu semblait songeur. Finalement il se releva aussi

-Oui en fait c'est même une excellente idée ! Parce que à un moment ou à un autre ils devront nous échanger et pour ça...

-...ils devront se revoir !

Tout content de nous, nous nous tapions dans les mains. Un peu plus tard sous la couette, nous nous endormions. Les prochaines semaines allaient être intenses.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11: Apprendre à être l'autre

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

-Ça ne marchera jamais !

-Allez ! Miguel !

-Non, non et non, je ne veux pas prendre part à cette mascarade!

-Pff

Le soupir exaspéré de Hayate me parvint. À son regard je voyais qu'il était impatient et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à insulter Miguel. Voilà deux jours que le directeur nous avait fait sortir de notre « isolement ». Nous avions repris Match et entraînement mais aussi nos équipes. Nous nous voyions aux heures de repas et l'après-midi lors des activités. Et ce soir c'était le soir où nous devions tous passer du temps ensemble. J'avais choisi de parler de ma découverte à Miguel aujourd'hui parce que depuis deux jours il me faisait la tête. Allez savoir pourquoi. La nouvelle de l'existence d'un jumeau ne lui avait pas plu de toute évidence. Je demandais à Hayate de nous laisser un instant sachant que Miguel ne dirait rien en sa présence. Bien que mécontent, il m'obéit et s'éloigna. Je le suivit du regard quand il s'installa près d'Ajay et réinterrogeai Miguel.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Il y a que cette histoire d'échange ne marchera jamais !

-Mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas y prendre part ? Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je te demande. Tu me sembles plus froid depuis que je suis sorti de ma cabane.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Je sais que non. Et tu le sais aussi.

-Je...Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne en Espagne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que lui et moi on ne s'entend pas.

-Vous ne vous verrez pas souvent. A mon avis Hayate voudra profiter de Papa.

-Quand même !

-Miguel...est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?

Je le vis rougir et me dis que j'avais touché juste. Ça explique ses regards froids et l'animosité envers Hayate.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te vole à moi.

-Hein ? Mais on sera toujours amis Miguel. Nous le sommes depuis notre tendre enfance.

-Oui mais lui c'est ton frère, tu l'aimes déjà autant que moi alors que tu le connais à peine.

Je haussais les épaules. Que lui répondre ? Il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Il fallait que je sois diplômate.

-Écoute Miguel, c'est mon frère et mon jumeau, il est normal que je ressente de l'affection pour lui. Même quand je ne savais pas qui était ma mère je ressentais de l'affection pour elle. Et si j'avais su que j'avais un frère il en aurait été de même. Mais le fait que j'aime ma famille ne m'empêchera pas de rester ton meilleur ami. Et puis cette séparation ne sera pas longue. A la rentrée nous serons ensemble dans la même école, la même classe, le même club. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire parce que nous serons toujours ensemble.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire, il hésitait. C'était le moment ou jamais.

-Et puis sans ton aide je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer ma mère. Ça a toujours été mon souhait et seul toi peut m'aider à le réaliser. Ne voudrais-tu pas mon bonheur ?

Il me regarda, jeta un œil à Hayate, revînt vers mon visage et soupira.

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

Fou de joie, je l'enlaçais en le remerciant. Sans sa collaboration, Hayate aurait tout de suite été démasqué, bon Papa n'était pas très futé mais quand même...Hayate revenait vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ?

Il connaissait la réponse mais il posait la question rien que pour rappeler à Miguel sa défaite. Je sens que cette « amitié » ne sera pas de tout repos. Il s'installa face à nous. Et je lui fis part de l'accord de mon meilleur ami. Satisfait, il remerciât tout de même son « nouvel ami ».

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes tombés d'accord, il va falloir que nous apprenions à être l'autre.

-Pas la peine, je sais que je dois être sage, doux et compréhensif.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Hayate. Admettons que tu arrives à l'aéroport, Papa est venu te chercher et il t'emmène à la maison. Tu dois aller déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre.

-...Je vois

-J'ai peut-être passé un mois à l'étranger mais pas au point de ne plus me souvenir la disposition de ma maison.

-Pas faux. Il faut que nous fassions des plans et que nous les apprenions.

-Il faut aussi que je te familiarise avec mon environnement.

-Nos goûts.

-Ceux de nos parents.

-Les habitudes.

-Les choses à éviter.

-Heu...désolé de vous interrompre mais vous oubliez quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi donc?

-Le club.

-De foot ? Je sais jouer au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

-Peut-être mais ton style est totalement différent de celui de Daibu. L'entraîneur comme Oncle Tsubasa le remarquerons tout de suite.

-Il n'a pas tort, Hayate il faudra qu'on apprenne à calquer chacun notre jeu sur l'autre.

-Ou alors on dira plus simplement que le camp a changé ton jeu, le rendant plus offensif.

-Ça se tient.

Satisfait nous finîmes de manger. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous voir tous les après-midi pour apprendre chacun notre tour des choses sur l'autre.

Le lendemain, comme convenu nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un coin. Les entraîneurs ne nous surveillait pas et il leur importait peu que nous fassions ou non les activités. J'avais dessiné le plan de ma maison et Hayate avait fait de même. Nous avions également ramené des photos de nos familles.

-Elle c'est Angela mais toi tu devras l'appeler Angie. Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est ménage, lessive et ainsi de suite.

-C'est une bonne en gros.

-Non! Tu dois la traiter comme ta grand-mère. Elle s'occupe de moi depuis ma naissance, elle est comme ma famille.

-Ok. Alors tu n'aura pas de mal avec Papy. Il vit avec nous aussi. Chez nous c'est Maman qui s'occupe de tout et elle m'emmène partout.

-Chouette ! Comme ça je pourrais bien profiter d'elle. Papa c'est pareil. Du coup tu vas plus te retrouver sur des stades qu'autre part.

-La classe !

Ainsi nous continuions d'énumérer nos vies, nos habitudes, nos horaires. Niveau goût, ce n'était pas très difficile et Hayate retenait plutôt bien. Mais bon il fallait voir si il réussirait à dompter son caractère. Le soir nous mangions ensemble ce qui forçait nos équipes à faire connaissance. Ce n'était pas la joie parce qu'ils se voyaient tous en ennemis et donc l'ambiance était plutôt lourde. Ce soir, Ajay se plaignait du repas.

-C'est trop...neutre ! Je mange épicé moi.

-Je crois qu'ils ont de la coriandre, ça va relever le goût, demande leur.

Il partit et revint. Apparemment mon conseil l'avait satisfait.

-Extra ! Tu t'y connais dit donc.

-Oui, à la maison c'est moi qui cuisine

J'entendis la fourchette de Hayate se fracasser contre son assiette.

-Répète !

-Heu...à la maison je cuisine

-La catastrophe ! Je suis nul en cuisine !

J'ouvris grand les yeux. En effet c'était plus que problématique.

Point de vue de Hayate :

Je venais de cramer pour la 3ème fois un plat qui apparemment était d'un simplicité extrême. Sous le regard désespéré de Daibu je fis une nouvelle tentative. Nous nous introduisions dans les cuisines en pleine nuit depuis trois jours pour faire mon apprentissage. Rien à faire. La cuisine et moi ce n'était pas possible. Ajay était mort de rire et Miguel souriait à pleines dents. Il était évident que si je ne savais pas cuisiner nous ne pourrions pas échanger de place.

-Hayate, s'il te plaît.

-J'essaye, j'essaye.

-PAF

La soupe « miso » venait d'exploser. Las, Daibu se massait les tempes pour essayer de trouver une solution. On était mal barré.

-Et Angie ?

-Elle ne sait pas cuisiner japonais et puis j'adore ça. Elle doutera immédiatement.

-La seule chose que nous n'avons pas en commun va nous trahir.

Assis, nous essayions de réfléchir. Il était impossible que j'arrive au niveau de mon jumeau alors qu'il nous restait quatre jours. Si ça ne marchait pas, nous allions chacun retourner chez nous et rien ne garantirai qu'on puisse se revoir. Nos parents nous avaient cachés mutuellement l'existence de l'autre. Qui dit qu'il ne mettrons pas autant d'ardeur à faire en sorte que nous ne nous voyions plus ? Daibu semblait au bord des larmes. Et pour une fois je dois dire que je n'en étais pas loin non plus. Miguel nous regardait gêné comme si il hésitais à nous dire quelque chose. Je le vis se tourner les pouces et finalement il se leva.

-Écoutez, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Vivement nous nous sommes mis à le regarder. Je vois. Il nous voulais pas que je vienne mais la détresse de son meilleur ami l'avait fait changé d'avis.

-Si Daibu est blessé à la main, il ne pourra pas cuisiner.

Mais oui ! C'était d'une telle évidence! Pourquoi n'y avons nous pas pensé plus tôt ? Un sourire sur les lèvres, Daibu le remerciait tandis que Ajay hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Ravi que la corvée cuisine soit finie je me suis assis sur une chaise épuisé.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à savoir ? Je sais me déplacer chez toi, je connais les personnes avec qui tu vis, je connaît les goûts de Papa, je sais qu'est-ce que je dois éviter de faire.

-Je pense qu'on a tout, répondit Daibu, on parle japonais plus ou moins avec le même accent. Après on risque d'avoir des problèmes sur le terrain mais en ce qui te concerne ça devrait aller, Miguel sera la pour te chaperonner.

Pensif, je hochais la tête. Plus que quatre jours avant le départ, j'étais impatient et angoissé à la fois. Impatient de rencontrer mon père et angoissé de ne pas lui plaire. Mon jumeau remarqua mon trouble et me sourit. Décidément !

-T'es comme Maman toi.

-Comment ça ?

Il avait l'air content de se découvrir un point commun avec elle.

-Ben...tu devines tout !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, les sentiments des gens n'ont pas de secret pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre. Comme Maman. Je ne peux rien lui cacher.

-C'est pas une bonne nouvelle

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si elle est comme moi, elle s'apercevra tout de suite que je ne suis pas toi.

-Pas tellement, tu peux prévoir ses réactions toi. Moi dans ce domaine c'est comme la cuisine je n'y connais rien alors je me fais plus facilement avoir. Au contraire ça peut t'aider à la faire parler. J'ai toujours essayé la méthode franche et direct et ça n'a jamais marché, toi tu t'y ais toujours pris subtilement avec Papa. Si on inverse peut-être qu'on obtiendra quelque chose d'eux. Tu pourra anticiper les meilleurs moments pour lui parler et qu'en a Papa, tu es tellement calme qu'il faut le secouer.

Pour une fois Miguel rit. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire en ma présence. J'espère que dans trois jours ça ira mieux. Nous avons dix heures de vols alors...

-Il y a autre chose à laquelle vous n'avez pas pensé.

Ajay goguenard me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tes cheveux !

-Oh non !

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Mes cheveux ! Mes pauvres cheveux ! J'avais passé tant d'années à les faire pousser. Tant de temps à esquiver les attaques à la tondeuse de Maman. J'en avais prit tellement soin. Les couper me fendrait le cœur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix

-Pff !

-Ne t'en fais pas tiens ! Demain on passe la journée à Ilha dos Brancos, on ira faire un petit tour chez le coiffeur.

Le lendemain c'est une troupe joyeuse qui se rendit en ville. C'était notre dernière sortie et du coup les entraîneurs nous avaient laissé la journée en quartier libre. En plus il fallait que nous nous reposions. Demain c'était la finale. Équipe 7 contre équipe 1. Comme de juste, on allait s'affronter sur le terrain. Mais pour l'instant nous voulions juste profiter. Je voulais que nous allions à la plage mais les autres étaient trop impatient de me voir les cheveux courts alors pour bien commencer la matinée nous sommes allés chez le coiffeur. J'étais anéanti. Au moins Maman serait contente !

-Faîtes moi la même coupe que mon frère s'il vous plaît.

-Oh des jumeaux !

La coiffeuse était une jeune fille d'un vingtaine d'années environ. Les cheveux décolorés par le soleil et la peau mat, elle était tout à fait à mon goût. Mais visiblement à ses yeux je n'étais qu'un gamin.

-Vous voulez vraiment les couper ? Après on arrivera plus à vous distinguer. Il n'est pas mieux que vous gardiez quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui vous démarque ?

-Non, coupez-les.

-Très bien

La première mèche tomba et j'ai préféré fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre. La coiffeuse n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle pouvait parler de l'épaisseur de mes cheveux puis demander à Ajay quelle était l'épice la plus utilisé dans son pays. Finalement après ce qui me sembla être des heures, elle m'enleva mon tablier. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne sentais pas la masse lourde habituelle sur mon dos. Je me sentais plus léger et...moins en sécurité. C'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'être exposé. Les exclamations de surprise que j'entendais m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que Daibu s'était mis devant moi et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui me regardait dans un miroir. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Nous étions vraiment identiques ! Je me regardais sous toutes les coutures. Oui c'était moi, alors là aucune chance que Papa fasse la différence sur notre physique. Les autres riaient de me voir tout étonné. Je m'approchais du miroir pour voir de plus près et...

-Oh le malaise !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon frère me regardait les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Je me tournais vers lui en gémissant.

-J'ai un piercing à la lèvre

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

-Alors là c'est hors de question !

-Mais Daibu !

-Non, je ne veux pas me faire percer la lèvre.

-Mais enfin ! Je ne peux pas être parti au Brésil avec un piercing et revenir la peau intacte !

-Je...je peux le cacher, mettre un pansement, dire que je me suis infecté.

-Maman t'emmènera voir le médecin et il verra bien que ta peau est nette.

-Je...je...non je ne peux pas !

-A quoi ça a servi que je me coupe les cheveux hein ? Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait ça pour rien, je les adorais mes cheveux. Et puis c'est quoi un piercing si on peut devenir une famille à la fin de l'été ?

-Je sais...

-Allez ! Dis toi que ce sera une marque de notre fraternité.

-Mais Papa va trouver ça bizarre

-Justement non ! Comme je ferais ma « crise d'adolescence », ce ne pourra que m'aider.

-Oui mais...

-Daibu ! C'est notre dernier jour en ville. C'est le moment où jamais de le faire.

Je le vis danser sur ses pieds et se ronger les ongles. Bon apparemment ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Je m'avançais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-Je serais là pour te soutenir et puis ça ne fait pas si mal que ça.

-Bon d'accord.

Après ma séance coiffeur nous nous sommes rendu dans un magasin pour ajouter la « dernière touche ». Miguel était ronchon. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la décision de son meilleur ami mais ne dit rien. Il savait l'importance qu'avait cette aventure pour lui. Malgré tout un problème se présenta à nous. Il nous fallait un « tuteur ».

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Nous attendions devant le magasin que notre sauveur arrive. Hayate avait « oublié » que le jour où il s'était fait percer, Maman était avec lui. Mouais ! Je n'y croyais pas trop. Il voulait faire le fier. Depuis que j'avais passé mon coup de fil Ajay ne cessait de le charrier à propos de sa Maman qui lui avait tenu la main pendant qu'on faisait un trou dans la lèvre de son « fils-fils adoré ». Ils étaient comme chien et chat ceux-là. Mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Je vis une belle voiture arriver et Roberto en sortit. Il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de la raison de mon appel parce que sinon il ne serait pas venu. Hayate courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Nous nous sommes mis à le regarder de travers. Ce n'étais pas dans ses habitudes puis je compris quand le mentor de mon père l'appela par mon prénom et qu'il ne le corrigeait pas. J'arrivais derrière lui et notre sauveur ouvrit grand les yeux. Avec un sourire gêné, il me regarda.

-C'est toi Daibu hein ?

-Oui c'est moi. Je suis content que tu ne puisses pas faire la différence même avec le piercing de Hayate.

-Alors que puis-je pour vous ?

-On aurait besoin de la signature d'un adulte

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que je me fasse percer la lèvre

-Non mais ça ne vas pas ?

Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Aussi je pris mon temps pour lui expliquer calmement la situation. Il m'écouta et pesta contre nos choix mais il accepta « en cadeau d'anniversaire ». Content de nous, je suis allé franchir l'épreuve avec Roberto et Hayate. À la sortie, je n'arrêtais pas de passer ma langue sur le métal froid et me dit que ce n'était pas si terrible finalement. J'avais sagement écouté les conseils du gérant pour ne pas infecter ma plaie. Joueurs nous nous sommes rendus dans un magasin de vêtements et nous avons enfilé les mêmes habits. Nous sommes retournés auprès de nos amis qui nous regardait arriver les yeux plissés. Nous nous exclamâmes en même temps.

-Alors ? Qui est qui ?

Leur air perplexe nous fit éclater de rire :**J-3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: Le départ

**Point de vue de Hayate:**

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la finale, un jour tant attendu. Je serrais la main de Miguel et nous avons échangé nos fanions. Je choisissais le ballon parce que c'est celui qui possède le ballon qui contrôle le jeu. Il était la clé de la victoire et de la dominance. Ajay et moi, nous nous sommes mis en position pendant que l'équipe adverse choisissait le terrain. Daibu affichait un sourire satisfait, j'ai vite compris quand le soleil m'a aveuglé. Oh l'enfoiré! C'était un avantage même si le soleil était en fin de course et que ca ne durait guère plus de quinze minutes. Ils pouvaient marquer un but dans ce délai et ça mon jumeau le savait parfaitement. Il pensait toujours à des choses auxquels je ne pensais pas et vice versa. On se complétait en fait. Je me demande comment ca aurait été si nous avions été élevé ensemble. Est-ce que nous aurions été plus fusionnels ou au contraire agacé par cette proximité et cette ressemblance. De toutes les façons, j'aurais été heureux ça c'est sur. Un père et une mère. Quoi de mieux? Pour beaucoup c'était normal mais pour Daibu comme pour moi c'était une immense joie. L'arbitre était le directeur et il siffla le début de la rencontre. Aussitôt Ajay me passa le ballon et je fonçais balle au pied vers la cage adverse. Pour l'instant personne ne venait à notre rencontre. Grave erreur de leur part. Daibu semblait indifférent à mon avancée et je ne supportais pas ce genre d'attitude. Je déviais pour me diriger vers lui

-Hayate! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il te provoque et tu le sais très bien

Il avait raison…je réfléchissais deux secondes. Au fond c'est-ce qu'il voulait, que je l'affronte et si il le souhaitait c'est qu'il devait y avoir un piège. On ne dira plus que je suis intempestif et irréfléchi. Je repartais donc droit ce qui laissa mon frère pantois. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Le temps qu'il s'en remette j'avais mis de la distance entre nous. Je passais sur la gauche et l'ailier continua sa progression sur la ligne de touche. Deux défenseurs lui firent face et il centra en direction de Ajay qui dribla trois joueurs facilement mais qui eu plus de mal avec Miguel. Après quelques minutes de vaines tentatives, il fit une passe en retrait. Perte de temps, Daibu me marquait déjà. Mes coéquipiers semblaient perdus. La moindre inattention pouvait nous faire perdre le ballon. Aussitôt dit le numéro 7 de l'autre équipe tacla un de mes attaquants et récupéra le ballon qu'il dégagea immédiatement en direction de…Daibu? Mais…mais il était la y a deux minutes! Il avait profité de ma concentration pour repartir vers le centre. Impossible que je le rattrape même ballon au pied il était rapide. Je criais à la défense de se mettre en place malgré le fait que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Je les vis se diriger vers lui.

-J'en veux trois sur lui et les deux autres sur Miguel!

Lui, je l'avais vu arriver. Encore heureux sinon c'était le but assuré. La défense était bonne. Il s'était mis en place rapidement ce qui me permettait de gagner du temps. Daibu jeta un regard en arrière et quand il me vit il arma son tir. Je glissais pour prendre le ballon mais il la passa a gauche en direction d'un joueur qui la reprit de volée et:

-BUUUUT!

Tsss! Notre gardien avait mal anticipé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Moi-même j'avais sous estimé le reste de l'équipe.

Nous avions fini la premier mi-temps et le score était toujours de 1 à 0 en faveur de l'équipe 7. C'était le match le plus frustrant mais aussi le plus excitant que j'avais joué. Frustrant parce que je ne connaissait pas assez mes coéquipiers pour leur donner les ordres les plus appropriés. Mais c'était tout aussi excitant parce que Daibu était bon et qu'il me mettait en difficulté dans mes faiblesses. Les quelques passes que nous avions échangé en dehors des compétitions avaient été géniales. On avait été…un véritable tandem. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris ce que Tarô Misaki voulait dire quand il parlait de sa complicité et de sa rivalité avec Tsubasa Ohzora. Mis aujourd'hui je le savais et je ne comptais pas lui laisser la victoire. Retourné sur le terrain, cette fois ci c'est Miguel qui a le ballon. Le coup de sifflet donné, je suis parti prendre le ballon sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. J'avais eu l'effet de surprise. Trois de mes coéquipiers me suivait pendant que Ajay marquait leur numéro 10 pour me laisser le champ libre. Mes arrières assurés, personne en face de moi n'aurait pu m'arrêter. Je passais un, deux trois joueurs et fit une passe qu'on me rendit tout de suite. J'étais dans la surface de réparation et je me préparais à tirer aussi fort que possible. Je l'avais bien cadré parce qu'il rentra sans que le gardien ne pusse rien faire. Fou de joie, je rejoins mes coéquipiers. Voila maintenant nous étions à égalité ce qui va remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il restait à peine vingt minutes de jeu et nous étions toujours au même score mais pour l'instant j'étais penché sur Daibu qui se tenait le pied.

-Je t'ai fait mal?

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute

-Si. Mon tacle t'as blessé

-C'est moi qui me suis mal réceptionné.

Il devait s'être fait une entorse. Inquiet je vis l'infirmière du camp se penchait pour toucher sa jambe. Il grimaça un peu au contact et la mégère décida que le jeu était fini pour lui. Si c'était fini pour lui ca le serait pour moi aussi

-Je l'accompagne

-Hayate! Tu n'es pas blessé. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main

-C'est de ma faute si tu en ait la. D'ailleurs je mérite un carton rouge pour mon tacle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi

-Je te suis

-Oh vous êtes mignons a vous chamailler. Bon viens avec nous.

Je suivis l'infirmière et le blessé sous le regard atterré de mes amis. Une fois a l'infirmerie, la soignante se mis a jacasser.

-Oh ce n'est qu'une vilaine entorse, un bon strap, une semaine sans foot et tout ira bien. Alors comme ça vous êtes jumeaux? Ah je me disais bien. Le premier jour je vous ai vu tous les deux et je ne comprenais pas comment un avait les cheveux courts et l'instant d'après des cheveux longs. D'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas. Maintenant vous avez tous les deux les cheveux courts.

Je tenais un stéthoscope dans ma main explorant le petit cabinet. C'est qu'elle était sincère en plus.

-Ben…je me suis coupé les cheveux.

-Ah oui c'est logique. Bon mon garçon je vais bien le serrer pour que tu puisses marcher normalement.

Elle alla dans une pièce annexe pendant que je furetais dans les tiroirs, j'ai toujours été curieux.

-Tu devrais retourner sur le terrain, ils comptent sur toi

-Je ne veux pas d'une victoire facile

-Ce n'est parce que je ne joue pas que ce sera facile

-Tu es le seul que je veuille affronter

-Miguel joue bien aussi

-Mais son jeu est le même que le mien. Ce n'est pas intéressant. Mais si je te saoule je peux partir

-Ce que t'es susceptible. J'y penserai quand je serai toi.

-Ca ne te stress pas?

-Le résultat du match? Forcément! J'aurais voulu finir cette finale.

Je soupirai, bon d'accord il était stressé. L'infirmière était revenue et s'occupait de bander son pied. A la demande de mon jumeau je suis allé assister aux dernières minutes du match. Au premier coup d'œil je vis mon équipe en difficulté. Contrairement a l'autre équipe la mienne avait perdu son meneur de jeu. Nous étions mené malgré les efforts de Ajay qui se démenait sur le terrain. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul, je regrettais de les avoir abandonné. Mes équipiers tentèrent une dernière action en vain. L'arbitre sifflait la fin de la rencontre. J'allais voir mes amis pour les féliciter malgré tout. Pour la première fois j'avais subi une défaite mais ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça. Durant ce séjour j'avais gagné bien plus qu'un match. Les gagnants se précipitèrent pour retrouver leur numéro dix et quelques instants plus tard je le vis ressortir avec eux. Il me sourit et je le lui rendit. Oui vraiment ce camp était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Les joueurs des deux équipes échangèrent leur maillots pendant qu'on préparait l'estrade pour la remise des prix. L'équipe championne reçut la coupe, on allait décerner le trophée du meilleur buteur et le ballon d'or.

Le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Cette année, le meilleur buteur est… Johann Miller!

Je regardais le directeur ahuri. C'était une blague! Tout le monde paraissait étonné car nous savions tous que le meilleur buteur était soit Daibu soit moi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne savait pas. Décidé à ne pas me laisser faire j'avançais vers lui. Il se penchait pour lui remettre le titre

-Je conteste votre décision!

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous

-Tout le monde sait bien que ce titre ne lui revient pas. Daibu et moi on a du marquer facilement cinq buts de plus que lui

-Ce n'est pas exact

-Si ca l'est!

-Vous en avez marqué huit de plus et Daibu six de plus

-Et bien voila! Donc je suis le meilleur buteur!

-Oui très certainement

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énervait! Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir. Il était si calme.

-Alors le titre me revient de droit

-M. Nakazawa vous savez, ici nous appliquons les sanctions pénales de la fédération de football mondiale

-Et alors?

-Alors vous devriez savoir qu'un joueur qui s'est pris un carton rouge ne peut pas recevoir de décorations

Un carton rouge? Oh mince! Celui que j'ai réclamé pour accompagner Daibu.

-S'il vous plait monsieur, il voulait juste m'accompagner et puis il n'y avait pas faute. Il a joué le ballon

-Ca aussi je le sais

-Dans ce cas ne pourriez vous pas faire une concession?

-Je pourrais mais Hayate ne recevrait rien de toute façon

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que ceux qui ont fait un séjour en cabane d'isolement ne font pas partie des gratifiés. Et je dois vous dire jeune homme que vous n'êtes pas passé loin du ballon d'or.

Daibu ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et serra le poing. Lui aussi avait voulu le ballon d'or. On allait rentrer bredouille.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, encore toutes mes félicitations Johann.

Les autres applaudirent et désormais on allait délivrer le ballon d'or. Je regardais anxieusement mon jumeau. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais été fou de jalousie mais la il me faisait vraiment de la peine. La punition, il ne la méritais pas. Miguel avait raison. Dès le départ ça avait été de ma faute.

-Le ballon d'or est décerné à….Ajay Khan!

Mon ami était complètement déboussolé. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme si il existait plusieurs Ajay Khan. Tout en riant je lui donnait une grande claque dans le dos pour le pousser vers l'estrade. Daibu vînt me rejoindre avec Miguel et semblait à nouveau de bonne humeur

-Il le mérite

Je hochais la tête et regardait le directeur lui tendre la récompense que Ajay repoussa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

-Jeune homme…

-Je ne peux pas accepter

-Allons! Vous dîtes des bêtises

-Non le ballon d'or revient au meilleur joueur et de ce fait à Daibu

-J'ai dit que Daibu n'était pas passé loin pas qu'il était le meilleur

-Comment ça?

Perplexe nous le regardions. Le directeur balaya l'assemblée du regard et ne rencontra que des regards curieux et décidé à obtenir une réponse. Son regard s'arrêta sur nous et il soupira

-Nous hésitions entre Hayate et Daibu. Ils sont tous les deux très bons et ils ont également des jeux très différents, du coup on ne savait pas à qui nous allions le donner mais on peut dire qu'ils ont résolus nos insomnies en se faisant punir et donc en perdant le droit de recevoir le titre. Et après eux, il y avait vous et Miguel que nous avions aussi du mal a départager. Encore une fois ces jeunes gens, en nous désignant, nous ont facilité la tâche en quittant le terrain vingt minutes avant la fin du match. De ce fait vous avez joué sans vos appuis et nous avons vraiment pu vous évaluer et peut-être que vous étiez en meilleur forme mais c'est vous qui avez fait la différence même si vous n'avez pas gagné.

Il lui tendit à nouveau le ballon et l'heureux élu regarda dans notre direction comme pour nous demander notre accord. Daibu lui accorda un sourire radieux et je lui dit:

-Tu avais dit que ce serait toi le ballon d'or alors pourquoi doutes-tu de ta valeur maintenant que tu l'as?

C'est en levant son titre vers le ciel que s'acheva notre dernier jour au camp

**Point de vue de Daibu:**

Ça y est! C'est le grand départ! Depuis six heures ce matin, le camp ressemblait à une fourmilière. Après le petit déjeuner tout le monde avait été dans les dortoirs pour préparer ses affaires. Entre le pliement des habits, on se baladait d'un endroit à un autre pour observer la progression de tout le monde, batailles d'oreillers, certains avaient dressés des listes de ce qu'il avait perdus et les avait accrochés sur les arbres du camp pour qu'on leur ramène si on les trouvait. D'autres allaient en cuisine se ravitailler en nourriture. Certains comme Hayate et Ajay avait tout fourré en boule dans leur sac et c'était précipité à la piscine. Miguel et moi passions voir toutes les personnes avec qui nous avions sympathisés pour leur dire au revoir, échanger des coordonnés, faire la promesse de se revoir un jour. Nous avions eu droit au discours et aux larmes de Paolo qui nous remerciait pour la coupe et pour avoir été de « gentils garçons ». Même si j'avais vraiment hâte de rencontrer ma maman pour la première fois, j'étais triste de quitter les lieux. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ici. J'avais rencontré tant de monde, j'avais changé, j'avais appris que j'avais un frère, je savais qui était ma mère et peut-être qu'a la fin de l'été nous serions une famille. Toutes ses interrogations j'avais hâte de les résoudre. Je fermais mon sac si soigneusement fait quand j'aperçus une photo de Papa. J'avais le cœur serré. Quand est-ce que je le reverrai? Déjà que un mois était long mais la…Je regardais encore le cliché quand j'entendis des pas. C'était Yann et Dimitri qui venait de me faire leurs adieu. Leurs avions partait dans trois heures. Hayate partais vers quatorze heures et moi je devais attendre jusque six heures. Je serais un des derniers à partir. Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'ennuyer! En plus Miguel partait aussi, j'allais être tout seul. Je soupirais et mon meilleur ami qui essayait de somnoler me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui fit part de mes inquiétudes.

-Tu peux toujours changer d'avis. Il n'est pas trop tard.

-Non, sinon ma vie redeviendra la même

-Il pourrait y avoir une autre solution

-C'est notre meilleure chance et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision

-Tu vas me manquer tu sais

-Toi aussi. Au moins tu auras de la compagnie pendant tes heures de vols

-Ouais ben je crois que je préférai le silence

-Sois sympa avec lui s'il te plait

-Je vais essayer mais tu sais que je ne suis pas patient.

Je me relevais et nous allâmes mettre nos sacs dehors. L'heure de repas arriva très vite et les garçons partait bientôt. A mesure que le départ approchait je sentais une grosse boule se former dans mon ventre. Prétextant une envie soudaine d'aller aux toilettes je partis vers le combiné. J'introduisais les derniers pièces qu'il me restait. J'avais appelé Papa très tôt pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de souci et il semblait très content que je rentre. Mon interlocuteur répondit

-Roberto Hôngo j'écoute

-Roberto c'est Daibu

-Ah! Comment ça va?

-Pas trop bien

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe

-J'appréhende le départ. Je dois patienter quatre heures tout seul.

-J'ai compris je viendrai te tenir compagnie

-Oh chouette! Je t'attendrai alors. Bye Bye!

Je raccrochais le cœur plus léger et me retournais. J'ai sursauté en trouvant Hayate derrière moi

-Tu m'as fait peur!

-Alors c'est ca qui te tracassait?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi calme

Il haussa les épaules et prit le téléphone à son tour

-Qui tu appelles?

-Maman

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour lui dire à quelle heure tu arrives

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit avec à parler avec animation au téléphone. Après avoir indiqué l'heure de rendez vous, il raccrocha

-Maman t'attendra au terminal. Tu sors de l'avion et tu ne dois surtout pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle est un peu…mère poule.

-Au moins tu ne sera pas dépayser avec Papa

-Bon on va sur la place, il est bientôt l'heure de partir.

En effet il était treize heure trente. L'avions décollait à quinze heure mais le temps d'aller à l'aéroport et d'enregistrer les bagages surtout il fallait être une heure à l'avance. Main dans la main nous sommes allés rejoindre les autres. Ajay était sur le point de départ. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et Hayate et lui se sautèrent dans les bras

-Vous viendrez me voir hein?

-Bien sur dès qu'on a réconcilié Papa et Maman, qu'ils se sont mis ensemble et que nous vivrons tous sous le même toit on leur suggéra un voyage familial en Inde

-J'espère que tu tiendra ta parole.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, il monta dans le taxi et disparut de notre champ de vision c'était bientôt leur tour. Je tendis mon sac à Hayate qui ouvrit de grands yeux

-Merde! J'ai oublié le mien, enfin le tien, au dortoir! J'arrive tout de suite

Je le suivais des yeux en me demandant comment il ferait pour échapper au regard perçant d'Angie. Miguel vint m'étreindre. C'était la première fois qu'on se séparait. C'était comme avec Papa, une deuxième séparation et cette fois ci personne ne serait avec moi pour m'aider. Quand je pense que pour Hayate ça a toujours été le cas. Emu au possible, on se détacha difficilement. Miguel renifla

-Appelle moi d'Angleterre de temps en temps

-Promis

Il monta dans la voiture et au même moment mon frère se jeta comme un boulet de canon sur moi. Bon ok, c'était une troisième séparation. C'était dingue que ca m'affecte autant alors que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un mois, que nous avions sympathisé il y a deux semaines et que nous avions découvert la vérité seulement une semaine auparavant. Hayate me regarda et je pus voir qu'il avait les yeux humides

-Souviens toi, moi je cuisine Papa pour savoir pourquoi ils se sont séparés et toi tu t'occupes de faire raconter à Maman comment ils se sont rencontrés.

-Oui, et ne vous disputez pas avec Miguel

-Oui, oui quand il m'énervera je penserai à la seule chose qui nous rapproche: nous t'aimons tous les deux!

Je souriais et on se serra à nouveau

-Ohzora Daibu en voiture!

Comme il ne réagissait pas je lui dit

-Daibu c'est toi!

-Oh oui! C'est vrai!

-Sois prudent à Barcelone

-Oui grand-frère

Me dit-il de sa voix geignarde, il allait vers la voiture et je le suivait dépité

-Tu oublies ton passeport et ta carte d'identité!

-Oups!

Je lui tendis le tout et c'est avec une tristesse infinie que je les vis passer la porte. Désormais le camp se vidait petit à petit. Peu de temps après Roberto arriva et je passais l'après midi avec lui. Quand je dus partir, il m'accompagna jusque l'aéroport et me souhaita bonne chance

-La prochaine fois que tu me verra, on sera une famille

-Je l'espère pour vous tous

Je lui fit un dernier signe et me dirigeait vers la porte d'embarcation.

-M. Nakazawa?

-Oui

-Vous avez un billet sur un jet privé, en première classe. En outre c'est un avion rapide donc vous atterrirez dans deux heures si tout se passe bien

-Merci

Je me dirigeais vers mon siège et les adultes tous en costard cravate me regardèrent bizarrement se demandant surement à qui j'appartenais. Si Hayate avait été la, il les aurait remis à leurs places….Mais j'étais Hayate. Autant si habituer maintenant

-Vous avez un problème? Les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de poser leurs fesses sur un fauteuil aussi large? Peut-être que c'est réservé à des personnes…plus épaisses?

Ils me regardèrent visiblement choqué et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas laisser la rougeur me gagner. Il fallait que j'ai l'air sûr de moi. Finalement ils se détournèrent et je soupirais de soulagement. Je regardais par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet. Il n'y avait pus grand-chose qui me séparait de Maman. Mon souhait aura été exhaussé cette année. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Nous entamions la phase d'atterrissage et mon cœur battait comme un tambour. Dès que nous pouvions sortir, je me suis rué vers la sortie bousculant au passage quelques personnes

-Sale gosse de riche!

J'allais m'excuser mais je sais que mon frère ne l'aurait pas fait si on l'avait insulté de la sorte. Il se serait aussi battu sûrement mais comme il aurait retrouvé sa mère il aurait peut être passé l'éponge. C'est-ce que je fis. Comme on me l'a dit j'attendais près du terminal et je sautais presque sur place. L'appréhension de ce matin avait succédé à l'excitation. Je dévisageait sans cesse les personnes espérant distinguer enfin le visage que je voulais voir depuis treize ans. Mon pouls battait si fort que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand on m'apostropha.

-Hayate!

Je tournais la tête vers la voix et je la vis. Elle était comme sur la photo de Roberto. Longue, fine, des cheveux noirs comme les miens et un sourire débordant de bonheur. Les larmes aux yeux, je me précipitais dans ses bras comme si je l'avais toujours connu, et pour la première fois je pu enfin dire ce mot tant rêvé:

-MAMAN!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13: Arrivée 

**Point de vue de Daibu:**

-MAMAN!

Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon. Voila deux minutes que j'avais mon visage enfoui dans son giron et je ne m'en lassais pas. Elle me caressait les cheveux tout en me murmurant à l'oreille combien je lui avait manqué. Toute ma vie j'avais rêvé d'entendre ma mère me dire qu'elle m'aimait, me raconter des histoires, me prendre dans ses bras. J' avais tant rêvé de ce moment que je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer. Quand elle sentit mes larmes, elle me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux

-Mon chéri mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Elle me caressa les joues tout en essuyant mes pleurs, c'est la qu'elle sembla remarquer

-Mais! Tu as coupé tes cheveux!

-Ca te plait?

C'était la deuxième chose que je prononçais depuis mon arrivée. Elle touchait mes pointes et souriait

-Oh oui que ça me plaît! Si tu savais comme tu me fais plaisir

-Je sais

-Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te revoir

-Moi aussi Maman, tu n'imagines même pas

J'ai de nouveau fondu en larmes et elle me serra contre elle tout en riant

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas? Ils t'ont changé, où est passé mon Hayate?

Je la regardai apeuré. Non ce n'était pas possible qu'elle est deviné. Elle me regardait amusé et elle fronçait les sourcils comme Hayate.

-Tu vas bien mon cœur? Tu m'inquiète un peu

-Non c'est le camp et le voyage, ca m'a épuisé

-Je vois. Et si on rentrait? Grand père nous attend avec le dîner. Pour ton retour il a tenu à cuisiner. Une grande marque d'affection si tu veux mon avis.

Tout en me parlant, elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina avec elle. Elle était telle que mon jumeau me l'avait décrite. Elle me plaisait de plus en plus. Comment Papa avait-il pu la laisser partir? J'étais complètement fasciné par ses paroles et son visage. Maintenant je voyais combien je lui ressemblait et je comprenais aussi pourquoi Papa cachait plein de magasines qui parlait d'elle sous son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont compliqués ses adultes! Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, je me suis senti en sécurité.

-Alors raconte moi ce séjour.

Elle prenait la route et je me tournais vers elle et commençait à parler de façon enthousiaste

-Tu sais Maman, la bas y avait plein de joueurs de foot, et maman il venait de tous les pays, la compétition était super maman. Ca m'a beaucoup plus, je suis vraiment content que tu m'y ai envoyé maman, ca m'a fait tellement plaisir mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué maman.

Elle rit de bon cœur et j'étais content de constater qu'elle avait le même que le mien.

-Je crois que tu ne m'a jamais autant dit Maman dans si peu de phrases de toute ta vie! Le soleil du Brésil t'a tapé sur la tête?

-C'est juste que je suis super content de pouvoir dire « maman », tu te rends pas compte combien ça a été long et douloureux de ne pas pouvoir dire « maman » et j'ai tant attendu ce moment. Te voir et…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase tant l'émotion m'assaillait et j'avais peur de me trahir mais visiblement Maman était aussi émue que moi.

-Tu veux dire que de ne pas avoir dit Maman pendant un mois t'as tant manqué?

-Et même plus que ça!

-Ton caractère trempé est parti avec tes cheveux?

-Laisse moi le temps de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et tu le regrettera

-Je trouve que ton langage s'est amélioré aussi

-Les filles préfèrent les singes savants. Oh Bordel!

Je venais d'apercevoir la maison et j'avais exprimé mon bonheur comme Hayate. Si j'avais appris quelque chose à son contact c'est que pour être lui il fallait que je sois arrogant, Casanova et un peu grossier sur les bords. Et visiblement ça portait ses fruits parce que Maman me frotta les cheveux

-Ah la je te retrouve!

A peine descendu je me suis jeté vers la porte. J'avais hâte de voir l'intérieur que je n'avais connu que sous forme de plans. En outre mon enthousiasme ne choquait pas et je crois que Maman était plus rassuré. Je me demandais si elle savait la vérité, est-ce qu'elle m'aimerait autant qu'elle aime Hayate?

-Un problème mon cœur?

-Je me demandais…est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais plus sage?

-Bien sur mon amour, pourquoi?

Elle s'était agenouillé devant moi et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle paniquait. Elle devait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose et j'étais content de voir que je pouvais décrypter ses expressions, ce qui va vraiment m'aider. Mais pour le moment, je devais rattraper le coup

-Je me suis fait une entorse donc je bougerai moins

-Oh ce n'est que ça? Comment tu t'es fait cette blessure?

-Je te raconterai au repas. On va voir grand-père?

-Je te suis

Je rentrais suivit de ma Maman et fut accueilli par « Papi » si je me souvenais bien. Lui aussi je l'avais vu en photo, avec lui aussi je devais être prudent. Comme Maman il était doué pour deviner les sentiments des autres

-Papi

-Oh mon petit fils chéri!

-Dit donc j'avais oublié combien t'étais desséché

Remarque soigneusement préparé par Hayate que j'avoue je n'aurais jamais osé dire ou même pensé. Ça ferait plus vrai apparemment. Comme l'avait prédit Hayate, mon grand-père me serra plus fort

-Tu n'as pas changé sale garnement!

-Tu l'aurais vu il y a dix minutes! Allez à table Hayate

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et me répétait mentalement les indications de Hayate. Ne jamais s'assoir sur le canapé en peau de vache de grand-père parce que je trouvais ça trop moche. Protester quand Maman prenait ma place sur le canapé en cuir en face de la télé. Toujours être en possession de la télécommande que je cachais dans le troisième tiroir du meuble près de la fenêtre et dont la clé était sous le pot de fleur d'Hortensia bleue.

-J'ai l'impression que tu découvres la maison

Je me tournais vers ma mère qui me regardait sceptique

- Non mais je me suis rendue compte combien tout ça m'était précieux quand j'étais loin

Elle me regarda une seconde puis deux et je vis qu'elle n'avalait pas mon explication. Mais elle ne dit rien. Si j'en croyais la description de Hayate, elle n'abandonnait pas la partie mais repousse à plus tard la confrontation. Je me mit à table et observait mon assiette un peu effrayé, au premier coup d'œil j'ai vu que le plat était un peu raté. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que Hayate l'aurait critiqué ou aurait été touché par respect pour les efforts fait pour lui. En plus Maman avait son regard inquisiteur comme si elle attendait la preuve que j'étais son fils. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de tant de perspicacité. Papa était tellement simple et naïf comme mon frère et j'ai pris conscience que c'est-ce que je devait être en cet instant.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Si j'avais essayé d'être diplomate, j'aurais été grillé. Il fallait qu'elle croit qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur moi et que je ne comprenais rien. Satisfaite, ma mère piqua dans son assiette. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

-Alors cette entorse?

-Je me suis ramassé après un tacle

-Encore une brute je suppose

-Si tu le dis

Si elle savait! Le dîner se passa entre histoire du camp et nouvelles londonienne. Quand Maman proposa d'aller se coucher. J'allais dormir avec elle. Je me suis brossé les dents en vitesse et je me suis jeté dans son lit, malheureusement au passage j'ai un peu forcé sur ma cheville et j'ai commencé à déballer toutes les insultes que je connaissais. C'est que ça devenait une habitude. Maman arriva complètement paniquée dans ma direction et observa ma cheville, elle me dit de m'assoir et qu'elle allait me refaire la bandage.

-Demain je t'achèterai une attèle.

-Tu es douée

-Pour?

-Les bandages

-Tu trouves?

-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

-Je l'ai fait une bonne partie de ma vie en effet

-Ah et quand?

Elle me regarda et j'ai remarqué qu'elle était plus triste. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à son époque manager.

-Quand tu t'occupais de l'équipe de foot c'est ca?

Elle releva la tête surprise

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Ben…je vois pas autre chose

-Mmmh…oui tu as raison, il…il y avait un joueur qui n'arrêta pas de se blesser. Sa jambe et son épaule je les bandais à longueur de journée parce qu'il forçait trop…

Je la laissais continuer, elle semblait être ailleurs, dans un autre temps, un temps ou Papa et elle étaient des collégiens.

-Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, combien de fois est-ce que j'ai pleuré pour lui.

-Il jouait bien?

Je n'ai pas relevé ce qu'elle venait de me dévoiler car elle se serait fermé et finit les confidences.

-Oui il était le meilleur du Japon, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait quasiment de m'avouer qui était mon père? A son regard je vis que oui. Elle me testait encore. Je souris et lui répondit

-Le meilleur dans ton cœur alors parce que tu semblais drôlement amoureuse.

Elle rougit

-Tu es vraiment bête! Allez au lit!

Je remontais ma couverture sur mon corps et me collait à Maman en respirant son odeur. Elle me serra contre elle et je me rends compte que après tant d'année à rêver ce moment je le vivais enfin. Je pensais aussi à Papa et Hayate. Est-ce que tout s'était bien passé de son côté? J'espère que oui.

**Point de vue de Hayate:**

-Tu voudrais bien changer de musique?

Je regardais mon « meilleur ami » dans les yeux et soupirais. Depuis qu'on était monté dans l'avion, il n'arrêtait pas. Je veux me mettre côté allée, baisse le store du hublot, arrête de t'agiter. Je ne disais rien parce que j'étais trop content pour me mettre en colère mais la il commençait sérieusement à me chauffer.

-Bon c'est quoi ton problème?

-J'ai pas de problème

-Je sais que je suis censé jouer le rôle de Daibu mais je n'ai ni sa perspicacité ni sa patience. Alors soit tu me dit ce qui ne vas pas pour qu'on puisse faire une fin de voyage agréable soit je vais finir par m'énerver. Et si tu ne me dit pas explicitement ce qui ne vas pas, je ne le devinerais jamais tout seul et mieux vaut qu'on s'entende pour cette comédie.

Un instant il ne dit rien. J'allais peut-être avoir la paix.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes vivre en Espagne!

Je le regardais éberlué.

-Pour l'instant je vis en Angleterre alors arrête d'angoisser et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gênerai. On n'est pas obligé de se fréquenter

-Bien sur qu'on sera obligé! Daibu est mon meilleur ami et nos pères travaillent ensembles.

-Ben alors à force on finira par s'entendre…si tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de cochon. Prend cette expérience comme un test.

Il me regarda curieusement, la bouche pleine de chips je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas

-C'est le cas

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on devienne amis?

-Comme tu l'as dit, on ne pourra pas s'éviter, et puis je pense qu'on peut s'entendre. Si j'avais grandi en Espagne, on se serait sûrement entendu

-Pas forcément

-Ben si puisque tu t'entend bien avec Daibu

-Mais peut-être que si tu avais été la, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi

-C'est probable, hé!

Je venais de recevoir un coup de coude juste au dessous d'une côte. Ça faisait vraiment mal

-Tu l'as bien cherché!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?

J'étais ulcéré et je me retenais de ne pas lui en coller une, si on se disputait dans l'avion, l'hôtesse qui se chargeait de nous, le dirait immédiatement à nos parents et ils verraient tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Préférant l'ignorer, je me plongeais dans un petit somme bien mérité. C'est la voix de l'hôtesse qui me réveilla. M'étirant comme un chat, je me tournais vers mon compagnon de voyage qui bizarrement avait les yeux rouges, sa peine était visible. Je n'étais pas très doué pour deviner ce que les gens pensent mais la il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien

Je n'insistai pas. J'en parlerais à Daibu quand je l'aurais au téléphone. A l'heure ou j'atterris, lui décolle. J'espère que tout va bien de son côté parce que chaque personne de ma famille constituait un élément capable de perturber notre petite mission. Mais je devais les oublier pour quelques temps, on nous annonçait 46°C à Barcelone, au moins il faisait plus frais qu'a Viseu. Tout content je suis descendu de l'avion suivit de Miguel qui traînait la patte. Il ne cachait pas son exaspérement devant mon enthousiasme

-On dirait plus un gosse qui va rencontrer son idole, qu'un garçon qui retrouve son père!

-Oui mais un père peut être une idole

-Je suis d'accord mais…

-Le problème est réglé alors! Allez on sort

Je le tirais par le bras et courrait aussi vite que son poids me le permettais tout en lui disant de se dépêcher. Il protestait et marmonnait que Daibu n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte. Dans la salle, je cherchais désespérément celui qui était censé être mon père. Est-ce que j'allais y arriver? Mon regard se posa sur deux hommes accoudés au bar de l'aéroport. Les deux regardaient fixement la porte par laquelle nous étions censés arriver. Je devais m'être trompée en chemin. J'avais débarqué avec un avion en provenance de l'Allemagne. Bof du moment que j'y étais. Regardant encore les hommes, je les reconnus sous leurs lunettes noires. Mon cœur battait comme un tambour, c'était lui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai couru dans sa direction et avec une facilité naturelle je l'ai appelé

-PAPA!

Il s'est tourné vers moi et un grand sourire à illuminé son visage. L'instant d'après, son étreinte m'étouffait à en mourir mais ça me faisait extrêmement plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pu me manquer mon chéri

-Toi aussi Papa

-Laisse moi te regarder, ça fait tellement longtemps

Tout content de cette attention je me laissais faire. J'hallucine! Le génie du football japonais qui me tient dans ses bras! Faudra que je prenne tout un tas de photo pour faire enrager les copains. Et de Rivaul aussi tiens. Je regardais les autres retrouvailles et pour une fois Miguel semblait plus qu'heureux. Je le comprend. Je repris mes esprits quand un doigt se posa sur mes lèvres. Je regardait Papa bizarrement qui lui aussi me regardait étrangement

-Daibu…tu t'es fait un piercing?

-Ah oui pendant le camp

-De ton plein gré?

-Ben oui

-Tu es sûre. Quelqu'un ne t'as pas forcé à le faire?

-Je vois mal comment on pourrait faire un trou dans ma peau si je ne suis pas d'accord

-Oui mais c'est tellement…inhabituel de ta part.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Evidemment que je t'aime toujours, je suis juste surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu me réserve d'autre? Un tatouage?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il rit de bon cœur et me serra un peu plus tout en m'embrassant. Et ben! Daibu lui a vraiment manqué. J'étais content de profiter de cette attention, j'allais enfin avoir un père et pour moi tout seul.

-Daibu, je suis content de te revoir

Je lâchais mon père pour observer Rivaul les yeux ronds. C'était trop d'émotions d'un seul coup. Je ne l'avais toujours vu que de loin. Totalement médusé par cette apparition, je vis Miguel me faire des signes.

-Daibu est-ce que ça va?

Ils me regardaient tous inquiet à présent. Que je suis bête! Je suis Daibu et Rivaul est comme mon oncle…Mais mon oncle n'a pas autant de prestance. Juste un sale caractère comme Maman. Bon allez courage. Je m'approchais pour l'étreindre à son tour. Il ne dit rien et referma ses bras sur moi mais je me doutais qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement. Heureusement que Miguel était la.

-La traversée n'a pas été de tout repos. L'avion a un peu tangué et il avait mal à la tête et aussi du mal à retrouver ses esprits. En plus avec l'émotion.

-Alors on devrait peut-être rentrer directement à la maison mon cœur tu sembles fatigué et tu as besoin de repos. On remet le dîner à une autre fois Rivaul?

-Ah non! Je veux y aller!

J'avais parlé comme j'aurais parlé à ma mère et si fort que un certain nombre de personnes m'ont regardé bizarrement. Je me repris.

-S'il te plaît Papa

-Si tu y tiens. Mais tu es sur que tout va bien?

-Oui, un cachet d'aspirine et ça ira.

-Daibu…tu as horreur des médicaments…

Sur le coup je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Mince! Il n'aime pas les médicaments et alors? Tous les enfants n'aiment pas ça mais on est bien obligé d'en prendre. Je ne comprenais pas. J'essayais de m'en sortir et j'eu une idée.

-C'est à cause du piercing, je fais une réaction allergique et du coup j'ai été obligé d'en prendre et j'y ai pris gout.

-Une allergie? Mais ils ne sont pas censés vérifier que tout se passe bien avant de te percer la peau? Et puis d'abord, comment as-tu fait? Il faut un parent normalement, enfin j'imagine.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Je pouvais parler de Roberto parce que j'étais censé le connaître mais si Papa l'appelait j'étais à peu près sur qu'il cracherait le morceau alors non.

-Je l'ai fait…au noir

-Quoi? Mais Daibu qu'…

-S'il te plait Papa, on vient de se retrouver est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de se disputer? Tu me fais mal au cœur la.

-Excuse moi mon chéri. Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Allons profiter de cette soirée chez Rivaul

-Angie sera la?

-Non tu la verra demain.

Son visage semblait plus apaisé. Il s'inquiétait pour moi c'est tout. Nos pères allèrent chercher nos valises pendant que nous patientons au bar en train de siroter nos coca.

-Non mais tu es fou! Une allergie! Rien de mieux pour l'inquiéter et qu'il fasse encore plus attention à toi. Et si il le fait, il finira par comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Oui mais pas de la à imaginer que je sois Hayate.

-Tout est possible. Il faut que tu sois prudent.

-Ouais ben tu vas devoir m'aider. Surtout avec ta famille. Je ne les connais pas plus que ça. A part leurs prénoms et nos affinités je peux rien te dire à leur sujet.

-T'inquiète! Mes grands-frères bavardent plus avec Tsubasa et Papa ou entre eux. Ma sœur n'osera pas te dire un mot.

-Ah et pourquoi ca?

-Elle est follement amoureuse de Daibu et elle incapable de dire grand-chose quand il est la.

-Oh intéressant!

Il me regarda et j'affichait ouvertement mon sourire ravi. Je n'avais pas vu une fille depuis un mois. J'avais eu du mal à l'admettre mais Mathilda me manquait. J'espère au moins que Monica, si je me souviens bien de ce que Daibu m'as dit, est jolie et qu'elle n'as pas le caractère de son frère. Je vérifierais ça assez vite.

-Tu ne touches pas à ma sœur! Elle est à Daibu!

-Mais…je suis Daibu

M'attendant à une crise je le vis me sourire chaleureusement. Y a un souci la. Je compris quand je vis Papa qui arrivait dans notre direction avec mes bagages. Je l'ai échappé belle.

-Allez en voiture!

Dehors nous attendait un Hummer noir. Alors c'était la voiture de Rivaul d'après ce que je savais. Avec quatre enfants en même temps. Je regardais les rues de Barcelone par la fenêtre découvrant un nouveau monde. Non, le monde ou j'aurais du grandir. Papa c'était mis à l'arrière avec moi tandis que Miguel parlait de notre séjour. Vu les gaffes que j'avais faites, mieux valait que je me taise le plus possible. La Sagrada Familia de Gaudi était très impressionnante. Je sais que Maman aime beaucoup ce monument aussi j'aurais pensé qu'on aurait visité Barcelone mais non. Je comprend mieux pourquoi. Familia, la famille. Quand est-ce que la mienne sera normale? Maman me manquait énormément. Un peu triste je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon père. Si seulement, elle était la, elle et Daibu. Papa me caressait doucement la joue et j'eu envie de dormir. Je m'assoupis un instant profitant de sa chaleur. Si ça ne marchait pas je voudrais me souvenir de cet instant toute ma vie. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud. Je me sentais tellement bien et en sécurité. Comme avec Maman. A ceci dit près que lui était plus grand et plus baraqué. La où ma tête reposait habituellement dans le cou de ma mère je ne lui arrivait qu'au torse. C'est avec mes observations que nous avons franchi la porte de la propriété familiale. Dès qu'il coupa le moteur, je sortis et tira Miguel avec moi pour lui chuchoter en aparté.

-Je ne sais pas me repérer dans ta maison.

-Reste derrière moi et tout ira bien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cachotteries?

-Oh rien!

Nous avions répondu en même temps. Nous étions tellement étonnés que nous nous sommes regardés en même temps ce qui fit rire les occupants de la maison. Une femme d'environ la quarantaine sortit les bras tendus. Miguel se précipita dans ses bras et je devinais qu'elle devait être Maria, sa mère.

Les frères et sœurs ne tardèrent pas à venir eux aussi et Rivaul les rejoint. Une belle petite famille, tout ce qui me faisait de l'effet et sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai jamais versé de larmes. Je sentis qu'on me passait un bras autour des épaules et je souris à mon père.

-Content d'être rentré?

-Content d'être avec toi surtout

A la suite de toute la famille, nous sommes entrés dans la maison ou Maria m'accueillit comme une mère. J'imagine déjà celui que me fera Angie dans ce cas. Comme Papa me gardait contre lui, je n'eut qu'a le suivre pour me diriger dans la salle à manger où la table était pleine. Chouette j'allais enfin gouter à la nourriture espagnole. Avant de me mettre à table, je chuchotais à mon compagnon.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des aliments que je ne suis pas censé manger?

-Non Daibu touche à tout

-J'espère que tout me plaira alors

-Ma mère cuisine très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Tout le monde s'assit et par précaution je me mis à côté de Miguel et en face de Papa. Il semblait déçu que je ne sois pas à ses côtés mais il fallait que je sois discret. Si j'avais su je me serai mis en face de Monica. Elle portait un décolleté pigeonnant à mon plus grand bonheur et elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir. Et ben je me demande comme mon prude frère fait pour lui faire autant d'effet sans le remarquer. La soirée se passa sans autre anicroche a part le fait que je recevais un coup de pied dans le tibia chaque fois que mon regard errait sur Monica. Je te jure! La prochaine fois je m'arrangerais pour qu'on soit seuls. Mais bon je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en débarrasser.

Il était tard et je commençais a piquer du nez. Aussi Papa a préféré partir. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis laissé porter jusque la chambre. Papa se glissa dans le lit et c'est dans ses bras que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me levais, je ne trouvais personne à côté de moi. Tout en me frottant les yeux, je regardais l'heure. Il était dix heures passés. Ah j'avais bien dormi. Je pris le parti de descendre encore en pyjama et je trouvais dans la cuisine celle qu'on appelait Angie. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un immense sourire.

-Daibu!

Elle me serra tout contre elle et j'eu l'impression de me noyer dans les reliefs de son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Assied toi je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Je sais que tu aimes le faire d'habitude mais tu t'es levé si tard.

Tard? Mais à quelle heure est-ce qu'il se levait lui? La grasse matinée ça ne lui disait rien? Je m'assis sur la chaise et commençait à manger de la main gauche.

-Tu es gaucher maintenant?

-Je me suis fait mal à la main droite et d'ailleurs, je ne pourrais pas cuisiner.

-Montre moi ça!

-Mais ce n'est rien Angie

Trop tard elle me prenait déjà la main. Je grimaçais et me plaignit pour la forme et elle cessa immédiatement.

-Je vais te faire un petit bandage

-Que les deux doigts. Si Papa voit toute ma main bandée il va paniquer

-Tu as raison, comment es-ce que tu t'es fait ça?

-Mauvaise réception. Ou est Papa?

-A la boulangerie. Il est allé chercher tes pâtisseries préférés. Ton retour est une fête pour nous.

-Je suis aussi content. Oh merde!

Je venais de renverser ma tartine et le juron m'avait échappé. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'a ma nounou, il n'avait pas échappé.

-Daibu Ohzora! Comment ose tu être aussi grossier devant une femme! Et même comme ça. Qui t'as appris à jurer de façon si grossière!

-Désolé

-Tu fais bien te t'excuser mon garçon et que je ne t'entende plus dire de pareilles choses sous ce toit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Papa venait de rentrer. Il lança un petit « je suis la » tout à fait inutile mais ce n'était pas Maman alors ne pas répliquer. Il vint m'embrasser et me déposa un sachet plein de brioches devant moi. Ça c'était la belle vie. Il m'a laissé dormir jusqu'à l'heure que je voulais et même pas de réprimande mais des brioches chaudes et un bisou. Pauvre Daibu, Maman ne sera pas aussi tendre. Quoique s'il se lève tôt d'habitude, elle n'aura pas à lui arracher la couette.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien? Il a dit un mot tout à fait détestable.

-Ah bon? Venant de la part de Daibu ça m'étonne

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai juste dit « merde »

-Daibu!

Ah la la. Elle semblait furieuse. En même temps je peux comprendre, elle a élevé Daibu en lui inculquant une façon de parler polie alors elle devait être tombée de haut. Papa me jaugeais.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai pris des mauvaises habitudes au camp.

-C'est pas très grave mon cœur.

Bon il n'était pas très difficile à embobiner apparemment. Ça va me simplifier la tâche.

-Daibu j'ai un match important aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène ou tu préfères te reposer?

-Oh non! Je veux y aller! Je veux y aller!

Je trépignais de joie et j'avais parlé la bouche pleine si bien que Papa s'était pris plein de miettes dans le visage. Si j'avais fait ça à Maman, elle m'aurait passée un savon dont elle a le secret mais lui ne dit rien. Ma réaction l'amusait.

-Après un mois de football tu ne t'en ai pas lassé?

-Surement pas. On y va. Je veux voir le Camp Nou de l'intérieur!

-Mais Daibu tu le connais par cœur.

Oh oui c'est vrai!

-Heu…je veux dire le revoir.

-Bon si tu insiste.

Je sautais directement dans mes chaussures, embrassait Angie et je sortis en tirant mon père qui était désorienté face à mon enthousiasme.

-Mais calme toi

-Et toi dépêche toi!

Je bouclais ma ceinture et nous prîmes la route. Je sifflotais tranquillement quand Papa m'interrompis.

-Daibu. Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé la bas?

-Bien sur pourquoi?

-Quand je t'avais au téléphone, j'avais l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose.

-C'était juste une impression

-Non et cette « chose » dont tu ne veux pas me parler t'as changé: le piercing, la cabane d'isolement…

-Une minute! Comment tu sais que j'y étais?

Mon cœur commençait à battre plus vite que prévu. Oh non. Ça ne pouvait pas être Miguel qui avait craché le morceau.

-J'ai appelé un jour le directeur pour savoir si tu allais bien parce que tu m'inquiétais et il m'as dit que tu avais été puni parce que tu avais fait un pari et que tu t'étais jeté tout nu dans le lac. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à la provocation alors pourquoi avec ce garçon…

Non, non, non pitié. Le directeur ne lui en tout de même pas parlé de moi.

-Ce garçon qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui?

-Pas grand-chose. Apparemment tu l'as fait tombé à l'eau par accident, et en retour il t'as proposé un pari…

-C'est pas ce que je veux savoir! Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le garçon?

-Pas grand-chose, à part qu'on l'a isolé avec toi.

-Donc, ni nom, ni description physique.

-Non, pourquoi?

Je soupirais de soulagement. On avait failli passer à côté de la catastrophe.

-Pour rien. Cette histoire ne concerne que moi et le garçon avec qui je me suis disputé. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais il faut que tu comprennes Papa que j'ai changé durant ce mois. Je ne suis plus le même. J'ai appris à me débrouiller tout seul et à ne pas me laisser faire. C'est tout. Prends ça comme une crise d'adolescence.

Il me regarda puis retourna son attention sur la route.

-Alors ce n'est que ça? Promis? Tu ne me mens pas?

Je hochais la tête. D'une certaine façon je disais la vérité étant donné que Daibu avait effectivement changé.

-Bon ben si c'est juste une crise d'adolescence je suppose que je peux y faire face. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

J'étais sauvé. Tout se passait comme prévu.

**Point de vue de Daibu:**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai vu c'est que Maman n'était pas la. Est-ce que j'avais dormi si tard? Non à peine huit heures. Je m'habillais en vitesse et ouvrit toutes les pièces espérant la trouver. Elle était dans la chambre de Hayate. Elle me regarda surprise.

-Hayate? Tu es bien matinal… et habillé!

-Au camp on devait se lever tôt

-Oui mais j'aurais pensé qu'avec le décalage horaire et la fatigue tu serais resté plus longtemps au lit.

-Ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'aurais pu rester comme ça toute ma vie. Elle jouait avec mes cheveux et titillait mes pointes. Je réagis aussitôt.

-Arrêtes de jouer avec mes cheveux!

Je lui fit mon regard le plus énervé. Je savais que Hayate avait horreur que l'on touche à ses si précieux cheveux. Même moi il m'envoyait balader alors Maman ça devait être la même chose.

-Oh ça va. Toujours le même en fait.

-Je t'avais dit que hier j'étais trop fatigué.

-Je vois ça. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu mieux faire ton sac!

Je regardais le sac en question. Mon jumeau avait mélangé le linge sale et ce qui était propre et avait tout roulé en boule. Résultat l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables. Il allait être surpris en ouvrant le mien. Si il l'ouvre, parce que c'est pas Papa qui allait le faire. Je suis sûr qu'il va l'oublier. Quand je lui parlerais au téléphone, il faudra que je le lui rappelle.

-De toute façon, tout va passer à la machine, alors je vois pas l'intérêt de ranger.

-Oh toi!

Elle mit ses mains sur mes joues et tira dessus affectueusement. Ça faisait quand même un peu mal.

-Maman!

-Tu ne changera donc jamais!

-Plains toi à mon père!

-Hein?

Elle me lâcha la joue si soudainement que j'en tombais à la renverse. Son regard s'était voilé et était plus terne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Ben oui quand je vois comme tu es maniaque et…

-Je ne suis pas maniaque, c'est toi qui est bordélique

-Si tu veux, donc ça veut dire que j'ai hérité de ce côté désordre de mon père

Elle murît mes paroles un moment et finalement me dit.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Alors tout ce que j'ai de différent avec toi viens de Papa.

-Sans doute. Autant dire que les mauvais côtés.

Elle avait dit ça pour rire et je ne relevais pas. Dans le fond elle avait pas tout à fait tort. Hayate m'avait dit qu'elle parlait difficilement de Papa, mais la elle en parlait très facilement. Je savais bien que l'attaque de front ne ferait que la brusquer. Il fallait que j'y aille doucement. Petit à petit, une chose après l'autre.

-Allez viens, ton petit déjeuner est prêt.

Papi était déjà debout aussi. Décidemment c'est des lève tôt dans cette famille. Pas étonnant que Hayate faisait des footing si tôt. Mais à voir la surprise de Maman quand elle m'avait vu dans l'embrasure de la porte, ça ne devait pas être le cas chez lui.

-Bonjour mon petit fils.

-Bonjour Papi!

-Tiens donc, ce n'est plus « salut le vieux »?

-Je me suis dit que tu méritais un peu de considération étant donné que ton heure est proche.

-Hayate!

Sans que je ne comprenne rien je venais de recevoir une plaquette de beure sur la tête lancée par ma mère. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle lançait des objets.

Je me massais l'arrière de la tête tout en gémissant

-Ca fait maaal!

-Tant mieux alors.

Finalement ce n'était pas si compliqué d'être mon frère.

-Oh fait Hayate, pourquoi tu n'as plus le même piercing?

Elle avait remarqué ça? Mince il fallait qu'il soit plus vigilant. Elle était plus observatrice qu'il ne le pensait.

-J'ai changé de modèle au Brésil. J'ai accompagné un copain se faire percer et on m'a fait cadeau d'un nouveau piercing.

Mon histoire tenait la route puisque Maman n'ajoutais rien de plus à ce sujet.

-Cette après-midi je dois aller à l'agence pour superviser un shooting photo. Tu m'accompagnes?

-Grave!

Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. Pour l'instant j'étais à l'abri. La matinée j'aidais Maman à ranger mes affaires et j'en profitais pour discuter avec elle. Je la suivais comme un petit poussin. Si seulement mes parents ne s'était jamais séparés. C'était la meilleure Maman du monde de mon point de vue. J'avais toujours envié Miguel d'avoir Maria mais finalement je trouvais la mienne beaucoup mieux. On se rendit à l'agence à pied à ma demande.

-Toi Hayate Nakazawa, partisan du moindre effort, tu veux marcher?

-Londres m'a manquée.

-Bon ben allons y.

C'est main dans la main que nous avons fait le chemin vers l'agence. Il faisait un soleil magnifique et cette promenade m'a beaucoup plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler et Maman était contente de voir que je n'avais pas perdu mon bavardage incessant. De très bonne humeur, nous sommes arrivés devant l'entreprise de ma mère. C'était un bâtiments sur étage très joli et bien placé. La vitrine présentait des vêtements pour femme. Hayate m'avait dit que chaque étage avait son âge. Rez de chaussée pour les femmes, premier étage pour les hommes, deuxième pour les enfants, troisième et quatrième pour le staff, les mannequins etc. et le cinquième pour Maman. Son bureau, le salon ou elle recevait ses associés, la ou elle entreposait son matériel personnel comme sa table graphique. Nous nous sommes rendu au quatrième pour le shooting. A peine arrivés, le photographe se jeta sur nous ou plutôt sur Maman. Toutes les assistantes vinrent me saluer et me demander des nouvelles. Hayate était considéré comme un petit prince ici. On m'apporta une boisson et de quoi grignoter pendant que je regardais Maman s'activer autour d'une jeune fille qui portait une robe de mariée. Elle réajusta le voile, les plis et quelque fois, elle me demanda même mon avis. Quand on eut fini, on s'en alla en embrassant tout le monde. Dans la rue, elle me demanda si ça m'avait plu.

-Beaucoup, mais tu sais qui aurait été encore mieux dans cette robe?

-Dit moi

-Toi.

-Moi?

Elle éclata de rire. De mieux en mieux maintenant elle ne se méfait même plus d'un éventuel rapprochement avec Papa.

-Je suis trop vieille pour ça.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis une fois dans ta vie, tu ne voudrais pas en porter une?

-Figure toi que j'en ai déjà eu l'occasion

-Ah bon? Tu t'es mariée?

Bien que je connaissais pertinemment la réponse je voulais savoir si elle allait me répondre. Si elle répondait maintenant, j'étais sur qu'un jour je saurais comment ils se sont connus.

-Evidemment! Vous…tu n'es pas né hors mariage.

Lapsus révélateur. Elle était en train de paniquer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se ferme, je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Quel intérêt de se marier pour divorcer aussitôt?

Elle semblait soulagée.

-Ca c'est une affaire d'adulte. Tu comprendra mieux plus tard.

Je n'insistait pas parce que la discussion était close pour elle. Tant pis de toute façon j'aurais encore l'occasion de la cuisiner plus tard. A la maison, je vis que Papi était devant un match. Je me posais automatiquement sur le canapé.

-Qui joue?

-Le Barça et le FC Séville

Papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait. C'était une retransmission en direct ce qui veut dire que Hayate est dans les gradins. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas mis n'importe ou. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être filmé. Maman revînt s'assoir avec nous. Elle avait fait du thé et posé quelques gâteaux. Je me mis contre son épaule et tout en mangeant je regardais le match. Il y avait un silence quasi religieux dans la pièce. J'observais Mama, à la dérobée. Elle était captivée par le match. A un moment je sentis son cœur s'accélérer quand on fit un gros plan de Papa. J'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14 : La bombe !

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

J'entamais mon quatrième jour en Angleterre et je dois dire que je ne me lassais pas de Maman. Elle était tellement...exceptionnelle. Comme c'était les vacances, nous étions rythmés par quelques événements seulement. Je me levais très tôt pour pouvoir profiter d'elle au maximum et elle se faisait petit à petit aux changements de Hayate. A moi en gros. Comme ça si on réussit, elle s'habituera plus vite à vivre avec moi. Après le petit déjeuner, elle était vite partie à l'agence voir sa comptable. Il y avait un petit problème, il paraît. J'avais profité de son absence pour fouiller un peu partout pour trouver d'éventuels trace de mon existence mais je ne trouvais que des photos de Hayate et elle et pourtant j'étais sûre qu'elle en cachait quelques unes quelques part. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié ! Quand je vois a quel point elle est affective je n'imagine pas un seul instant qu'elle m'ai rayée de sa mémoire. Toujours en quête d'indices, je me posais et essayait de réfléchir. Si j'étais Maman, je ne le cacherais pas dans un endroit évident parce que Hayate pourrait tomber dessus. En outre, mon jumeau était imprévisible donc garder les photos à la maison c'était courir un risque qu'il tombe dessus accidentellement. Les mettre dans un endroit interdit ne ferait que l'encourager à fouiner. A l'agence ? Peu probable si elle n'y va pas tous les jours. Non, elle doit les laisser ici pour pouvoir les regarder lorsqu'elle en a envie. Mais où ? Il avait l'intuition qu'elle avait gardé des objets de lui ou de Papa qui sait ? Ce serait un bon moyen de la faire parler. Cette semaine n'avait pas été des plus productives en ce qui le concerne, tout à son bonheur il avait complètement mis de côté son objectif premier. Il se demandait comment ça se passait du côté de Hayate. En espérant que pour lui ça aille beaucoup mieux. Il aurait aussi fallu qu'il parle à Miguel mais c'était silence radio de son côté. Il n'avait pas répondu à son e-mail preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Hayate ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ces deux-là ? Regardant autour de la pièce, il chercha un endroit susceptible de cacher les petits secrets de sa mère. Maman n'est pas assez bête pour dissimuler ça dans sa chambre. Si ça avait été Papa ça aurait été tellement évident, tellement prévisible !...Mais oui ! Quand j'y pense, pour moi Papa est prévisible et je sais là ou il cacherait quelque chose comme là ou il ne mettrait rien. Mais je ne connais pas assez Maman pour deviner quels endroits seraient susceptibles de constituer une bonne planque mais en revanche je connais Hayate un 0peu mieux. Donc la question n'est pas où Maman a mis les preuves mais quel endroit Hayate ne penserait-il jamais à chercher si il soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir un secret ! Ma logique me fit sourire, après tout je ressemble plus à ma mère de ce point de vue et je suis sûr que c'est la question qu'elle a du se poser pour trouver le meilleur endroit. Le premier lieu qu'il aurait fouillé aurait été cette chambre, que je ferais mieux de ranger. La chambre de Maman était dans un sale état. J'avais même retourné le matelas pour voir en dessous. Tout en rangeant je cherchais ou est-ce que je pourrais bien chercher. Le salon et la cuisine étaient les pièces à vivre. Aucune chance que ce soit là. La salle de bain, les toilettes ? Possible, endroit imprévisible ou personne ne risquait de la surprendre...Non elle doit y tenir et il y a trop de choses qui peuvent arriver : que ça tombe dans la cuvette ou qu'elles prennent l'eau. Son bureau ? Ce serait dur de trouver quelque chose là bas avec tous les papiers mais vu la nature curieuse de Hayate, personnellement j'aurais plutôt évité. La chambre de Papi ? C'est une possibilité. Mon frère n'aurait aucune raison d'y rentrer mais en y pensant Maman n'ont plus n'y entre guère. J'inspectais chaque pièce espérant y trouver un élément qui pourrait en faire une bonne dissimulation quand j'entendis le carillon. Je regardais ma montre. Maman ne devait pas encore rentrer et si c'était elle, elle n'aurait pas sonné. Papi était à son club d'échec et pour rien au monde il ne louperait le goûter qu'il faisait à la fin de chaque réunion. C'était son rendez-vous de la semaine. Hayate m'avait assuré que c'était une habitude à laquelle il ne faisait jamais défaut et lui non plus ne sonnait pas au passage. Un peu méfiant, je descendis les escaliers, qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas d'amis suffisamment proches qui viendrait les visiter et on était l'après-midi, un peu tard pour le facteur. Je pouvais ignorer la personne mais si c'était important ? Hayate aurait répondu mais je ne suis pas Hayate et en prenant le risque d'ouvrir je pourrais me trahir. Je regardais dans l'interphone et vit une jeune fille blonde d'environ mon âge. Elle regardait la caméra en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Ouvre !

Sceptique je lui obéis. Elle parlais familièrement ce qui laissait supposer que Hayate la connaissait et bien. Elle savait qu'il était tout seul parce que sinon elle aurait été plus polie dès fois qu'elle tombe sur Maman ou Papi. Le portail s'ouvrit et je la vis arriver d'un pas résolu vers la porte. Il la détailla. Blonde au cheveux mi-longs et un peu bouclé, des tâches de rousseur et des yeux marrons et petite de taille. Non. Il avait beau réfléchir, aucune description de Hayate ne lui ressemblait. Il était dans la mouise. Il venait de faire rentrer une inconnue dans sa maison.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

On venait de sortir du cinéma où j'avais regardé un film que Daibu avait apparemment voulu voir, pas top de mon avis en plus ils parlaient trop vite pour que je puisse tout comprendre, mais bon ça faisait plaisir à Papa alors je n'ai rien dit. Après tout c'est moi qui avait tenu à le regarder. Je m'étais bourré de pop-corn, de coca, de chips et de sucreries. A la base j'avais voulu faire un caprice mais quand j'ai vu qu'il me donnais ce que je voulais sans que j'ai besoin d'insister, je décidais de tester jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Très loin apparemment. Papa avait du payer 50 euros de bouffe au moins et il m'a dit d'arrêter parce que il n'avait pas assez de bras pour tout porter. Je me suis posé la question un instant de « et si j'avais un cadis ? ». Non étions rentrés et la séance c'est relativement bien passée. Papa s'est endormi et moi aussi. J'ai pris soin de mettre le réveil sur vibreur pour me lever avant lui. Après tout Daibu était impatient de voir le film, s'il dormait ça n'allait pas le faire. J'ai regardé les dix dernières minutes pour me donner bonne conscience, de toute façon j'avais lu le résumé au cas ou Papa me poserait des questions. Quoique vu qu'il avait dormi ça m'étonnerai. Papa était comme moi ou plutôt le contraire. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Avec lui, j' avait fait de supers parties de football. Pas étonnant que Daibu soit techniquement parfait, avec un père pareil ! Mais c'était aussi le sien alors les moments que son père pensait passer avec Daibu il ne les volaient pas vraiment...

Qu'est-ce que ça me démangeait de tout avouer. Dire toute la vérité et vivre tous ces instants en étant moi même.

-Ça te dit une glace ?

-D'accord ! Mais...

-...Au chocolat avec de la chantilly, un nappage caramel et quelques noisettes ! Je sais, je te connais au bout de quatorze ans.

J'ai senti une boule dans ma gorge. Oui il connaissait Daibu et j'aurais tant voulu que ce soit la même chose pour moi. Nous nous sommes installés sur une terrasse ou j'eus droit de commander la plus grosse coupe que je voulais et Papa m'a assuré que si je le voulais je pourrais en avoir une autre. Lui a pris un café et j'observais ses gestes. Il a touillé et fais trois tours avant de verser du sucre, puis il a touillé a nouveau trois tours et remit du sucre, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à vider le petit sachet. Maman avait la même manie, elle disait que c'était pour mieux dissoudre le sucre. J'avais toujours trouvé ça bizarre mais je m'y étais habitué. Voir le même tic chez mon père me troublait.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Verser progressivement ton sachet au lieu de le renverser d'un seul coup.

Il sourit et regarda à nouveau sa tasse.

-Il paraît que le sucre se dissout mieux comme ça.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Une amie.

Il avait prononcée les mots dans un souffle et si doucement que j'eus du mal à entendre. Il regarda vers la rue et je voyais bien que ces yeux étaient remplis de douleur. Maman...Je suis sure qu'elle est la cause de sa tristesse.

-Et elle faisait comme ça ? Trois tours à chaque fois ?

-Toujours aussi observateur ! Oui c'était un automatisme chez elle.

-Et tu l'as attrapé comment ?

Il me regarda un peu perdu. Je précisais.

-Son automatisme !

-Oh ! A force de la voir je pense.

-Tu la voyais souvent ?

-Un peu oui mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces questions ? Ça te perturbe à ce point ?

Je ne dis rien et léchait ma cuillère, comme Maman faisait quand elle appréciait particulièrement une glace, pour voir la réaction de Papa. Il a eu un faible sourire et à nouveau regardé sa tasse. Décidément j'étais vraiment nul pour essayer de voir ce que les gens cachaient. Il fallait que je sois plus direct puisque la méthode douce ne marchait pas.

J'essayais de trouver comment introduire le sujet tabou et Papa me regardait en souriant. Troublé j'ai regardé ailleurs. Il y avait bien un moyen mais ce n'était pas le meilleur...Oh et puis il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité.

-Papa...

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je te dise. Je me suis disputé avec Miguel.

-Je sais.

Je le regardais étonné. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa main et comme je ne disais rien de plus, il se redressa.

-Avec Rivaul on se doutait que ça n'allait pas fort entre vous. Miguel et Monica se font la tête, tu n'as pas demandé à le voir depuis le lendemain de ton retour et c'est soupe à la grimace chez eux, alors forcément. Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Pourtant d'habitude, tu me dis tout. Tu ne me caches jamais rien et cette fois-ci je t'ai senti distant quand j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet.

-J'avais besoin de faire le point. Je t'ai vexé ?

-Non, j'avais un peu de peine que tu ne me dises rien mais Miguel n'ont plus n'a rien dit, on a pensé que c'était passager.

Je me demandais comment il allait réagir. J'avais agi stupidement et je sais que Daibu n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. De toute façon, ça passe ou ça casse.

-Ben voilà, il y a trois jours, je suis allé chez Miguel pour récupérer quelque chose et Monica était dans la cuisine. Elle m'a dit qu'il venait juste d'entrer à la douche alors on a attendu ensemble. Mais tu sais, Monica...je lui plaît et elle me plaît aussi.

-Pourtant tu m'as assuré mainte fois le contraire quand je te taquinais à son sujet.

Et merde ! Comment est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille pouvait bien le laisser indifférent.

-Je n'étais pas près à assumer mon attirance pour elle et pendant ce mois elle m'a manquée.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? C'était pour Mathilda que je ressentais ça pas pour Monica ! Papa souriait de toute ses dents j'avais horreur de sa condescendance. Mais bon, les parents et le premier amour.

-Bref, on s'est rapprochés et on s'est embrassés.

Papa ouvrit de grand yeux ronds puis se mit à rire.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il aime quelqu'un, je te trouve drôlement direct !

-Et Miguel est arrivé à ce moment-là.

-Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu embrasses sa sœur, pourtant...

-Il n'aurait rien dit si ça avait été qu'un seul baiser...

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire de grave.

-Ben...J'avais une main dans son pantalon et l'autre sous son tee-shirt sur ses seins.

Il en recracha son café et ma chemise en était aspergée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il me regarda comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu et je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment fait une boulette. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse de façon aussi violente. En général, les pères sont censés être plus pragmatique, non ? Quand j'avais dit à ma mère pour ma première relation sexuelle, elle s'était contenté de dire « Les hormones ! » et de de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais oui ! Les hormones !

-Je sais ça ne me ressemble pas mais quand on a commencé à s'embrasser j'en ai voulu plus et elle se collait à moi alors j'ai pas pu résister...

Bon ça c'était la vérité mais la je m'égare. Je descendais de jouer le petit innocent.

-...J'ai commencé à avoir très chaud au bas de mon ventre et puis il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec...avec...

Je baissais les yeux étant incapable de simuler un rougissement. Papa lui avait viré à la tomate. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Daibu aborderai un jour ce sujet avec lui. L'incident avec Monica avait été relégué en second plan. J'insistai, ravi de la confusion que j'avais provoqué.

-Explique moi Papa, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je...ch..vie...

Il bafouillait et tripotait sa serviette dans ses mains. Quand je pense que dans la normalité des choses ça aurait été à mon père de me faire le cours sur la vie sexuelle ! Je suis sure qu'il aurait refourgué le rôle à Maman d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il inspira un coup, deux et son visage retrouva enfin une couleur normale.

-Il fallait bien que je t'explique un jour

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Je regardais la nouvelle venue enlever son manteau et ses chaussures et regarder autour de chez elle.

-C'est joli chez toi.

Alors la je ne comprenais plus rien, elle faisait comme chez elle mais elle n'était jamais venue. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui elle était.

-Va t'asseoir. Je vais ranger ton manteau.

Elle me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hayate, tu vas bien ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Je te trouve bien poli et cérémonieux. « Va t'asseoir, je vais ranger ton manteau ». Je croirais être invitée chez le curé ! Laisse le manteau et allons dans ta chambre.

Je pris le parti de faire ce qu'elle voulait ne voulant plus me trahir. J'entrais pour la deuxième fois dans cette pièce. Je n'y allais pas souvent et vu comme elle était propre Hayate non plus. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, fouillant tiroir et armoires. Elle prenait des cadres, les reposait, on aurait dit qu'elle inspectait les lieux. Le manteau toujours en main, je fouillais discrètement les poches pour y trouver une carte d'identité. Je n'avais pas été assez discret car elle vînt me le prendre avec un sourire provocateur.

-Tu cherches les préservatifs ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Ils étaient bien trop jeunes ! Elle devait sans doute rire puisqu'elle s'assit sur son bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu ?

Aller où ? Si Hayate avait eu un rendez-vous, il lui aurait dit. Il préféra jouer l'idiot.

-Venir ?

-On est mercredi !

Et alors ? Il ne comprenait pas et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle était de plus en plus triste.

-Je vois. Tu m'as oubliée c'est ça ? C'est vrai quoi, tu vas changer d'école et maintenant je ne te sers plus à rien.

Désemparé, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as pas idée combien tu m'as manqué.

Elle se précipita dans mes bras et je les refermais autour d'elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'ouvrir cette porte ?

-Hayate ?

-Oui ?

Elle releva les yeux et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, elle m'embrassait. Sous le choc je ne réagis pas. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une copine ! En plus je ne pouvais pas la repousser parce que j'étais Hayate mais je ne pouvais pas embrasser sa petite amie non plus. Complètement perdu je ne bronchais pas quand elle passa sa langue entre mes lèvres. C'était bizarre et agréable. C'était mon premier baiser. La sensation de chaleur de ses lèvres se diffusait dans tout mon corps et je n'arrivais pas à garder l'esprit lucide. Sans qu'il est eu le temps de comprendre, il s'était retrouvé sur son lit et elle le chevauchait, il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son soutien gorge. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de l'enlever ?

-Arrête !

Rien à faire, elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et se mit à le caresser. Il était rouge de confusion. Il n'osait pas user de la force pour la renverser de peur qu'elle se fasse mal mais si elle continuait il allait finir par se faire violer ! Il prit la décision d'être brutal quand il sentit qu'elle s'introduisait dans son pantalon ce dirigeant vers sa partie virile. La surprise lui fit pousser un cri aigu qui laissa sa compagne perplexe.

-T'es en manque à ce point ? J'aurais pensé que tu te serais tapé quelques brésiliennes.

Ne répondant pas, il lui attrapa les mains et d'un coup de rein la renversa pour prendre le dessus. Elle sourit et lui dit

-La c'est tout de suite plus habituel.

-Habille toi !

Pas rassuré, je m'éloignais d'elle. C'est quoi ce délire ? Hayate allait entendre parler de lui ! Il aurait pu lui parler de cette fille. Son rejet semblait l'avoir profondément vexée.

-Qui ?

-Comment ?

-Qui t'as détournée de moi ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Et sans prévenir, elle fondit en larmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Tu ne sera plus en cours avec moi et tu ne veux plus de moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Hayate j'ai tant besoin de toi, Papa...Papa veut...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se remit à hoqueter. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait tant de peine. Je m'approchais et la prit dans mes bras. Je pouvais au moins essayer de la consoler.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Papa veut m'envoyer dans un couvent ! Il était furieux quand il a appris qu'on couchait ensemble. Il voulait te renvoyer et te mener la vie dure à toi et à ta mère. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il est devenu complètement fou. J'ai subi l'horreur pendant le mois dernier. Il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre et mes soi-disant amis ne sont même pas venus me voir. Si tu savais comme je me suis sentie seule et tu n'étais même pas la. J'ai tenu le coup en me disant qu'a ton retour, tu viendrais me voir et que à la rentrée je ne serais pas seule. Mais Papa m'a dit que ta mère t'avait désinscrit et qu'elle comptait te mettre dans une autre école. Je peux pas...cette école sans toi ! Hayate, je t'aime !

Je me sentis rougir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me déclarait son amour mais celle-ci ne m'était pas destinée. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Hayate ne m'avait rien dit, je ne pouvais pas prendre de décision à sa place. Quel dilemme ! Si je lui dit que je veux réfléchir, elle le prendra peut-être mal et je gâcherais une opportunité à Hayate. Elle me fit un sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Je sais ce que tu te dis. Moi Mathila Cromber la pute du collège qui veut s'engager ? Y a une anguille sous roche. Mais toi et moi on est pareils. On ne veut pas s'attacher parce qu'on a peur de souffrir. Pourquoi ne pas affronter l'adversité à deux ?

Je pris ses mains et la fit s'asseoir. Je connaissais son prénom, ce qui était déjà un début.

-Mathilda, tu es bouleversée. Je le vois à ton regard. Tu es perdue et tu as peur de l'avenir. Peur de quitter une ville ou tu avais des liens et une vie. Mais peut-être que ce serait un nouveau départ pour toi, une occasion de changer de réputation. Je me demande si tu ne penses pas m'aimer juste parce que tu es triste.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prend. Entre nous...il y a quelque chose !

-Je te demande juste d'y repenser à tête reposée

-Je n'ai nul part ou aller...J'ai fugué.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et ma mère crier qu'elle était de retour. Zut ! La jeune fille me regarda apeurée, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînait à ma suite. Il valait mieux mettre Maman au courant plutôt que si elle devait tomber sur elle par hasard.

Je déboulais dans la cuisine, visiblement elle avait fait les courses puisqu'elle posait plusieurs paquet sur le plan de travail. Elle se retourna.

-Mon petit cœur, comment c'est passé ta jo...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la nouvelle venue. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que je lui tenait la main ou si elle la connaissait mais elle s'avança la main tendu dans sa direction.

-Mathilda Cromber, n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci me regarda et je lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Elle prit sa main et répondit.

-Enchantée, Mlle Nakazawa. Je suis ravie de vous connaître enfin, Hayate m'a tellement parlé de vous.

-Je peux te dire la même chose.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire apparut sur le visage triste de Mathilda. Une nouvelle amitié venait de naître. Je poussais Mathilda légèrement devant moi.

-Maman tu veux bien t'en occuper, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

-Bien sur. Tu restes dîner avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir Mademoiselle.

Je les laissais entre filles et me ruait vers la chambre de Hayate. Au moins ici je serais tranquille. Personne n'y venait jamais à part Maman pour aérer la pièce, faire la poussière, changer les draps...Personne n'y venait à part Maman ! La voilà, la cachette idéale ! Hayate ne penserait jamais à fouiller sa propre chambre ! Et il n'y était jamais. Les preuves ne pouvaient être que là. Je composais le numéro de téléphone à Barcelone tout en farfouillant un peu partout.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Papa m'avait ramené à la maison pour notre discussion trop gêné de parler de ça en public. J'avais été amusé par sa réaction, c'était tout à fait celle qu'aurait eu Daibu. Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait. J'aurais tellement de mal à quitter Papa si ça ne marchait pas. Angie n'était pas la, on se contenta donc d'un chocolat chaud et on partit s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Alors ?

-Il y a un âge ou on commence à s'intéresser aux filles et cela correspond au tien.

-C'était la même chose pour toi ?

-Disons que j'ai été un peu plus aveugle que toi.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai perdu tant d'années que j'aurais pu passer avec elle, si j'avais su...

Je savais qu'il parlait de Maman, je sais que Daibu aurait passé à autre chose parce qu'il était triste et qu'il l'aurait réconforté mais je n'étais pas lui.

-Papa, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes séparés ?

-...Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Parce que tu as peur de me dire la vérité c'est ça ? J'étais juste une erreur ! Un coup d'un soir qui a mal tourné et tu t'es retrouvé avec un gosse dans les bras et...

J'étais furieux ! Pour moi si Maman avait toujours refusé de me parler de Papa, ça signifiait que je n'étais qu'un accident. Je pensais que j'étais le fruit d'une soirée trop arrosée. Mais ce dernier mois j'ai découvert que c'était faux. Ça m'insupportai qu'ils jouent les victimes tous les deux alors que ça pourrait s'arranger s'ils reconnaissaient leurs torts. Papa paniquait devant ma colère.

-Daibu, s'il te plaît calme toi !

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Je ne suis plus un enfant !

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Une tonalité, puis deux. Papa me regardait hagard que j'étais, debout sur mon fauteuil. Angie n'était pas la, aussi le téléphone continua de sonner. Il ne peut pas se taire ! Il fallait que je me calme sinon ça n'avancerai à rien. En plus j'étais en train de me trahir. Papa avait vraiment l'air chamboulé.

-Je vais répondre. Réfléchis à ta réponse parce que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité.

Je claquai la porte du salon pour bien montrer ma détermination et décrochai le combiné.

-Domicile des Ohzora, j'écoute.

-Hayate ?

J'étouffais un juron. Je regardais derrière moi dès fois que Papa m'espionne mais je ne pense pas. Par précaution je m'enfermais dans le garage, je doute qu'il vienne voir par là. Une fois à l'abri, je chuchotai

-Daibu ? T'es fou ! Et si c'était Papa qui avait décroché ?

-Je sais faire la différence entre sa voix et la tienne quand même.

-Oui mais il aurait reconnu ta voix.

-Je l'aurais modifié si il avait répondu. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

-Plutôt bien.

-C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas raconte moi ce que tu as fait, comment ça se passe avec Papa.

-Ben j'ai assisté aux entraînements et a un match en premier loge. C'était le pied ! Avec Papa on est pas mal sorti, il me fait mes quatre volontés. T'as trop de la chance !

-Toi aussi tu en as. Maman est merveilleuse.

-Elle a aussi un sale caractère !

-Pour ça, avec toi j'ai pris l'habitude.

Il se mit à rire de l'autre côté du combiné, je me suis senti nostalgique de Maman. J'avais hâte de la revoir.

-Maman me manque.

-Papa aussi.

-Et toi aussi tu me manque.

-Hayate tu vas bien ?

Pour la première fois, je sentis mes joues chauffer. C'est vrai que je n'exprimais pas beaucoup mes sentiments mais bon. Comme je ne répondais pas, il reprit.

-Tu me manque aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Comment va Miguel ?

De la joie je suis retombé à la mauvaise humeur.

-Hayate ?

-Je sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je sentis la tension monter.

-Tu promets que tu ne te fâchera pas ?

Je l'entendis hésiter mais il accepta finalement.

-Ben disons que...tu savais que Monica avait un faible pour toi ?

Je ne le voyais pas mais j'étais sur qu'il était très surpris.

-Monica ? Mais non voyons, on a grandi ensemble et elle est plus âgée que moi.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Bref, tu lui plaît et...j'en ai profité.

-C'est supposé signifier quoi ?

-Je l'ai tripoté.

Un silence s'installa et pendant un moment j'ai cru que la connexion avait été interrompu mais quand il me répondit, je l'ai trouvé étonnamment calme.

-En gros, tu as tripoté Monica en mon nom.

-Oui, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, pas spécialement. Par contre je comprend pourquoi Miguel ne répondait pas à mon e-mail.

-Quoi ? Tu lui a écrit et pas à moi ?

Je sentais les aiguilles de la jalousie transpercer mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais été jaloux. Je ne m'étais jamais suffisamment attaché à quelqu'un pour ça et personne ne pouvait me remplacer auprès de Maman mais là...

-J'avais l'intention de t'appeler et c'est fait. Au moins on est quitte.

-Quitte pour quoi ?

-Qui est Mathilda ?

-Mon coup régulier pourquoi ?

-Ton quoi ?

Je secouais la tête désespéré. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Papa était si choqué. Daibu était tellement innocent.

-Un coup régulier, c'est une personne avec qui on couche régulièrement sans être engagé.

Je le laissais digérer quelques instants. Il en avait bien besoin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle représente pour toi ?

-Ben c'est une bonne copine.

-C'est tout ?

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Cette après-midi, elle est venue et...

-Quoi ? Elle est à la maison ?

-Oui je l'ai laissée avec Maman et...

-Catastrophe ! Vire la tout de suite de la maison. Elle risque de dire des trucs que ma mère ne devrait pas savoir.

-Mais elle a fugué !

-Hein ? Et pourquoi elle est venue chez moi ?

-C'est bien le problème Hayate, elle est amoureuse de toi.

J'explosai de rire. Elle était pas mal celle-là.

-Écoute, je sais que d'habitude tu touches juste pour les sentiments des gens mais ça c'est pas possible. Mathilda et moi on a pas ce genre de relation.

-Hayate. Elle m'a fait une déclaration d'amour. Enfin à toi.

Je restais béat. Mathilda, amoureuse de moi ? Non !

-Et elle a voulu me tripoter le paquet, t'aurais pu me prévenir que tu en étais à ce stade de ta sexualité !

Un fou rire nerveux me secoua tout le corps. J'imagine la situation. Une tigresse qui s'en prend à un petit poussin. Du coup, il va falloir que j'arrange ça à mon retour où elle va finir par croire que je suis devenu impuissant.

-Okay. Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi. Ou est-ce que tu en ais avec Papa ?

-Je l'ai un peu brutalisé et je l'ai laissé réfléchir. Je pense que je vais avoir des révélations. Je te tiendrais au courant. Et toi ?

-Pas grand-chose, elle m'en a parlé sans mentionner son nom. Elle à évoqué son passé de manager. Je peux te confirmer qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Papa. C'est elle qui soignait ses blessures aussi. Le cliché typique du beau capitaine et de la ravissante manager.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Elle a aussi fait un lapsus. Elle a dit « vous » au lieu de « tu » pour parler de notre naissance.

-J'hallucine ! Maman a fait une bourde pareille ? Tu dois vraiment bien la décrypter.

-Je sais aussi qu'ils se sont mariés.

-Attend ! Ça veut dire que légalement je devrais m'appeler Ohzora ?

-Peut-être. Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital, ou à la mairie pour plus de renseignements.

-Ou à la bibliothèque. Les journaux ont du en parler ! La star du football qui se marie, ça a du faire la une du canard local.

-Sans doute. Tu as plus de chance que moi de trouver quelques indices. Je suis en train de chercher d'éventuels photos de nous dans ta chambre.

-Dans ma chambre, je ne pense pas que tu...

-Justement si ! Maman sait que tu ne la fouillera jamais, c'est le meilleur endroit.

-...Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser ?

-Laisse tomber. Occupe toi de Papa. On se rappellera. Maman m'appelle. Bonne soirée, j'ai hâte de vous revoir. Je vous aime.

-Je vous aime aussi. Embrasse Maman de ma part.

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour raccrocher. Il était temps d'affronter Papa. Je retournais au salon et le trouvais par terre en train de tripoter une bague. Je me rapprochais et je vis qu'il tenait une alliance. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il l'avait sortie ? Il me fit signe de s'installer sur ses genoux, ce que je fis. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Qui c'était ?

-Miguel.

-Ça va mieux ?

-J'ai bon espoir.

Il ne dit rien de plus et je me demandais si je n'avais pas été trop brusque. Il était complètement ailleurs.

-J'ai rencontré ta mère très jeune. Je ne faisais pas spécialement attention à elle même si je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Avant de partir au Brésil, je lui ai déclaré mon amour et on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais ce que je voulais depuis tant de temps : devenir pro. Mais ta Maman me manquait terriblement, j'avais l'habitude de la voir tous les jours.

Après la coupe du monde je l'ai demandé en mariage et ce jour fut le plus beau de ma vie...du moins jusqu'à ce que tu naisses.

Il me passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant. Il ne m'avait pas mentionné.

-Nous étions devenus une famille et j'étais vraiment heureux. Ta mère un peu moins. J'étais possessif et elle ne le supportai pas. Elle avait un travail qui l'envoyait souvent à l'étranger et j'avais horreur qu'elle nous quitte comme ça. Je voulais qu'elle soit mère au foyer et j'ai eu tort de croire qu'elle serait heureuse comme ça. Je n'ai rien vu venir quand un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle me quittait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sa vie, qu'elle était trop jeune pour ce style de vie et que elle ne se sentait plus être elle-même.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et je me suis senti embarrassé. Pourtant Maman n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus profité plus que ça de sa jeunesse. Elle ne sortait pas le soir sauf pour le travail le shopping, elle avait peu d'amies pour ça. Elle s'est toujours consacrée uniquement à sa famille et son travail. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Et moi ?

Papa me regarda et sourit.

-Elle voulait t'emmener avec elle. Je ne me suis pas senti capable de t'abandonner alors j'ai demandé à te garder. Perdre ma femme, je ne pouvais pas perdre mon fils en plus. C'était au-delà de mes forces. Si tu n'avais pas été la, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de continuer à vivre.

-Mais elle n'a rien dit quand tu as voulu me garder?

-Si. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça alors on à trouver un arrangement.

-Quel arrangement ?

-Ça je ne peux pas t'en parler.

Alors c'était comme ça que nous avions été séparé Daibu et moi. Nous n'avons vécu qu'un an ensemble avant qu'il n'en prenne chacun un. Cette histoire j'avais toujours voulu la connaître mais aujourd'hui je le regrettai. Pourquoi est-ce que Maman avait fait ça ?

-Daibu, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu une mère, j'aurais du la laisser t'emmener et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été aussi triste.

Je paniquais totalement. C'était pas vrai du moins je suis sur que Daibu n'aurait jamais pensé de cette façon.

-Mais non Papa, je te jure que...

-Tu me caches quelque chose et je le sais ! Depuis ton retour tu n'es plus le même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au Brésil mais jamais tu n'as voulu savoir autant de chose sur elle, jamais tu n'as réagi de cette manière. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à son prénom que tu as découvert quelque chose mais Daibu, regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi ce que tu sais et que tu n'es pas censé savoir.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Après avoir raccroché avec Hayate, j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre et me trouvait face à face avec ma mère. J'en sursautais de peur. Elle me dévisagea curieusement.

-Qui est-ce que c'était ?

-Un copain.

Je vis sa poitrine se soulever et elle avait l'air de suffoquer. Je posais ma main sur elle et essayait de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qui c'était ?

-Je t'ai dit un copain.

-Son nom !

Je ne pouvais pas dire Miguel parce que Maman le connaissait, je fis aussi vite que je pus.

-Ajay. Je l'ai rencontré au camp au Brésil. Il est indien.

-Merci, je sais. Je te rappelle que de nous deux c'est moi qui suis intéressée par l'Inde. Qui est-ce que tu appelle Papa ?

Mon cœur a un instant cesser de battre. Elle avait entendu la conversation mais jusque quel point ?

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

-Je montais juste te chercher comme tu ne me répondais pas.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'écoute parler.

Je sortis de la pièce en la laissant derrière moi. Elle m'appelait mais je ne répondais pas. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite ! Même si Hayate l'aurait boudé, il aurait cédé devant ses yeux larmoyants sachant que le mot « Papa » était tabou. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que je l'avais rencontré là-bas étant donné que c'est un ex-Brancos. Oui c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle était aussi affolée. Il fallait que je calme le jeu.

-Maman, tu n'as pas à t'exciter de cette manière.

Mathilda était en train de lire un magasine et releva des yeux curieux vers nous. Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant elle mais si je lui demandais de sortir, j'allais la blesser. Tant pis ! Hayate réglera le problème lui-même. Maman me fixait l'air apeuré et Papi me regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Toute cette attention me déboussola.

-Voila, le camp accueillait des filles et des garçons mais nous étions séparés. Un soir avec Ajay on en avait plus qu'assez alors on a fait le mur pour aller du côté filles.

Je jetais un regard anxieux à Mathilda qui s'était replongée dans sa revue et je ne pouvais voir ses yeux. Je continuais tout de même.

-Je n'avais pas vu de filles depuis un moment et Ajay non plus alors...

Nouveau coup d'œil vers l'invitée dont les mains avaient commencé à trembler.

-Le problème c'est que Ajay ne s'était pas protégé et une fille est tombée enceinte de lui et elle s'appelle Papa.

-Papa ?

Cette fois ci Mathilda me regarda carrément de travers, tandis que mon grand père fronçait les sourcils et Maman paraissait incrédule.

-C'est le féminin de Pepe

Me suis-je senti obligé de précisé. Je racontais n'importe quoi mais je croisais les doigts pour que mon histoire marche.

-Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit « Occupe toi bien de Papa ». Nous avons tissés des liens .

-Tisser des liens ?

Cette fois ci c'est mon grand-père qui était soupçonneux. Mince le langage. Heureusement Maman intervînt.

-Et tu avais prévu un petit voyage en Inde ?

Comment est-ce qu'elle savait ? Bon c'était Hayate qui voulait y aller mais comment est-ce qu'elle savait ?

-Tu as dit que tu avais « hâte des les revoir »

-Oui j'ai promis d'y aller pour l'accouchement.

Ma famille poussa un soupir de soulagement, je l'avais échappé belle sur ce coup. J'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais mentir avec autant d'aplomb sans me trahir. Cette expérience m'a vraiment transformé. Papa aura du mal à me reconnaître à mon retour.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais l'intention de partir en Inde.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te poserai un problème comme tu aimes le pays.

-Oui, je sais mais il faut que je m'organise pour t'accompagner...laissons cela et aller plutôt poser les couverts. Et quand vous aurez finis, restez dans le salon je dois parler à Papi en privé.

Nous obéîmes et nous sommes allés poser la table. Porcelaine chinoise, verre en cristal, coupe de champagne, serviettes en tissu écru, couverts en argents, bougies et fleurs ? Elle sortait le grand jeu pour un dîner en famille et ça m'étonnerai que ce ne soit que pour Mathilda. Je remarquais qu'elle venait de poser six assiettes. Nous avions des invités ? Je posais la question à Mathilda qui me dit qu'elle ne savait rien. Comme elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée et qu'elle refusait de croiser mon regard je suis allé la voir et j'ai relevé son menton pour qu'elle me fasse face.

-Je te jure que je n'ai couché avec aucune fille, je n'en ai même pas embrassé.

-Menteur !

-C'est la vérité.

Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? On était coincé dans un camp de garçon et on était bien trop content de se retrouver pour qu'il aille s'amuser, mais ça je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

-Je te crois alors.

Elle accompagna la parole par un léger baiser qui me surprit mais me plu en même temps. Non elle est amoureuse de Hayate. Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie. Le carillon sonna et Maman se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle était toute rouge mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Papi entra dans le salon et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vint me voir.

-Mon chéri, parfois dans la vie, il se passe des choses imprévus contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais tu l'acceptera avec le temps.

J'entendis une voix d'homme mur. Ma compagne me serra le bras. Son père ? Maman n'avait quand même pas osé la dénoncer !

-Je ne veux pas rentrer Hayate, je ne veux pas. On ne pourra plus jamais se revoir.

Tout comme elle j'étais paniqué. Non Maman ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. La porte s'ouvrit et terrorisée, mon amie se cacha dans mon dos. Je vis rentrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, très séduisant malgré son âge et un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans de plus que moi qui me fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Je répondais par automatisme et sentis que derrière moi elle se détendait. Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers moi et me tendis la main.

-Hayate ! Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrai aussi tôt. C'est qu'il s'en ai passé des choses en ton absence.

Perdu je regardais Mathilda. Elle ne les connaissait pas. L'homme mûr s'approcha et se pencha.

-J'ai tant entendu parler de toi mon garçon. J'avais vraiment hâte de te rencontrer. Il te ressemble beaucoup Sanae.

Sa dernière phrase lui était adressé. Je vis une mère souriante, excitée et toute rouge du compliment. Perdu je la regardais attendant des explications. Elle se tournait les pouces, triturait ses cheveux et regardait mon grand-père qui lui faisait des signes. Elle était nerveuse mais pourquoi ? Elle inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers le nouveau venu.

-Hayate tu te rappelle sans doute de Junior ?

Junior ?

-Le barman !

Barman ?

-Celui qui nous avait défendu contre le crap...

? C'était le père de Mathilda d'après son nom de famille. J' acquiesçais pour montrer que je me souvenais bien que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Et bien je te présente son père : Andrew Tottenhamm Senior.

L'intéressé me fit un signe amical. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre. Elle lui prit le bras à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si elle puisait son courage au fond de mes prunelles.

-Lui et moi, nous nous fréquentons depuis un mois.

Ce fût le noir total


	16. Chapter 17

Chapitre 15 : Catastrophe en série

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

J'avais une occasion de tout avouer, de tout dire. Ce serait tellement soulageant si je lui disais la vérité ! Mais je n'en avais pas le droit, pas sans en parler à Daibu et rien ne dit que Papa irait voir Maman de son plein gré. Enfin, si il le ferait mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit juste une procédure d'échange. Que faire ? J'essayais vainement de tenter de me soustraire quand Papa me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou un peu perdu.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à en parler mais sache que le jour ou tu seras prêt, je serais là. Je veux juste te retrouver, retrouver le Daibu qui me disait tout. Le fait que tu ais des secrets me déstabilise.

-Un jour, tu sauras tout, promis.

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front et me sourit.

-Une dernière question.

-Je t'écoute

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas lié au garçon talentueux que tu as rencontré ?

Je levais un sourcil intrigué, de qui est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ? Mon père insista et je prétextais oublier de qui il parlait.

-Pas grave. Sinon j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-J'aime pas les surprises !

-Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

Je me mis une main devant la bouche, il fallait vraiment que je fasse plus attention. Je secouai la tête signifiant que je ne voulais pas me justifier alors que je le vis ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon, je disais donc que j'avais une surprise. Avec tes oncles et tes tantes, on s'est arrangés pour avoir une semaine de vacances tous en même temps, donc...

Je fis signe que je ne comprenais pas et Papa me dit incrédule

-...donc on va au Japon !

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce que ça signifiais

-Ah !...Attends ça veut dire que je vais passer une semaine entière avec l'équipe nationale japonaise ?

J'étais tout excité ! Waouh ! Mêmes dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Papa me prit le visage et en dessina les contours avec son pouce, il regarda aussi derrière mes oreilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie que tu n'es pas un imposteur avec un masque !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est moi !

Il me relâcha et me regarda perplexe

-Apparemment oui, c'est juste que...tu as eu la réaction d'un fan qui ne les a jamais vus en chair et en os. Et pourtant c'est bien toi.

-Je suis content c'est tout ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

-A peine deux mois

-C'est long !

-Tu as raison, le dernier mois a duré une éternité, il faut que je rattrape tous les bisous que je ne t'ai pas fait.

Joignant le geste à la parole et il commença à m'embrasser tandis que je me débattais. J'avais horreur quand Maman me faisait ça. Il embrassait mon front quand il s'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice ?

-Laquelle ?

-Celle que tu as près de l'arcade sourcilière.

Il avait la voix étrangement enrouée. Je me levais pour aller voir dans le miroir le plus proche et je vis une petite cicatrice d'un centimètre de long qui n'était visible que de près. D'après Maman, elle date de mes huit mois quand j'apprenais à marcher. Je passais un doigt dessus, elle avait toujours été là chaque fois que j'y avais passé mon doigt.

-Ben je l'ai toujours eu non ?

-...Non.

Je n'osais plus me retourner, je sentais qu'il y avait un problème. Papa me retourna et me réexamina de nouveau. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer quand j'entendis les mots qu'il chuchota.

-Premiers pas à huit mois, la table basse du salon...ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne t'es pas cogné, non je suis sur que c'était...

Il me dévisagea et je soutins son regard, il me détaillait comme si il cherchait une preuve de ce qu'il pensait. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

-Daibu, soulève ton tee-shirt et montre moi ton dos.

La, je commençais sérieusement à paniquer. Si je lui obéissais c'était la fin. J'avais une tâche de naissance brune sur le flan. Elle n'était pas très foncée mais suffisamment brune pour contraster avec ma blancheur. De ce que j'avais vu Daibu ne l'avait pas. Comment une si petite cicatrice avait pu lui attirer l'œil ? Alors il ne m'avait pas oublié finalement. Il attendait presque impatient que je m'exécute, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me l'arracher tant le doute le taraudait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il a raison, pourquoi pas ? Résigné, je me tournais. C'était la fin ! Je soulevais doucement mon haut la tête basse, je pouvais presque sentir le sentiment de victoire de Papa. Un doigt froid dessina le contour de ma tâche de naissance et je frémis à son contact. Quand il eut fini, j'attendis impatient le verdict. Papa me regardait sans me voir. Je passais une main devant son visage et il se réveilla. Il ne dit rien et fit demi-tour, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je le suivis angoissé, est-ce qu'il n'allait plus m'adresser la parole parce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas celui que je prétendais être ? Une fois dans la cuisine, je le vis poser les tasses que nous avions utilisées dans l'évier, il me regarda avec un air étonné.

-Tu ne vas pas préparer tes affaires ?

-Pas tant que tu m'aie expliqué ce qui se passe.

-A toi de me le dire.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, il s'approcha et se pencha vers moi l'air légèrement en colère.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de mettre de l'ambre solaire, tu sais très bien que tu prend facilement des coups de soleil !

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as pas vu celui que tu as sur le bas du dos?

Je me précipitais à la salle de bain pour regarder mon dos. En effet j'avais une tâche rouge impressionnante mais trois fois plus grand que ma tâche de naissance. Le coup de soleil l'avais totalement masqué, impossible de la distinguer. Je souris devant ma chance. Pour une fois j'étais content d'avoir désobéi. Je revins tout heureux chez lui.

-Je suis désolé, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pendant que Papa me suivait du regard.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Ce fût le noir total. D'un coup mon champ de vision s'est obscurcit et ma vue devînt subitement plus floue, je me sentis tomber tandis que Maman se précipitait vers moi.

-Hayate ! Hayate !

Je me ressaisi rapidement sous les regards inquiets de mon entourage. La nouvelle m'avait vraiment bouleversé. Tous mes espoirs s'écroulaient. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter tout de suite la nouvelle. Je pris Mathilda par la main et m'enfuis du salon pour aller m'enfermer dans la chambre de Hayate. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Tout allait si bien, ça semblait si facile quelques heures auparavant et d'un coup tout était fini. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre cherchant désespérément un moyen de me calmer alors que ma mère m'appelait de l'autre côté du battant. Elle semblait hystérique. Mon amie m'observait sans rien dire et je faisais mon possible pour ne pas laisser la colère me dominer. Mais plus ça allait et plus je sentais ma tête tourner, je me répétais inlassablement la même question « que faire » et les pleurs de ma mère n'arrangeait rien sans parler de Papi qui allait bientôt casser le porte à force de tambouriner dessus.

-Hayate ! S 'il te plaît, parlons-en.

Les paroles de ma mère se répercutèrent dans mon esprit et déclenchèrent ma colère.

-Parlons-en ? Parlons-en ? Ça t'aurait pété le cul de m'en parler avant de le ramener ? Tu m'as menti et caché son existence ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? A ton âge, les seuls relations que tu devrais avoir c'est les ragots de voisinage. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Et tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de te parler alors fous moi la paix ! Tu viens de me pourrir la vie !

Dégage de ma porte !

Ma propre violence me fit peur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais parler comme ça mais plus rien ne comptait sinon ma déception et ma colère. Mon grand-père tenta d'intervenir voyant que la situation avait dégénérée.

-Jeune homme ! Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça à ta mère ! Sors tout de suite faire tes excuses.

-Ferme-là toi aussi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle, tu n'es qu'un traître !

Rageur, je saisis la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi et mis le son au maximum pour ne plus les entendre. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais jamais crié de cette façon, comme si 14 ans de colère et de frustration étaient sortis. Comme si toute la peine que j'avais accumulé s'était déversée face à la dure réalité. J'avais toujours gardé un espoir de connaître ma mère, quand il s'était présenté ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie et maintenant, maintenant, tout était fini. Épuisé je m'allongeais sur mon lit et commençait à pleurer. Mes larmes inondèrent mon visage et je présentais mon dos à Mathilda, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Je sentis sa main caresser mes cheveux et son bras autour de ma taille alors qu'elle se couchait contre moi. Je voulais tout oublier...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi mais en tout cas j'allais beaucoup mieux. Il faisait nuit dehors, j'essayais de me relever pour retomber immédiatement, j'étais épuisé. Mathilda somnolait encore, je me dégageais aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas la réveiller. J'allais dans la salle de bain me passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage. J'avais les yeux tout rouges. Je suis revenu à ma chambre ou j'ai allumé ma petite lampe de bureau. Je soupirais et regardais la pièce, il fallait que je trouve ce que j'étais venu y chercher. Pendant une heure j'ai cherché là ou j'ai pu sans rien trouver. J'avais renversé les tiroirs du dressing quand deux bras m'encerclèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Je soupirais et me laissais aller contre elle. Je n'avais absolument rien trouvé et c'était déprimant. Je ne répondis pas à sa question et fermait les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Ma seule alliée jouait avec mes mèches ce qui me chatouillait. Je dégageais sa main et me tournais vers elle.

-Ça va ?

Elle me regarda déstabilisée.

-Tu es venue avec tes problèmes et je t'ai oubliée au profit des miens.

-C'est rien

-Une fugue c'est grave. Qu'est-ce qui va si mal entre ton père et toi ?

-C'est un enfoiré !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il est corrompu, imbu de lui-même, suffisant et prétentieux. Je ne le supporte plus.

-C'est l'image que tu as de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ?

A présent, elle semblait bien en colère.

-Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il n'est pas forcément ce que tu crois qu'il est. Je te vois comme quelqu'un de fragile mais de déterminé aussi. Tu sais ou tu vas et tu as du caractère, tu as aussi bon cœur. Est-ce que tu crois que la plupart du collège te vois comme je te vois ?

-Non...pour eux je suis une pute, une blonde sans cervelle, niaise et riche et fille à Papa.

-Pourtant on sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

-Je vois ou tu veux en venir...Mais mon père je le connais, je vis avec lui et depuis que Maman est morte il est insupportable. Il a changé du tout au tout, je ne le reconnais plus.

-Comment est-ce qu'il était avec ta mère ?

-Il était doux et gentil.

-Sa mort lui a causé un choc.

-Tu peux le dire

-Est-ce que tu ressemble à ta mère ?

-Je suis son portrait craché.

-Peut-être que te voir lui rappelle la douleur que lui a causé cette disparition. Tu sais chacun réagi d'une façon différente. Et toi aussi ça t'as changée.

-Pas comme lui.

-Réfléchis Mathilda, je doute que tu ai toujours été une garce qui couchait avec tout le monde.

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée et je m'excusais aussitôt de mon indélicatesse.

-C'est rien, j'ai l'impression que je suis chez le psy.

-Ce n'est pas pour trouver une solution que tu es la ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Oui je suis d'accord j'ai aussi changée depuis ce jour.

-Qui a changé le premier ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'était tellement confus.

-Tu sais je connais quelqu'un dont le couple s'est séparé, le père a gardé le fils mais il était tellement mal que sa femme l'ai abandonné qu'il s'est mis à boire pour oublier sa tristesse, il serait devenu alcoolique si son fils n'avait pas été la pour lui rappeler que la vie continuait de tourner. Peut-être que ton père était dans un sommeil profond et que tu as changée justement pour te faire remarquer et que de son côté il a voulu réparer les dégâts sans savoir comment. Regarde toi, tu es bien habillée, tu ne manques de rien, tu es dans une des meilleurs écoles, tout t'es accessible. Ton père s'est même remarié. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça il l'avait fait pour toi ? Pour nous, il est juste inquiet à cause de ma réputation et de ton avenir.

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière.

-Réfléchis-y.

Je me suis levé, prêt à reprendre mes recherches avec un sourire pour la jeune fille en face de moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais écouter comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas pour ne pas me compromettre, elle vînt me prêter assistance.

-Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches je peux t'aider

-Les petits secrets de ma mère.

-T'es vraiment amoureux toi.

Elle me fit un sourire espiègle pleins de sous-entendus, je préférai ignorer son assertion.

-Je peux comprendre que tu n'acceptes pas la relation de ta mère mais pour reprendre tes mots, ne fait-elle pas ça pour toi ?

-On était bien tous les deux

-Mais au fond de toi je suis sûre que tu as toujours voulu un père.

-Je sais...Je m'en veux de lui avoir parler comme ça.

-Va t'excuser alors.

-Après ce que je lui ait dit je vais avoir droit à une sacrée correction. En plus il est deux heures du matin, elle doit dormir et en plus j'ai plus important à faire.

Elle prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et me tourna vers elle.

-Hayate, une mère aussi aimante ne dormira pas avant d'avoir eu la certitude que tout va bien entre vous, elle doit sûrement se morfondre. Et pour les petits secrets de ta mère, je m'occupe de fouiller.

J'abdiquais et me dirigeait vers la chambre de Maman.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire un sac présentable mais je n'y arrivais pas. Soit je faisais comme d'habitude en prenant le risque que Papa l'ouvre, soit...non, je ne peux pas.

Pff, quel dilemme ! Je m'affalais sur mon lit, il fallait que je prenne exemple sur lui. Je regardais le sac que j'avais ramené quand j'eus une illumination. Je courus pour l'ouvrir et bingo ! Je ne l'avais pas défait à mon retour, il était tel que Daibu me l'avait donné, parfaitement rangé. Bon l'odeur c'était pas tout a fait ça parce qu'ils étaient la depuis une semaine mais c'était supportable, un peu de parfum et Papa n'y verra que du feu. Je redescendit joyeusement.

-Ça y est mon sac est prêt !

Papa n'était pas dans la cuisine. J'allais à la chambre où je le trouvais en train d'essayer faire son sac. Il leva un visage penaud vers moi.

-Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à faire un sac tout seul.

J'explosai de rire.

-Quelle importance, au Japon tu vas tout défaire !

-C'est vrai, tu as raison !

Il mit toutes ses affaires en boule et ferma le sac, si Maman avait vu ça elle n'aurait pas été contente du tout. J'aimais cet aspect de Papa, pas maniaque qui dépensait sans compter pour moi, bon Maman aussi mais elle faisait bien attention a ne pas faire de moi un enfant gâté, il ne criait jamais aussi. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Une fois fait, il me dit.

-On prend l'avion ce soir mais avant que dis-tu d'aller voir Miguel

-Oh non !

-Daibu !

-Je sais, je sais mais je préférai que sa colère retombe d'abord.

-Il sera plus en colère si tu pars sans lui dire au revoir

-J'en suis pas si sûr...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Non rien, d'accord.

-Ensuite on ira au restaurant et après à l'aéroport.

-Je voudrais aller a la bibliothèque avant.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Prendre de la lecture pour le voyage

-Je peux t'en acheter un.

-Non, je veux un livre qui n'est plus édité.

-Ah... D'accord. Tu sais ou il est ?

-Pas exactement, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. J'ai une idée, tu me déposes et ensuite je te rejoins chez Miguel.

-Mais...

-On part tout de suite.

-Daibu, je...

-Tu as sans doute des choses à faire pendant ce temps.

-Je ne dis pas...

-En voiture !

Je sortis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je montais dans la voiture et Papa me rejoignit vite. Il me tendis un bout de carton que je pris.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ta carte de bibliothèque. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je préférai t'accompagner.

-Non je ne veux pas.

Il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en vérité. Et tu as intérêt à me le dire où on ne bougera pas de cette maison.

-Je veux emprunter un livre sur les érections pré-pubères.

Je doutais que ça puisse exister mais vu la couleur de Papa j'étais certain que je n'aurais plus de question et qu'il ne lui prendrai pas l'idée de me suivre. Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que Papa me dit de descendre.

-Je te bip quand il faudra partir, on se retrouve au même endroit d'accord ?

-Okay !

-Je t'aime

Sa déclaration me troubla, je sais que Papa aime Daibu et j'ai l'habitude que Maman me le dise mais venant de sa part c'était tellement irréel. Je lui adressait un sourire et lui répondit que je l'aimais aussi. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi sincère, Maman c'était naturel, habituel, je ne réfléchissais pas trop mais aujourd'hui ça avait été différent.

Je pénétrais dans le bâtiment par des portes automatiques. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

-Excusez-moi, je cherche les journaux locaux.

Une femme d'une cinquante d'années aux cheveux grisonnants me regarda d'une air suspicieux.

-Les journaux ?

-Oui madame.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse petit ?

-En quoi çà te regarde la vieille ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise et se mit à m'incendier.

-Comment oses-tu petit insolent ?

-Allons Madeleine !

Un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge vînt à mon secours, il essaya de calmer la grosse dame dont les cris partaient de plus en plus dans les aigus. Une fois partie, le vieux monsieur se dirigea vers moi et me tendit une main.

-Daibu, ça faisait longtemps, je suis content de te revoir.

J'étais gêné parce que je ne savais pas qui il était. Je répondit donc de façon neutre.

-Moi aussi.

-Excuse Madeleine, tu sais combien elle a du mal avec les jeunes de ton âge. Mais elle n'a jamais été furieuse contre toi pourtant.

-Je ne sais pas je lui ai juste demandé les journaux.

-Ah...Un jeune garçon de ton âge s'intéresse aux journaux ?

-En fait je cherche un fait bien précis.

-Oh. Je peux t'aider.

-Non merci.

-Soit. Alors monte au 1er

-Merci.

Je pris l'ascenseur par souci de flemme et arrivait à un étage qui empestait le vieux papier. Pouah ! Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait respirer ici ? Visiblement à part des vieux, la seule personne sans rides était la réceptionniste. D'ailleurs elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Sa tenue criarde et ses tongs juraient avec la morosité de la pièce. Je m'approchais et demandais des renseignements. Sans lever les yeux de son journal elle me répondit machinalement.

-Les journaux sont classés par année, mois, jour, ordre alphabétique du journal.

Je regardais derrière moi et vit que chaque rayon portait une pancarte avec les années qu'ils portaient. Je trouvais mon année de naissance dans le troisième rayon. Janvier, février, mars, avril...Mai ! Le mois de Mai occupait quatre étagères, une par semaine. J'étais né le 5 Mai donc seule la première me concernait. Je pris les journaux qui correspondait à mon jour de naissance. Il y en avait une dizaine en tout. Je m'installais dans un coin tranquille, je commençais mon inspection par le journal le plus connu. Je regardais la rubrique naissance, mon cœur s'accéléra à mesure que je me rapprochais de la lettre O. Ça y est !

_Ohzora Nakazawa Daibu à 15h30 à l'hôpital Santa Creu_

_Ohzora Nakazawa Hayate à 15h35 à l'hôpital Santa Creu_

Je tenais la preuve officielle de mon lien de parenté avec Daibu et Papa. J'aurais pu en verser une larme. Apparemment l'événement avait fait la première page des journaux mais sans préciser qu'ils avaient eu des jumeaux. C'était surtout du « le protégé de Barcelone, Papa ! ». D'ailleurs il venait de me biper. Je n'avais pas eu assez de temps, je jetais un œil a droite et à gauche avant d'arracher tous les articles qui me concernaient et de les enfouir dans ma poche. Je remis les documents à leurs places et saluait la réceptionniste au passage. Je passais le portique de sécurité sous l'œil malveillant de Madeleine pour rejoindre mon père. Je montais dans la voiture tout heureux, ce qui fit sourire mon père.

-Tu n'as pas ramené de livres ?

-Celui que je voulais a été emprunté.

-Dommage

-C'est pas grave.

Au passage piéton, il laissa un jeune couple avec un enfant passer et j'eus envie de le titiller un peu.

-Papa...

-Oui mon chéri

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais remarié ?

Il ne me répondit rien comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de me répondre. Cependant, il n'y avait plus de tension comme avant, ce qui était un bon début. Je crois que le fait d'en parler l'autre jour à ouvert les vannes de confidences. Finalement, il me dit d'un ton hésitant.

-En fait...j'ai essayé, un an après le départ de ta mère. Elle s'appelait Paula et...

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle était jolie, gentille et elle adorait les enfants. Elle était parfaite en gros.

-Mais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'impression que je lui faisait passer un entretien d'embauche plus que je ne cherchais une compagne...et elle n'avait pas si tort que ça.

-Je comprend pas trop.

-Je cherchais une mère.

-Oh. Tu n'étais pas amoureux ?

-Non...Je n'ai jamais été capable de ressentir à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un vieux principe bouddhiste dit qu'on ne tombe amoureux, qu'on ne se marie et qu'on ne meurt qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Je ne relevais pas pour une fois, c'était inutile, j'avais entendu ce que je voulais entendre. Papa était encore amoureux de Maman. Tout allait bien, il suffisait juste qu'ils se rencontrent et c'était joué.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Je trouvais Maman dans sa chambre allongée sur son lit, recroquevillé comme une enfant, les genoux contre son menton. Elle ne m'avait pas entendue entrer, mes bruits étaient couvert par ses sanglots. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre aussi je ne pouvais voir son visage que je savais noyé par les larmes. A priori Andrew et son fils avaient quitté les lieux puisque la maison était plongée dans une quiétude qui trompait l'atmosphère ambiante. Je me rapprochais de Maman, je mis un genou sur le lit et elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux maquillés de rouge d'avoir pleuré, je m'en voulu instantanément. Ses yeux étaient amplis d'inquiétude, inquiets de la réaction que j'allais avoir. Je me jetais dans ses bras en demandant pardon, pardon pour ce que j'avais dit, pardon pour ma réaction, pardon pour l'avoir fait pleurée, pardon pour l'avoir blessée. Elle me serra fort contre elle en disant que elle aussi était désolé. Je ris quand elle dit que c'était sans doute la pire surprise qu'elle m'ait jamais faite. Après nous être embrassé, elle me raconta comment elle avait rencontré Andrew.

-Le jour où tu es parti, je suis allée boire un verre avec Junior pour me détendre et oublier ma tristesse. En chemin, nous avons croisé son père, Andrew et il est resté avec nous. J'ai honte de dire qu'il m'a tout de suite charmé. C'est vrai qu'il est plus âgé mais il a une grande expérience. J'ai tout de suite été séduite et j'ai accepté de dîner avec lui le soir même. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'accorde pas de rendez-vous au premier venu. La soirée a été superbe et je l'ai revu le lendemain et le surlendemain et...

-Stop ! J'ai compris. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ?

Je redoutais la réponse mais il fallait bien que je la pose non ? Elle regarda ailleurs et son regard sembla se perdre par la fenêtre.

-Je crois que oui.

Je blêmis, non ce n'était pas possible.

-Tu crois ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment oublié ton père mais en même temps je ressens plus que de l'affection pour Andrew et j'imagine facilement un avenir avec lui. Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai vécu et avec le temps et le fait de t'avoir élevé m'a fait mûrir plus que tu ne le pense, je vois les choses avec plus de discernement, et Andrew me convient tout à fait. Par contre, j'ai besoin de ton approbation.

Elle me regarda intensément, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui donner ma bénédiction mais je ne pouvais pas dire non, elle était vraiment amoureuse. Mais elle aimait aussi Papa. Je ne peux pas la forcer à abandonner Andrew et lui faire rencontrer Papa. Elle devait choisir par elle-même.

-Je demande à le connaître.

Elle applaudit comme une collégienne en sautant sur le lit.

-Oh merci !

-A une seule condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-On part en vacances tous ensemble.

-D'accord

-Je décide du lieu.

-Okay.

-Le Japon

-Heu...tu ne préfère pas une autre destination ?

-Le Japon

-Pfff...d'accord.

-Shizuoka.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir grand-mère

-On...on peut la retrouver dans une autre ville, tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à Fujisawa.

Elle n'avait pas tort, j'aurais pu rétorquer que c'était la que la star du football avait grandi mais elle se fermerait.

-Soit. Pas très loin de Tokyô alors.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Je m'occupe des réservations.

-Un bel hôtel avec une grande piscine surtout.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà une idée en tête. Le Mitsui Garden Hotel Ginza Premier. J'y étais descendu à une occasion, il est fabuleux. En pleine ville comme ça on pourra sortir.

-Bonne idée.

Elle me dit qu'elle allait préparer un gâteau pour fêter notre réconciliation et m'invita a aller chercher Mathilda. Elle m'expliqua aussi que Papi était fâché contre moi et qu'il devait dormir, si je voulais lui parler, il faudrait que j'attende demain. Je remontais chercher la jeune fille comme me l'avait demandé Maman. J'entrais dans la pièce où Mathilda m'attendait assise sur le lit avec une boîte posée sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Son regard me transperça et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle était étrange. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, me détailla lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Elle ne répondit pas et toucha ma lèvre, effleurant au passage mon piercing. Elle l'examina de plus près et ce qu'elle dit me glaça le sang.

-Tu es Daibu, n'est-ce pas ?


	17. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Japon

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Maman avait vite pris une réservation et un billet, on partait dans deux jours et Hayate était injoignable. Le téléphone était débranché et le seul moyen que j'avais de savoir où il était était de contacter Miguel. J'avais un peu peur de lui parler. Je n'avais pas condamné Hayate pour ce qu'il avait fait, il allait m'en vouloir. En plus, rien n'était sûr qu'il accepte de me parler. Je soupirais. Mieux valait appeler directement. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'on ne décroche.

-Ouais ?

Je souris, c'était Alberto, le frère aîné de Miguel. J'entendis Maria lui reprocher de ne pas répondre de façon polie et il entamèrent un débat oubliant complètement que j'étais de l'autre côté.

-J'aimerais parler à Miguel.

-Ah c'est toi Daibu. Miguel !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, j'espère juste qu'il n'a pas regardé la provenance de l'appel. Au moins Hayate n'était pas chez eux, c'était déjà ça.

-Daibu ?

-Oui ?

-Il ne veut pas te parler.

-Je comprend. Dis lui juste que je voudrais lui parler de mon éventuelle homosexualité.

-C'est un code ? Parce qu'après ce que t'as fait avec ma petite sœur, je pense pas que tu sois gay.

Il s'esclaffa sans retenue. Apparemment il ne tenait pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tant mieux. Il transmit le message peut de temps après j'eus Miguel.

-Daibu c'est vraiment toi ?

Entendre sa voix me fit du bien. Il avait toujours été le seul de qui je sois proche, je lui avait toujours tout dit.

-C'est moi.

-Je déteste Hayate.

Pour une entrée en matière s'en était une. Il commença à ma parler de ce qu'il s'était passé comme si nous nous étions quittés deux heures avant.

-Tu te rends compte, il a tripoté ma sœur sans vergogne !

Je devais calmer le jeu si je voulais qu'il me dise où était Hayate.

-Miguel, Hayate est quelqu'un d'impulsif mais il n'est pas pour autant méchant. Je sais que tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait mais ce n'est pas comme si Monica n'avait pas été d'accord et puis tes frères l'ont plutôt bien pris.

-Parce qu'ils pensent que c'est toi !

-Quelle différence ?

-Monica est amoureuse de toi alors si ça avait été toi, je n'aurais pas été aussi en colère. Maintenant elle se fait des idées mais quand tu vas revenir, tu ne te mettra pas avec elle et Hayate non plus, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

Alors depuis le début, c'est ce qu'il le tracassait. Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Monica avait des attentes maintenant. Je ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie et elle le prendrai encore plus mal si elle savait qu'elle avait été trompée. En effet, ça risque de poser des problèmes entre leur amitié si ça dégénérait. Maintenant, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été plus sévère avec Hayate.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon e-mail.

-J'étais trop en colère, et si je t'en veux de m'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, résultat, Monica va pleurer tout l'été.

-J'essaierai de trouver une solution.

-J'espère.

On ne dit rien pendant un moment, se remémorant ce qu'étaient nos vies avant ce camp. Tout paraissait si loin.

-Tu m'appelles pour savoir où est Hayate, hein ?

-Pas que pour ça.

Vraiment, mon meilleur ami me manquait.

-Il est au Japon.

-Au Japon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas.

-Il est passé il y a deux heures à la maison pour s'excuser de son comportement...

Je souris, si Hayate était allé s'excuser c'était déjà ça.

-...je ne lui ai pas pardonné bien sûr...

Comme de juste.

-...mais il m'a dit qu'il partait une semaine et que tu tenterai de le joindre.

-Merci d'avoir transmis le message.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Merci.

Il reprit d'une voix plus embarrassée.

-Comment ça se passe en Angleterre ?

-Pas très bien, ma mère a un copain.

-Oh !

-J'ai eu une réaction un peu plus violente.

Il ne dit rien, nous n'avions jamais été très doué pour parler au téléphone parce que nos conversations étaient souvent parsemées de longs silences qui nous étaient propres et qui ne nous gênais pas. Avec un combiné c'était plus pesant.

-Quand je rentrerai en Espagne, je viendrai te voir en premier.

Il acquiesça et me souhaita un bon séjour. Je raccrochai, Hayate était au Japon et à Fujisawa, on ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. J'espère qu'il aura l'intelligence de m'appeler vu que si je le faisais ce serait suspect. AU pire des cas, je le joindrais. Nous partions dans le vol de ce soir. Seul Andrew Senior nous accompagnerai vu que Junior venait juste de trouver un nouvel emploi. Papi m'avait pardonné après avoir boudé pendant quelques heures mais comme Maman était de nouveau heureuse ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Mathilda partait avec nous suite à un odieux chantage.

Flash-back :

-Tu es Daibu n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle se détourna.

-Ne me mens pas je sais que c'est vrai. Après que tu sois parti, je me suis mise à chercher. Autant te dire que tu étais complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais bon, c'est sans doute parce que je suis une fille que je dis ça. L'endroit idéal c'est entre les tampons, les bijoux et les lingettes démaquillantes.

-Mais y a rien de tout ça ici.

-Oui alors j'ai cherché un endroit à peut près pareil. J'en suis arrivée à la bibliothèque.

-La bibliothèque ?

-Entre les bouquins que vous ne lisez pas. Femme, maternité, maquillage, livres de cuisine etc.

-Pas bête !

-Et j'ai trouvé la boîte que tu cherchais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, ni pourquoi tu es là où même comment. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Qu'es-ce qui y ai arrivé à Hayate ?

Elle avait peur, peur de moi. Son assurance était factice, elle semblait terrifié par ce que je pourrais lui faire. Calmement, je repris.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Mathilda, Hayate m'a laissé prendre sa place pour rencontrer Maman et lui est avec Papa.

Elle était songeuse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce que j'ai trouvé dans cette boîte m'a tellement chamboulée que...je ne sais plus.

-Je peux voir ?

-Non !

Fin du Flash-back :

Elle avait refusée de me montrer le contenu tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quelque chose en échange. Et quand on était redescendu et qu'elle avait appris qu'on partait pour le Japon, elle avait voulu venir. J'avais tant bien que mal essayer de convaincre Maman. Elle n'était pas contre mais le plus dur serait de convaincre son père.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

-Whaou !

-Très chers passagers, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, l'avion s'apprête à atterrir.

Je fis ce que nous demandais l'hôtesse encore fasciné par ce que je voyais à travers le hublot. Il y avait huit heures de décalage entre l'Espagne au Japon. Nous avions 16 heures de vols c'est pourquoi nous l'avons pris de nuit. Nous sommes arrivées à midi, heure espagnole et donc a 20 heures, heure japonaise. Tokyo la nuit était magnifique. Nous amortîmes la descente et je pris la main de Papa, j'avais toujours été un peu anxieux à l'atterrissage. Sa prise se resserra et je me laissais aller contre son épaule. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je ne le lâchais pas ne sachant pas où aller, ce jour me rappela celui où je suis arrivé avec Miguel. Bien évidemment, le terminal était vide si ce n'est quelques agents. Papa s'arrêta pour donner quelques autographes et nous reprîmes la route. Dehors une femme plutôt âgée me sauta dessus.

-Daibu !

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la grand-mère de Daibu, enfin c'est aussi la mienne mais c'était toujours étrange de découvrir un nouveau membre de sa famille. Une fois qu'elle eût finie de m'embrasser, elle alla dans les bras de Papa et mon grand-père pris le relais. Je trouvais que Papa lui ressemblait sans sa moustache. Il me souleva sans effort et sans prévenir. Déboussolé, je vis un garçon derrière lui que je n'avais pas remarqué. Daichi, mon oncle. Il me tira sur les joues gentiment.

-Alors mon petit neveu ? Dis donc tu as grossi !

Je ne savais pas trop comment leur parler. Mon incertitude les fit rire.

-Tu ne nous reconnais plus ?

-Si. Je suis juste content de vous rencontrer.

Ils me regardèrent perdus.

-Enfin, vous revoir, je me suis emmêlé, désolé.

-Tu es fatigué mon petit chou !

Ma grand-mère me prit contre elle et m'emmena vers la voiture. Derrière je me retrouvais coincé entre elle et mon oncle. Durant tout le trajet, elle parla sans interruption, je l'observai amusé par son enthousiasme. Elle était contente de me voir sans aucun doute. Daichi me demanda de lui parler du camp et sa mère lui dit que j'aurais tout le temps de le faire à la maison quand nous seront tous à table. Quand je vis le panneau Fujisawa, je fus tout de suite plus attentif au décor. J'avais toujours voulu venir ici, nous sommes passés dans une maison et tout de suite mes souvenirs affluèrent, c'était la maison dans laquelle j'avais été petit, cette fenêtre, c'était par là que j'avais aperçu Papa pour la première fois, quand je pense que mon père avait été à quelques mètres seulement et que je ne le savais pas. C'était une petite ville mais elle était très chaleureuse, beaucoup saluaient Papa comme un enfant encore et non pas comme la star du football qu'il était. La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison « banale » mais grande. Elle était comme la plupart des maisons que l'on trouvait ici. C'est devant la porte que je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas l'agencement de la maison. Et merde ! J'ai reculé tout doucement pour me mettre au niveau de Papa, que je percutais d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que la maison te fait peur.

C'était mon oncle qui venait de parler et il ramena automatiquement l'attention sur moi, Papa passa un bras autour de mon cou.

-Laisse le tranquille, on a été séparé pendant un mois, normal qu'il veuille être près de moi.

-J'hallucine. T'as vu Maman comme il fait son fier ! « C'est mon fils chéri, il n'aime que moi, je suis le meilleur Papa du monde, c'est normal qu'il veuille rester avec moi ».

Pour le coup, j'éclatais franchement de rire. J'aurais pensé que Daichi serait comme Papa, sage et réservé mais son imitation grossière de Papa était très réussie. Je me suis tout de suite senti plus rassuré. La maison était chaleureuse et les photos aux murs témoignaient de la présence d''autan de l'enfant prodige. Des photos d'équipe, Maman était quasiment sur toute, c'était bizarre de la voir les cheveux courts et en jogging. Dire que maintenant elle est constamment tirée par quatre épingles. Mais certaines choses restaient les mêmes. Le sourire, les yeux rieurs, elle était tellement heureuse. Est-ce que Daibu s'était déjà attardé sur son visage ? Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les photos évoluaienr, Papa était plus âgé et Maman de moins en moins présente. Ils avaient du les enlever. Dans le salon, un dîner nous attendait. Je m'assis sur une chaise et observait le décor, Daibu et moi avons du sûrement jouer dans cette pièce à une autre époque, un autre temps.

-Alors mon cœur raconte moi ce camp !

Je répondis aussi posément que possible pour ne pas me trahir et et à la fin Daichi me questionna a propos des titres.

-Tu n'as pas reçu le ballon d'or ?

Je serrais le poing sous la table, j'aurais préféré oublier cette histoire. En plus Papa aussi attendait une réponse.

-J'y ai perdu le droit puisque j'ai été puni.

C'était la vérité, si nous n'avions pas été puni, le jury le lui aurait sans doute accordé. Autour de moi ma famille était béate. Mon frère était si sage que ça ?

-Et pourquoi ?

Le rire nerveux de mon père les intrigua et c'est avec honte que j'avouais avoir sauté tout nu dans un lac en pleine nuit. Pas ce que j'imaginais comme conversation pour une première rencontre. Le silence resta maître pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire. Mon oncle me frictionna les cheveux.

-Eh ben ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi mon neveu !

-Et je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie, il a été puni !

-Papa !

On me demanda de raconter les circonstances de l'incident, ce que je fis essayant d'être le plus objectif possible, et la soirée se passa agréablement bien, j'appréciais énormément Daichi avec qui j'avais échangé quelques passes, décidément le talent c'était de famille. Comme il était tard tout le monde alla se coucher et je pris ma place à côté de Papa. Il m'enlaça et j'étouffais un bâillement avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

-Ton jeu est différent.

Ça ne me surprenais pas vraiment. Durant le mini-match que nous avions fait, Papa m'avait regardé perplexe.

-On m'a appris à jouer plus agressif au Brésil.

-Mmm...

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et on s'endormit. Parfois je ne le comprenais vraiment pas.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Le père de Mathilda était absent pour voyage d'affaire et il avait laissé une procuration à sa femme pour prendre toutes les décisions en son absence. Autant dire que la convaincre de laisser Mathilda partir ne posait aucun problème. Elle était trop contente de s'en débarrasser. Nous avions fait nos bagages très vite et tout de suite après nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'avion. Andrew et Maman étaient dans les sièges devant et elle riait aux éclats de ce que lui racontait son compagnon. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était cultivé et charmant, mais je n'en voulais pas pour père pour autant. Pour ma part , j'étais coincé entre Papi qui ronflait comme une locomotive et Mathilda qui n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis le départ.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant tu sais.

-J'en ai envie.

-Mais tu aimes Hayate, tu te leurre en le regardant à travers moi.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime encore Hayate, c'est confus. Quand tu m'as consolée, je me suis dit que j'étais encore plus amoureuse maintenant mais au final c'était toi.

Préférant ne pas relever, je m'endormis jusqu'à ce que ma mère me réveille, nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport de Narita. Nous avions pris un avion touristique en classe économique pour passer inaperçu. L'arrivée de Maman après tant d'années d'absence aurait forcément fait des vagues. Par précaution, nous avons pris des taxis séparés, Andrew et Mathilda dans l'un (autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée la répartition) mais une famille avec un deux européens et trois japonais marquerait plus les esprits. En outre, Mathilda s'habillait classe et Andrew était en permanence en costume.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes en costume.

Son rire fit sourire mon grand-père.

-Ce n'est pas que j'aime spécialement les hommes en costumes, la preuve ton père était à longueur de journée en short et maillot. Et quand il habillait s'était pour mettre un survêtement ou un pantalon et une veste de sport.

-Papa était sportif ?

Elle se tût se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur et tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'hôtel et se composa un sourire de façade pour les autres. Mais Papi et moi, on voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. J'espérais que mon grand-père m'expliquerai la raison de cette nostalgie et il secoua la tête.

-Ne parle pas de ton père tant que nous serons ici.

-Pourquoi ?

Hayate ne donnait jamais rien sans rien et j'étais décidé à faire de même.

-Tu veux blesser ta mère ?

-Non.

-Alors fais ce que je dis.

Il partit me laissant sur ma faim mais je n'avais aucun moyen de faire pression.

-J'ai peut-être une réponse à ta question.

Mathilda, les bras croisés m'affichait clairement son mécontentement pour l'épisode du taxi.

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites.

-Tu es vraiment une teigne !

Je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça mais ses chantages incessants m'insupportai, j'étais en train de jouer mon avenir et elle s'amusait à me faire tourner en bourrique avec des éléments qui me revenaient de droit. J'entendis son pas approcher de plus en plus vite. Elle m'agrippa par derrière et le nez dans mon manteau, elle me présenta ses excuses.

-Pardon, Daibu, ne m'en veux pas. J'ai peur que tu ne me renvoie si je te donne ce que tu veux.

-Tant que ton père ne te réclamera pas, personne ne te renverra.

Elle s'accrocha à moi comme une enfant désespéré et nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsqu'un vieux couple nous réprimande pour notre attitude en public.

-Ces jeunes ! Plus aucune pudeur !

Je rougis de honte. C'est vrai que nous étions au Japon et même si c'était Tokyô, se bécoter devant un hôtel était généralement mal vu. A l'intérieur, Maman m'attendait dans le hall en compagnie de grand père, Andrew était allé chercher les clés. Nous étions tous au même étage Papi, Mathilda et Andrew avait chacun leur chambre et Maman et moi étions ensemble. La nouvelle avait fait grincer des dents, le nouveau petit ami de Maman mais il était absolument hors de question que je le laisse dormir avec ma mère, sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient pas à coup sur, et je ne voulais même pas imaginer la possibilité qu'ils puissent avoir des rapports sexuels ! La chambre était spacieuse avec une vue prodigieuse. Maman déballa ses affaires et les miennes, par habitude sans doute avant de me proposer de descendre à la piscine. Elle sortit un bikini de son armoire.

-Tu ne vas pas mettre ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est pas habillé !

Elle me regarda en soupirant.

-Et voilà, ça recommence ! Quand c'est pas le père c'est le fils !

-Papa critiquait tes tenues ?

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas quitté Papa parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle n'avait jamais rien précisé sur la cause de cette séparation.

-Ce n'est pas qu'il critiquait, c'est juste que...c'était toujours trop court.

Elle baissa la tête et à mon plus grand désarroi elle se mit à pleurer. Sa main cachait ses yeux mais ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je voulais la consoler mais j'étais désemparé. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours été aussi souriante, heureuse, pleine de joie.

-Je...je suis désolé Hayate...je...je me sens mal. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ?

Je ne pus qu'obéir et je fis en sorte de ressortir le plus doucement possible. La voir comme ça me fendait le cœur. Je voulu appeler grand-père mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il allait me disputer. Je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur du problème quand il m'a dit de ne pas parler de mon géniteur. Perdu, j'errais dans le couloir avant de frapper à la porte de Mathilda. Déjà en chemise de nuit, elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je me jetais sur le lit totalement démoralisé et mon amie s'installa à côté et me regarda sans rien dire. Comme je n'avais qu'elle en face de moi, je me mis à la détailler. Je ne sais pas si c'était par manque d'affection ou parce que j'étais déboussolé mais je m'avançais pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne dit rien et me rendit mon baiser avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, je glissais ma langue dans la cavité chaude pour rencontrer la sienne. Ça ne dura que quelques instants mais l'espace d'un moment, j'en oubliais tous mes soucis. Quand je repris mes esprits, je rougis de mon comportement. Je déraillais complètement. Préférant ne pas parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, je lui demandais si je pouvais avoir la boîte. Elle me la tendit et me demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'elle se rappelle les moments avec ton père dans cet hôtel.

-Ils y sont venus ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez été conçus ici.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et elle m'indiqua la boîte. Dedans se trouvait un album épais comme un dictionnaire, intitulé « My Happy Family »

-C'est un espèce de journal intime. Il commence le jour où elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte et dans la présentation, elle dit que d'après ces calculs vous auriez été conçus dans cet hôtel où s'étaient retrouvés vos parents après deux semaines sans se voir. Et c'est détaillé, elle y met même le numéro de chambre. Je l'ouvris et commençais à en lire quelques extraits. Chaque événement était joint d'une photo ou d'un objet.

_Septembre 1998_

_Après deux semaines de retard je me suis décidée à faire un test de grossesse. En fait j'en ai fait deux et ils sont tous les deux positifs mais comme je veux être sûre avant de l'annoncer à Tsubasa je fais une prise de sang qui est positive_... Elle avait joint le carton du numéro de chambre, la chambre numéro 505.

_Octobre 1998_

_Aujourd'hui, avec Tsubasa nous sommes allés chez le gynécologue, nous allons avoir des jumeaux..._C'est une échographie de Hayate et moi.

_Janvier 1999_

_Premiers coups et ventre bedonnant...C_'est une photo d'elle, avec son gros ventre. Quand je pense qu'on s'est partagé si peu d'espace à deux.

_Mai 1999_

_Jour de naissance..._Cette photo me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Maman et Papa étaient côte à côte, chacun en tenait un et tout autour, l'équipe était là, mes grands-parents, Roberto. Tout le monde était présent.

La suite contenait des photos de nous, tous seuls ou avec Papa et Maman et parfois seulement l'un des deux. J'avais eu une famille. Il y avait aussi tout un tas d'objet qu'elle avait scotché sur les pages, nos bracelets de naissances, un morceau de couverture, une mèche de cheveux, un hochet, un dessin, si on pouvait appeler ça un dessin il y avait juste un trait dessus mais bon à un an c'était déjà pas mal. Toute l'enfance que j'avais oublié était dans ces pages. J'aurais aimé que Hayate soit là, qu'on le regarde ensemble. Le mieux serait qu'un jour on le regarde en famille...On entendit frapper et la voix de Maman me parvînt. Mathilda alla ouvrir pendant que je cachais l'album.

-Vous venez les enfants, on descends à la piscine. Tu es déjà en chemise de nuit ?

-Heu...oui. Il est 21h00.

-Mets toi en maillot, c'est une piscine couverte et elle est chauffée.

La concernée acquiesça et me vira pour se changer. Maman et moi nous sommes descendus. Même si c'était le soir, la salle était pleine de monde. La température était agréable et l'ambiance au rendez-vous. Quelques instants plus tard, Mathilda nous rejoint, elle avait mis un bikini qui ne cachait pas grand chose et Maman ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

-Et elle ça ne te dérange pas hein ?

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tout seul dans mon lit. Après une toilette rapide, je descendis les yeux encore ensommeillés dans le salon. Ce que j'y vis me laissa sur place. A l'entente de mon pas, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers moi.

-Alors ma petite marmotte !

Je rêve ou Tarô Misaki venait de m'appeler sa « petite marmotte ». J'étais tellement ému que j'aurais même accepté qu'il m'appelle mon sucre d'orge tiens !

-Il est mal réveillé.

-T'es malade ?

-Mon cœur tu vas bien ?

L'équipe nationale du Japon était là. Tous ! Trop choqué pour parler, je restais à les regarder. A présent ils s'inquiétaient. Qu'une personne comme Genzô Wakabayashi éprouve de la sollicitude à mon égard était assez surprenant. Une femme s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

-Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre.

Elle me regarda de plus près. Je me demandais qui elle était.

-C'est le décalage horaire. C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine.

L'explication fût acceptée sans problème, c'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre le rythme espagnole que j'étais au Japon. La jeune femme me tira avec elle et m'installa à côté d'elle. Toujours centre de l'attention générale, je ne touchais pas à mon petit déjeuner trop absorbé par leur présence. Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs minutes avant que ma grand-mère débarque en me posant un bol de riz. J'avais horreur de ça ! J'étais incapable de manger aussi consistant dès le matin, Maman avait essayé pendant des années de m'habituer au petit déjeuner traditionnel mais rien à faire. Je murmurais un faible « j'ai pas faim » ce qui provoqua une panique totale à table. Sans que je puisse réagir, je me suis retrouvé sur le canapé sous trois couvertures avec un thermomètre dans la bouche et un torchon imbibé d'eau fraîche sur le front. Autour de moi les visages inquiets de Papa, de la jeune femme inconnue et de Tarô Misaki formait un étrange triangle.

-Il est bizarre depuis son retour du Brésil.

-T'es sur qu'il n'a pas chopé une saloperie là-bas ?

-Mais non Yuki, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y allait.

En l'occurrence si, mais ça je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Les laissant débattre de ce qui pourrait être la cause de ma maladie je regardais le numéro 11 de l'équipe qui me caressait le front. Il me sourit affectueusement et je le lui rendis. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il était le parrain de Daibu. C'était logique, c'était le meilleur ami de Papa.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais.

Il haussa un sourcil et me réprimanda pour mon langage. Il avait été adjugé que suite à ces brusques changements de températures j'étais tombé malade et que le temps de m'acclimater ne serait pas plus long qu'une nuit. Ma grand-mère m'apporta une tasse de thé bien chaude et me conseille de dormir. Le seul problème c'est que je n'avais pas sommeil du tout. Malgré tout je montais dans la chambre sous l'insistance des autres. C'était désolant, j'avais voulu les rencontrer toute ma vie et j'étais condamné à rester dans ma chambre seul...On m'avait même laissé un téléphone au cas où je serais trop faible pour crier alors je pouvais appeler. En bas, il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. J'étais dégoûté ! En plus je ne pouvais même pas leur demander des autographes. Je cherchais à tromper mon ennui quand le téléphone sonna. Ça riait tellement fort en bas qu'ils ne l'ont sûrement pas entendu, bah je serai occupé comme ça.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, nous vous appelons pour vous annoncer que vous êtes le grand gagnant...

Ces publicités par téléphone m'insupportai, j'avais l'intention de raccrocher mais la voix de mon interlocuteur m'était familière, j'avais l'impression que c'était celle de mon jumeau. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il est en Angleterre et il ne sait pas que je suis là, à moins qu'il est contacté Miguel ! Un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Cabane d'isolement.

-Hayate !

-Daibu ?

Je regardais l'affichage, c'était un appel provenant du Japon. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-C'est vraiment un coup de bol que je sois tombé sur toi. Je ne savais pas sous quel nom te parler alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire sembler de vendre par téléphone et qu'avec un peu de chance, bref ! Devine où je suis !

Sceptique, je me pinçais pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas. Non j'étais réveillé à priori.

-Au Japon ?

-Bingo ! Et à Tokyô !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Maman et Daibu ils étaient là, à peine à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. J'en sauterais de joie si je n'avais pas voulu faire de bruit. La porte était fermé et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendrai mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Fais moi un topo rapide.

-Je suis au à l'hôtel Mitsui Garden Hotel Ginza Premier. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, arrange toi pour y être avec Papa, je t'expliquerai tout là-bas.

-Ok. J'y serais ce soir. Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, et Mathilda aussi.

-Mathilda ?

-Tu comprendra demain. Une fois que tu es sur place c'est le 15ème étage chambre 1566.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il raccrocha et je sautais de joie. On y était, on atteignait enfin notre but. J'ouvris ma porte à la volée et déboulait dans les escaliers sous le regard ahuris des convives.

-Je suis guéri ! Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Comme un enfant, je sautais sur place en le tirant par la manche.

-Je veux qu'on passe une semaine dans un super hôtel à Tokyô ! Tu m'emmènes ? C'est d'accord hein ? Fais tes bagages, on part ce soir.

Je me retournais vers le reste de la table.

-Et vous aussi hein ? Prêts pour dix-neuf heures ? Je vais prendre une douche, ne traînez pas surtout !

Je repartis en coup de vent laissant les autres pantois. Néanmoins je m'interrompis quand j'entendis celle que Papa avait appelé Yuki dire :

-Et bien ! Il est survolté.

J'espère qu'ils n'avaient pas de soupçons.

-Il me fait penser à Sanae.

Je ne sais pas qui avait parlé mais en tout cas, personne ne dit plus rien. Je fis tout mon possible pour atteindre l'étage sans faire de bruit. Maman qu'est-ce que tu me manques !


	18. Chapter 19

Au Mitsui Garden Hotel Ginza Premier !

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais complètement et entrais dans l'eau, ça faisait un bien fou. Dans l'eau je repensais à mon arrivée. Tout s'était tellement précipité. En même temps, j'avais un peu peur, Daibu avait eu une voix bizarre au téléphone, comme si il me cachait quelque chose. En tout cas, je suis bien content de revoir Maman. Je pataugeais dans l'eau quand grand-mère entra dans la pièce avec une serviette et mes habits. Je la remerciais encore souriant et continuai de jouer avec la mousse jusqu'à ce que j'entende le verrou tourner, ma grand-mère était toujours dans la pièce et elle venait de nous enfermer. Son regard avait quelque chose de bizarre. Je la vis approcher tout doucement, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Par instinct je mis de la distance entre nous, mais le mur bloqua mon avancée.

-Gr...grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Paniqué, je mis une serviette autour de ma taille, j'étais tout nu. Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas lui...lui avoir donné des envies ? Daibu n'avait pas l'air d'être un enfant traumatisé alors elle n'a pas pu...enfin...non ! Elle avança sa main vers mon visage et caressa mon arcade sourcilière. Puis elle me retourna d'un coup et regarda mon dos. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Quand elle eut finie, elle me demanda de m'habiller et de la rejoindre dans le salon. Encore déboussolé, j'obéis. Une fois propre et habillé, je pris discrètement la direction de la chambre de Papa, je préférais qu'il soit là, elle m'avait fichue une trouille bleue. Mais apparemment, elle avait lue dans mes pensées, elle m'attendait assise sur le lit. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il me restait comme issue ?

-Ils sont tous partis, ne te fatigue pas.

Je me sentais de plus en plus menacé, Fuji-sawa n'était pas une grande ville, je pouvais facilement retrouver Papa et si personne n'était là c'est qu'ils étaient allés faire un match. Mais à la porte d'entrée, je ne trouvais que mon oncle qui me barrait la route.

-Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et grand-père m'invita avec un sourire à le suivre dans le salon. J'étais terrifié cette fois ci. Par prudence, je m'assis sur seul sur mon canapé et tous les trois se mirent en face de moi, l'air sérieux. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu avant qu'ils ne me présentent des papiers.

-Je rangeais ta valise quand je suis tombée sur ça.

Je regardais de plus près les papiers. Mince ! C'était les journaux que j'avais piqué à la bibliothèque. Je choisis de jouer l'idiot. Après tout, c'était écrit en espagnol.

-Et ?

Je vis sa main trembler et Daichi prit le relais.

-On te trouve bizarre depuis ton arrivée et on maintenant qu'on a trouvé ces journaux on s'est dit que ça devait t'avoir bouleversé.

-Quelle découverte ?

-Ne joue pas l'idiot, je sais lire l'espagnol et tu n'as pris que les articles sur ta naissance. Tu es au courant pour Hayate n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Dire une partie de la vérité ne m'engageais à rien après tout. Ils allaient me faire la morale et c'est tout.

-Écoute Daibu, je comprend que tu...

-Non, c'est Hayate !

Je regardais ma grand-mère avec étonnement comme tout le reste de la famille. Maintenant elle pleurait sans retenue.

-Qu...quand je suis allée t'emmener tes habits...je...je...

Incapable de continuer, elle reniflait si fort qu'on ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Elle se calma grâce à son mari et reprit.

-C'est là que je l'ai vue...

J'étais largué, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ?

-La...la chaînette !

Mon sang se glaça.

-La chaîne...celle que j'ai offerte à Sanae pour son mariage...je...je suis sûre qu'elle...qu'elle ne me l'a jamais rendue, elle est partie avec et...et elle est là, accrochée à ton cou. Je croyais que j'avais rêvé mais quand je me suis approché, je l'ai reconnue et la cicatrice, cette cicatrice que tu t'étais faîte à tes premiers pas. Je m'en souviens ! C'est contre cette table que tu te l'ai faite.

Elle me désigna la table basse du salon. Je la fixai bêtement essayant d'imaginer la scène, moi marchant dans ce salon et Daibu étant quelques part, plus loin mais à proximité. Ma grand-mère me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort que je crus qu'elle allait m'étouffer. Elle pleurait et marmonnait des excuses, elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Maman, de pas voir réussi à faire en sorte que mon jumeau et moi grandissions ensemble, de pas avoir avoir su maintenir notre famille. Grand-père était aussi ému que sa femme tandis que Daichi était sous le choc. Il me regardait béat, mais au bout d'un moment il vînt se joindre à notre étreinte. C'est le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui me rappela à la réalité, par réflexe je repoussais mes grand-parents comme si cette étreinte était la preuve de mon identité. J'eus juste le temps de lancer un « je vous en prie, ne dites rien » avant de rejoindre mon père qui entrait suivit de Tarô, hilare.

-Mon petit cœur, on prend une douche et on y va. Les autres ont rendez vous dans une heure devant la porte, ça te va ?

Je fis un signe de la tête pour exprimer mon accord avant de m'inquiéter du moyen de transport. Apparemment trois taxis avait été déjà appelé. Je gardais secret de la destination, on ne sait jamais. Pendant que mon père était à la douche, le joueur numéro 11 me demanda de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fis, sous le regard des trois autres membres de ma famille. C'en était gênant. Finalement ils reprirent leurs esprits et chacun partit s'atteler à sa tâche.

-Alors ? Comment c'était le Brésil ?

-Bien.

-Et c'est tout ?

Il rit doucement, ça me rappelait quand Daibu avait appelé et qu'il m'avait demandé comment ça allait, il avait eu la même réaction face à ma courte réponse.

-Ben...on a joué au foot pendant tout un mois, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis, des ennemis ?

-Des amis oui, des ennemis sûrement.

Il me regarda étonné.

-Comment ça ?

-Avec mon talent, il est normal de m'attirer les foudres des autres joueurs.

J'avais déjà eu du mal à gagner le respect des autres membres de mon équipes alors rien que le fait d'arriver en finale, je devais être détesté par la plupart des joueurs. Tarô explosa de rire devant ma franchise et se mit à me chatouiller.

-T'as pris la grosse tête au Brésil, dit donc !

-Je trouve faux-cul de faire mon modeste alors que je connais mes capacités.

Nouvelle crise de rire de l'homme qui est censé être mon parrain. Il se frotta les les yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient dans le coin avant de reprendre son souffle de me lancer.

-Et dire que ton père dit que tu es bizarre depuis ton retour, je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi ?

Je m'étais refermé et toute légèreté entre nous avait disparue. Mon interlocuteur semblait gêné par ma réaction, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à mon brusque changement d'humeur. Il se massa le coup et soupira.

-Tsubasa dit que...tu n'es plus vraiment le même depuis ton retour et...

-C'est mal ?

-Comment ?

-Mon changement, ne lui plaît pas ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça...il est déstabilisé et seulement inquiet.

-Alors pourquoi il t'a demandé de m'en parler ? Parce que c'est bien ça hein ? La question sur les amis et les ennemis, c'était juste pour...pour...j'ai horreur qu'on me manipule !

J'avais crié. Il était triste. Ma grand-mère était au bord des larmes. Daichi me regardait suspicieux. Grand-père s'avançait pour me calmer. Papa était redescendu à toute vitesse en serviette de bain pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ceux que l'on attendaient venaient d'entrer et ils avaient tout entendus. Je n'avais pas ma place dans cette famille. Je me suis précipité vers la porte avec mon père sur mes talons qui essayait désespérément de me rattraper pied-nus. J'avais une seule envie, m'éloigner, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Ce soir, premier dîner avec le fameux Andrew depuis la fois où il était venu à la maison, c'était la première fois que je lui parlais réellement. Je devais reconnaître que c'était quelqu'un de bien mais pas autant que Papa bien sûr. Il était raffinée et s'intéressait sincèrement à moi, du moins a priori. Grand père en revanche l'appréciait moyennement sans doute trouvait-il cette relation trop précipitée et Andrew trop entreprenant. Il avait marmonné un « ton père a attendu dix ans avant de sortir avec ta mère et cinq avant de l'épouser et lui en un petit mois, il se permet de partir en vacances avec ma petite fille ». La remarque m'avait fait sourire, je crois qu'au fond ce qui le vexait le plus c'était que le nouveau prétendant de Maman ne lui ait pas demandé l'autorisation de la courtiser. Elle avait beau avoir trente cinq ans, elle restait une petite fille pour lui.

-Alors Hayate, il semblerait que tu changes d'établissement à la prochaine rentrée.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Tu sais mon chou, Andrew est directeur d'un collège qui a une très bonne réputation.

-Ah bon…

-Oui tu seras très bien accueilli. Et si tu travailles bien, tu seras promis à un bel avenir.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, je sais déjà ce que je veux faire et les bonnes notes n'ont rien à voir dedans. En plus je ne vous donnerais pas une occasion de vous taper ma mère dans votre bureau lors des réunions concernant ma soi disant orientation.

Il me fit un sourire crispé et Maman me pinça fortement la cuisse en me regardant avec insistance. Elle me fusillait du regard de ses beaux yeux tandis que Mathilda dissimulait son sourire. Andrew en gentleman ne releva pas et persévéra.

-Et quel est ce projet ?

-Devenir footballeur professionnel.

Il se mit à rire, un rire supérieur, comme s'il riait à l'absurdité d'un enfant.

-Enfin mon garçon, il faut être un peu sérieux à ton âge. Rêver c'est bien mais il faut aussi avoir les pieds sur terre et penser à son avenir.

-Et en quoi vouloir devenir pro dans le monde du sport est un rêve ridicule ?

Maman venait de prendre ma défense à mon plus grand étonnement, elle était en colère.

-Je pense que si l'on veut réaliser son rêve, on peut y arriver à force de travail et de détermination. Hayate n'est pas un enfant qui n'as pas de projets concrets, il est très sérieux. Et je suis sûre qu'il arrivera parce qu'il est mon fils et sache que je suis fière de lui et de ses ambitions !

Chouette ! Ça se gâtait, avec un peu de chance, tout serait fini avant que Papa n'arrive.

-Excuse moi ma chérie, je pensais te rendre service en lui faisant la leçon, je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Ne te permets pas faire la morale à mon fils parce que tu penses que je le veux. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour l'éduquer convenablement.

-Je te demande pardon, je souhaite juste faire parti de ta vie, je ne voulais pas être présomptueux. Excuse moi Hayate.

J'avais failli m'étrangler en entendant le mot « chérie » et vu la couleur qu'avait Papi il s'était retenu de ne pas lui lancer son plat à la figure. Quand je pense qu'on était à deux doigts que ça parte en vrille ! Il était doué, maintenant elle lui faisait les yeux doux et elle rosissait à vue d'œil, il lui avait pris la main et lui caressait la paume de son pouce. Ma voisine me rapprocha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Cette façon de lui caresser la main, ça veut dire qu'il veut coucher avec elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'assure, c'est connu comme code, si elle lui fait du pied c'est qu'elle est d'accord.

Éberlué, je fis tomber ma fourchette discrètement afin de pouvoir regarder sous la table. Ouf, le pied de ma mère était à sa place. Je repris place tout content pour croiser le regard blasé de Mathilda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ta mère va se faire avoir par une méthode aussi flagrante ? Elle ne répondra pas tant que tu seras là.

-Mais comment je vais savoir alors ?

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es un ange.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa rapidement, sous le nez des trois autres compères avant de se lever et de dire qu'elle allait se rafraîchir, elle me fit une œillade coquine et partit en direction des toilettes. Ma mère la suivit comme si c'était convenu. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle faisait ? A croire que leur sixième sens leur permettait de communiquer par télépathie.

-Ah nous sommes entre hommes.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Je ris sous cape, Papi ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, au moins j'avais un allié. Andrew ne se départit pas de son sourire ce qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Dis moi jeune homme, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ta petite amie n'a pas l'intention de te laisser dormir cette nuit.

-Mmmh…oui, l'avantage quand on est jeune c'est qu'on a pas besoin de viagra pour tenir la distance.

-Petit in…

-On est de retour !

Maman s'installa, un grand sourire aux lèvres et reprit sa fourchette alors que je jetais un regard anxieux à Mathilda. Celle-ci avait ouvert un peu plus son décolleté et me caressait sensuellement le haut des cuisses. Je repoussais sa main discrètement quand un serveur arriva avec le dessert : une glace au chocolat. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle prit ma cuillère et voulu me faire manger, bon ça aurait pu passer mais le fait qu'elle s'assoie sur mes genoux pour le faire c'était trop.

-Et si on allait prendre notre dessert ailleurs

Elle accompagna ses paroles en léchant mon oreille. Choqué, je la suivit alors qu'elle me tirait sous l'œil scandalisé de Papi. Une fois dans le hall, je demandais des explications et elle m'intima de me taire, obéissant, je la suivit jusque sa chambre ou elle nous enferma.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Au toilettes, j'ai amené ta mère à se confier. Je lui ai dit que ça avait l'air chaud entre Andrew et elle, et que si elle voulait je serais d'accord pour t'occuper ayant une envie coquine.

-Et elle t'as crû ?

-Bien évidemment ! Du coup, elle m'a remercié et oui, ils vont s'envoyer en l'air.

-Oh non !

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est juste histoire de tirer un coup, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse.

-Mais si, si elle a accepté c'est qu'elle ressent des choses pour lui.

-Tu sais c'est pas parce qu'ils vont passer une nuit ensemble que ça signifie qu'ils vont finir leur vie ensemble.

-Mais…mais moi je pense sincèrement qu'on ne devrait faire l'amour qu'avec la personne qu'on aime et Maman n'est pas une...une...enfin tu vois !

-Ok. Est-ce que tu penses que ton père est resté amoureux de ta mère après leur séparation ?

-…je crois…en fait, j'en suis quasiment sûr.

-Mais ils se sont séparés il y a treize ans.

-Oui mais je ne vois pas ou…

-Tu crois sérieusement que ton père n'a jamais couché avec une fille ces treize dernières années ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Et moi je te dis le contraire ! Il n'a jamais ramené de filles chez vous ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est lui qui allait chez elles.

-Mais non !

-Ton père, est-ce qu'il était 24h/24 avec toi ?

-Quand il n'était pas là il était au travail. Et il dormait toutes les nuits avec moi.

-Ce genre de choses peut aussi se faire la journée tu sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas dire ce que faisait ton père à chaque minute de la journée. C'est obligé qu'il ait eu des relations sexuelles, c'est un homme après tout.

-Mais…mais…

Et je suis sûre que Sanae aussi malgré tous les moyens que Hayate mettait en œuvre pour qu'elle fréquente le moins d'homme possible. Tes parents sont humains. C'est dur de rester seul avec un enfant à charge, par moment on a tous besoin d'affection.

-Mais pas comme ça…Papa m'avait et Maman avait Hayate.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je méditais à ces paroles. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tord. J'ai été bête de croire que Papa attendrait Maman chastement. J'ai toujours cru que nous n'étions que tous les deux dans notre bulle. Que des femmes inconnues aient pu profiter de Papa m'attristait.

-D'ailleurs, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de te faire découvrir les joies du sexe.

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui, on est tout seuls, on a une chambre et toute la nuit. Ne t'en fais pas, je te guiderais.

-Non !

-Non ?

-Je te le répète encore une fois, je ne suis pas Hayate !

-Je ne pensais pas à lui quand je t'ai proposé de…

-Bien évidemment que si, tu es perturbée parce que nous avons le même visage.

-Mais vous avez deux personnalités totalement différentes et c'est ce qui m'importe, tu es doux et gentil et…

-Et si j'avais été laid comme un poux mais avec ma « douceur » et ma « gentillesse », est-ce que je t'aurais attiré ?

-…

-Ce que tu veux c'est un garçon qui t'aime et qui s'occupe de toi, pour stabiliser ta vie si confuse, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

-Mais Hayate non plus…

Elle s'est mise à pleurer, en se cachant le visage, j'ai voulu la consoler mais elle m'a demandé de sortir. Dans l'ascenseur, je repensais à notre discussion. Elle voyait en moi ce qu'elle aurait voulu voir chez Hayate, quelqu'un qui croyait en l'amour le vrai, l'inébranlable alors que mon jumeau était plutôt frivole…ou non, ce terme ne lui convient pas. Je dirais plutôt libre. Oui Hayate était libre, libre des ses choix et de ses décisions, le genre de personne que l'on ne pouvait enchaîner quelque soit la façon, il portait bien son prénom.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Je percutais une personne de plein fouet juste devant la maison. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Papa et Tarô étaient déjà derrière moi complètement affolés. J'avais percuté le libéro de l'équipe, Hikaru Matsuyama. Celui-ci me regardait étonné comme si il venait juste de remarquer ma présence.

-Eh ben c'est ce qu'on appelle être pressé dit donc !

Yukari me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, que je pris. Les taxis étaient là et tout le monde aussi, je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. De toute façon, je n'aurais pu aller nul part. Et puis Maman était la seule personne vers qui je pourrais me tourner. Plus qu'une heure à patienter avant que je puisse la revoir.

-Papa, ma valise est prête, je veux être dans le même taxi que grand-mère, grand-père et oncle Daichi.

Au moins j'aurais la paix comme ça. Mon père semblait déçu mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à tenir une conversation. Sur le trajet, personne n'a rien dit. J'ai juste regardé le paysage défiler. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi abattu. Ni quand j'ai failli perdre un match important, ni quand j'ai compris que je ne saurais jamais qui était mon père, ni quand je me sentais morose...J'avais toujours lutté contre les sentiments négatifs, comme Maman. Elle ne me montrait jamais sa peine alors moi non plus. Elle souriait à longueur de journée alors je riais. Elle était combative et je l'étais aussi. Peut-être que c'est cet éloignement qui influence mon humeur bien que Papa ne soit pas si différent d'elle. J'étais perdu. Le paysage japonais défilait sous mes yeux sans que j'y prête attention et pourtant dieu sait combien j'ai désiré y venir juste pour l'admirer. Plus que dix minutes et nous arrivions à l'hôtel, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu un périple long d'une dizaine d'années et en même temps ça avait été si court. J'étais content de retrouver Maman mais aussi Daibu. Même si j'étais heureux avec Papa, il manquait continuellement quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Perdu dans mes pensées, je repris conscience lorsqu'une une portière claqua. Nous étions arrivés et je m'étonne encore de ne pas avoir vu cet immense building plus tôt. Nous sommes descendus et je vis Papa observer l'immeuble bizarrement. Il s'approcha de moi et de demanda si j'étais bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de cet hôtel là. Je lui répondis avec la même nonchalance.

-C'est bien le Mitsui Garden Ginza Hotel Premier ?

-Oui.

-Alors oui c'est bien celui-là que je voulais.

Et si nous étions au bon endroit, Maman était quelque part derrière l'une de ses immenses fenêtre et mon jumeau m'attendait dans une chambre avec Mathilda. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver embarquée dans cette histoire. Du côté des adultes, les femmes découvraient la façade de l'immeuble avec une joie évidente tandis que les personnes les plus proches de mon père l'observaient en quête d'une réaction étant donné qu'il ne décollait pas de l'enseigne de l'hôtel. Finalement il a secoué la tête et a eu un sourire désabusé.

-Il semblerait que le destin veuille me jouer des tours.

-Peut-être que le destin te veut du bien.

-Tu penses que ce sera une cure pour moi de revenir à cet endroit ?

-Il ne peut en ressortir que du bien comme la dernière fois ou tu y es venu.

-La donne ne sera pas la même, la dernière fois nous étions deux...ou plutôt quatre !

-Haha. Peut-être qu'il se passera la même chose cette fois, vous y rentrez à deux, Daibu et toi et vous en ressortirez à quatre.

-Ce serait trop beau.

Cette échange intime et personnel entre mon père et son meilleur ami m'intrigua. De quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous êtes venus ?

-Oh des souvenirs de jeunesse, me répondit Tarô

-Mouais...

Ensemble, nous avons franchis l'entrée majestueuse et je me suis tout de suite senti plus excité. On approchait de la vérité. A la réception, chacun prit possession de sa clé de chambre, ne restait plus que Papa et moi.

-J'ai réservé une chambre double au nom de Ohzora.

-Je regarde ça tout de suite.

La réceptionniste était une jeune fille qui dévorait Papa des yeux et qui visiblement brûlait d'envie de lui demander un autographe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, ce qui m'agaça rapidement, vu qu'elle tardait à nous répondre.

-C'est pas en le regardant que vous trouverez le numéro de notre chambre, je vous conseille de regarder votre écran si toute fois ça ne dépasse pas vos capacités mentales !

Le silence qui suivit ma déclaration me fit perdre contenance. Je n'y crois pas ! J'avais réussi à me maîtriser pendant deux semaines et au moment fatidique, je perdais mon calme. Il fallait que je parle à Daibu et vite. Adoptant mon plus beau sourire à mon père, je me tournis vers lui.

-Je suis fatigué et j'ai chaud, je vais aller me rafraîchir puis prendre l'air. J'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Je te retrouve au restaurant ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être seul...s'il te plaît.

Il hocha le tête pour me signifier qu'il comprenait et me laissa partir tout en me suivant du regard. Je traversait vaillamment l'assemblée d'adulte qui m'avait vu « grandir » et me dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Bon 15ème étage et chambre 1566 me voilà !

-Daibu attend !

Derrière moi, celle qu'on appelait Yukari arrivait aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettait.

-Tatie, ça ne peut pas attendre, je...

-Suis moi, sale gosse !

Éberlué par ces mots, je la laissais me tirer vers un endroit plus calme où elle planta son regard furieux dans le mien.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, c'est toi à qui il semble qu'...

-Ne la joue pas comme ça avec moi, petit morveux ! Tu es bien le fils de ta mère. J'ai l'impression de revivre le départ de Sanae ! Un jour tout va bien et puis comme ça sans prévenir tout va mal et...

Elle s'effondra sur le banc le plus proche et me regarda peinée.

-Daibu...parle-nous. Dit nous ce qui ne va pas, on acceptera tout venant de ta part. Je...je veux juste que cette fois ci ne soit pas une nouvelle tragédie, Tsubasa ne le supporterai pas...et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Tout se compliquait et pourtant la solution n'était pas loin, il fallait juste que je parle à Daibu.

-Tatie, je suis un peu perturbé en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir et je te promet que tout ira mieux ce soir. Je te promet que tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions.

-D'accord.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et repartie vers les autres qui attendaient sûrement des explications. De toute façon ce serai le problème de Daibu, pas le sien. Une fois devant la porte de la dite chambre j'ai frappé...sans que personne ne me réponde. Apparemment il n'y avait personne. Énervé je lançais mon pied en direction de l'obstacle en criant.

-Bordel ! Vous allez m'ouvrir oui !

Un bruit de pas me parvînt, et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est une Mathilda complètement décoiffée et les joues dégoulinant de mascara qui m'ouvrit.

-Hayate ?

-Qui d'autre ? Oh seigneur ! Maintenant que je t'ai vue comme ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais coucher avec toi. Ou est Daibu ?

La poussant, je pénétrais dans les lieux, à la recherche de mon sosie, en vain. Je me tournais donc vers la seule personne présente sur les lieux. Elle avait un air de poupée des films d'horreur avec son regard.

-Quoi ?

Sans prévenir elle me fonça dessus et me poussa avec violence sur le lit, elle prit un coussin et commença à me frapper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es folle ?

-Pas un coup de téléphone ! Pas un mot ! Rien et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était et tu...tu...espèce de s***** (censuré pour le jeune public) !

-Mais arrête !

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'arrêta essoufflée.

-Tu ne...tu n'en vaux même pas la peine ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Daibu est beaucoup mieux que toi...et sur tous les points, même au lit, il assure !

-HAHAHAHA

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire.

-Si tu essaie de me rendre jaloux, c'est raté, je sais que jamais il ne t'aurait touché. Il est beaucoup trop prude.

-Que tu dis ! Mais en deux semaines, on a largement eu le temps de se connaître. D'ailleurs je le connais sans doute mieux que toi.

-Alors ça c'est pas vrai.

-Et si !

-C'est mon frère !

-Et mon futur petit copain !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, j'attendais beaucoup de ta part mais tu m'a déçue, donc j'ai décidé de tout faire pour devenir sa petite amie.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je la vis se diriger vers le téléphone.

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles ?

-Daibu. Parce que figure toi que MOI, je sais dans quelle chambre il est et pas toi !

-Je vais vite y remédier. Tu n'as pas changé.

-Toi non plus, toujours aussi sûr de toi. Cela dit tu m'as manqué sur un certain point.

-Je devine lequel, tu l'appellera plus tard...quand on aura fini.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus coucher avec la sorcière.

-On fait avec les moyens du bord.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Quand Mathilda avait appelé, je venais juste de frapper à la chambre de Maman qui s'est empressée de sortir le rouge aux joues pour me dire que je devais redescendre. Ce qui signifiais que Hayate était là et donc Papa aussi. C'est seulement en redescendant que je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié de virer Andrew. C'est le plus naturellement du monde que j'ouvris la porte sans frapper...pour la refermer aussi tôt. Mathilda était en sous-vêtement et Hayate était en train de remettre son pantalon, nul doute sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le rouge aux joues j'attendis qu'on vienne me ré-ouvrir, ce qui ne tarda pas. Hayate ouvrit la porte précipitamment et me sauta dessus. J'étais vraiment content de le revoir, je répondis donc aussi enthousiasmé que lui à son étreinte. C'était...particulier de serrer son double contre lui quand on a toujours pensé avoir été enfant unique. J'avais rarement serré contre moi quelqu'un de ma taille si ce n'est Miguel et encore ce n'était pas la même chose. Je me sentais tellement apaisé de le revoir, jouer la comédie à longueur de journée était si fatiguant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde vînt nous séparer.

-Bon arrêtez ça en devient gênant, et puis je suis là.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, mais tu comprends quand on est ensemble plus rien ne compte.

Je vis Hayate et Mathilda s'échanger un regard peu amène, je ne comprenais plus rien. Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Se détestaient ? En tout cas ils luttaient pour une même cause. Laissant leurs problèmes de couple de côté je pris mon frère par la main pour qu'il s'assoie à mes côtés. Mathilda se mit à ma droite et adressa un sourire carnassier à mon jumeau.

-Hayate, commençais-je, on a plein de choses à se raconter.

-Vrai.

-Commence alors.

-Papa est toujours aussi amoureux de Maman, par contre j'ai un peu gaffé ces derniers temps et il se pose des questions. A un moment il a même pensé que j'étais Hayate.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais et d'ailleurs tu vas avoir une conversation sérieuse avec tante Yukari ce soir.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Je reprend ma place et toi la tienne. Je suis au bord de l'explosion et puis Maman me manque.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Papa me manque aussi et puis comme ça tu pourra te débarrasser d'Andrew.

-Andrew ?

Au plissement de ses yeux, je vis que j'avais commis une erreur. Mince ! C'est vrai que je ne lui avait rien dit. Maintenant il s'agissait de lui présenter la situation le plus calmement possible, bien que je doute quand à ma réussite.

-Écoute et surtout ne t'énerve pas.

-Je ne m'énerverai pas tant que cet « Andrew » ne s'approche pas de ma mère. Qui c'est ?

J'échangeais un regard angoissé avec Mathilda, les choses se présentaient vraiment mal. Elle prit le relais.

-C'est juste...comment dire, c'est pas vraiment son petit ami mais c'est un peu plus qu'un ami.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'es en train de me dire que c'est son sex-friend ? Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, je ne te permets pas de l'insulter.

La situation nous échappait dangereusement. Je tentais d'apaiser mon frère en lui posant mes mains sur les épaules pour qu'il se rassoit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hayate. Maman a rencontré Andrew pendant que tu étais au Brésil. Il l'a charmé et elle n'y a pas été insensible. Elle me l'a présenté le jour ou je t'ai appelé pour la première fois. Au début je n'ai pas du tout apprécié leur relation mais j'ai estimé que je n'avais pas le droit d'interférer. Tu aurais du la voir Hayate si excitée et contente. Elle était redevenue une adolescente à ses premiers amours.

-Mais et Papa ?

-On ne peut pas la forcer à choisir Papa, elle doit le vouloir, ce doit être sa décision.

-Mais...

-Je sais, je suis comme toi, je désire plus que tout au monde qu'elle se remette avec Papa et c'est encore possible parce qu'elle ressent toujours quelque chose pour lui, et c'est bien plus fort que c'est qu'elle ne veut bien admettre.

-...

-Cela étant dit, rien ne nous empêche de discréditer le nouveau petit ami et pour ça, tu es bien plus doué que moi.

Il m'adressa un sourire charmant et reprit espoir.

-Dans ce cas, dès demain je m'en occupe.

-Heu...ce serait bien que tu t'en occupe maintenant en fait.

-Mais, on vient de se retrouver, j'ai plein de choses à te dire et tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose et tu m'as manqué et...

-Du calme ! Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant on est au même endroit, on pourra se retrouver plus facilement pour élaborer nos plans et on se racontera tout, promis !

-D'accord, d'accord...mais pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

-Disons que ce que vous venez de faire Mathilda et toi, Maman et Andrew doivent...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens sachant très bien qu'il comprendrait. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et retint un hoquet étouffé avant de laisser libre cours à sa colère.

-Ce c****** d'Andrew ! Je ne le connais pas mais je le déteste déjà et je te garanti que le seul lit dans lequel il dormira ce soir ce sera celui d'un hôpital. Quelle chambre ?

L'information donnée, il partit en courant en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui, vaine tentative de masquer ces jurons.

-Quelle tornade !

-Tu l'as dit ! Alors d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, entre Hayate et toi, tout va bien.

-Oh non, ne crois pas ça. C'est juste du sexe.

J'avais eu ma dose d'émotions pour ce soir, alors je me contentai de lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de sortir. Hayate avait dit que je devrais retrouver Papa au restaurant, enfin je crois, les quelques phrases qu'il avait prononcé furieusement avant de sortir n'avait pas été des plus intelligibles. Je sus que je ne m'étais pas trompé quand je les aperçu tous, ils étaient là, ils étaient ma famille.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapitre 18 : Retrouvailles

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Nous discutions tranquillement à table en attendant Daibu quand ce dernier me sauta dans les bras et me serra à m'en étouffer. Je lui rendit son étreinte un peu étonné , je fis un signe à Yukari qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Sa conversation avec Daibu a eu des effets plus qu'immédiat.

-Papa tu m'as tellement manqué ! Fais moi un câlin.

Je m'exécutai sous l'œil rieur de mes camarades.

-On s'est vu, il y a une demie-heure à peine pourtant.

-Je sais, Papa, je sais mais c'est beaucoup trop déjà.

Ému par cette marque d'attention, je le serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. Une odeur m'irrita la narine. Cette senteur...discrètement je reniflais ses cheveux. Ce parfum de noix de coco...c'était le shampoing de Sanae. Depuis quand Daibu utilisait-il ce shampoing ? Troublé, il se desserra de mon étreinte m'embrassa sur la joue et partit faire un tour de table. On dirait qu'il venait juste de revenir du Brésil. Il passa un peu plus de temps avec mes parents et je les vis parler à voix basse et Daibu se crispa légèrement. Je ne sais pas ce que Maman lui avait dit, en tout cas il eut l'air rassuré et se mit à sourire à nouveau. Son tour de table finit, il vînt se mettre à côté de moi et aussitôt Yukari l'assaillit.

-Alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tatie ? Lui répondit Daibu.

-Les explications que tu m'avais promis à propos de ton comportement. Nous sommes tous friands de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ta tête.

Je vis mon fils réfléchir tout en jouant avec ses couverts avant de tourner un visage apitoyé vers moi.

-Je suis désolé, Papa.

-De quoi tu t'excuses ?

-Je...la raison pour laquelle j'ai été puni au camp c'est parce qu'on m'a surpris à fumer.

-QUOI ?

Nous avions tous crié en même temps, sauf peut-être Yoshiko et Hikaru qui gardaient leur calme, ils semblaient presque indifférents. Bien évidemment Yayoi et Yukari ont commencé à accabler Daibu de reproche qui écoutait sans broncher, je me décidais à intervenir.

-Écoutez les filles, ne soyez pas trop dures, il traverse une période difficile, on était pas ensemble, il n'avait plus de repères et...

-...C'était un joint, me coupa Daibu.

Pour le coup, j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

-Pardon ?

**Point de vue de Hayate : **

Trois possibilités. Le jeter par la fenêtre, lui couper la zigounette, lui encastrer la tête dans le mur, de toute façon quoiqu'il arrive ça devait se terminer par une mort pure et simple. L'ascenseur s'arrêta onze niveaux avant celui prévu pour laisser un employé entrer. Ce dernier poussait un chariot de nourriture. Ne faisant pas attention, je continuais mes réflexions quand je vis une facture au nom de ma mère. Curieux, j'interrogeai l'employé.

-Est-ce que c'est pour Nakazawa Sanae ?

-Oui c'est cela. Vous êtes ?

-Son fils.

-Ah bon ! Je suppose donc que c'est pour vous le plat non épicé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Les enfants ont plus tendances aux allergies de nos jours et on nous a répété plus d'une fois que la personne qui avait commandé ce plat était allergique aux épices fortes.

Négligeant le passage sur ma soi disant fragilité, les informations cheminèrent rapidement jusqu'à mon esprit. Maman n'était pas allergique aux épices, c'est donc cet Andrew qui l'était. Je retins un sourire maléfique avant de m'adresser poliment au jeune homme avec le visage le plus angélique possible.

-Laissez-moi le monter, vous devez avoir du travail.

-Eh bien...je ne préfère pas...vous savez si jamais le plat n'arrive pas.

-OK. j'ai une carte d'identité qui peut vous prouver que je suis bien son fils.

Je lui tendis l'objet en question et il constata mes dires. Il me la rendit avec un sourire bienveillant.

-C'est très gentil de ta part mon petit, on rencontre rarement des gens aussi serviables.

-Ce n'est rien.

La porte stoppa au 16ème étage et le jeune groom sorti avant de revenir précipitamment.

-J'ai oublié le plus important ! La cloche dorée est celle qui est épicé et l'argenté ne l'est pas.

-C'est noté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à destination. Je traversai le couloir orné d'un tapis rouge vers le numéro de chambre dans lequel j'aurais du normalement séjourner. Par précaution, je frappai à la porte et un homme en peignoir vînt m'ouvrir, son sourire s'effaça quand il aperçut le mien.

-Hayate ?

Voilà deux semaines que personne ne m'avait appelé par mon prénom et c'était un parfait inconnu qui avait le privilège de le prononcer. Dégoûté par sa vision, je ne pu m'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

-Vous avez la même bedaine que mon grand-père.

Je le poussais alors qu'il fermait précipitamment sa ceinture et me dirigeai vers le centre de la pièce. Maman était en nuisette, je grimaçai. Non pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir dans cette tenue mais en général elle n'était pas destiné à séduire un homme. Elle eut l'air étonné de me voir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les reproches de Papa. Un sportif ne devait jamais se droguer c'était contre le principe sportif le plus absolu et patati et patata. Si seulement ça avait été vrai, peut-être que je me serai senti plus concerné mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais tellement envie de raconter à Papa ce que j'avais fait pendant le camp mais Hayate l'avais sans doute déjà fait et je ne sais pas si les autres le savaient alors je ne pouvais rien dire tant que personne ne m'avait posé de question. En fait j'étais tellement distrait que lorsque mon père clôtura son sermon et me demanda qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pendant mon absence j'ai machinalement lâché un :

-J'étais avec Mathilda et...

-Mathilda ? Me coupa Tatie Yukari.

Je bénis le ciel qu'elle m'ait coupée, j'ai failli prononcer le prénom de mon jumeau. Comme je ne répondais pas, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Je comprends mieux. Alors tout s'explique, ton comportement étrange, tes sautes d'humeur, ton air perdu...tu es amoureux !

Je rougis devant son insistance et toute l'assistance se mit à rigoler. Tante Yayoi me regarda attendrie et me dit.

-Il est comme son Papa.

Cette fois ci nous étions deux à rougir. Papa se déroba par une pirouette.

-Je comprends mieux toutes ces questions sur l'amour et la puberté. Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite.

Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire mais une chose est sur, Hayate allait devoir m'expliquer certaines choses.

-Alors raconte nous ! M empressa Tatie Yuki.

-Vous raconter quoi ?

-Ben comment elle est, ou est ce que tu l'as rencontré, le genre de choses habituelles.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

-C'était aussi ce que nous disait ton père quand on lui parlait de Sa...

Ma tante Yayoi s'interrompit net au coup de coude que lui donna la meilleure amie de Maman. Elles me regardèrent gênées et j'en profitais pour aborder un autre terrain.

-Ou sont les autres ?

Les autres, c'étaient leurs enfants. J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient tous en couple mais sans leurs familles et s'ils avaient été à l'hôtel, je les aurais remarqué. Un groupe d'enfants qui se déplace en meute ne passait pas inaperçu. J'appréciai d'être avec eux. J'étais le plus âgé alors j'avais l'impression d'être leur grand frère à tous. J'aimais cette responsabilité, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Hayate alors s'il avait du les materner j'aurais été le premier au courant.

-Ils sont partis en colonie, me répondit Tante Yoshiko. Quand on leur a dit que tu étais parti en vacances, ils ont décrétés que eux aussi alors on les as tous envoyés ensemble.

-Et comme ça on a la paix, rajouta Oncle Hikaru.

-Je vois.

-Mais n'évite pas le sujet, me dit Oncle Tarô.

Je soupirais, la soirée allait être longue.

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

Hayate entra avec les plateaux que nous avions commandés, étonné d'abord, gênée je fus. Que mon propre fils me voit dans une telle tenue en présence d'un homme m'embarrassai. Si ça avait été Tsubasa, ça aurait été différent, normal. Mais ça ne le serai jamais. J'avais tout gâché.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

-Oh si ! Tout va bien, je suis juste venu t'apporter quelque chose d'essentiel que tu as oublié.

Le sourire qu'il m'afficha en cette instant même me troubla. Ce n'était pas le même que d'habitude, ou si, c'était celui la qu'il avait avant de partir au Brésil. C'était le sourire qui annonçait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Pas du tout méfiante, je prie la crème qu'il me tendait, c'est bizarre, elle ne m'appartenait pas. Andrew qui était revenu s'était rassis à mes côtés et nous avons tous les deux pu lire « crème vaginale ». Rouge de honte, je ne pus que bafouiller des « je n'utilise pas ce genre de crème » confus. Mon compagnon évitait tant bien que mal mon regard et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain avec un mot d'excuse. Une fois, le verrou tourné je sautais sur Hayate.

-Espèce de petit monstre, ou est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?

Il me fit un sourire adorable et je ne put m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Hayate !

-Bon d'accord. Une mamie a pris l'ascenseur avec moi et comme ça dépassait de son sac, je me suis permis de lui prendre.

Je lui mit un coup sur la tête pour le sanctionner de son vol et le repoussai gentiment.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Mathilda ?

-Un étalon comme moi n'a pas besoin de préliminaire pour faire de l'excellent travail

Je soupirais. Cet enfant était insupportable. Il avait le don de me mettre dans des rages folles. Principalement lorsqu'il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. Il y a dix minutes, il n'était pas contre le fait que j'ai emmené Andrew dans ma chambre et maintenant il me faisait une crise de jalousie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Hayate ?

-Te voir, tu m'as manquée.

Contente de sa marque d'affection je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai très fort sans qu'il ne proteste ce qui était une première en soi. En revanche, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui m'insupportai plus que tout c'est que je me laisse attendrir alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il me manipule.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Le lendemain de notre arrivée, nous avons passés la journée à l'extérieur a la demande de Daibu. Il était redevenu lui-même. Finalement ce retour aux sources lui avait fait du bien. Le soir exténués, nous avons décidé d'aller nous coucher après le repas, il n'était pas si tard mais personnellement, l'avion puis le taxi m'avaient épuisé. Daibu aussi avait sommeil alors nous sommes partis tous les deux et nous avons laissé les autres. Alors que nous attendions l'ascenseur, je demandais à Daibu de quoi il parlait avec mes parents.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fait tant de cachotteries ?

-Ce ne sont pas spécialement des cachotteries, disons que c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre.

-J'ai écouté pour la drogue, protestai-je.

-Oui mais...

Il s'interrompit en voyant toute une escouade d'ambulancier arriver. Un homme en costume sombre que je reconnu comme le directeur de l'hôtel lançait des cris affolés.

-C'est au 18ème étage, chambre 1804. Dépêchez vous, il est en train de s'étouffer.

Je me mis sur le côté pour les laisser passer tandis que Daibu restait sur place tétanisé. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, je l'attirais moi. Je le secouai un peu, pour le ramener sur terre et il me demanda :

-Papa, est-ce qu'on peut mourir d'étouffement ?

-Heu...je suppose mais tu vois bien que les ambulanciers sont là. A mon avis les jours de cette personne ne sont pas en danger.

-Oui...mais...mais...

Je l'avais rarement vu aussi affolé, lui qui était toujours si calme c'était une première pour moi. J'essayais de le consoler quand Maman arriva derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Ma mère se pencha vers mon fils et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête et Maman se tourna vers moi.

-Je pense qu'il a mal digéré quelque chose, c'est pour ça qu'il est si émotif. Je l'emmène prendre l'air. Va te reposer Tsubasa, je te le ramènerai.

Je ne savais pas que l'alimentation pouvait jouer sur les émotions...mais bon si elle le disait ça devait être vrai. Comme l'ascenseur était réquisitionné par l'ambulance, je dus attendre celui d'à coté qui venait tout juste de partir.

-Je croyais que tu avais sommeil ?

Je souris à Yayoi.

-C'est vrai mais il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin de soins alors ma nuit est retardée.

-Daibu n'est pas avec toi ?

-Parti prendre l'air avec ma mère.

-Je vois. Tsubasa...je tenais à m'excuser sur la bourde monumentale que j'ai faite pendant le repas.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si ça l'est, je n'ai pas respecté ton vœu, ni celui de Sanae d'ailleurs. Enfin si je peux encore prononcer son prénom, dit-elle nerveuse.

-Tu peux, Yayoi. Daibu sait qu'elle s'appelle Sanae. Il m 'a posé la question, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois ci je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'ignorer. Et je pense que j'aurais du le faire avant, parce que depuis j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. A son retour du Brésil, nous en avons pas mal parlé et je me sens...soulagé.

-Je comprends.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos. Yayoi avait toujours été ma meilleure amie, elle me comprenait bien. Avec Yukari c'était différent. Même si je l'appréciai énormément même si elle est la compagne d'un de mes meilleurs amis et qu'elle a toujours été présente dans les moments difficiles, elle restait sa meilleure amie. Celle qui connaissait le mieux Sanae. Celle qui a su ce qui allait se passer le soir ou elle m'a quitté. Elle savait tellement de choses que je me sentais mal à l'aise face à son regard inquisiteur. Comme si elle devinait les sentiments que j'essayais de cacher qu'alors avec Yayoi, même si elle savait aussi bien que Yukari, son regard ne me paraissait pas aussi perçant.

-Vous êtes encore la ?

Quand on parle du loup. Yayoi se dégagea de mon étreinte et ré expliqua à Yukari les raisons de notre présence au pied de l'ascenseur. A peine eut-elle finit qu'elle devait déjà recommencer pour Tarô qui venait d'arriver. Hikaru, Jun et Ryô était allés boire un verre. C'est donc tous ensemble que nous sommes entrés dans l'habitacle qui devait nous ramener au 22ème étage. Durant la montée, nous avons parlé du prochain match de football que nous allions jouer. Nous jouions un match amical contre l'équipe chinoise.

-Je dois dire que je ne me sens pas très en forme pour affronter Shô, commençais-je

-Et moi je ne me sens pas en forme pour laver vos maillots mais je ne me plains pas alors du nerf ! Rétorqua Yukari.

-De toute façon celui qui en pâtira le plus c'est Genzô, ajouta Yayoi

-Peut-être mais nous sommes une équipe, nous devons nous battre ensemble et ne pas laisser un seul porter le fardeau, répondit Tarô.

-Ce que tu peux être déprimant !

-C'est la cas de le dire Yukari, moi si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui voulait prendre ma place en tant qu'infirmière de l'équipe, je n'aurais aucun état d'âme à lui laisser tout le boulot.

-Sanae était visionnaire !

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rire et je fis mon possible pour garder une attitude impassible. Je n'allais pas laisser les autres marcher sur des œufs toute leur vie pour moi. Je devais passer à autre chose. Un message vocal nous informa que nous venions de nous arrêter au 18ème étage. Par réflexe, nous nous décalâmes pour laisser le nouveau venu. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Daibu.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Quand Andrew est revenu dans la pièce, j'ai vivement insisté pour dîner avec eux et promit de partir après le dessert. Le nouveau compagnon de Maman accepta de mauvaise grâce mais il ne dit rien. Je souris à Maman, je n'allais rien manquer du spectacle.

-Alors la cloche argentée est épicée et la dorée ne l'est pas.

-Tu es sur petit ? Je suis allergique aux épices fortes alors je ne voudrais pas que tu te trompes.

-Nous vous en faîtes pas, j'ai très bonne mémoire, n'est-ce pas Maman ?

-Oui c'est vrai, Hayate est très intelligent même s'il ne paye pas de mine.

-Hé !

Elle m'ignora et le repas débuta dans un calme religieux. Je ne sais pas si le fait que je sois là les gênaient mais aucun ne leva les yeux de son assiette, ce qui me permit à loisir d'observer Andrew. Encore quelques secondes et sa tête allait prendre feu. Je ricanais intérieurement en imaginant l'éruption de boutons qui n'allait pas tarder. Au bout de quelques secondes, le quinquagénaire se mit à tousser et devînt tout rouge. Ça ce n'était pas prévu. Comme il toussait de plus en plus fort, Maman se leva précipitamment.

-Andrew ! Andrew ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Hayate de l'eau !

Je m'exécutai chamboulé. Je l'apportai aussi vite que possible à Maman et elle essaya de le faire boire mais il recracha tout le verre. Maman paniquait et moi aussi. Elle goûta le plat et elle leva un regard courroucé dans ma direction.

-C'est du piment ! Il s'étouffe, appelle le room-service et dit leur de t'envoyer des médecins.

Je m'exécutai sans demander mon reste. Quelques minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent. Ils posèrent des questions à Maman et injectèrent quelque chose au malade. On me demanda de sortir de la pièce pour faire plus de place, ce que je fis sans protester. Maman allait m'écorcher vif. Tant pis ! J'irais me réfugier chez Mathilda le temps que l'orage passe. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre et par chance l'ascenseur venait d'arriver à notre niveau. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître des personnes que je ne connaissait que trop bien et qui n'allait qu'augmenter mes problèmes. J'hésitai à entrer quand Tarô m'y enjoint. Trop tard pour reculer. Papa semblait halluciner.

-Mais...comment est-ce que tu as fait pour monter au 18ème sans ascenseur et arriver avant moi. Pourtant je t'ai laissé avec Mamie en bas. Je ne comprends pas.

Il me prenait pour mon jumeau. Je pouvais faire semblant d'être mon frère mais ça ne ferait que compliqué les choses vu que nous sommes sous le même toit et puis zut il fallait bien que les choses avancent. Daibu allait m'en vouloir mais il était temps qu'il se passe quelque chose, vu comme Maman était furieuse, elle allait sans doute vouloir quitter le Japon dès que possible. Je jouerai la carte du fan. Pour bien jouer mon rôle j'ouvris grand la bouche et les yeux.

-WAOUH ! Je n'arrives pas à y croire ! Tsubasa Ohzora ! Et Tarô Misaki !

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Une discussion entre mes grands parents et moi s'imposait. Au bord de la piscine, je m'assis avec mon grand père et mon oncle Daichi. Je me mis à raconter toute l'histoire. Le camp, la punition, Roberto, le piercing, l'échange. Ils m'écoutèrent parler pendant de longues minutes et quand j'eus fini, grand-père me prit la main.

-Je suis désolé Daibu.

-Pourquoi Papi ?

-C'est en parti de ma faute si tu n'as pas connu ton jumeau. C'est moi qui ai proposé à tes parents d'en prendre chacun un. Si je m'étais tu, ils auraient fini par vous partager comme un couple divorcé. Certes tu aurais jonglé entre ton père et ta mère mais tu aurais eu Hayate et la situation aurait été plus simple à supporter.

-Non Papi ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai été heureux avec Papa et je le suis encore, tu as voulu faire au mieux pour respecter les sentiments de Papa et Maman. Je ne vous reproche rien, ni à vous, ni à Papa ni même à Maman. Ce que je veux c'est que nous soyons une famille unie maintenant que je sais la vérité.

-Tu as raison, m'appuya Oncle Daichi. Et tu sais quoi ? On va tout faire pour t'aider.

-Merci Tonton.

-C'est ça la famille, me dit grand-mère.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous coupa Oncle Daichi.

-Je sais pas trop, on en a pas encore vraiment parlé avec Hayate. On a à peine eu le temps de se voir, et on a plein de choses à se dire. Donc pour l'instant, on ne fait rien, on est en vacances.

-OK. Mais quand tu vois Hayate, tu nous appelles pour qu'on puisse être dans le coup.

-Oui Tonton.

Une fois d'accord sur la suite des événements, Mamie me proposa de me raccompagner jusque ma chambre, ce que j'acceptai étant donné que je n'avais aucune idée du numéro. Une fois devant la porte, elle m'embrassa et partit. J'entrais dans la suite et appelait mon père. Seul le silence me répondit. Bizarre. Pourtant Papa était monté avant moi. De toute façon ce n'était pas si grave, il finirait bien par rentrer. J'allumais la télé et me couchait sur le lit. J'étais vraiment fatigué et je finis par m'endormir. Au réveil, j'ai constaté que j'avais à peine dormi une demie-heure, la lumière de la salle de bain m'avait sans doute réveillé. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce et c'est la que je vis Papa appuyé contre la baignoire, les mains devant les yeux en train de pleurer. Inquiet je m'approchai de lui.

-Papa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il releva les yeux au son de ma voix et me sourit. Il s'essuya les yeux et m'attira contre lui.

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur.

Je n'ajoutai rien. De toute façon qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ?

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

-WAOUH ! Je n'arrives pas à y croire ! Tsubasa Ohzora ! Et Tarô Misaki !

Interloqué, je regardais mon fils qui semblai ne plus me reconnaître. Tarô semblai aussi troublé que moi. Comme s'il ne remarquai pas notre désarroi, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous êtes mes idoles ! J'ai assisté à tous vos matchs et j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer. Dites est-ce que vous pouvez me signer un autographe ? Hein ? Attendez je n'ai pas de stylo sur moi mais est ce que vous pouvez m'accompagner à la réception s'il vous plaît ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, lui demanda Yayoi.

-Aller bien ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie oui. Dites, est-ce vous voudrez bien prendre une photo avec moi s'il vous plaît ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Daibu ? Lui demandais-je

-Je voulais savoir si vous acceptiez de prendre une...

-Oui, oui ça j'ai compris, mais...

-Alors c'est oui ? Attendez il faut que j'aille chercher mon appareil photo.

Il appuya sur le bouton numéro 18 alors que nous étions enfin arrivés au 22ème. Exaspéré je le pris par les épaules au moment ou les portes se refermaient et que nous redescendions. Je le regardais dans le fond des yeux, espérant voir que ses prunelles n'étaient pas folles. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le repas, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Daibu, mon cœur est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, me répondit-il.

-Mais enfin Daibu, je...

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Je ne sais même qui c'est. Mon prénom à moi c'est Hayate.

Je sentis la terre tourner. Non ce n'était pas possible. Je n'y croyais pas. Hayate, Hayate, mon bébé, mon fils. Derrière moi les autres étaient choqués. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi mais il ne me connaissait pas, il ne sait même pas qui je suis. C'était le portrait craché de Daibu.

-Monsieur pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Je souris à sa question, c'était des larmes de joie mais il ne le comprendrai pas de toute façon. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau 18 et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Surtout bloquez les portes je reviens tout de suite, dit-il

Misaki obtempéra dans le calme, comme à son habitude. Heureusement qu'il était là. Yayoi et Yukari étaient restées sans voix durant l'échange puis cette dernière prononça des paroles qui me firent prendre conscience d'une chose.

-Si ce garçon est Hayate, alors ça veut dire que Sanae aussi est là.

Sanae. Bien évidemment qu'elle était là. J'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir après tant d'années, j'allais pouvoir la toucher et lui parler.

-Vite fermez les portes, une folle me poursuit !

Hayate était brusquement revenu dans l'ascenseur complètement essoufflé, avant que quiconque n'est eu le temps de réagir, on entendit.

-Hayate Nakazawa, reviens ici que je puisse t'étriper !

Cette voix. Après treize ans, elle était là devant moi. Elle portait une nuisette qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et je ne me suis même pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans cette tenue en public, j'ai juste pensé qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. D'abord, elle ne nous vit pas mais quand elle releva les yeux, son regard capta immédiatement le mien.

-...Tsubasa...


	20. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : Explications 

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

-Sanae...

-Tsubasa...

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, Tsubasa se tenait là, devant moi. Après treize longues années, je le revoyais, enfin. Il avait pris de l'âge, malgré tout mon cœur s'emballait toujours à sa vue. Et il semblerait que je ne lui sois pas indifférente non plus. De ce côté là, rien n'avait changé. Un coup d'œil circulaire me permit d'entrevoir le vis age souriant de Tarô et celui de Yayoi figé. La plus expressive était assurément ma meilleure amie qui était prête à m'incendier et qui se retenait difficilement. J'esquissais une grimace, j'allais passer un sale moment ce soir. Elle m'en voulait, et son amertume me faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait eu la même réaction, le jour ou j'ai quitté le Japon, en laissant derrière moi Tsubasa et Daibu. Daibu...si Tsubasa était là, mon bébé était aussi là.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Hayate.

Je l'avais oublié lui, sa question m'avait ramené sur terre et rapidement mon cerveau fut en ébullition. J'étais en face de Tsubasa, Hayate était en face de son père et quelques part dans cet hôtel, mon deuxième enfant, le jumeau de Hayate se promenait, sans doute avec le reste de l'équipe nationale. C'était trop d'information d'un seul coup, je n'allais pas le supporter.

-Maman, je te parle !

-Ah...euh...oui...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je ne pouvais pas compter sur Tsubasa pour m'aider. Dans son regard, je voyais combien je lui avais fait mal et combien c'était dur pour lui de rester stoïque devant Hayate. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

-Qui ne connaît pas Tsubasa Ohzora ? Finis-je par déclarer.

Je souris comme une mère bienveillante présentant une idole à son fils. C'était un peu le cas, en outre Tsubasa avait toujours eu une connotation paternelle dans l'imaginaire de mon fils quand il était petit. A l'époque, je n'y voyais pas de problèmes, j'avais le sentiment de racheter mes erreurs.

-Mais lui aussi te connaît, répliqua Hayate.

-Parce que je suis aussi célèbre d'une certaine façon

-Dans le monde de la mode peut-être et je ne crois pas qu'il s'y intéresse, s'entêta-t-il

Cet enfant était plus têtu qu'une mûle. Quel dilemme !

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Dans ma vie je n'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer, ou alors je ne m'en souvenais pas. Il avait toujours essayé de paraître aussi fort que possible devant moi. Il avait toujours voulu me cacher combien sa séparation avec Maman l'avait brisé et aujourd'hui je le sais combien Hayate lui manquait. Mais en même temps, je savais que j'étais tout pour lui et que j'étais celui qui l'a soutenu inconsciemment. Alors le voir si bouleversé et si apitoyé était une nouveauté pour moi. J'avais tenté de commencer une discussion mais il ne voulait rien dire. Il avait du se passer quelque chose et ce quelque chose ne pouvait être que Hayate ou Maman, plutôt Maman je pense, Hayate m'aurait prévenu tout de même s'il avait tenté quelque chose. La meilleure des choses que je puisse faire étant donc d'être patient, peut-être acceptera-t-il de se confier quand il ira mieux. Et pour lui remonter le moral, je savais ce que je devais faire. J'appelais le room-service et commandait le dîner. Le sukiyaki était un de ses mets favoris. En attendant le groom, je zappais sur la télé à la recherche des chaînes de sport et d'un match intéressant. Un match entre le Brésil et l'Argentine, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux. En outre, ils n'avaient joués que dix minutes, le match venait tout juste de se mettre en place à ce stade. Content, je me dirigeais vers la chambre où Papa avait décidé de s'installer pour étouffer sa peine. Je montais près de lui et l'enjoignit à me rejoindre dans le salon.

-Papa, le dîner va bientôt être servi. Il y a un match Brésil-Argentine. Tu viens, on va le regarder ensemble.

-Pas faim...je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de regarder la télé. Je suis désolé.

Bon. Finalement c'était plus grave que ce que je ne le pensais. Le cajoler n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer et de me laisser dans l'ignorance, dis crûment.

Je n'aimais pas lui parler de cette façon mais Hayate avait raison. Parfois je devais m'imposer. Même si ça m'en coûtait. A ma grande surprise, mon père se dégagea des couvertures et se leva.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé Daibu.

Il me sourit et je retournai dans le salon, pour ouvrir à l'employé de l'hôtel qui venait de sonner. Le pas de mon paternel résonnait derrière moi et je l'entendis s'effondrer sur le canapé. Une fois, le reçu signé, et la commande sur la table, nous mangeâmes dans le silence. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir brusqué comme ça. Et s'il ne s'en remettait pas ? Non, Hayate avait du faire bien pire. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha quelques mots pour exprimer son mécontentement pour une action, puis au fur et à mesure que le match avançait, il était plus enthousiaste. Quand le Brésil marqua un but, il laissa exploser sa joie et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as vu ça ? Tu as vu ? Ah Santana m'impressionnera toujours autant.

Mon père était redevenu le même.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Je n'avais pas tout compris mais ma mère avait réussi à se dérober avec une pirouette du genre « excusez-moi, j'aurais adorer bavarder mais j'ai d'autres obligations, tu auras sans doute une autre occasion mon chéri ». Mon père avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt comme s'il avait perdus ses mots et c'est impuissant que je dus suivre Maman jusque la chambre. Elle avançait d'un pied pressant et je sentais qu'elle était tendue à sa poigne. Elle était littéralement en train de me tordre l'épaule. Au bout du couloir, alors que Maman cherchait frénétiquement ses clés, j'entendis quelqu'un courir dans notre direction, je me tournais et aperçut Tante Yukari.

-Mlle Nakazawa !

A son nom, la concernée se raidit. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Je connaissais suffisamment Maman pour savoir qu'elle était capable d'adopter une attitude digne quelle que soit la situation.

-Oui ?

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Yukari Nishimoto.

-Enchanté.

J'assistais à cet échange de banalité écœuré, qu'on puisse faire ainsi semblant de ne pas se connaître me dépassait. Quoique vu les regards qu'elles se lançaient c'était plutôt flagrant.

-Voila, ce petit bout de chou, en me regardant, n'a pas eu le temps de parler avec Tsubasa et il a été tellement charmant que nous voudrions que vous veniez dîner avec nous, en plus j'adore vos créations et mes amies et moi seront ravies si vous acceptiez notre offre.

J'aurais voulu l'embrasser. Arriver à piéger Maman de la sorte, ce n'était pas donner à tout le monde. J'admirais cette meilleure amie de plus en plus. Mais bon, elle avait quand même besoin de mon aide.

-Allez Maman dis ouiiiii. S'il te plaît !

Elle semblait confuse, elle bafouilla un peu avant de se retourner vers Tatie.

-C'est que j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, un verre alors.

Aussitôt dit, Tatie l'empoigna par le bras et Maman ne put que se laissait faire. Je crois qu'à ce jour, je n'avais jamais vu Maman aussi terrorisé. On allait bien rigoler. Dommage que Daibu ne puisse pas assister à ça.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

J'avais besoin de boire, pour oublier. Yukari avait suggéré qu'on aille se détendre avant de se précipiter à la suite de Sanae. J'avais vraiment besoin d'oublier, je ne supportais plus les regards de pitié de Yayoi et de Tarô. Je sais bien qu'il ne veule que mon bonheur mais ces regards me blessaient. Sanae et Hayate. Hayate et Sanae. Ces deux prénoms ne quittaient pas mon esprit. Il fallait que je lui parle, à elle, à mon fils. Mais comment ? Elle ne voudra jamais surtout si Hayate est là. Déjà qu'il a trouvé louche que nous nous connaissions. Il avait le caractère de Sanae, c'était voyant. Je me demande comment ça aurait été si je l'avais élevé. Non je ne devais pas y penser.

-Ce que vous avez de plus fort, lançais je au Barman.

-Tsubasa, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

-Écoute Tarô, nous n'avons pas de match dans les jours à venir et j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Il n'ajouta rien et je bus cul sec un premier verre. Le temps de commander le deuxième Yayoi, vînt me faire la morale.

-Tsubasa, je sais que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme mais te saouler ne va pas arranger les choses. Imagine que tu recroise Hayate et qu'il te voit ivre mort. C'est l'image que tu veux lui laisser d'un père ?

-Il ne sait même pas qui je suis de toute façon.

-Je suis convaincue qu'un jour il le saura.

Je ne dis rien. Elle avait raison dans le fond. Si je ne pouvais pas boire, il fallait que je lui parle.

-Merci Yayoi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeait vers les étages quand Yukari m'interpella.

-Et bien, tu vas dormir ?

Je me retournais à moitié pour lui répondre mais elle insista alors je lui fit face et je subis le second choc de la journée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Lentement je vis mon amie s'approcher pour me prendre par le bras. Elle me ramena vers mon ex-femme tout en m'expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Elle n'était pas entrée dans le détail mais elle avait réussi à amener Sanae à prendre un verre avec nous, ce qui était un exploit. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise, elle jouait avec son bracelet tout en jetant des coups d'œils anxieux vers Hayate qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Comme si tout était prévu, Yukari nous dirigea vers une table rectangulaire, au bord de la piscine et nous assis, bien évidemment elle mit Sanae en face de moi, ce qui était d'autant plus gênant car nous n'osions pas nous regarder dans les yeux. Hayate était à sa gauche et semblait enchanté. Il parlait avec animation avec Tarô qui était à ma droite, alors que Yayoi et Yukari étaient à l'autre bout de la table. Comme c'était impoli de regarder la table, je pris le parti de regarder derrière elle, je vis Ryô et Jun arriver vers nous et soupirai. Les ennuis allaient commencer.

-Ben alors, on boit sans nous ? Dit Ryô

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

Je m'étais enfoncé dans un pétrin inimaginable. J'aurais du m'enfuir plus vite, je savais bien que Yukari allait me faire payer mon absence mais pour le coup, elle avait fait fort. Je crois qu'elle voulait me blesser en mettant Tsubasa, en face de moi. J'avais tellement peur de lever les yeux, si je croisais son regard amer, je ne pourrais le supporter. En même temps si je ne relevais pas la tête, Hayate allait trouver ça louche. Je me mis donc bien droite prête pour lui faire face mais à mon grand soulagement, et aussi à mon regret, il ne me regardait pas. En fait, il regardait derrière moi. Il semblait totalement désintéressé, et je n'allais pas lui en vouloir mais j'avais pensé que je représentais encore quelque chose pour lui. Tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé nostalgique et si triste. Ces sentiments n'allaient sans doute qu'a Hayate. Je le méritais. Maintenant, il avait sans doute une nouvelle petite amie. Oui c'était même certain, parce que s'il n'en avait pas Daibu serait sûrement avec les filles, elles m'avaient promis d'en prendre soin chaque fois qu'il viendrait au Japon. Et comme il n'était pas là, il devait être avec sa belle-mère. Cette pensée m'arracha une grimace. Et si elle était plus importante que moi ? Forcément qu'elle le sera puisque je n'existe pas dans sa vie. Quoique exister est un grand mot. Disons plutôt que...

-Ben alors, on boit sans nous ?

Je sursautai de peur. Non pas lui. Je ne devrais pas me retourner mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ryô avait toujours été là depuis ma plus tendre enfance et il m'avait cruellement manqué pendant ces années. Même si c'était la personne la plus énervante, celle qui me mettait hors de moi juste pour le plaisir, c'était quand même mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur. Quand il m'a vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, les larmes aux yeux et lui semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire. C'est à ce moment qu'il se reçût une chaussure sur la crâne. Le temps de se masser l'arrière de la tête et il se retourna vers sa petite amie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Hurla-t-il

-Évite de draguer quand je suis là ! Répondit Yukari, viens là !

Elle venait de me sauver la mise. Une étreinte aurait parut incongru devant mon petit garçon. Reprenant constante je lissais ma robe et relevais la tête. Tsubasa me regardait bizarrement, ce qui me fit rougir. Heureusement le serveur venait d'arriver.

-Vous avez choisi ?

-Un whisky, grommela Ryô

-Pas en fin de soirée, prend plutôt un jus, rétorqua Jun avec sa douceur habituelle.

Jun n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il était toujours le médecin prévenant qui s'occupait de ses joueurs et qui était toujours à l'écoute des autres. Il avait eu la courtoisie de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissait pas et lui faisait des sourires polis chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Il aurait pu m'en vouloir comme tous les autres mais il n'en faisait rien.

-D'ailleurs, nous allons tous en prendre un, compléta Jun

Personne ne s'y opposa. De toute façon, ils avaient l'habitude que leurs menus soient contrôlés.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Une fois le repas fini, je me blotti dans les bras de Papa pour regarder la fin du match. Il y a presque un mois que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre d'activités qui est pourtant quotidien. Ça faisait du bien, c'était reposant après les derniers événements.

-Daibu ?

-Oui Papa ?

-Je voulais te parler...de notre séjour à l'hôtel.

-Oui et ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait l'écourter.

-Pourquoi ?

Je l'avais senti inquiet et triste, maintenant il parlait de partir, pas de doutes, il avait rencontré Maman. Il fallait que je parle à mon frère.

-Écoute Papa, je pense que tu es fatigué, on va remettre cette discussion à demain.

Je le poussais vers la chambre en ignorant ses protestations, et le couvrit sans lui laisser le temps de changer.

-Allez dors, je reviens.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me précipitai vers la porte, j'espère que Mathilda est dans sa chambre. Prenant garde à ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, je frappas doucement à la porte de la jeune fille. A ma grande surprise, c'est mon jumeau qui m'ouvrit.

-Ah, je voulais justement te voir, me dit-il tout content

Il me prit par le bras et me tira vers le centre de la pièce.

-Mathilda n'est pas là ? Demandais-je

-Dans la salle de bain

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Mais non, ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs. J'ai des tas de choses à te dire.

-Je crois, oui.

-Bon alors déjà ne t'énerve pas, me dit-il.

-Je ne m'énerve jamais.

-Peut-être que cette fois sera l'exception. Bon disons que j'ai provoqué une rencontre entre nos parents...

-...

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Continue, on verra à la fin.

Et il se mit à me raconter l'ascenseur, le bar, les conversations. Finalement ce n'était pas un mal d'avoir bousculé les choses. Je rassurai Hayate, je ne lui en voulais pas. Certes j'aurais voulu y assister mais ça n'aurait pas pu être possible. Et au vu de ce qu'il m'avait raconté, ça avait été une bonne chose que ce soit Hayate qui y soit allé.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Maman m'avait commandé un coca que je sirotais en les observant, le silence était pesant. Personne ne savait quoi dire apparemment et Maman regardait sa montre sans cesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas il ne va pas mourir, lui dis-je

-De qui tu parles ?

-D'Andrew.

-Qui c'est Andrew ?

Papa venait de laisser échapper sa première phrase. Il regardait Maman droit dans les yeux attendant sa réponse et visiblement, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Je me décidais à intervenir.

-Sa crise de la ménopause.

Des rires fusèrent à table et Maman me jeta un regard noir malgré les rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Je suis encore jeune, asséna-t-elle

-Pas tant que ça, rétorquai-je. La preuve tu ne sais plus différencier un homme d'un bon à rien. Vous savez, je me tournais vers Papa, j'ai un père sans en avoir un. Disons que si je suis là c'est que j'en ai un mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Et j'aurais adoré qu'il soit comme vous, parce que j'adore le football et qu'être entraîné par le champion du monde ça aurait été le pied.

Je vis Papa baisser la tête et Maman trembler. Les autres étaient souriants et appréciaient ma démarche.

-Hayate, s'il te plaît c'est gênant, me dit Maman

-Ça ne te gêne pas tant que ça, quand tu regardes des magasines où il est torse nu.

-Hayate !

Elle s'était étouffée et avait recraché le contenu de son verre sur Papa mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle était scandalisée par mes propos.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche, tu n'es pas la première à craquer pour ses muscles, des groupies, il doit en avoir des centaines, n'est-ce pas ?

Papa ne dit rien, il se retenait à grand mal de rire comme le reste de la table.

-Dites vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Demandais-je

-Hayate, c'est impoli, mais d'où te viennent ces manières et cette curiosité maladive ? Me gronda Maman.

-J'hésite entre l'hérédité et...l'environnement familial.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase, sans prévenir ma mère me sauta dessus et j'esquivais son attaque dans un réflexe inattendu. Malheureusement, la chaise est tombé et Maman s'est pris les pieds dedans. Elle est tombée et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution : la fuite.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Quand Sanae se prit les pieds dans la chaise, j'accourus immédiatement à son secours. Elle avait sans doute se faire très mal. Je l'aidais à se relever alors que Hayate s'enfuyait en courant.

-Sanae, tu vas bien ?

Elle se dégagea de mes bras si vite que je ressenti un pincement au cœur comme je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins ? S'enquérait Yayoi

-Non, je vais bien merci.

Personne ne prit la parole et cette habitude commençais à devenir gênante.

-Sanae, il faut qu'on parle, dit Yukari.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Tu nous doit des explications, insista Ryô.

-Pas ici et pas maintenant.

-Et quand, lorsque tu repartira et que tu ne te retournera pas ? Ajouta Yayoi.

Ignorant son amie, Sanae se retourna vers moi.

-Tsubasa, je suis contente de voir que tu te portes bien. J'espère qu'il en en est de même pour Daibu. J'ai une faveur à te demander, j'aimerais...le voir. Je serais très heureuse que tu accèdes à ma demande. Voilà. Maintenant excusez moi mais on m'attend à l'hôpital.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Dépité, je ne pus que me consoler en observant sa chute de reins et leur balancement. Dire qu'à une époque je pouvais la toucher. Je ne devais pas regarder vers le passé. Comme j'étais le centre d'attention, je me décidais à aller dormir pour éviter une nouvelle thérapie de reconstruction d'un médecin, d'une infirmière, d'une institutrice et d'un meilleur ami. Je préférais encore aller me coucher. Les autres me laissèrent partir sans insister et en montant je repensais à ce que je venais de vivre. C'était tellement irréel. Dans la chambre je trouvais Daibu assoupi et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Le reflet du miroir attira mon attention. J'avais des poches autour des yeux désormais. La fatigue et le stress d'avoir élevé un enfant seul avaient eus raison de moi. Sanae n'avait pas vraiment changé, ou alors je ne le voyais pas. Hayate était si vif. Il était le sosie de Daibu mais d'un point de vue caractère il était complètement différent. J'aurais tellement voulu le voir grandir, j'avais juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir. C'était un véritable coup de vent. En plus, maintenant elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, un certain Andrew, un anglais à coup sur. Sûrement le style gentleman. Il devait porter des costumes, fumer des cigares et se manucurer les ongles. Tout mon contraire. Et si le mal de soi n'avait été qu'une excuse, peut-être que j'avais été le problème dès le départ... Si c'était le cas, elle aurait du me le dire franchement, je n'aurais pas tout perdu...

Las, je me laissais glisser au sol, sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler. J'étais désemparé et perdu. Toutes ses émotions, ça avait été trop pour moi.

Daibu arriva quelques instants plus tard et je lui sourit tant bien que mal pour le rassurer. Guère efficace, il ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement. La soirée se poursuivit, mal au début, je m'étais apitoyé et Daibu avait jugé bon de me ressaisir mais lorsque en fin de soirée il était blotti dans mes bras, je me suis tout de suite senti mieux. Il était ma force. Quand j'ai voulu aborder un sujet déplaisant pour lui et douloureux pour moi, il m'envoya paître et s'enfuit comme un voleur. Je le trouvais un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. C'était trop tard pour le suivre, il devait sans doute être allé voir cette jeune fille dont il avait parlé au dîner. C'était l'occasion d'aller voir Sanae en tout tranquillité. Le problème c'est que je ne connaissais pas son numéro de chambre. Et si Hayate était là ? Et si Sanae était à l'hôpital ? Tant pis, on verra bien. Je pris le téléphone pour appeler la direction de l'hôtel.

J'écoutais quelques tonalités avant qu'on me réponde.

-Services des chambres, j'écoute.

-Oui bonsoir, voilà j'ai pris un verre avec une jeune femme ce soir et elle a oublié son châle, j'aimerais lui rendre, si vous pouviez me donner son numéro de chambre.

-Bien sur, connaissez vous son nom ?

-Nakazawa Sanae.

-Je vois. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un récupérer le châle en question

-J'aimerais lui rendre moi-même.

-Malheureusement Mlle Nakazawa a payé pour une clause de confidentialité, elle ne souhaite pas être importunée.

-Écoutez, je ne suis pas un admirateur, ou...ou un fan qui l'embêterai. Je suis Tsubasa Ohzora ...vous comprenez !

-Je comprend bien monsieur seulement vous comprendrez que je ne donnerai pas non plus votre numéro de chambre à Mlle Nakazawa si elle me le demandait.

-D'accord. Et vous pouvez au moins me mettre en communication avec elle non ?

-Je peux faire ça, si elle accepte.

-Merci.

-Je vous met en attente, le temps de la contacter.

Une musique ennuyeuse résonna à mes oreilles pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que j'entende sa voix.

-Tsubasa ?

-Sanae ?...Je voudrais te parler.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-S'il te plaît. Il y a treize ans, on s'est quittés sur des non-dits, je voudrais éclaircir les choses avec toi. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas cette chance une deuxième fois. Je te jure que si après cette conversation, tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, ce sera d'accord en ce qui me concerne.

-...Quand ?

-Pardon ?

-Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Maintenant.

-Maintenant ? Mais...bon d'accord, tu peux venir, Hayate n'est pas là. On a un peu de temps devant nous. C'est la chambre 2654.

-J'arrive

Le cœur battant, je sortis à toute vitesse de la chambre en laissant tout de même un mot à Daibu, au cas ou il reviendrait avant moi. Dans l'ascenseur je remis le col de ma chemise comme il fallait, je devais faire bonne impression pour pourvoir rivaliser avec « Andrew ». Heureusement que Maman avait envoyé mon pantalon au pressing. J'aurais du me parfumer, mince ! Trop tard pour rattraper les petites imperfections maintenant. 2651, 2652, 2653, 2654 c'est là. Je frappais doucement et tout de suite après on m'ouvrit.

-Entre, m'invita Sanae.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :Confrontation

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

-Entre.

Je m'écartais pour laisser passer Tsubasa et refermai la porte derrière lui. Je lui fit signe de s'installer à la table du salon. Il hésita un court instant avant de s'asseoir. En bon hôte, je lui proposais quelque chose à boire.

-Un café Tsubi?... Ah non c'est vrai tu n'as jamais été caféine, un thé ?

-Non merci, me répondit-il en souriant.

-Ben moi je vais m'en faire un.

J'en aurais bien besoin, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Cette confrontation était inattendue et précoce. Une fois, mon café prêt, je soufflai un bon coup avant de repartir m'asseoir en fasse de lui. Je ne fis pas l'effort de parler la première vu que c'était lui qui avait souhaité parler. Je tripotais donc mon verre en signe d'impatience.

-J'ai l'impression de revivre notre premier rendez-vous, commença-t-il

Surprise, je relevais la tête, je ne comprenais pas le rapport. Je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension et il lâcha un rire bref.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? J'étais rentré du Brésil pour Noël. Je t'avais fait la surprise, je t'avais trouvé en pyjama avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et on était tellement gêné qu'aucun des deux n'osait lancer la conversation.

-En même temps, je n'étais pas sous mon meilleur jour. Pas franchement, la première tenue que je voulais mettre pour un premier rendez-vous. En plus je déteste les surprises.

-Je ne le savais pas à l'époque.

-M'as tu vraiment connue un jour, Tsubasa ? Rétorquai-je agressive.

J'étais prête à faire front, ma curiosité avait eu raison de ma timidité et de mes peurs. J'étais Sanae Nakazawa, celle qu'on surnommait la Chef, j'étais celle qui terrorisait et non celle qui était terrorisé.

-On a tout de même passé une bonne soirée, reprit-il

-Le premier flirt c'est toujours quelque chose, répondit-je agacée par cette tentative de diversion

-J'avais l'impression que...que ce serait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas et je n'ai jamais compris ce qui n'allait plus entre nous.

Je bus une gorgée de café brûlant et soupirai. Je regrettai de l'avoir laissé venir me voir. Le connaissant, il n'allait jamais me laisser tranquille. A moins qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veule. Autrefois, j'admirais sa détermination à toujours atteindre ses buts mais avec le temps cela m'exaspérait.

-Tu n'as jamais compris à quel point je t'aimais, débutais-je. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais su mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi la première fois que je t'ai vue.

En disant ces derniers mots, je rougis comme une pivoine. Je n'avais jamais parlé de mes sentiments antérieures à l'officialisation de notre relation, et aujourd'hui, je me mettais à nue pour un homme qui n'était plus le mien. Je n'en étais que plus honteuse. Mon interlocuteur parût content de cette révélation.

-Tu sais, c'était pareil pour moi.

-Menteur !

-Bon d'accord, pas tout de suite mais dès que j'ai découvert l'amour, je t'ai découvert.

Au moins il avait mis à profit mon absence pour s'améliorer dans les compliments. Je me demande combien de femmes il a fréquenté avant d'en arriver à ce résultat. Beaucoup sans doute. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à en trouver. Il suffisait de choisir une fan à la sortie du stade. Perdue dans mes songes, je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand il posa sa main sur la mienne. Mais quand il se mit à me la caresser, il me ramena immédiatement sur terre.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Elle aurait pu retirer sa main, tout simplement. Au lieu de ça elle me tordit le pouce sans ménagement.

-AIE ! Protestais-je en secouant ma main, tu m'as fait mal.

-C'était le but.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Me coupa-t-elle.

-Je...

...ne savais pas quoi dire. Si je disais qu'elle me manquais, elle allait se braquer. Si je lui disais que je l'aimais elle allait s'enfuir. Il était impossible de tenir une conversation avec cette fille.

-Je ne te laisserai pas rencontrer Daibu.

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle estomaquée.

-Tu met de la mauvaise foi à cette conversation, alors je serais intransigeant. Tu veux le voir ? Alors sois plus conciliante.

J'avais essayé d'affirmer mes propos avec le plus de conviction possible. La moindre faiblesse, et Sanae me renverra l'ascenseur. Elle me jeta un regard en biais, elle m'évaluai. Je n'avais jamais su lui mentir mais on ne s'était pas vu depuis un bout de temps et je me suis sans doute amélioré avec le temps.

-Tu mens encore, asséna-t-elle.

Je lâchais un juron, qui ne lui plut pas et elle me réprimanda comme un enfant.

-Bon sang, est-ce que c'est génétique ? J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à réprimander Hayate sur son langage, alors ne t'y met pas.

-Hayate est le portrait craché de Daibu, répondis je en changeant de sujet.

Elle parut s'attendrir et son sourire me dit fondre. Elle me demanda quelques précisions sur Daibu. Son caractère, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, s'il avait de bon résultats à l'école, s'il aimait le foot...De question, en question, une dizaine de minutes passa. Elle parût très étonnée quand je lui parlais de son récent piercing.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, questionnais-je ?

-Hayate en a un au même endroit. Il ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien, murmura-t-elle

-On se s'est pas retrouvé dans cet hôtel, pour rien.

J'avais profité de la situation pour revenir à nous. J'aimais parler avec elle mais elle n'était bavarde que lorsqu'il était question des enfants ou de nos souvenirs de lycée. Pour le reste ,elle faisait la sourde oreille.

-Alors qui est cet Andrew ? Repris-je

Si elle ne voulait pas parler de notre avenir, elle pourrait peut-être répondre à d'autre question. Elle me jeta un regard par dessus sa tasse que je qualifierai de sexy et même d'excitant si elle avait été encore ma femme, quoique officiellement elle l'était toujours...

-C'est mon petit ami.

Ébahi, je ne sus que dire. Ma Sanae avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'avais toujours espéré qu'elle reviendrai. Nous étions des âmes sœurs, non ? Des âmes sœurs reviennent toujours l'une vers l'autre, en général.

-Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle attendait d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait entendre. La question était : que voulais -t-elle savoir ? Elle était avec cet Andrew donc normalement çà devait lui importer. Mais si je voulais savoir si elle tenait encore à moi, je n'avais d'autre choix que mentir.

-Oui, Paula et moi, on est ensemble depuis 10 ans.

Pour le coup, elle ouvrit grand les yeux , je tentais de garder mon sérieux mais à mon grand désarroi elle éclata de rire.

-T'es bête, s'esclaffa-t-elle, je...je n'en peux plus, hoqueta-t-elle

Elle continua de rire jusqu'à en pleurer avant d'essuyer ses larmes aux coins de l'œil d'un revers de sa main. Une fois sa crise de rire maîtrisée, elle se tourna compatissante vers moi.

-Je sais que tu n'es plus avec cette Paula, et pas par la presse, j'ai mes propres sources et elles sont fiables, dit-elle en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que je fonde en larmes ?

-Non, du soulagement et c'est la cas.

-Tu...tu te trompes, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Cette fois ci c'est toi la menteuse.

Elle baissa le regard et se mit à tripoter ses mains, signe de nervosité chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas perdre pied. Je profitais de la situation pour m'approcher imperceptiblement d'elle, elle sursauta quand je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour lui relever la tête.

-Sanae, chuchotais-je.

Elle était à deux doigts de craquer, c'était l'occasion. Je rapprochai mon visage doucement du sien, gardant les yeux ouvert histoire d'anticiper une éventuelle claque mais quand elle ferma les siens, je sus qu'il ne m'arriverais rien. Alors, je comblais l'espace entre nos lèvres plus rapidement, quand elles se rencontrèrent j'eus l'impression de revenir treize ans en arrière. La texture, le goût de ses lèvres, rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours aussi doux, aussi bon. Du menton, je passais ma main sur sa joue et plaçait l'autre derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle les entrouvrit tout en passant ses mains sur mon dos. Encouragée par ce geste, je la serrais contre moi. Je n'aurais pas pu dire combien de temps nous nous sommes embrassés car en cet instant, le temps s'était arrêté et seul les battements effrénés de mon cœur me permettait de savoir que la vie continuait.

-Maman ! T'es là ?

Sanae me repoussa brusquement avant de se tourner vers Hayate complètement perdue. Ou peut-être terrorisé. Je ne savais pas comment décrypter son expression mais je n'avais jamais été très doué pour ça de toute façon.

-Oh excusez moi, dit Hayate narquoisement, j'étais revenu m'excuser mais tu à l'air d'aller bien, adressa-t-il a Sanae avant de se tourner dans ma direction. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, continuez, je vais aller dans la chambre de Mathilda pour vous laisser plus d'intimité.

Il ricana sans se soucier du regard noir que lui jetais Sanae, il prit un blouson avant de repartir vers la porte, au dernier moment, il se retourna.

-Ah et au fait, si vous voulez dormir ici, me dit-il, vous pouvez, je ne reviendrai pas avant demain. Sur ce bonne chance et bon courage surtout. Vous pouvez le faire, le sexe c'est comme le foot, l'important c'est de la mettre au fond, ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il claqua la porte sans que Sanae ait pu répliquer. Le silence s'installa. Je crois que Sanae était aussi choquée que moi.

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

J'étais ridiculisée pour la deuxième fois de la journée par mon propre fils devant son père. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé sinon je ne sais pas jusqu'où on serait allés. Loin sans doute, ces baisers me rendaient complètement folles, sans parler de ses mains. Ses mains qui venait juste de se poser au creux de ma taille. Ah non !

-Tsubasa ! Le réprimandais-je en lui tapant sur la main.

-Allez, tu ne disais pas non il y a quelques secondes, dit-il en me prenant les mains.

-Peut-être mais maintenant je dis non, répondis-je en élevant la voix.

-J'ai compris ! S'énerva-t-il

Effrayé par ce brusque changement de ton, je regrettais aussitôt ma dureté. Je m'en voulais et c'est Tsubasa qui en faisait les frais.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec toi ! Me hurla-t-il

-Calme toi, je en prie, je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'apaiser, je lui avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Sanae...je t'aime encore...je suis fou de toi.

-Je sais.

Ma réponse pouvait paraître orgueilleuse mais tous les deux nous savions que ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui avais trop souvent répété qu'il ne me disait pas assez qu'il m'aimait et que moi c'était le contraire. Et pourtant il m'avait toujours exprimé ses sentiments lors des moments importants. Et aujourd'hui ça l'était.

-Driing, driing

Avec un regard désolé pour le père de mes enfants je pris le combiné.

-Mlle Nakazawa ?

-Oui.

-Désolé de vous déranger, ici la direction de l'hôtel, l'hôpital de Tokyô en ligne.

-Très bien passez les moi, répondis-je

J'attendis un moment que la connexion se fasse, tout en observant Tsubasa qui venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Mlle Nakazawa ?

-Elle-même.

-Je suis l'infirmière d'Andrew Tottenhamm.

-Ah. Comment va -t-il ? Demandais-je tout en me maudissant de l'avoir oublié.

-Il a bien réagi au traitement, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je vous appelai car il réclame votre présence .Si je puis me permettre, il a eu l'air déçu de ne pas vous trouver à son chevet.

-Mêlez vous de vos affaires, répliquai-je sèchement. Au revoir.

Je raccrochai brusquement, pour qui se prenait-elle ! Mon énervement passa bien vite quand j'aperçus Tsubasa. Je n'avais pas fini d'en baver.

-Tsubi, je dois y aller.

Je n'eus qu'un grognement en guise de réponse tout d 'abord, puis il s'anima.

-Tu fuis !

-Je ne fuis pas, je t'avais dit que je devais aller à l'hôpital.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y être sinon tu y serais déjà !

Il avait raison, je n'aurais pas du rentrer, ça m'aurait évité une dispute...mais j'avais été tellement contente de le voir. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse distraire par ses arguments. L'ignorant, je pris des affaires pour m'habiller et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

-Sanae, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Je peux ! Et puis laisse moi je vais me changer.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue toute nue.

-Tsubasa !

Les joues en feu je le poussais vers la sortie sans ménagement. Quel abruti ! Je comprenais mieux le caractère de Hayate. Je ne me souvenais pas que Tsubasa était si...il faisait un peu moins sage. Je passais une robe d'été volante qui était mignonne et sexy à la fois. Un maquillage léger et une queue de cheval en vitesse, je ressortis. Tsubasa me détailla de la tête au pied. Je ne saurais dire s'il appréciait le spectacle ou s'il le désapprouvai. Je prenais mon sac et mes clés pour signifier à mon ancien compagnon qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

-Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ton retour, me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Si Hayate a dit qu'il dormirai chez...

-...Mathilda, croyant qu'il s'était interrompu parce qu'il ne connaissais plus son nom.

-Attends...

Il me prit par les épaules et réfléchit.

-Tsubasa, je...

-Chut ! Me réprimanda-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres... Tu vas trouver ça bête mais Daibu connaît aussi une Mathilda.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : Le complot

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Sanae me regardait imperturbable. Elle me fixait comme si je ce que je lui disais n'avait aucun sens. Ça me rappelais les derniers mois de notre mariage. Ce que j'avais pris à l'époque pour de la colère contre ma jalousie était en fait de l'incompréhension par rapport au manque de confiance que j'avais en elle, elle qui était ma propre femme mais aussi ma meilleure amie.

-Et alors ? Finit-elle par demander

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une sacrée coïncidence ?

-Tsubi, il y a des milliers de personnes qui résident ou travaillent dans cet hôtel alors non ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Mais combien s'appellerait Mathilda ? On est au Japon, si ça avait été Natsumi, d'accord mais Mathilda ?

-Ce que tu dit à du sens, mais là pour le moment Andrew m'attend.

-Tu ne peux pas partir en plein milieu d'une conversation aussi importante ! M'écriai-je

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ça et je vais te le répéter une deuxième fois : je...le...PEUX !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Seul, j'inspectais la pièce, j'hésitais entre retourner dans ma chambre et l'attendre. Je pouvais au moins retourner voir si Daibu est là. Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Je pris soin de bloquer la porte à défaut d'avoir la carte d'accès et descendit quelques étages plus bas. Je pus constater que la chambre était vide. J'essayais d'autres chambres mais aucunes réponses, ou tous mes amis dormaient ou alors ils étaient au bar, j'optais pour la deuxième solution. En effet, certains s 'y trouvaient mais pas celui qui m'intéressait : Daibu. Je le trouvais souvent absent ces derniers temps, d'ordinaire il est très famille.

-Hey Tsubasa, vient t'installer, on est à Tokyo, on ne dort jamais ici, me dit Ryô

-Juste de l'eau, je n'ai pas envie de boire, ce soir. Vous n'avez pas vu mon fils ?

-Pas depuis un moment, répondit Tarô. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être très loin.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas...du moins pas vraiment. Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre ces derniers temps ?

Chacun prit le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Comme d'habitude, Ryô se lança le premier.

-Ben c'est toujours ton fils ! Me dit-il

-Crétin ! Lui dit Yukari en le tapant sur le crâne. Elle se tourna vers moi, avec son air de maîtresse.

-Écoute, je pense qu'il grandit. Il est dans une phase ou il se cherche et il l'exprime en étant l'opposé de ce qu'il était jusqu'à présent.

-Oh arrête avec ta psychologie à deux balles, rétorqua Ryô. Y a une fille dans l'histoire.

-Moi aussi c'est ce que je pense, je veux dire c'est mon fils, je le connais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le changer si ce n'est l'amour ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la raison, objecta Tarô. Tu dis qu'il a changé cet été. Il s'est donc passé quelque chose au camp de football, hors ils étaient entre garçons donc...

Il s'interrompit et mis un doigt sur ses lèvres puis il tourna ses yeux lentement vers moi. Je vis dans ses yeux une hésitation, et comme je le pressais il me dit finalement.

-...à moins qu'il aime les garçons et qu'il soit tombé amoureux là-bas.

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais connu un silence aussi stressant. Daibu, gay ? Impossible.

-Non, non ! Je le connais, dis-je. Il aime les filles. Et puis même j'en suis convaincu parce que sinon je ne vois pas ce qu'il irait faire avec Mathilda.

-Possible, mais on ne sait pas qui est Mathilda, me rappela Yukari. Ça peut-être une amie.

-Ben justement, il faut que je vous dise. Tout à l'heure, je suis allé voir Sanae et...

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent mes amis.

Yukari fût la première à me poser la question fatidique, ou du moins l'ordre car son « Raconte » n'avait rien d'une demande amicale.

-Il ne sait rien passé d'important. Elle est parti rejoindre son « Andrew ».

Ce nom me rappela que Sanae l'avait préféré a moi. Quand je pense qu'elle était parti à un moment aussi important, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire là-bas.

**Point de vue de Sanae :**

Dans le taxi, je repensais à ce que je venais de vivre. Je ne sentis même pas la durée du trajet. A la réception, je demandais le numéro de chambre de mon « petit ami » tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire pour m'excuser. Même si c'est Hayate qui à échangé les plats, il en allait de ma responsabilité de mère. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ce geste. Une crise d'ado ? Un rejet d'Andrew ou simplement du fait que j'ai un compagnon ? Il avait eu l'air d'accepter cette relation, avec difficulté certes mais bon. Visiblement je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour le comprendre, et pourtant il n'a que moi. Même si Tsubasa avait été présent dans sa vie, je doute qu'il aurait réussi à le comprendre, il ne me comprenait pas alors Hayate...Ha ! Je frappais trois coups timides à la porte blanche devant moi et une voix féminine me somma d'entrer. Je trouvais une infirmière ne sa compagnie. Elle est jolie, fut ma première constatation. Elle devait également avoir dix ans de moins que moi. Pimpante et fraîche comme elle l'était, elle venait probablement d'être diplômée.

-Bonsoir, me dit-elle. Vous êtes Mlle Nakazawa ?

-En effet.

-Sanae, dit Andrew en me tendant la main.

Je la pris et il me tira vers lui. L'infirmière eût la décence de sortir de la pièce, pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. A première vue, Andrew allait bien. Son sourire était franc et il ne semblait garder aucune rancune.

-J'aurais cru que tu viendrai plus tôt.

-Désolée, dis-je embarrassée. Je me suis dit que tu devais être en colère après ce que t'as fait Hayate.

-Je le suis mais pas contre toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Bien sur que si, je suis sa mère. Ses fautes, je dois les assumer.

-Entre nous Sanae, je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop protectrice et conciliatrice avec lui. Un peu d'éloignement vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

-Je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas vu le mois dernier. Et puis d'abord, ce n'est pas ton problème.

J'avais élevé la voix au fur et à mesure de la conversation. On en avait parlé des dizaines de fois depuis le retour de Hayate.

-Écoute Andrew, je comprend que tu n'apprécie pas Hayate. Je mis une main devant sa bouche voyant qu'il allait protester. Il ne t'aime pas et le montre ouvertement et comme je ne change pas d'avis, il s'en prend à toi pour que tu partes de ton propre chef. Mais n'oublies pas que c'est mon fils, le seul qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui, même pour un homme.

Il soupira devant ma sincérité. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Mon fils était ma vie et rien d'autre ne compterait pour moi plus que lui. Et Daibu. Et Tsubasa d'une certaine manière. Si j'avais été prête à sacrifier ma vie entière à l'époque où je courrais après le capitaine nippon, je ne l'étais pas pour Andrew. Je ne sais même pas si je serais prête à donner une deuxième chance à Tsubasa.

-Sanae ? Sanae ?

-Ah...euh...oui pardon, répondis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Tu disais ?

-Je disais que je ne te parlais pas d'envoyer Hayate étudier à l'autre bout du monde quand je parlais d'éloignement. Je pensais à ce qu'il aille chez son père. Il serait temps qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui. Tu prends tout sur toi mais je ne t'entend jamais parler de ton ex ni Hayate de son père.

Je le regardais. Il me regardait. Il attendait une réponse et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je mis ma main sur mon front et soufflait de dépit.

-Andrew, il faut que tu saches que le père de Hayate n'intervient pas dans nos vies. Il ne sait même pas qui est son père.

-Ppourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Je vois, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Merci.

Je l'embrassais pour lui prouver ma gratitude.

**Point de vue de Hayate :**

Je claquai la porte et courrais aussi vite que possible dans la cage d'escalier. Ma remarque allait soit déchaîner la colère de Maman soit il ne se passerait rien mais mieux vaux ne pas être présent. J'espère que Daibu est encore avec Mathilda, j'ai hâte de lui raconter ce que j'ai vu.

-Daibu ! Criai-je en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

-Il n'est pas là.

Mathilda était tranquillement installé sur le lit en train de se vernir les ongles en nuisette. Elle ne releva pas les yeux et continua de les vernir consciencieusement. Je râlais contre ma mauvaise chance et me couchais à côté d'elle. Je ne savais pas où il était, j'étais bloqué.

-Tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard, demandai-je à Mathilda

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qui était bien évidemment destiné à m'énerver. J 'ai horreur qu'on ne répondes pas à mes questions.

-Mathilda ! Je te parle !

-J'ai entendu ! Je me demandais juste si je devais te répondre, peut-être que ça ne te concerne pas, répondit-elle malicieuse.

-Je vois. J'ai les moyens de te faire parler, répondis-je sur le même ton en enlevant mon pull.

-Non, non, non. Elle agitait ses mains devant elle comme un écran de protection. J'ai décidé d'être fidèle.

-Fidèle ? A qui ? A moi ? Désolé, mais nous ne somme pas en couple.

-T'es bête. Je parlais de Daibu.

-Ah. Je me rallongeais le sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun espoir.

-Ben justement, je disais que je n'étais pas sur que tu sois concerné mais en fait c'est le cas. On a un rencard demain.

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais la croire ou pas. Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à me rendre jaloux ou alors elle disait la vérité. Ce qui veut dire que mon jumeau à eu pitié d'elle. Oui ça devait être ça. Si elle l'intéressait vraiment, il en aurait profité tant qu'elle croyait qu'il était moi. Non, elle mentait.

-Je doute que dans notre relation exclusive, Daibu ait du temps à t'accorder.

-Comment ça ?

Je la laissais mariner, elle avait froncé les sourcils au mot « exclusive ». Tel est prit qui croyait prendre.

-Je vais faire un petit tour. Bye ! Ah et si ma mère demande après moi, dis lui que je suis allé prier au temple.

-Toi prier ? Elle n'avalera jamais un truc pareil.

-Disons que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, que je prend conscience de la gravité de mon acte et...

-Wouw ! Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Bref, tu baratines.

Je fermais la porte. Une fois derrière, je me demandais bien ce que je pouvais bien faire. Daibu devait être retourné chez Papa. Je pouvais toujours aller voir Grand-père et grand mère. Maintenant que j'y pense, voilà un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu Papi. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et frappai quelques coups à sa porte. C'est une femme de chambre qui m'ouvrit.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?

-Je cherche mon grand-père, c'est sa chambre.

-Je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait une partie de poker.

-Merci.

C'était bien Papi ça. Il devait déjà s'être fait des copains aussi ridés que lui qui n'avait rien à faire de leurs vies, si ce n'est s'occuper de leurs petits enfants. Mais c'est grâce à ses leçons que j'ai battu Daibu au camp donc ce n'est pas plus mal. La salle de jeu était facilement accessible. La pièce était enfumée et je trouvai Papi facilement. Comme je m'y attendais il était avec des amis.

-Salut le vieux ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tiens Hayate. Les amis, je vous présente mon petit fils, il est aussi casse pied que sa mère.

Tous se mirent à rigoler. Je m'étonnai de leur bonne entente, quand Papi m'expliqua qu'ils avaient été au même club de poker à Fujisawa et ils connaissaient donc bien, Maman.

-On s'est retrouvés ici en souvenirs du bon vieux temps, termina Papi. Tu veux jouer gamin ?

-Bof, ça ne me dit rien.

-Moi je suis intéressé, dit une voix.

Je me retournais pour voir Papa.

**Point de vue de Daibu :**

Comme Hayate était parti, je ne voyais plus de raison de rester. Je pris donc congé de Mathilda.

-Je m'en vais. Tu pourras dire à Hayate que je suis allés chez mes grand-parents ?

-A une condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais visiter la ville. Hayate ne voudra pas et Sanae a mieux à faire que de me promener. Tu veux bien ?

-D'accord. Je ne suis pas sur d'être le meilleur guide mais c'est OK pour moi. A demain alors, n'oublie pas de prévenir Hayate.

-Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, me dit-elle avec un sourire peu avenant.

Je quittai les lieux pour me rendre à l'endroit prévu. À l'heure qu'il était, Papa devait s'être endormi. Pas de chance pour moi, mes grands-parents dormaient, vu que personne ne répondait. Je frappai à la chambre d'à côté et mon oncle m'ouvrit.

-Daibu ? Ou bien Hayate ?

-C'est vexant de savoir que tu ne me reconnais pas alors que tu m'as vu grandir.

-Donc tu es Daibu. Entre. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-La même question que je me pose depuis quatorze ans comment réunir

Papa et Maman.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Tes parents ont besoin de faire une sacrée introspection.

-Je pense aussi. Le fait de se revoir a du les bousculer un peu.

-Ah bon ? Ils se sont revus ?

Je hochais la tête et racontait ce que m'avait dit Hayate. Il m'écouta attentivement mais à la fin il ne put que soupirer. S'il y avait une solution à ce dilemme ce n'est pas Oncle Daichi qui l'avait.

-Et si on précipitait les choses, en leur disant tout. Quand je dis tout, je parle du fait que Hayate et toi vous connaissez.

-Je leur en veux encore.

J'avais chuchoté comme si je voulais m'empêcher d'avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Contrairement à Hayate qui exprimait librement sa colère, je ne pouvais pas faire pareil. Je gardais rancune de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mes parents disaient m'aimer mais je n'y croyais plus. Tout ce qui était certitude, ne l'est plus. Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance. Certes, Hayate était mon jumeau mais il était aussi un étranger malgré nos points communs.

-Tu as fait le plus dur Daibu, encore un peu de courage et tu auras ce que tu veux depuis tant d'années.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

Il réfléchit à sa réponse en passant la main sur son menton, habitude qu'il avait pris à l'université. Apparemment ça donnait un air plus sérieux et plus mur. En ce qui me concerne, je trouve que rien n'a changé chez mon oncle. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui.

-Eh bien, tu ne sera plus seul. Tu auras Hayate.

-Ouais ben c'est vite dit. Si je reste avec Hayate, je perds Papa.

-Pas forcément.

-Bien sur que si. Parce qu'on vivra la moitié du temps chez Papa, l'autre chez Maman. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. J'ai réfléchis et réfléchis à ce qu'on allait devenir si ça ne marchait pas et tout se termine en scénario catastrophe. Et puis rien ne dit que Hayate sera d'accord. Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais plus.

-Tu es à cran, tu devrais te reposer. Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas y penser correctement. Je suis certain que tout se finira bien. Parce que dans cette tête, il me planta son doigt sur le front, il n'y a que de l'intelligence. La seule chose qu'il te manquerait peut-être c'est l'audace et Hayate est là pour compenser ce problème.

Je ris de bon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas.

-Je l'ai connu pendant un an et crois moi son fort caractère ne date pas d'hier.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'on a en commun ? On a fait quelques découvertes par nous même mais tu dois en savoir bien plus.

-D'accord.

Et il commença à me raconter l'histoire de mon enfance.

**Point de vue de Tsubasa :**

Quand j'eus fini de raconter à Yuki en détail chaque moment dans la chambre, elle me laissa partir songeuse. Ryô avait été obligé de rester avec elle, à son plus grand désespoir.

-On se fait un foot, proposai-je à Tarô

-A deux ? Laisse tomber.

-S'il te plaît !

-Non, Tsubasa, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu oubliera tes problèmes.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais faire semblant parfois de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête, soupirai-je agacé.

-Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as menti.

Il me sourit l'air de rien. A quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'il croie sur parole ce que j'avais raconté à Yukari. D'ailleurs, je pense que même elle n'a pas été convaincue.

-Je n'ai pas menti, je n'ai dit qu'une partie de la vérité.

-Une demi-vérité est un demi-mensonge.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. Je veux m'amuser, alors ce foot ?

-Sans moi.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Tarô ne m'avait jamais rien refusé. Il était le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Il était à l'écoute, patient, rarement en colère et toujours prêt à vous faire plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui il était bizarre, ailleurs. Il savait que j'avais menti mais ne m'avait pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Il devait avoir deviné mais habituellement il voulait me l'entendre dire.

-Ça ne va pas Tarô ?

-Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit-il tristement.

Il se passait quelque chose. J'ai été bête de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Tarô se préoccupait toujours de moi et moi jamais. Pour le coup, j'eus honte.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit rien et je le laissais à son silence comme il faisait avec moi quand j'allais mal. Par expérience, je savais que se confier sur un sujet délicat était difficile. Même quand on parlait à son meilleur ami.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce soir, on peut remettre la discussion à plus tard.

-Je veux bien.

Avec un sourire entendus, nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'arcade de détente de l'hôtel. Un espace que je n'appréciai pas et Tarô non plus mais ce soir, on pouvait bien fermer les yeux. De loin, je vis mon fils. Je l'appelais mais il ne se retourna pas. On le suivit donc. Daibu comme moi n'aimait pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Je le vis contourner des tables, apparemment il savait précisément où il allait. Je compris mon erreur quand je le vis embrasser mon beau-père. Si je pouvais encore l'appeler comme ça. Ce dernier le présenta à quelques personnes que je reconnus comme des vétérans de Fujisawa. Après de rapides présentations, son grand-père lui proposa de jouer avec eux mais il refusa. J'en profitai pour m'avancer.

-Moi je suis intéressé.

Hayate se retourna vivement et me regarda hébété d'abord puis repris contenance. Mes doutes se confirmaient de plus en plus. Son regard prouvait qu'il me connaissait mieux qu'il ne le laissait penser. Et pas seulement en tant que star du football.

-Vous avez laissé ma mère seule ? Elle attrape facilement froid vous savez ?

-Je sais.

Il parut sceptique mais ne se laissa pas démonter. C'était vraiment le fils de Sanae. Et le mien, je ne devais pas l'oublier, il devait avoir certains aspects de ma personnalité.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Demanda t-il

-C'est elle qui a voulu que je parte.

-Oh, je vois. Elle a du oublié comment faire après tant d'années.

-Oui elle a du tout donner, il y a quinze ans.

Je ne pouvais plus garder le silence sur ma paternité. Je voulais tout lui dire mais quelque chose me disait qu'il le savait déjà. Mon beau-père me regardait interloqué et Hayate sourit.

-Tiens voilà Maman justement.

En effet Sanae arrivait l'air fatigué. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et l'air complètement hagard. A priori, la visite à l'hôpital l'avait chamboulé. Elle salua Tarô amicale et m'accorda un bref regard. Elle prit Hayate par l'épaule et le tira vers elle.

-Chéri, tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Il se fait tard pourtant, je...

-Sanae, j'aimerai te parler, l'interrompis-je

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je la tirai par le bras. Personne ne protesta si ce n'est Sanae. Elle essayait de se libérer de mon emprise tout en pestant contre moi. Je la traînais jusque derrière une plante avant de la libérer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda t-elle exaspérée.

-Chut ! On se cache pour voir la réaction de Hayate.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je l'ai un peu titillé et je veux voir comment il va réagir. En fait j'espère qu'il confirmera mes soupçons, ajoutai-je devant son air interrogateur.

-Qui sont ?

-Que Daibu et lui...le voilà !

Hayate venait de sortir et regardait à droite et à gauche, ils ne nous vit pas et se précipita vers les escaliers. Je fis signe à Sanae de me suivre et nous le suivirent. Pas du tout méfiant, il ne prit pas une seule fois la peine de regarder derrière lui. Ce qu'il aurait du faire vu sa destination. Il s'était arrêté devant la chambre de mes parents et attendait qu'on lui ouvre.

-A qui est cette chambre, me chuchota Sanae.

-A mes parents, répondis-je sur le même ton

-Comment ? Mais pourtant Hayate ne...

-C'est bien là le mystère, la coupais-je.

Il souffla d'exaspération et regarda autour de lui cherchant probablement quoi faire. Il frappa a une porte à gauche de celle de mes parents et un inconnu lui ouvrit. Hayate s'excusa et il alla frapper à celle de droite cette fois-ci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? L'occupant de la chambre ouvrit et je pus reconnaître Daichi qui à mon plus grand étonnement reconnu Hayate.

-Hayate ? Demanda t-il.

-Par pitié, dis moi que Daibu est avec toi.

-Oui, il est là, entre.

Il entra et la porte se referma. Je m'adossais contre le mur pour digérer les informations que je venais d'emmagasiner. À côté de moi, Sanae fixait le vide amorphe.

-Ils savent, murmura t-elle.

-Je l'ai su avant toi, répliquai-je joyeux. Pour une fois que ton flair à été moins efficace que le mien.

-En attendant,tes parents et ton frère ont été plus rapides que toi, rétorqua Sanae acide.

Je grognais en signe de réponse et nous restâmes assis l'un contre l'autre comme des enfants perdus. Au bout d'un moment je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle ne réagit pas au contact alors je lui pris la main.

-Comment, finit-elle par me dire.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux et répéta sa question. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Si la nouvelle semblait être catastrophique pour elle, elle était merveilleuse pour moi. Soudain Sanae se releva. Son geste fut si brusque que je sursautais. Son regard était chargé de colère.

-Ils ont tout planifiés, on ne s'est pas rencontrés par hasard ! Ils nous ont manipulés !.

-Moins fort, Sunny, ils pourraient nous entendre.

-Pour m'entendre, ils vont m'entendre. Je vais leur apprendre à comploter contre leurs parents. Viens on va leur donner une leçon.


End file.
